Vuelve a Vivir
by Joha
Summary: Isabella creía tener todo seguro, una chica sencilla con una novio que la ama y un bebé en camino… ¿Qué puede salir mal?... mucho, un trágico accidente puede arruinarles la vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

- Solo cinco minutos – murmuré mirando directamente a mi reflejo, me veía como la mierda y me sentía peor aun

Bajé la vista y vi como la prueba de embarazo descansaba sobre el lavamanos casi sacándome la lengua y recordándome lo caliente y descuidada que había sido, sabía perfectamente que estaba resfriada y que los antibióticos estaban bloqueando los anticonceptivos pero creo que el alcohol y el cuerpo sexy de mi novio hicieron que me olvidara de eso…

¡Maldito!

¡Él también lo sabia!

Respiré hondo y cuando mis pulmones estuvieron llenitos comencé a soltar el aire de a poco a ver si lograba encontrar la calma pero esta parecía haberse ido a dar un largo paseo por lo que mi mente me llevo inconscientemente a esa noche hace un mes.

_**Flash Back**_

_Las luces, el humo y el alcohol en mi sangre hacían que mi vista fuera borrosa y que mi equilibrio diera pena, quizás a los ojos de mucho parecía solo una borracha mas pero la verdad es que tampoco me sentía tan mal… era esa maldita combinación que me mataba._

_- ¿Tomaste mucho amor?_

_Habían pasado ya tres años desde que estábamos juntos pero aun me estremecía como una adolecente ante su aliento, roce o solo me bastaba ver su sonrisa torcida y sus ojos verdes para que mis bragas se cayeran y que mi corazón se desbocara._

_- Nop – cuando escuché mi voz acompañada de una pequeña y sin sentido risa entendí que podía estar más borracha de lo que me imaginaba - ¡Ups! – me tapé la boca para reír un poquito mas_

_- Ven… vamos a casa – mi novio tomó mi brazo y comenzó a arrastrarme pero yo no quería irme, estábamos pasándola bien y yo quería beber un poquito mas_

_- Pero no quiero – me quejé casi llorando – esta fiesta es por nosotros – hice un puchero tratando de que fuera sexy y me acerqué aun mas a su cuerpo – fueron cinco años de mucho esfuerzo y estudio… nos merecemos esto_

_- Eso es verdad – me tomó de las caderas y gemí al sentí su cuerpo tan bien formado – por fin somos doctores_

_- Somos profesionales y novios desde hace tres años… - le mostré tres de mis deditos - ¿Me vas a pedir algún día que me case contigo Cullen?_

_No sé qué mierda estaba diciendo, si, había pensado esto con anterioridad, pero es que tengo 24 años y con una profesión por empezar, con un novio al que amo y con quien vivo hace dos años, somos una pareja en toda la regla y aunque estábamos un poco lejos de nuestra familias aun así he podido conocer a sus padre y él ha conocido a mi madre así que lo nuestro se podía considerar como algo formal por lo que supongo que no estoy tan mal en querer dar el siguiente paso… es algo normal ¿no?_

_- ¿Y tú te quieres casar conmigo Isabella Swan? – asentí con una enorme sonrisa_

_- Bien… entonces creo que nos casaremos_

_Me llevó hacia nuestro auto y comenzó a conducir hasta nuestro departamento, cuando llegamos ahí y estuvimos por fin en la comodidad de nuestro hogar me prometió que lo haríamos pero que quería hacerlo bien, yo lo conocía y sabia que Esme lo había criado como un autentico caballero así que no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo, dijo que su petición tenía que ser especial porque yo me lo merecía así que me derretí en sus brazos y comencé a besarlo como si fuera la primera vez, lo amaba con el alma y solo eso me bastaba. Quizás no había sido algo muy romántico y se podía considerar como de mutuo acuerdo pero así éramos nosotros y así nos amábamos. _

_De un solo salto logré enredar mis piernas en sus caderas y me pudo guiar hacia nuestra habitación donde comenzó a despojarme de mis ropas, yo hice lo mismo con él, nos amamos como nunca, sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo avariciosamente, me besó y adoró con calma mientras sentía como su miembro llegaba hasta el fondo de mi intimidad haciendo que mi parte más pasional saliera a jugar… sacando fuerzas de no sé donde logré posicionarme arriba y montarlo con fuerza. Puede ser que el momento en si no durara mucho debido al alcohol en nuestros cuerpos pero de igual manera pudimos acabar en un exquisito orgasmo… juntos._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- ¡Mierda!

Llevé mis manos hacia mis cabellos y las enredé ahí al darme cuenta del enorme signo positivo que salía, íbamos a ser padres y solo hace unas semanas que estábamos trabajando, no ganábamos mal pero aun estábamos empezando y queríamos ahorrar para la boda y una casa más grande, esto definitivamente no estaba entre nuestros planes.

- ¿Amor?

Con manos temblorosas tomé la prueba y la escondí entre mis toallitas higiénicas, vaya ironía porque no las iba a necesitar por los siguientes ocho meses. Cuando ya estuve todo escondido volví a mirar mi reflejo y noté la mujer que era, esto no era un descuido adolecente, quizás el momento no era el ideal pero definitivamente no estaba tan mal, estábamos comprometidos, trabajando y éramos solventes así que esperar un hijo no era algo que nos cagara la vida… por lo menos a mi no pero a…

¡Cállate Bella!

Por supuesto que él lo iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos si quien había comenzado a soltar ideas sobre _"agrandar la familia"_ desde hace un mes era él.

¿Y si sabía que esa vez me estaba embarazando?

Oh maldito Cullen… como me entere de que…

- Acá estas

Salté del susto cuando lo vi entrar pero aun así traté de verme de lo más normal posible. Esperé que saliera para dejarme algo de privacidad pero en vez de eso se me acercó y me tomó de las caderas para luego unir nuestros labios, por primera vez me costó un poco reaccionar al principio pero solo fueron unos segundos, cuando aparté de mi mente cualquier pensamiento extraño sobre la reciente noticia subí mis manos hasta enredarlas en su cuello y buscar el apoyo necesario para subirme sobre él y enredar mis piernas en su cintura. Sus manos bajaron hasta mi trasero y me restregó para que pudiera sentir su prominente erección haciéndome soltar unos sonoros gemidos.

- La reserva es en una hora y…

- Lo entiendo – me bajé de su cuerpo algo decepcionada

- Pero te prometo que a la vuelta celebraremos aun mejor que la primera vez – jadeé ante sus palabras y la hipótesis de que supiera de mi embarazo recobró fuerzas cuando vi su enorme sonrisa que dejaba entrever sus perfectos dientes

En media hora estuve lista, vestida, peinada y perfumada para nuestra noche especial, hoy mi novio iba a pedirme matrimonio como él lo había soñado, la verdad es que yo no necesitaba mucho más aparte de él pero quiso hacerlo así y sé que la mano de mi suegra tenía mucho que ver en esto por eso los dejé ser felices.

Ya íbamos en el auto y mi mente estaba demasiado lejos, no quería ocultarle demasiado tiempo estaba información y sabia que se enojaría mucho si así lo hacía, además, tampoco es que tuviera porque, quizás esta noche era la indica, quizás después de la cena, o a lo mejor después de mi sorpresa o quizás sería mejor esperar a que…

- ¿Me vas a decir porque estas tan seria y callada?

- Solo pensando – respondí sin mirarlo

Tenía mi vista fija en la negrura de la noche pensando en lo que se nos venía, en los próximos meses iba a ser la señora Cullen y un poco después iba a ser mamá, muchas cosas grandes, eran pasos enormes y aunque me asustaban mucho sentía en el fondo que estaba preparada, esta era la vida por la que había luchado tanto, un amor verdadero y sincero, una profesión prominente e hijos… muchos hijos, ahora solo no quedaba comprar un casa un poco más grande y el perro, por supuesto que el perro no podía faltar. Llevé mis manos a mi vientre y sonreí al pensar en que no había podido disfrutar mucho aun de la noticia, iba a ser mamá… mamá de verdad, no como cuando era niña y jugaba a ser madre de mis muñecas, ahora iba a ser una mamá de verdad… ¡Oh mi bebé!… ¿Seria niño o niña?, ¿Tendría sus ojitos café o verde?, ¿Cuándo…?

Abrí los ojos deteniendo mis pensamiento al momento en que sentí una mano subiendo por mi desnudo muslo, inmediatamente volteé mi vista para ver a mi novio que aunque mantenía sus ojos en la carretera me sonreía como todo el maldito que era, ahora entendía que eran mis hormonas las que no me dejaban bajar la calentura, la última semana lo había atacado en cualquier lado y el que me dejara caliente y lista en el baño no me ayudaba ahora. Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y disfrute de cómo sus dedos encontraban la entrada a mi sexo donde comenzaron a moverse y jugar magistralmente, solo él sabía cómo hacerme gozar tan fácilmente, _"eso nena… siéntelo"_ gemí mas fuerte ante sus palabras y me retorcí un poco más, el orgasmo no tardó en alcanzarme haciendo que me retorciera como nunca, apreté los dedos de mis pies haciendo que mis tacos me dolieran un poco pero me importó una mierda porque era un placer que no valía la pena por nada perderse.

- A ver si se te baja un poco la calentura nena – le di una sola mirada amenazante, se que andaba más caliente que nunca pero no tenía derecho a burlarse de mi

- ¿Sabes Cullen? – le hablé con voz dura y supe que estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo - ¡Aggg!, a veces me dan ganas de darte un golpe – apreté las manos porque sabía que estaba tratando de esconder mi nerviosismo

- Mentira – se rió manteniendo su vista al frente pero aun si mi subconsciente vio el rabillo de sus ojos esmeralda – me amas y lo sabes

- Si – murmuré tomando una gran bocanada de aire – y porque te amo es que no puedo esconderlo más – alcancé a ver cómo me daba una mirada de reojo – amor… estoy embarazada… vamos a ser papás

Vi como su sonrisa se acrecentaba pero aun no decía nada, para él era demasiado importante la conducción responsable así que noté su idea de aparcar para poder gritar, abrazarme o enojarse conmigo por haberlo soltando así sin más. Sentí como la velocidad de auto disminuía y me preparé para recibir lo que me diera pero de pronto unas luces cegadoras me llegaron de frente y supe que a mi novio también porque perdió el control del auto haciendo que patinara. Traté de afirmarme lo mejor que pude pero el auto se seguía moviendo y yo solo quería que todo terminara, no sé qué mierda estaba pasando y mi corazón estaba latiendo desaforadamente.

- ¡Bella! – quise verlo pero las luces del otro auto volvieron acercarse por su ventanilla impactando de frente su lado

- ¡JASPER!

- Cuídense… se feliz por favor

- ¡NO!

No sé como mierda pudimos hablar en esos segundos pero el auto comenzó a moverse por su solo, por más que traté de enfocar mi vista en algo fijo no podía, solo veía luces y manchones negros. El auto se seguía moviendo y nos movía a nosotros pero aun así sentí como su mano se posaba en mi vientre y yo solo rogaba porque estos malditos segundos se hicieran más cortos porque estaban eternos, quería que esta mierda pasara, quería ver la sonrisa de Jasper felicitándome por mi embarazo y viviendo la vida que tanto habíamos planificado.

En el último movimiento pude ver como sus ojos verdes se enganchaban en los míos y por más que traté de no cerrarlos no podía, los parpados me pesaban y me llevaron en contra de mi voluntad a la inconsciencia… lo último que escuché fue un débil _"Te amo"_ saliendo de sus labios.

.

.

.

_- ¿Cuándo va a despertar?_

_- No lo sé… creo que sería conveniente que llamaran a algún familiar directo_

_- Su madre es su única familia… ya viene en camino_

_- Bien… porque… solo es necesario que haya algún familiar directo aquí ¿bien?_

Los murmullos se hacían más lejanos y más cercanos, una extraña mezcla que hacía que mi cabeza doliera demasiado, con mucho esfuerzo reconocí una de las voces como la de Esme pero también podía estar equivoca, aunque si habíamos tenido un accidente era muy probable que ella estuviera aquí.

Oh… ¡Jasper!... ¡Mi bebé!

Sin quererlo comencé a sollozar pidiéndole a quien estuviera allá arriba que no haya dejado que nada malo les hubiera pasado a ninguno de ellos porque o si no me iba a morir. Volví a caer en la inconsciencia total y por unos segundos la perfecta imagen que había creado en este tiempo en mi mente se comenzó a reproducir en ella, estábamos Jasper y yo en nuestra nueva casa, mi panza enorme estaba rodeada por sus brazos y me corría el cabello a un lado para besarme el cuello y decirme que este solo era nuestro primer hijo, que vendrían mucho mas y que tendríamos la enorme familia que ambos soñábamos.

Mis manos poco a poco comenzaban a responderme así que supuse que estaba por abrir los ojos, yo había visto esto como en segundo de Universidad, esa sensación de estar despierto pero no estarlo en verdad, era fácil estudiarlo, solo tenía que aprenderme los órganos afectados, algún que otro procedimiento y listo, en cambio vivirlo era algo totalmente diferente, ni siquiera comparado con lo que estudie ya que por más que sentía que iba a despertar no estaba ni siquiera cerca de ello.

Los murmullos de las enfermeras y los pititos de las maquinas a las que supuse estaban conectada era lo único que sentía y ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa, quería saber cómo estaba mi novio y mi bebé y no podía mover mas mi maldito cuerpo.

- Oh mi niña – mi madre, esa era su voz podía reconocerla donde fuera… _mami_, solloce sin moverme – ya vas a ver como despiertas… ahora tengo que salir porque el médico tiene algo muy importante que hablar conmigo y yo… yo me escapé pare verte primero, ahora… solo abre los ojos mi niña

Quise pedirle que se quedara a mi lado pero no pude.

¡Vamos Bella!

Me conozco, soy fuerte y puedo vencer esta mierda, sé que no estaba en coma pero lo más probable es que los malditos sedante que me estaban dando no me dejaran despertar por completo, ¡Oh!, es muy probable que me tengan sedada por mi embarazo… ¡Mi bebé!, necesito saber cómo estas mi niño.

Volví a soñar otra vez con lo mismo, Jasper, nuestro hijo y yo formando una familia perfecta, ahora mi niño ya estaba grande y mi vientre se volvía a hinchar, estaba vez suponíamos que sería una niña o por lo menos eso era lo que soñaba Jasper.

_- ¿Sabes Bella?... esta es la vida perfecta que siempre soñé para nosotros_

_- Si amor – me dejé descansar en su pecho – es la vida perfecta que nos merecemos_

_- Lo es… pero tendrás que vivirla sin mi – sus palabras me dejaron helada y solo pude separarme para verlo – y está bien amor… está bien que la vivas sin mi_

_- No – chillé llorando – tu… me lo prometiste… que vamos a estar juntos por siempre_

_- Y lo estaremos – tocó mi vientre abultado – siempre estaré contigo amor_

Besó mi frente haciendo que un dolor inmenso se instalara en mi pecho, cuando abrí los ojos noté la blanca habitación del hospital aunque me costaba enfocarla bien ya que mis ojos estaban bañados de lagrimas. Sollocé por unos segundos antes de que la habitación se colmara de enfermeras tratando de calmarme cuando yo lo único que necesita era que me dijeran que mi sueño solo había sido eso… un sueño.

- Cálmese por favor… no queremos darle más calmantes – bien, eso me bastó para calmarme, quería estar despierta, no podía volver a quedarme dormida

- Bien – sollocé – pero por favor… quiero ver a mi novio

- Su madre está afuera y ella hablará con usted – asentí y esperé que salieran

Unos segundos después entró mi madre que a todas luces había estado llorando, se acercó con paso apresurado hasta mi cama y me abrazó como si se le fuera la vida, yo traté de no desmoronarme nuevamente porque la incertidumbre me estaba matando, necesitaba respuesta… ahora.

- Mi niña…

- Mami… por favor… dime como esta Jasper

- Hija… él… oh mi niña – acarició mis cabellos y yo cerré los ojos porque algo dentro mío me decía lo que significaban sus palabras – no lo logró – solté mi llanto ahogado y me deje vencer por el dolor – lo siento tanto mi bebé… además…. Tu estas… Oh mi Bella… yo no sé cómo decirte…

- Estoy embarazada – murmuré tragándome un par de lagrimas – lo sé – di vuelva mi cabeza y enfoqué mi vista en la nada – por favor… quiero verlo

- No sé si… fue solo hace unos minutos… él luchó hasta el final

- Por favor – la miré a los ojos y la vi rendirse – soy doctora, se todo sobre los protocolos de mierda

No le hice mas caso y me puse de pie, vi los cables que tenia conectado y me saque el suero que era de lo que no me hacia tanta falta, miré a mi madre decidía y note que cuando di el primer paso no me costó tanto, ella pronto llegó a mi lado y me ayudó a caminar, a la salida un par de enfermeras se nos quisieron acercar pero cuando les murmure _"yo sé que mierda hago"_ retrocedieron algo asustada, se que metería a mas de alguien en problemas pero ahora lo único que necesitaba era ver al amor de mi vida, me costó un poco llegar a donde me guiaba mi madre pero cuando lo hicimos le pedí que me dejara sola, esperaba encontrarme con los padres de Jasper adentró pero solo estaba su cuerpo, seguramente estaban esperando por venir a buscar su cuerpo así que no perdí los pocos segundos que tenia a mi favor y me acerque hasta él para hacer lo que vine a hacer.

- Lo haré mi amor… trataré de cumplir nuestro sueño… seré feliz junto a nuestro bebé

Besé su frente para después sonreírle, esto me dolía demasiado pero creo que había sido él quien fue a visitarme en mis sueños, no podía deprimirme, se que lo iba a hacer pero ahora debía despedirlo como él se lo merecía, con una sonrisa en mis labios.

- Oh Bella – me giré con esfuerzo para ver como el puerta estaba entrando una ojerosa Esme – yo… - apuntó su celular – Edward me acaba de llamar… iba a tomar el avión

- ¿Edward? – la miré confundida pero pronto recordé quien era - ¿el hermano de Jasper?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Chicos, voy a publicar este cap, de ustedes depende q siga publicando aca xq veo super poco interes, asi q si leen en el Blog avisenme.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

- Si… - la vista de Esme se desvió y se concentró en el cuerpo inerte de Jasper – yo… el médico vendrá luego – tuvo que respirar hondo cuando la sentí ahogarse – y sería mejor que salieras

- Claro – me giré hacia Jasper y besé sus labios por última vez, tuve que apretar los ojos y los labios para no hacer un show. Estoicamente resistí y pude girarme hacia Esme – lo voy a amar siempre – le susurré no sé porque

- Eres joven – aunque Esme trató de sonreír solo logró hacer una mueca – seguramente encontraras a un buen hombre que…

- No Esme – hablé con demasiada firmeza para a penas poder mantenerme en pie – Jasper es el amor de mi vida y lo será así por siempre además yo… - puse las manos en mi vientre para darme fuerzas y decirle a mi casi suegra que iba a ser abuela, que una parte de su hijo iba a vivir en nuestro hijo

- Bella – me miró con tanto detenimiento que hasta me asusté un poco – no quiero ser una perra contigo pero… lo siento cariño – se me acercó y me tomó de las manos dándome algo de calor – de verdad que necesito un tiempo a solas… te juro que eres bienvenida a casa cuando quiera pero no ahora… o sea, estas invitada al funeral y…

- ¿Invitada? – me solté bruscamente de sus manos y retrocedí un paso – es un funeral de Jasper… ¡estábamos comprometidos!

- Lo sé… no quise sonar así pero cariño – volvió a tomarme de las manos porque no alcancé a reaccionar a tiempo y correrme – solo que estoy muy confundida ¿sí?... y verte – alzó una mano y acarició mi mejilla haciendo que me encogiera por el dolor de mi pómulo izquierdo me recuerda tanto lo que Jasper me decía de ti… me hubiera gustado conocerte mejor pero no tuvimos tiempo - ¿Qué acaso no estábamos vivas las dos como para tener todo el tiempo del mundo? – y yo ahora necesito alejarme de las cosas que me recuerden a Jasper

- Entiendo – se que si le hubiera dicho en ese momento que estaba embarazada había muchas probabilidades de que Esme cambiara de opinión pero de verdad que no lo sentí así que solo le di una sonrisa y solté por segunda vez sus manos – ahora me voy porque me está doliendo todo

Le di una última mirada a Jasper antes de pasar por el lado de mi casi suegra y salir de ese cuarto, ya solo estaba el inerte cuerpo de mi amor en él, su alma estaba conmigo así que supongo que no me quedaba mucho por hacer con los Cullen.

Camine bastante confundida hacia mi cuarto sintiendo que había tomado la decisión de no decir nada sobre mi embarazado y pese a que no me sentía para nada feliz con mi medida si sentí que me quitaba un peso de encima, no conocía mucho a los Cullen pero Jasper era mil veces más sencillos que ellos, de lo poco que sabía de Edward, su hermano era que manejaba las empresas familiares y que con suerte lo veían una vez al año, Esme y Carlisle pese a ser buenos padres eran unos snob de pies a cabeza y solo mi novio era sencillo, por eso me enamoré de él y por eso no compartí mucho mas con su familia. Yo había crecido solo con mi madre en una pequeña casa, usábamos los descuentos para comprar las cosas y disfrutábamos el transporte publico, quizás si Jasper hubiera sido más como su familia nunca nos hubiéramos juntados, de hecho, nuestra amistad empezó cuando ambos coincidimos en el hospital más pobre y necesitado de Seattle, yo hace solo dos semanas que había llegado a estudiar desde Pheonix y estaba sola así que encontré que era una buena forma de pasar el tiempo, ese mismo día llegó ese joven de cabellos rubios, con pantalones anchos y con una guitarra colgada al hombros listo y dispuesto para ayudar a quien lo necesitara.

Nos enamoramos ese mismo día pero no fue hasta un año después que pudimos estar juntos y seis meses después de estar de novio que supe de que alcurnia era la familia Cullen, seguramente hubiera sido otro el caso y me hubiera dado media vuelta pero a esas alturas ya estaba más que enamorada, además Jasper era distinto y vivíamos nuestra vida de lo mas bien, por supuesto que me llevó a su casa y conocí a su familia, también conocí a Rosalie, una mujer de demasiada clase en cuanto a dinero pero en educación nada, tal parecía ser que era algo así como una amiga de la familia que querían casar con mi novio pero él nunca le dio importancia, si, la quería y mucho pero solo como una amiga así que por eso y porque de verdad que yo me sentía incomoda en esa mansión es que no volvimos más de un par de veces. En cuanto al resto de la familia, solo tenía un hermano, Edward que era el mayor y a quien en una sola oportunidad pude ver, claro que con eso me bastó, era un arrogante y algo alcohólico con serios problemas de ego, menos mal que a mí ni me miró así que no necesité mas para saber que en Seattle, en nuestro propio mundo, seriamos felices.

Nosotros queríamos irnos unos meses con los _"médicos sin fronteras"_ haciendo oídos sordos a su familia que quería que por fin nos estableciéramos en Los Ángeles junto a ellos, por supuesto que me llamaba atención la idea para estar más cerca de mi madre que vivía en Pheonix sola pero la verdad es que ella pese a no tener pareja hacia su vida de lo mas bien y casi no paraba en casa así que entendí que yo también debía hacer la mía y con Jasper habíamos elegido Seattle así que aquí queríamos quedarnos pero ahora sola… sinceramente no sé si era la mejor opción para mí.

Por un momento desvié mi vista hacia la ventana y noté como un pájaro volvía a su nido, no pude evitar sonreír al verlo llegar con una ramita pequeñita que a penas y le caía en pico, esto era instintivo, no habían libros ni cursos más efectivos que esto, llevé mis manos a mi estomago y poco a poco ese sentimiento de no saber bien que era lo mejor para mi comenzó a desaparecer, yo sabía que lo podía hacer hace dos atrás y aun podía. Giré mi cabeza ya recostada en mi cama y vi como mi mamá estaba sentada a mi lado, ni siquiera sé cuando llegó ahí.

- Quiero que te vengas conmigo mi bebé… te conozco y sé que no me lo vas a pedir pero yo no voy a dejarte sola así que si te quedas me quedo yo contigo, además – se encogió de hombros sonriendo y contagiándome un poco – ya quería cambiarme de trabajo así que lo haré a donde queramos vivir

Mi madre era una periodista independiente que trabajaba donde la requerían, tenía un nombre en muchos lugares del país pero pese a suculentas opciones nunca habían podido amarrarla a una marca, así que sabía a la perfección que no le costaría encontrar trabajo.

- Quiero que nos mudemos a LA

.

.

.

Vi como el ataúd bajaba y mi respiración se atoró en mi pecho a pesar de todo lo que me había concentrado para hacer esto bien, había prometido estar tranquila y tener un ataque de pánico no era eso por lo que respiré hondó y me aferré con demasiada fuerza a la chaqueta de mi madre.

- Tranquila mi niña – ella me rodeó con sus brazos y besó el topé de mi cabeza haciendo que me relajara considerablemente – estas siendo muy fuerte – apoyó su mentón en mi cabeza y la sentí suspirar – Jasper estaría muy orgulloso de ti – la rodee por la cintura con mis brazos y cuando me vine a dar cuenta el ataúd ya estaba siendo tapado con tierra

- Esto es difícil – murmuré mientras todo se acercaban a tirar rosas a su tumba por lo que solté a mi madre mientras respiraba hondo para darme fueras

Caminé y saqué del bolsillo de mi chaqueta la prueba de embarazo que nos había cambiado la vida a ambos, miré a mis lados disimuladamente y noté como me habían dejado sola para esto por lo que cerré mis ojos y pensé en los verde luceros de Jasper, esa fue mi manera de despedirme de él, tiré la prueba de embarazo a su tumba porque lamentablemente era mi única forma de hacerlo participe en mi embarazo mas físicamente, ya después me encargaría de que mi bebé supiera siempre quien es su padre. Retrocedí de vuelta a los brazos de mi madre y esperé porque pasara el resto del funeral, por supuesto que ni me di cuenta cuando estaba siendo arrastrada de vuelta al auto, tenía que descansar y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

- ¡Bella! – con mi madre giramos para encontrarnos con la familia Cullen en pleno mas Rosalie, por supuesto, mirándonos – nosotros – habló Esme – se que no es el mejor momento – suspiró dándome una sonrisa – pero no sé cuando nos volveremos a ver por lo que quería darte esto – me tendió un anillo brillante y hermoso – Jasper lo compró para ti y corresponde que lo tengas… solo que no alcanzó a dártelo

Estiré mi mano bastante temblorosa y lo tomé casi hipnotizada, el anillo no tenía grandes brillos pero si noté como en la punta tenía una pequeña figura de estrella y sonreí ante el gesto tan hermoso de su parte, quizás después de todo él si sabía que estaba embarazada.

- Esto… yo no sé si – los miré a todos y me sorprendió mucho ver como los ojos de Rosalie y de Edward prácticamente me estaban apuñalando – no alcanzó a dármelo por lo que sería mejor que lo guardaras tu – volví a extendérselo a Esme pero ella negó con la cabeza

- Yo misma lo acompañe a comprarlo y sé que quería que tú lo tuvieras, es para ti… así que consérvalo… yo no lo quiero – y ahí venia de nuevo esa confirmación de que me mantuviera alejada

Repasé la mirada de todos nuevamente y algo en la mirada de Carlisle me decía que era mejor que lo conservara así que asentí y retiré mi mano, sabía que para ellos esto era la despedida por lo que me arrepentí un poco mas por no decirles aun sobre mi embarazo. Todos me dieron una última sonrisa sin ningún amago de acercarse a mí y se comenzaron a retirar, Rosalie no me miró a mi pero si a Edward quien para mi completa sorpresa se me acercó demasiado, tanto que sus ojos verdes tan iguales y a la vez distintos a los de Jasper casi me calaron el alma.

- Supongo que mi madre no sabe de tu embarazo – jadeé y cerré los ojos para luego abrirlos y verlo sonreír sin ninguna gracia - ¿Sabes?... Jasper era demasiado cuidado para manejar por lo que me sigue pareciendo extraño el accidente – lo miré sin entender sus palabras y casi rogando por una explicación – así que me sigo preguntando qué es lo que lo llevó a no alcanzar a reaccionar

- ¿Me estas culpando de algo? – creo que esta era como la segunda vez que hablaba con él y esto no era algo que me hubiera imaginado como una charla entre nosotros– a Jasper lo amo – me toqué el pecho y recé porque ahora sí que no me diera un ataque de pánico – yo nunca haría nada para lastimarlo… fue un accidente y…

¿Qué estaba mal con este hombre para pensar que yo pude haber tenido algo que ver con el accidente?

- Cuida a ese niño – miró con algo de desprecio mi vientre – porque si es un Cullen dudo que estés lista para criarlo

Me quedé de piedra en el mismo lugar donde estaba esperando porque alguien me sacara de ahí, por supuesto que fue la voz de mi madre quien lo hizo.

- Te dije que no era buena idea el mudarnos acá

- Lo sé – la abracé y apoyé mi cabeza en ella para retomar el camino

Yo misma había querido que nos mudáramos para LA porque sin necesidad de nadie me dijera nada sabía a la perfección que los Cullen no dejarían el cuerpo de Jasper descansando cerca mío por lo que me importó una mierda mudarme y dejar todo ya que lo único que quería era estar cerca de su tumba y que mi hijo pudiera ir a ver a su padre siempre que quisiera.

Recién llevábamos dos días en LA y ya teníamos trabajo y casa, bueno, por lo menos mi mamá tenia ya que yo debía que estar una semana más en casa con reposo absoluto, aunque claro que amo a mi bebé y no quiero que le pase nada no podía perderme este ultimo adió físico a Jasper así que mas que lógico era que mi ánimo no era el mejor y mucho menos después de las palabras de Edward Cullen. ¡Maldito animal!, sabía que era un perro pero nunca pensé que me diría algo así porque no solo dudo de la forma en que murió Jasper si no que insinuó que iba a ser una mala madre y además que era probable que haya engañado a su hermano, decir tantas estupideces en tan poco tiempo definitivamente era algo que requería talento.

El auto arrendado estaba aparcado algo lejos del cementerio porque solo se permitía a los dueños de tumbas o mausoleos estacionarse en el sector privado así que caminamos unos metros más y la verdad es que no me importó, el brazo de mi madre en estos momento era mucho más que un simple apoyo… era mi pilar.

- ¿Qué dices de que vallamos a comprar algo para comer?... ¿De qué tienes ganas?

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo mi madre y se lo agradecía.

- ¡Comida china!

- Comida china será

El camino hacia el restaurant no demoró mucho así que en cuanto nos sentamos nos atendieron y mucho menos se demoraron en traernos la comida, solo cuando vi los arrolladitos primavera me di cuenta del hambre que tenia.

- Al principio no estuve de acuerdo contigo hija… pero creo que haces bien en no decirle a los Cullen de tu embarazo – mi madre prácticamente me había quitado el habla cuando se entero de mis escazas intenciones de decirles a los Cullen sobre mi embarazo así que ella dijera eso quería decir mucho – creo que no los conozco como tu

- Yo tampoco los conozco mucho pero sé que no son como nosotros… Jasper me contó muchas cosas – me encogí de hombros – no son malas personas pero si son demasiado snobs y además Esme me dijo clarito que no quería a nada que le recordara a Jasper por el momento

- Bueno – suspiró mi madre – quizás más adelante…

- ¿Escuchaste lo que me dijo el malnacido del hermano? – solo porque estábamos en un lugar público no alcé mas la voz

- Si… ese chico tiene serios problemas… mira que no me metí solo para no crear más problemas pero si se acerca una vez más creo que me dará una perfecta excusa para usar todo lo que aprendí en mis clases de kickboxing

- Bueno – me encogí de hombros nuevamente – por lo menos estaremos seguras en esta ciudad - bromee

- Si… ¡Aggg! – se quejó haciendo un puchero y haciéndome reír – pasado mañana entró a trabajar

- Madre, trabajas desde la casa

- ¡Cierto!... bueno, por lo menos se que no estás sola

- Si, pero en cuanto me den el alta bien empezaré a trabajar yo también, ayer le mandé un mail a mi profesor de Tesis porque bueno – tomé otro arrolladito de la mesa que desde hace rato que me estaba mirando – me dijo que tenía muchos contactos y que le avisara cualquier cosa, él mismo nos consiguió el trabajo donde estábamos con Jasper así que me entendió muy bien…

- Hoja… sabes que no somos ricas pero no es necesario que…

- Ni lo pienses – la corté – no podría aunque quisiera quedarme en casa, acabo de egresar y de verdad que me muero por trabajar… además, aun me queda por hacer el internado y aunque lo voy a empezar después de que nazca el bebé necesito trabajar

Con Jasper habíamos estado trabajando en medicina general y pensábamos esperar a casarnos para comenzar con el internado ya que sabíamos muy bien el tiempo que nos iba a tomar hacerlo y por ahora estábamos bien con nuestro trabajo, por supuesto que no ganábamos lo mismo que si tuviéramos la especialización pero aun éramos jóvenes y queríamos disfrutar de nuestro tiempo.

Con mi madre salimos del restaurant para irnos directo a casa porque el ajetreo, el dolor y la charla ya había sido mucho y ahora sí que estaba necesitando descansar por lo que decidimos dejar las compras para mañana, bueno, mi madre las iba a hacer porque dudaba profundamente que me dejara salir en los próximos días.

- Mañana mismo voy a ir al concesionario por un volvo

- ¿Un volvo? – voltee a ver a mi madre que ya había estacionado – tu odias los volvos

- Querida, cuando se espera un bebé un volvo es lo adecuado – rodé los ojos y trate de no reírme

- Ve menos televisión mamá… en serio – mientras ella se bajaba yo hice lo mismo - ¿sabes que los volvos no tienen nada de especial no?

- Hija… cuando tu naciste apenas y me alcanzaba para el colectivo así que deja que me de este gusto

- ¿Sabes? – íbamos ya en la entrada de la casa por lo que me detuve un poco – yo no tuve un padre – me encogí de hombros – nunca lo conocí, no sé quien es ni me interesa y nunca me hizo falta así que mi bebé tendrá más que yo por lo que me puedo quedar tranquila – le sonreí a mi madre viéndola seria y algo triste como se ponía cada vez que se nombraba a mi padre no aparecido – se que contigo al lado estaremos más que bien… además, Jasper nos cuidara de donde este

- Te adoro mi niña – pocas veces mi madre se ponía tan sentimental como en esos momentos. Se separó un poco de mi y besó mi frente para luego abrazarme y guiarme hacia la entrada de la casa - ¿Qué es esto? – seguí su vista y vi un sobre colgado sobre la puerta

- No se – yo misma estiré la mano y lo saque para abrirlo porque algo me decía que era para mí – a ver…

_**Isabella Swan, solo te dejo esto para aclararte**_

_**que se dónde vives en caso de que se te ocurra**_

_**irte a algún lado. Estaremos en contacto.**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Bueno, les dejo el segundo capitulo, mil gracias a todos los q leen aca.**

**La historia tiene trailer y portada, pueden encontrarlo todo en mi blog.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

El sol comenzó a pegar tan fuerte sobre mi rostro que por más que hice mis mejores esfuerzos porque no me molestaran no lo logre. Estaba acostumbrada a despertarme siempre bajo un sol tapado por unas cuantas nubes pero ya podía irme olvidando de esos amaneceres porque si algo no faltaba en LA era un intenso sol todos los días.

- Ya me voy Bella

No tenia caso seguir tratando de cerrar los ojos así que me removí hasta que quedé de frente a mi madre. Ya estaba bañada y vestida como toda una señora seria, nada más lejos de la realidad.

- ¿Sabes que te ves ridícula no? – me senté en la cama y rodé los ojos ante su gesto tan inmaduro de sacarme la lengua

- Tengo que verme así – bufó – la gente del periódico tienen algo llamado _"código de vestimenta"_ – dibujo las comillas en el aire haciéndome sonreír y terminar de despertar - ¿Acaso no saben que con mis pantalones de chándal y mis casitas anchas he escrito los mejores putos artículos de este país?

- Madre – se que estaba enojada pero no era necesario que hiciera un berrinche – eso lo sabemos todos pero es solo un día… ¿sí?

- Bien – de pronto su expresión triste cambio por una enorme sonrisa que acompaño de un maldito gesto – ahora me siento mejor

Sin ninguna manta sobre mi cuerpo y aun estupefacta por la actitud de mi madre vi como salía corriendo de mi cuarto ¿Acaso ella me había quitado las mantas para subirse el ánimo? Si, lo había hecho.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde el funeral de Jasper y aunque el dolor seguía en mi corazón por lo menos el sentir a mi hijo crecer dentro de mí las cosas mejoraban bastante. Hoy tenia consulta con mi ginecólogo por los dos meses, me había costado nada conseguirlo ya que gracias a mi profesor de tesis tuve las mejores recomendaciones, también hoy sabría si ya podría comenzar a trabajar porque desde hace tres semanas también que mi madre había comenzado con su trabajo y aunque la mayoría lo hacía en casa habían muchos días que tenia reuniones como hoy o tenía que ir a hacer investigación en terreno así que habían sido tres semanas bastantes solitarias y aburridas, necesitaba estar en un hospital con urgencia.

Lo mejor de estas tres semanas eso sí, había sido la desaparición de Edward en mi vida, luego de esa nota no supe más de él así que con mi madre llegamos a la conclusión que solo había sido una forma de demostrar su poder pero que en realidad no tenia ningún interés ni en mi ni en su sobrino, ya suficiente había leído en los periódicos sobre él para saber que lo que menos necesitaba era alguna responsabilidad seria, lo único en lo que era medianamente bueno era para llevar las empresas de su familia así que si sus padres están felices con eso, bien por ellos.

A rastras llegué a la cocina donde mi madre estaba sirviendo la comida.

- Pensé que ya te habías ido – murmuré sentándome

- Sabes que de acá no salgo hasta verte comer – bien, tenía que darle a razón ahí porque mi apetito era una mierda, todo me daba asco, algo mas para preguntarle al doctor hoy en la cita

- Bien- refunfuñe haciéndola sonreír

- Ten – miré sobre la mesa el pequeño trozo de pastel y quise llorar cuando su sola presencia me dio asco. ¡Mierda!, yo amaba los dulces y no quería que me dieran asco – ok… veo que añadiéremos los dulces a la lista de alimentos no deseados – rápidamente el trozo de pastel desapareció de enfrente mío

Bufé molesta conmigo mismo por esto aunque sabía a la perfección que eso no fuera culpa mía ni algo que yo pudiera controlar, además aun había muy buenas posibilidades de que mañana ya no me diera asco. Para no golpear a mi madre cuando se sentó frente a mí con el mismo trozo de pastel y comenzó a comérselo agarré el periódico que estaba solo en la mesa y me concentre en mi pobre jugo de naranja y en las galletas de soda que eran lo único que mi estomago sostenía. Abrí cualquiera página y como si mi suerte fuera la mejor lo primero que hice fue encontrarme con una enorme foto de Edward que deja en claro hasta para un niño su pobre estado.

- Este maldito – murmuré

- ¿Alguna mala noticia Bella? – negué con la cabeza y me aclaré la garganta para leer el encabezado en voz alta

- _"El reconocido empresario Edward Cullen está de vuelta en LA y mas desenfrenado que nunca"_ – miré de reojo a mi madre quien me estaba poniendo toda su atención y continué mas abajo – _"Ayer nuestras cámaras lo captaron saliendo de uno de los club más concurridos de la ciudad y como era de esperar no lo hizo solo. Quizás ya habríamos tenido una gran noticia solo con verlo de la mano de la cotizada modelo Irina Devalmont pero eso no es lo que nos lleva a infórmalos hoy sino más bien lo de… bueno, creo que con ver la foto que acompaña este articulo basta"_ – vi que mi madre quiso ver la foto pero continué las cortas líneas ante de mostrársela – _"Si queridos lectores, esto que están viendo no es un montaje ni mucho menos, es nada más ni nada menos que Edward Cullen haciendo "cositas" con su nueva conquista sobre el capó de su carísimo Aston ¿No es necesario describir lo que hacen no?. Posiblemente algunos pueden justificas su actuar en la reciente muerte de su hermano Jasper Cullen" _– mis puños se cerraron con fuerzas y arrugaron el papel cuando llegué a esa parte pero aun así seguí – _"pero la verdad es que quienes conocemos ahora único heredero del imperio Cullen sabemos que esto es parte de su comportamiento habitual, y apostamos que muy pronto seguiremos publicando noticias del mismo calibre"_

Terminé de leer el artículo y pese a que creo que mi madre algo suponía de lo que mostraba la foto aun así doblé la parte molestas del periódico y se lo extendí para que lo viera, como era de esperarse jadeo al ver claramente la cara de ese maldito follando a la chica por detrás sobre el capó de su lujoso auto importándole una mierda si lo estaban fotografiando o no. Si, Edward Cullen no es más que ese asqueroso animal pero conmigo no iba a poder, eso lo juro aquí y ahora.

- Es un infeliz – murmuré dejando de lado el periódico – no puedo creer que mi bebé llevara parte de su sangre – refunfuñe mientras acariciaba mi vientre

- ¿No has sabido nada mas de él?

- Ya te dije que no – rodé los ojos porque todos los días me preguntaba lo mismo aunque si tenía que reconocer que su preocupación era sincera

- Dudo que ese hombre se mantenga alejado… creo que va a volver a aparecer y no quiero que me lo ocultes cuando ocurra

- Mami – suspiré – está más que claro que ese hombre tiene su interés en cosas muy distintas – apunté el papel que ahora descansaba en la mesa – y dudo mucho que preocuparse por su sobrino entre en sus prioridades

- No te confíes – se levantó junto a su taza de café y la dejó en el lavavajillas – discúlpame hija pero no confió en ningún de los Cullen empezando por la madre

- Si… yo tampoco pero no creo que Esme…

- Créeme – levantó las cejas bastante confiada – esa mujer no es hierba buena y eso que solo me basto verla ese día en el hospital y después en el funeral de su hijo para saberlo… si algún día se entera de tu embarazo va a arder Troya

Sin quererlo mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras miles escenarios distintos donde cualquiera de los Cullen trataba de quitare a bebé me inundaba, si había algo de lo que estaba segura es de que no me iba a dejar pero ellos tenían tanto dinero… Jasper me lo dijo muchas veces, sus padres cuando querían algo lo conseguían sin importar que pero…

No le harían algo así a su nieto ¿no?

- Ey – de pronto me sentí cuidada en los brazos de mi madre quien me tenía demasiado apretada a su pecho – no quiero que te estreses por esto pero sabes muy bien que es algo que tenemos que considerar para que no nos tome de sorpresa

- Lo sé… y creo que será mejor que hablemos con un abogado – me separé de su pecho y la miré a los ojos – así podremos saber a ciencia cierta que tanto pueden reclamar los Cullen sobre mi bebé

- Es tu hijo – tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me habló con firmeza – y nadie te lo va a quitar ¿entendido?

- Lo sé – suspiré un poco mas relaja – pero ahora vete que vas a llegar tarde

- ¡Ag! – sacó la lengua en gesto de asco – odio los horarios

Mi madre tomó todas sus cosas y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- Nos vemos en la consulta del ginecólogo – le hablé antes de que llegara a la puerta haciendo que se volteara a verme – y por cierto… te vez muy linda mamá

Después de que la puerta se cerrara ordené la cocina y dejé la loza sucia en el lavavajillas listo para hacerlo funcionar más tarde, cuando todo estuvo ordenado y limpió volví a subir a mi cuarto, aun era temprano y no tenía mucho más que hacer, mi madre ya se había encargado de contratar a una señora que viniera a hacer los quehaceres tres veces por semana ya que mi reposo absoluto me impedía determinante el esfuerzo exquisito. Sola y aburrida prendí el computador y me entretuve en internet hasta que considere que era hora de levantarme, la hora con la doctora era a las 3 de la tarde así que me encontraría allá mismo con mi madre. Bañada y lista bajé a comer algo que no me devolviera el estomago para después salir rumbo a la clínica.

¡Ag! Sol, me recordaba definitivamente mi niñez pero los últimos años me había acostumbrado mucho al frio, ahora ni siquiera necesitaba salir con una chaqueta ya que hasta cuando el sol se ponía seguía haciendo calor.

Caminé hasta la clínica ya que habíamos procurado encontrar una con mi profesor que me quedara cerca de la casa, el trabajo que me estaba esperando era en el hospital y estaba solo a un par de cuadras más lejos, cuando llegué noté que aun faltaba un poco para mi hora por lo que haciendo caso a mi primer antojo me dirigí sola hacia una heladería que había visto. Cuando estuve adentro mi hijo se revoloteo pidiéndome el helado más grande que tenían, ya con él en la mano salí a las bancas que estaban al aire libre y a la sombrea para poder saborearlo con calma.

- ¿Tienes permitido comer helados?... ¿Eso no es como pura grasa con sabor?

De verdad que recé para que esa voz solo fuera producto de mi mente afectada por el sol pero en cuanto abrí los ojos y los levanté noté que de imaginación no tenía nada. El maldito de Edward Cullen estaba frente a mí y yo estaba sin palabras, quería decirle que se fuera a la mierda o a joder a cualquier otra modelo pero antes de que alcanzara a reaccionar el helado que estaba en mis manos desapareció.

- ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo? – me puse de pie enojada y lo enfrenté sin considerar que su tamaño era mucho mayor que el mío

- No quiero que mi sobrino nazca con sobrepeso – cerré los ojos y suplique porque sus palabras no hayan sido esas

Cada vez que había visto o sabido de Edward había suplicado porque sus intenciones no fueran las atroces que eran, equivocada, así es como siempre estaba con respecto a Edward, nada de lo que saliera de su cizañosa boca podía estar malinterpretado y era mejor para mí que terminara de aceptarlo ya que a juzgar por su mirada no tenía ni las mas mínimas intenciones de olvidarse de mi ni de mi bebé. Ni siquiera quería pensar en cómo se había enterado de que iba a estar aquí y podría apostar una muy buena suma de dinero que estaba más que enterado de mi cita ginecológica de ahora.

- Edward – pronuncie su nombre con bastante reticencia - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – mis ojos prácticamente le estaban suplicando un buen gesto que sabía no llegaría – si me dices que es lo que quieres quizás podamos…

- De ti lo único que quiero es saber que mi sobrino está bien

- Hace poco estabas dudando de que fuera tu sobrino – escupí con demasiada rabia mientras cruzaba mis brazos debajo de mis pechos – no sé cuál es tu interés ahora

- Mi interés es asegurarme que ese niño se criara bajo las enseñanzas Cullen y dudo que tú tengas la moral suficiente para…

Si antes estaba enojada ahora estaba eufórica y contenta a más no poder, sus palabras habían sido tan cínicas y cara dura que no pude hacer más que reírme en su propia cara por su total desfachatez, ni siquiera podía llegar a entender como un hombre como él podría hablarme de moral, si mal no recuerdo en una ocasión Jasper me había comentado que su hermano mayor tenía problemas con el alcohol, si eso era así se explicaban muchas cosas y me podía asegurar que de ninguna forma una persona como él podría siquiera amenazarme con nada con respecto a mi embarazo.

- Edward – dejé de reír ante su mirada tan profunda y con ganas de herirme - ¿Leíste el periódico de esta mañana?

En cuanto esas palabras dejaron mis labios su rostro se encrespó aun mas, noté que su mandíbula se tensó y que sus puños se apretaron tanto que desde donde estaba noté a la perfección sus nudillos casi blancos pero aun así no me devasté, me quedé donde mismo y con la misma expresión esperando su respuesta.

- Eso no es lo que parece – habló con los dientes apretados, pero no de mentira, de verdad sus dientes estaban sin moverse

- Disculpa Edward – suspiré con algo de lastima ahora por él – se que no te conozco y que no tengo derecho a juzgarte aunque las fotos son demasiado claras – agregue apretando los dientes para no reírme – pero así como yo no te conozco tu tampoco me conoces a mí y te agradecería que no me juzgaras

Agradecí en estos momento haber tenido tanto tiempo delante antes de mi consulta médica y haber escogido una banca a la sombra porque esta charla se estaba alegando más de lo esperado.

- Isabella – gruñó – me importa una mierda lo poco que nos conozcamos y lo que salga en los periódicos… ese niño es un Cullen y…

- ¡Dijiste que no estabas seguro que lo fuera! – le grite un poco fuera de mi

- Me disculpo por eso – el tono irónico de su voz opacaba cualquier disculpa suya – se que no eres una mujerzuela cualquiera y que mi hermano no pudo haber sido tan imbécil como para que lo engañaras

- ¿Por qué eres así?

- ¿Así como? – su sonrisa arrogante y maldita no dejaba su rostro y las ganas por golpearlo solo estaban aumentando en mi

- Malo – dije con sinceridad – eres malo conmigo

- ¿Y qué propones? – se encogió de hombros demasiado relajado para mi gusto

- Que me dejes tranquila, cuando me sienta preparada voy a decirle lo del bebé a tus padres pero ahora…

- Si les dices a mi madre que estas embarazada va a querer quitarte el bebé – un jadeo enorme salió de mi mientras abría los ojos para verlo – y por eso es que estoy acá… quiero ver que ese bebé este a salvo

- Yo… no entiendo nada – sollocé soltando un par de lagrimas

- Mira… no voy a pedirte nada porque no pido pero si voy a decirte que voy a estar a tu alrededor y si no te gusto pues te acostumbras

- No te conozco – seguí sollozando pero estaba vez tomando mi rostro entre mis manos – lo único que se de ti son las horribles noticias que han salido en los periódicos

- Pues bien… esa es la realidad así que supongo que me conoces más de lo que piensas

Quería pensar que esa no era la realidad pero mi interior me decía que si, Edward no era un muy buen hombre pero recordando las palabras de mi madre y las de Edward ahora no sabía si Esme era peor que su hijo.

- Tu madre…

- Isabella, no me pidas explicaciones ya te lo dije, confórmate solo con saber que lo único que me interesa es el bienestar del futuro Cullen

- Es que todo esto es tan…

- Ya tendrás tiempo de pensar todo esto y de acostumbrarte… ahora vamos a esa cita que ya se está haciendo tarde

Las gafas de sol que estaban enchanchadas en su camisa volaron hacia sus ojos dándole un toque intimidante y lejano que obligo a mis piernas a seguirlo, sabía que él no era bueno, eso no estaba en duda, lo que ahora estaba en tela de juicio si Edward era el peor de los Cullen o no.

En cuanto crucé el umbral de la puerta de la clínica noté a mi madre levantarse y fruncir sin ningún tapujo el ceño cuando notó quien estaba a mi lado, sus pasos se apresuraron hasta que llegaron afrente a mi pero no fui yo quien recibió sus miradas.

- Ya su hija hablara con ustedes después… - se sacó las gafas en otro gesto intimidante – ahora caminemos que ya se hizo tarde

Esperé un gesto caballeroso de su parte pero no Bella, nuevamente error, pasó por delante de nosotros siendo totalmente mal educado, pero ¡Vamos! Es un cretino y no podía esperar nada más de él.

El doctor que iba a estar encargado de llevar mi embarazo era un colega de mi profesor de tesis así que no me extrañó para nada ver tantos diplomas colgados de sus paredes y sus arrugas de experiencia en el rostro.

- Isabella Swan – estiró su mano hacia y no dude en tomarla – un verdadero gusto conocerte

- El gusto era mío – le sonreí mirando hacia atrás – ellos es mi madre y… mi cuñado – dude un poco pero al final era la mejor forma de presentar a Edward

- Oh… el hermano de Jasper Cullen – saludó el médico tanto a mi madre como a Edward – un gusto – volvió a girarse a mi madre – Eleazar Vulturi

- Renné Dwyer – el gestó fruncido de mi madre lo asumí a la impecable formalidad del hombre cosa que no la agradaba al cien por ciento

- Bien – el doctor retrocedió y fijo solo su atención en mi – pasemos a sentarnos

Los próximos minutos rellenó una hoja con mis datos y con toda la información que pude darle de mi embarazo, el asco y la falta de apetito eran normal pero me advirtió que podría agregarle las nauseas en los próximos días así que solo pude hacer un puchero mientras me prescribía un par de vitaminas que ya estaba tomando, o sea me las había recetado yo pero me alegre de ver que no estaba tan lejos.

- Ya estoy tomando esas vitaminas – apunté

- Oh… no sabía que ya te las habían recetado

- Eh no – no era especialista y no debería haber decido por mi pero es que ni siquiera lo había pensado – es que cuando estuve en el hospital hace casi un mes me dijeron poco o yo recuerdo poco – tuve que respirar hondo y enterrar mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos para no llorar por recordar que perdí la noción del tiempo al enterarme de la muerte de Jasper – sabía que tenía que tomar vitaminas así que me las… ¿receté yo misma?

Mi respuesta tenía un claro tono de pregunta que le daba inconsistencia a mi afirmación.

- Yo sé que no debería pero… no lo pensé y…

- Por supuesto que no pensaste – Edward que permanecía de pie refunfuño demostrando una vez más su falta de modales

- Yo… sé que no soy especialista pero soy doctora – lo dije casi en tono de suplica

- Relájate Isabella

- Bella – lo interrumpí para que me llamara así mejor

- Bella, tienes razón, estas completamente facultada de recetarte vitaminas y lo hiciste excelente, sé muy bien por Marco lo inteligente y avanzados que eran tu y Jasper – una vez más la mención de su nombre me pegó en el pecho

- Si, el señor Adams era uno de mis profesores preferidos

El doctor Vulturi asintió y me indico que era momento de subir a la camilla para que me hiciera la ecografía, sé que me hicieron una después del accidente pero estaba inconsciente así que estaba fácilmente podía contar como la primera. Los sonidos del latido de mi bebé inundaron la habitación arrancándome un par de lágrimas, no solo a mí sino también a mi madre que se aferro con demasiada fuerza a mi mano. Por más que el doctor trato de mostrarme a mi bebé en la pantalla del monitos no logré encontrarlo, al principio me sentí mal pero ni siquiera mi madre lo vio así que eso impidió que siguiera llorando como Magdalena.

- Bueno Bella… estas en perfectas condiciones y creo que puedes comenzar con tu trabajo cuando gustes – me sonrió y mis lagrimas pronto se reemplazaron por una enorme sonrisa – Marco me dijo que te consiguió un cupo en el California Hospital Medical Center

- Si – me senté en la camilla a la vez que limpiaba mi vientre embetunado con el gel – estoy emocionada por empezar… además después de que nazca el bebé quiero empezar con la residencia y…

- Isabella no va a trabajar – la pose y el rostro de Edward estaban rígidos y mirando a nadie en especial, volvía a su aura intimidante

- Edward, eso lo decido yo, además…

- Isabella no va a trabajar – volvió a repetir mientras salía de la habitación dejándonos a nosotros tres estupefactos por su tonó y firmeza

¿Quién se creía que era?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola<strong>

**Bueno, aca les dejo el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste y me hagan saber sus opiniones plis.**

**Chicos, les recuerdo mi face y twitter, busquenme por "Leo, vivo y siento" tambien recuerden pasarse por el Blog.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personakes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

- Perdónelo doctor… él es el tío del bebé y como podrá ver – mi madre me dio una mirada de esas que daba muy pocas veces – es algo protector con mi hija… son muy cercanos

Su mirada me dejó en claro que era mejor seguirle el juego. Supuse que se había molestado conmigo por haber dejado que ese troglodita nos acompañara pero es que jamás hubiera siquiera imaginado que se comportaría de esa manera, si, poco a poco estaba tratando de conocer su carácter pero una cosa es que sea… algo dominante y otra muy distinta es que sea un mal educado de primera.

Edward puede ser ahora el único heredero del imperio Cullen pero de cortesía y modales no sabe nada, es más pobre que cualquier otra persona en el mundo.

El doctor Vulturi terminó de revisarme en un ambiente para nada relajo. Mi madre siempre tan sonriente y tranquila estaba tensa y con un rostro de diez metros que decía a todas luces _"hablaremos cuando salgamos de acá"_, yo estaba nerviosa, no quería pelear con ella por algo en lo que no tenia control aunque si hubiera golpeado seriamente a mi seudo cuñado. El doctor por su parte solo hizo su trabajo sin volver a referirse a ningún tema personal de mi profesor o nada. Me dio una nueva receta para el acilo fólico y las vitaminas y nos despidió recodándome que tendría que volver a control en un mes más.

Aprovechando un descuido de mi madre me escabullí para ir a la recepción y agendar inmediatamente me próxima cita pero en cuanto di mi nombre me encontré con la maldita sorpresa de que ya tenía todo agendado hasta el termino de mi embarazo, creo que no agendó el parto porque aun era demasiado pronto, aunque podría apostar que lo pensó…

¡Maldito Cullen!

No… Cullen no, Cullen es uno solo y él… él ya no está aquí.

Mi estado emo volvió así que decidí sentarme en una silla de las de espera que estaban en contra de la pared, la mayoría de las personas que se sentaban ahí lo hacían con la esperanza de ver a su bebé o creyendo que no estaban embarazadas aun. Así que cualquier mujer que se sentara en las sillas de una sala de espera de una consulta ginecológica al fin de cuentas se sentaba ahí con esperanzas… esperanzas que yo sentía que día a día perdía.

- No… no vas a caer de nuevo – mi madre endulzó su voz mientras se sentada a mi lado y me rodeaba con sus brazos

En cuanto sentí su pecho dándome calor me aferré a él - Yo… Jasper debería estar acá… él debería haber entrado conmigo, él debería haber visto a su hijo por primera vez en ese maldito monitor junto a mi… él tendría que haber sostenido mi mano… él… no está y yo, yo no sé si podre – recosté mi cabeza en mis manos para seguir murmurando palabras que ni siquiera yo entendía, mi cerebro se había desconectado de mi boca y yo solo quería apagar todo. Comenzando por el dolor

Sabía que mi madre ya no tenía palabras para consolarme. Ella también había pasado por mi embarazo sola y mil veces me contó lo doloroso y triste que fue, mas para ella que mi padre se había ido por gusto, ella no me ocultaba las cosas ni me pintaba un mundo inexistente. Mi madre sabia el dolor de pasar por un embarazo sin la persona que amas y con la soñaste compartir todo a tu lado, por eso solo me abrazo, besó mi frente y me acurrucó en sus brazos hasta que mi respiración se acompasó un poco.

- Vas a ver que el tiempo te va a dar una perspectiva nueva

Comencé a negar con la cabeza aunque apenas la podía mover por estar enterrada en el pecho de mi madre – No es lo mismo… el hombre que donó mi esperma se fue… él aun puede aparecer para ti pero Jasper…

- Jasper te amó hasta el último suspiro de su vida – me interrumpió – y estoy segura que te sigue amando y cuidado desde el cielo… tu sabes que su amor es real y eso nadie te lo podría quitar, en cambio ese hombre… él solo me embarazó y se fue… cariño – volvió a besar mi frente pero esta vez se detuvo ahí por unos segundos – créeme cuando te digo que la de la suerte eres tu

Si alguien me preguntara como llegue a mi casa no sabría que contestar ya que cuando pude ser consciente de mi otra vez ya estaba acostada en mi cama y con el piyama puesto. Miré mi celular para ver la hora y noté que eran más de las once de la noche así que siendo totalmente irresponsable por esa vez me volví a acurrar y a cerrar los. Sé que debía haberme levantado a comer algo pero mi estomago estaba cerrado y de alguna manera me convencí que a mi bebé le haría peor que vomita a que si no comía nada hasta la mañana siguiente.

Jasper… Jasper sonriéndome, Jasper acariciando mi vientre, Jasper corriendo a media noche por toda la ciudad en busca de mis antojos, Jasper consolándome mientras las contracciones se intensificaban… Jasper diciéndome que al fin éramos padres… Jasper a mi lado.

Si, la noche no fue lo mejor. Amo soñar con Jasper, para mi es la mejor forma de sentirlo a mi lado pero los sueños de esta noche habían sido un tanto desgraciados, me habían mostrado casi todo mi embarazo junto a mi novio cuando este ya no estaba a mi lado, yo iba a estar sola y eso no iba a cambiar con nada.

Cuando me levanté mi madre ya no estaba pero si había dejado preparado un exquisito y demasiado variado desayuno para mí. Con algo de culpa por quedarme dormida sin comer nada anoche dejé casi todo limpio y desocupado. La mañana se me pasó en nada, mi madre tenía que hacer unas entrevistas nuevamente así que estaría afuera todo el día y yo no tenía ni la más mínima intención de quedarme encerrada esperando porque mas recuerdos volvieran a recordarme lo que no tenia y lo que no volvería a tener. Así que me di un baño tratando de quitarme todas las malas energías pero en cuanto me quise vestir encontré que hacer con mí tiempo, mi ropa casi no me quedaba por lo que tenía una muy buena excusa para ir de compras, quizás unos cuantos pantalones y unas blusas anchas que me sirvieran por un tiempo. Si lo pensaba con sinceridad este iba a ser mi único embarazo, mi único bebé así que las ropas que comprara hoy solo me serian útiles por un tiempo.

Cuando llegue al centro comercial me fui directamente a las tiendas maternales, donde luego de una hora y la muy experta ayuda de una de las vendedoras pude salir con ropa que me serviría por lo menos para los próximos tres meses. Ya con mis compras en mis manos decidí ir a tomarme un jugo natural, era algo como un antojo así que apreté mis bolsas y me encaminé a la cafería donde sabia que los vendían hechos de frutas naturales. Para llegar a la cafetería tenía que subir las escaleras mecánicas así que cuando iba llegando arriba y tuve plena visión del lugar no pude evitar ver a mi ex suegra de pie mirando su reloj repetidas veces mientras para todos lados al mismo tiempo, a leguas se veía que estaba esperando por alguien así que lo lógico hubiera sido dejarla ahí pero no, mi lado masoquista quiso hablarle.

En cuanto estuve unos pasos más cerca de ella se volteo a mirarme cambiando su expresión por una que quise interpretar como sorpresa.

- Hola – le sonreí esperando una respuesta de su parte pero solo logré una mueca

- Oh Bella – quizás no estaba en mi mejor momento pero no necesitaba ser un genio para darme cuenta que no le agradaba nada verme

Traté de no darle muchas vueltas a su "saludo" y me apresuré a hablar - ¿Cómo estás? - era obvio a que me refería con eso por lo que me abracé a mi misma rogando porque los brazos de Jasper fueran los que me daban confort

Si para mí la vida aun era un infierno sin él era más que lógico que para ella también, yo por lo menos tenía un pedacito de Jasper conmigo y…. ¡Mierda!, estaba siendo una perra egoísta al ocultarlo pero…

- Lo mejor que puedo – se encogió de hombros en un gesto tan frio y despreocupado que sentí la inmediata necesidad de tocar mi vientre, esa no era la reacción lógica de una madre ni aquí ni en la china, así que posiblemente después de todo no era yo la perra egoísta en esta historia – yo… debería irme

- ¡Esme espera! –me arrepentí de detenerla pero ella ya estaba de vuelta mirándome y mandándome gestos para que me apresurara a hablar – pensé que quizás te gustaría que nos tomáramos un café o…

- Isabella – su cambio de tonó hizo que me encovara casi en posición de combate – no quiero ser grosera pero - ¡Puaj!, bufé en mi mente, esta mujer podía estar podrida en dinero pero eso no quitaba que fuera una maleducada por mucho que lo negara – estoy con el tiempo justo para llegar a mi hora en el spa y Rose me está esperando así que…

Un simple gestó de mano le restó toda importancia a lo que fuera que iba a decirle, quizás no era aun lo de mi embarazo pero si quería una oportunidad para entablar una relación con ella y contarle sobre mi estado sin miedos estúpidos de por medio.

- Adiós – murmuré a su lejana silueta – y por cierto… - le sonreí al aire – estoy embarazada, vas a ser abuela

Las ganas por ese jugo de fruta natural se me fueron a la mierda así que apreté más la bolsa con mis ropas nuevas y me dirigí nuevamente a la casa. Pese a que yo pensaba que no había estado tanto tiempo afuera si lo había hecho por que cuando llegué el sol ya comenzaba a caer. Sacando cuentas supuse que mi madre llegaría pronto por lo que preparé una rica comida como para cuatro personas y la esperé.

- Veo que hoy estas con hambre – habló mirando la mesa abarrotada de comida

- Si – me encogí de hombros

- Ultima vez que te vas a la cama sin comer nada – me apuntó con su dedo índice usando su tono de madre

- Por supuesto – asentí sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento

Ella cambio su expresión y se sentó a mi lado – Bien… ahora comamos esto tan rico que preparaste – dio una primera bocanada a la comida y me asintió – exquisito como siempre hija

- Gracias – seguí su ejemplo y comí para darme cuenta del hambre que tenia

- Entonces… ¿Qué hiciste hoy?

Me encogí de hombros mientras tragaba el exceso de comida que me había metido a la boca – Fui al centro comercial… necesitaba ropa de pre mamá

- ¡Bella!

Su gritó hizo que me dolieran los tímpanos asi que por instintos me los tapé mientras me encogía. Cuando abrí los ojos la vi nuevamente con su expresión de mamá cosa ya demasiado rara en ella que a lo mucho una vez cada cinco años sacaba ese rostro.

- ¿Qué hice ahora? – dejé caer el tenedor en el plato con algo de ruido

- ¡Fuiste de compras sin mí!

Rodé los ojos – Mamá… necesitaba ropa, necesitaba salir, lo siento, no pensé que querías ir pero solo compre lo básico así que prometo que te esperare para ir la próxima vez

- Bien – asintió sonriendo y volviendo a comer

No entendía mucho la actitud de mi madre pero no tenía ganas de pelear así que solo le di la razón y la hice feliz, por lo que duro la comida estuvimos hablando de su entrevista, se que había sido alguien famoso pero la verdad es que no le preste la atención necesaria para retener toda la información.

Después que terminamos ella se ofreció a lavar todo mientras yo iba a poner una película. Compartimos un buen tiempo viendo una comedia que nos hizo reír y dejar de lado un poco todas nuestras otras preocupaciones. Pasado de las once de la noche decidimos irnos a la cama porque aunque mañana mi madre no tenía que salir si estaba muy cansaba y yo también luego de haberme probado tanta ropa.

Esta vez en cuanto toque la almohada caí rendida, no me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba hasta que cerré los ojos.

.

.

.

No sé que estaba soñando pero todo fue interrumpido por insistente ruido de mi celular.

Estire el brazo hacia la mesa de noche y pude alcanzarlo - ¿Hola?

- ¿Isabella Swan?

El sueño se me empezó a ir a medida que me daba más cuenta del enorme ruido al otro lado del teléfono – Con ella – mi voz salió algo reticente ya que nadie me tenia porque llamar a las… ¡Mierda! ¡Eran las cuatro de la mañana!

- Siento molestarla pero… - ¿eso fue una botella o algo de vidrio quebrándose? Me senté en la cama ya mucho mas desperezada tratando de entender si esta llamada era alguna broma – lo siento… ¿Sigue allí?... bueno… llamaba para decirle que su novio no está en buenas condiciones… de hecho, sería mejor que lo viniera a buscar

- ¿Novio? – chillé molesta. Si, esto definitivamente era una broma de algún estúpido borracho

- Si… su novio… Edward Cullen... ¿es su novio no?

- No – hablé con los dientes apretados por esta maldita broma – él no es mi novio y si esto es una broma…

- Lo siento… pero… ¿Al menos lo conoce? – no sé porque pero la voz del hombre se notaba bastante urgida. Tanto que me dio algo de pena cortarle sin más

- Si – hablé refregándome los ojos – es el hermano de mi novio, no iba a decir cuñado ni aunque me golpearan para hacerlo

- Oh bien… entonces ¿podría decirle a su novio que venga por él?

En ese momento me envaré quedando algo muda. No debería haber hablado de Jasper como si estuviera vivo pero lo hice sin pensarlo además, tampoco tenía que ir por el mundo explicando mi triste situación.

- Él… esta muerto yo… - luché contra las lagrimas lo mas que pude – lo siento pero…

- Señorita, lo siento mucho y no quiero molestarla aun mas pero el señor Cullen está muy mal y usted es el único contacto en su teléfono… llamaría a alguien mas pero es que no aparece nadie mas y…. esta algo inconsciente y no sé si llevarlo a un hospital o…

- ¿Dónde está? – cuando me di cuenta ya tenía puesto un pantalón de buzo y estaba sacando del closet una chaqueta cualquiera

- Oh… muchas gracias

El hombre me dio el nombre de un bar que aunque no conocía ni de cerca pude entender por donde estaba. Salí de mi cuarto ya lista y como toda una adolecente saque las llaves del auto de mi madre y me escabullí haciendo el menor ruido posible. Hace ya un tiempo que no conducía un auto pero en cuanto estuve frente al volante no tuve problemas. Yo no lo sabía pero mi madre había adquirido un GPS, supongo que su sentido de orientación seguía igual de malo que antes y por esta vez lo agradecí, cuando lo prendí metí el nombre del bar en donde se suponía que estaba Edward y enseguida emprendí camino por la ruta que me marcaba. LA era enorme y por eso me tomó un muy buen tiempo en llegar a mi destino, ya casi eran las cinco de la mañana y la posibilidad de que él siguiera ahí me parecía un poco difícil, sobre todo después de que el joven al teléfono me dijera lo mal que se encontraba.

Las puertas del bar seguían abiertas pero a sus alrededores estaba lleno de borrachos, algunos cayéndose solos y otros hasta apunto de vomitar. Estacioné cerca de la puerta por si tenía que arrastrarlo y mientras sacaba el celular para llamar al último número entre al lugar.

- ¿Isabella?

- Hola… estoy acá en la entrada y… - mire a mi alrededor y vi a un joven levantando la mano – creo que te vi

Hice lo mismo y alce la mano para ver como sonreí – Si… ven por favor

Corte el teléfono y me acerque hacia él para darme cuenta que llevaba un delantal con el nombre del local así que supuse que trabajaba ahí.

- Lo siento mucho pero…. No sabía qué hacer, él es un muy buen cliente y nunca había quedado así, además la prensa siempre está afuera y…

- Tranquilo – lo corté tratando de sonreírle – yo me lo llevo, además dudo que quiera seguir saliendo en la prensa luego de… - hice una mueca que provocó que el chico se relajara y sonriera

- Eso mismo pensé yo

- Entonces ¿Dónde está?

- Oh… acá

Me apuntó un bulto tirado en el sofá que reconocí inmediatamente. El impotente Edward Cullen se veía absolutamente mal, desaliñado, borracho y… patético.

- ¿Cuánto bebió? – pregunte sin dejar de verlo

- Mucho… él, desde que viene acá siempre bebe igual, pero ahora se paso… yo sé que no debo meterme pero – me voltee a ver al chico que se veía muy complicado – creo que el señor Cullen tiene problemas con el alcohol – la mueca que hizo me dejo claro que esa era sutil forma de decir que Edward era alcohólico

- Yo… creo que será mejor que me lo lleve

- Claro

El joven cargo el cuerpo de Edward hasta mi auto y lo dejó acostado en el asiento trasero. Ni siquiera le pregunte su nombre, solo le di las gracias y comencé a conducir de vuelta a mi casa, sé que mi madre se iba a enojar como nunca pero tampoco es que supiera donde vivía y no iba a ir a la casa de los Cullen a dejar, a ver si la siempre tan recta Esme Cullen no me culpaba a mí de haberle hecho algo.

El camino de regreso se me hizo más expedito pero solo porque iba pensando a mil por hora, lo que más me preocupaba era como bajarlo así que estando a metros de mi entrada decidí frenar de golpe haciendo que un grito en la parte trasera de mi auto me indico que si había dado resultado mi idea.

- ¿Qué… mierda? – su voz estaba distorsionada, era el claro ejemplo de alguien borracho a más no poder

Mire hacia atrás ya con el auto detenido encontrándome con los ojos clavados en mí – Espero que me agradezcas lo que acabo de hacer por ti

- ¿Bella? – fruncí el ceño por su forma tan familiar de nombrarme - ¿Te sorprende que… te llame así? – su voz seguía igual de patosa. Trato de sentarse y solo luego de un par de intentos lo consiguió – Jasper… cada vez que hablaba con él te nombraba… él te amaba

- Te voy a llevar a dentro – ya no me gusta por donde iba esto así que me baje para abrirle la puerta de atrás – vamos

Estiré mi mano para que la tomara pero él solo se quedo viéndola casi con asco – Mi hermano siempre lo tuvo todo… se enamoró luego de lo que le paso… él si salió delante de toda su mierda… y yo… a mí nunca me paso nada malo – una risa histérica hizo que un frio me recorriera el cuerpo ya que me estaba asustando un poco su actitud un tanto desquiciada – yo solo soy una mierda… soy un alcohólico de mierda… y mas encima… esa promesa… mi vida es una mierda… porque yo lo quise – se apuntó pegándose en el pecho tan fuerte que hasta me dolió a mi

- Edward…

- ¿Por qué? – se sentó mejor quedando más cerca mío por lo que retrocedí un poco - ¿Por qué te tuvo que encontrar Jasper y no yo?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Todabia queda alguien que me lea aqui?**

**Chicos, ya de a poco voy a dejar de subir aca, le estoy dando mas prioridad al Blog.**

**Mi prox historia ya esta en camino y lueguito dejare el adelanto en el Blog x si quieren leerla xq NO la subire aca, igual q Saraes q es solo del blog.**

**Bueno, espero q me sigan leyendo, no voy a borrar nada de aca ni voy a dejar las historias a medias, es solo q me complica subir aca y quiero darle mas prioridad al Blog.**

**En fin, eso... gracias a todas por su apoyo.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

- Edward… mejor entramos…

- No – negó tratando de incorporarse pero sus brazos no parecían poder soportar su peso – yo solo quiero me digas porque… yo era el que quería esa vida… yo iba a estudiar medicina para ayudar al mundo… yo iba… yo iba a ser feliz

- Edward de verdad - ¿Qué podía decirle ahora? Miré deatrás mío y solo vi oscuridad, aun no empezaba a amanecer pero lo haría pronto y no quería que mi madre no me encontrara en casa – entremos, ahí podemos hablar de lo que quieras

- Bella… si todo hubiera seguido su curso yo te habría conocido en la Universidad, yo y no mi hermanito… yo hubiera… - sus manos fueron a su cabeza apretándola con mucho fuerza para mi gusto así que sin pensarlo de mas me tiré encima de él y traté de sacarle las manos pero estaba haciendo mucha fuerza. Cuando lo logré quedamos demasiado cerca – yo me hubiera enamorado de ti Bella Swan… y créeme… yo no sería esta mierda que soy ahora

- Edward de verdad…

- Jasper él… todo lo malo le paso a él pero también lo bueno… y esa promesa – rio raramente – esa maldita promesa me está condenando y tú tienes la culpa – me apuntó pero sin verme, sus ojos estaban cerrados

No le hice caso, sabía muy bien que todas las sandeces que estaba diciendo eran solo producto de su borrachera, mañana no se acordaría de nada y mejor para mi si nos ahorrábamos el bochorno de tener que hablar de esto. Desvié mi mirada de su rostro pero sus manos no me dejaron, atraparon mis mejillas y obligaron a que mis ojos se enganchara a los suyos, en ellos vi muchas cosas que hubiera preferido omitir, dolor, decepción, pena, rabia, impotencia, tantas cosas que no supe cómo interpretar, lo jodido que estaba Edward quizás solo era producto de muy malas decisiones y yo no quería ser partícipe de ellas, ya Jasper me había contado infinidad de veces de cómo le preocupaba su hermano, de que estaba solo y de hecho hasta una vez bromeo diciendo que cuando nos casáramos teníamos que buscar una casa con un cuarto para él porque lo más probable era que cuando estuviera viejo se tuviera que ir a vivir con nosotros para que lo cuidáramos. En ese momento pensé que Edward solo era un aprovechador y que le gustaba dar lastima pero ahora, ahora que lo tenía con sus sentimientos a flor de piel en frente de mi pienso que Edward es solo una persona que tomó malas decisiones.

- Bella… - su aliento rozó mis labios enviando sensaciones que no podían ser

Ya había tomados malas decisiones hoy emborrachándose hasta caer peso muerto y estaba a punto de tomar una aun mas mala por eso yo iba a salvarlo, me escabullí de sus labios pero aun así no pude hacerlo de su cuerpo. Pese a que ya no iba a besarme si apoyó su frente en la mía.

- Prometo que algún día vas a querer besarme Isabella

No contesté, aproveche el momento y lo ayude a ponerse de pie, él no hizo ningún esfuerzo por retenerme así que todo fue mucho más fácil. Tal parecía ser que su borrachera había pasado, ohh, quería preguntarle tantas cosas pero ya mañana habría tiempo para eso.

La casa tenía una habitación de visitas pero como solo éramos mi madre y yo y familia adicional no teníamos ni siquiera habíamos pensado en arreglarla y el cuarto que seria para mi bebé estaba totalmente vacío porque aun faltaba mucho para comenzar a arreglar. En fin, no tenia donde poner a Edward más que en mi habitación porque sinceramente me daba mucha pena dejarlo tirado en el sofá en donde seguramente iba a rodar cayendo al suelo y asustándose por estar en un lugar desconocido, además que ahí había mas posibilidades de que mi madre lo encontrara antes que a mí.

Lo deje encima y le saqué los zapatos, nada más porque ya era peso muerto, se había quedado dormido.

.

.

.

El sofá era incomodo y me dolía la espalda, se que estaba medio despierta pero dudaba haber dormido mucho, cuando por fin había podido acostarme ya estaba saliendo el sol y los ruidos en la cocina me indicaban que mi madre ya andaba rondando así que si sacaba cuentas no debía de haber dormido más de cinco horas, nada para mi constante estado de sueño. No quería esperar a que mi madre me encontrara durmiendo en el sofá así que con el mayor de los esfuerzos logré ponerme de pie. Las mantas se resbalaron por mi cuarto pero no sentí su falta parecía que hoy si que hacía calor.

Mi piyama se había quedado en mi cuarto así que me había dormido con las ropas anchas que fui a buscar a Edward. Cuando entré a la cocina mi madre se giró sonriente a verme.

- No me sonrías mucho – comencé – tengo que decirte algo que no te gustara nada

Su sonrisa se borró instantáneamente - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Es el bebé?

Iba a dar un paso hacia mí así que me apresuré a negar y sentarme en la silla de la cocina, ella hizo lo mismo frente a mí.

- Mi bebé está bien – llevé mis manos hacia él y lo acaricie para que notara mi presencia – es solo que…. Bueno – suspiré reacomodándome en la silla – es que anoche me llamaron por teléfono, no sabía quién era pero tal parecía ser que Edward estaba en problemas y que mi número estaba en su teléfono ent…

- Espera – me detuvo poniendo sus manos al frente. Su mirada ya no era calmada - ¿Me estás diciendo que ese animal te llamó anoche?

Negué, esto era peor – Te estoy diciendo que me llamaron para que fuera a buscarlo… que fui y que está durmiendo en mi cuarto

Su rostro se quedó quieto y su boca a medio abrir, sabía que su cerebro estaba proceso y la verdad es que no quería interrumpirla, era mejor que pensara bien lo que iba a soltarme. Me quedé en la misma posición hasta que se decidió a hablar.

- No quiero ser una madre desgraciada pero de verdad Bella… ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo? – tirité como una chiquilla ante su tono de voz - ¿Acaso te gusta ese tipo o es solo lastima de su patética vida? Hija, dejaste que te hablara de esa forma en el consultorio del doctor, dejas que te acompañe a donde quiera y mas encima ahora vas a buscarlo a no sé donde a no sé qué hora… no cariño… siento nunca haber sido una madre responsable pero si tu no lo vas a ser con tu bebé tendré que tomar yo ese rol – se puso de pie dejándome totalmente atónita – ahora voy a ir a comprar pero cuando vuelve quiero que ese hombre este lejos de mi casa

Cuando sentí la puerta de entrada cerrarse pude reaccionar, mi madre no era así y aunque me daba mucha rabia gran parte de su actitud también la entendía, yo también tendría miedo de mi con Edward alrededor. Suspiré y me decidí a echarlo de mi casa, no tenia caso ser amable cuando era muy probable que él ni siquiera diera las gracias

Tomé un vaso de agua y unas pastillas y me fui a mi cuarto, su cuerpo seguía casi en la misma posición de anoche.

- Despierta – dejé con un poco de fuerza en la mesita de noche el vaso de agua y las pastillas para la reseca

Me giré a abrir las cortinas y el sol estaba igual de fuerte que siempre, a veces extrañaba de sobremanera las nubes de Seattle y la ocasional lluvia, allá siempre era recomendable salir con una chaqueta extra por si el cielo decidía mojarnos, en cambio acá era mejor salir con una camiseta extra por si nosotros decidíamos mojarnos para capear un poco el calor.

- Mmm – me di vuelta a tiempo para ver a Edward retorciéndose entre las sabanas

- Despierta – volví a repetir sin alejar mis ojos de él… aun no se me olvidaba todo lo ocurrido a noche y necesitaba más de una explicación

- No… quiero dormir… ¡Vete!

¿Acaso él acaba de echarme de mi cuarto?

Ya me había quedado cayada con el discurso de mi madre porque en más de una forma le daba la razón pero no quedaría con las palabras trabadas por el segunda vez en lo poco que iba del día.

Recordé esos días cuando tenía unos 14 años y no quería ir al colegio, la primera vez que me vuelta dejando a mi madre con las palabras en la boca pero la segunda no pude ya que antes de siquiera poder pensar en girarme ya había caído sobre mi todo el contenido de un heladísimo vaso de agua. Mi vista se posó en el vaso de agua que había dejado recién sobre la mesita de noche y solo me basto pensar en todo lo ocurrido hace unas horas para tomarlo y vaciarlo en Edward.

- ¿QUE MIERDA? – eso, ya estaba sentado en la cama y despierto, aunque claro que también estaba visiblemente enfurecido

- Tenemos que hablar – lo miré lo más seria que pude mientras me cruzaba de brazos para no temblar

- ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? – su ceño fruncido me decía que él claramente pensaba que este era su cuarto

Suspiré y cerré los ojos antes de hablar – Este es mi cuarto y te pediría que te levantaras de mi cama

- ¿Qué…? – su mirada recorrió mis paredes en donde aunque no se notaba el estilo de una mujer dejaba en claro que no podía de ninguna forma tratarse de cuarto. Aunque creo que el sujetador al borde de la cama lo dejaba más claro

No tenia caso exaltarme por eso, que viera mi ropa interior era el menor de mis problemas ahora. Cuando pareció haber entendido que no estaba en su casa se sentó mejor y me miró casi rogando una explicación.

- ¿Qué paso anoche?

- Anoche paso que te caías de borracho y que me llamaron por teléfono para que fuera a buscarte

- ¿Por qué a ti? – lo mismo me preguntaba yo pero no me pasó desapercibido el hecho de que no dijera nada sobre su borrachera

- No lo sé – me encogí de hombros – el hombre que llamó dijo que encontró mi numero, que el resto estaba bloqueado o algo así

- Oh si – asintió – bloqueo los números en caso de que se me extravié el teléfono

- Sobre todo si estaba borracho – murmuré para mí pero su mirada acusadora me decía que si me había oído

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Suspiré – Nada… quiero decir que ya te cuide y que ahora te puedes ir

- Bien – inmediatamente se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger las pocas cosas que estaban junto a él

- Edward… ¿tu recuerdas algo de lo que me dijiste anoche?

Bajé la mirada a mis pantuflas como si no hubiera nada mejor en el mundo que ver un par de perritos comiendo los pies. Pese a que no quería alzar la vista sentí su mirada penetrando en mi nuca demasiado fuerte.

- ¿Qué pasó anoche?

- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste? – por fin lo mire – dijiste algo de una promesa y no sé qué cosas mas

Bien, mi valentía se había ido a la mierda, pero no le mentí, él si dijo algo de una promesa así que por lo menos eso se lo iba a sacar.

- No sé de qué estás hablando – el titubeo en su labio inferior dejaba en claro que si lo sabía y muy bien

- Edward… sé lo que dijiste anoche y… una de esas cosas fue sobre eso – hice un gesto para ayudarme a hablar – sobre la promesa

- Mira – me apuntó con su chaqueta que tenía en la mano – no sé que dije anoche y no me interesa, te agradezco la ayuda pero ahora me tengo que ir

Me quedé de pie y quieta mientras él pasaba por mi lado, sentí la puerta de entrada cerrarse y por lo poco que iba del día era la segunda vez que el mismo sonido me sacaba de mis pensamiento y eso no auguraba nada bueno. Me tomó unos minutos poder reaccionar por completo pero en cuanto lo hice comencé a tirar las sabanas que había usado, no quería nada que tuviera su olor en mi cama, en mi pieza y tampoco en mi casa, su solo recuerdo me ponía de mal humor.

Cuando sentí que ya no quedaba nada que me lo recordara pude descansar en paz pero no me duro mucho porque mi madre volvió a casa y aunque se notaba más tranquila tampoco podía decir que haya olvidado lo que pasó, cocinó en silencio sin siquiera darme una mirada y mis malditas hormonas se hicieron presentes.

Me senté en la mecedora que estaba en la entrada de la casa y dejé que los rayos del sol penetraran mis poros, si, amaba mucho más el frio pero ahora sentía como si el calor pudiera cobijarme.

- Ten – miré por mi hombro para ver un vaso de jugo. Parecía heladito – no te hace bien estar tanto en el sol

- Gracias – no la quise mirar así que solo lo tomé y le di un sorbo

- No me gusta estar peleada contigo hija pero de verdad que lo que hiciste no fue la mejor decisión

- Lo sé… pero tampoco podía quedarme tranquila sabiendo que estaba botado por ahí… le pudo haber pasado… y después de todo es el hermano de Jasper, se que él lo hubiera ayudado también

- En eso tienes razón – se sentó a mi lado – y aunque queramos o no es el tío de mi nieto y por lo que puedo ver dudo mucho que se haga a un lado

- No… no lo va a hacer

Nos quedamos ambas mirando a la nada y pensando, por lo menos creo que en lo mismo, el tiempo seguía avanzando y no sabía qué hacer con los Cullen, sabía que Edward no iba a hablar pero eso no significaba que yo no lo hiciera. La brisa del medio día a penas y se sentía pero de alguna forma era mejor que nada, creo que pronto iba a necesitar una escapadita fuera de tanto sol.

- ¿Cuándo vas a entrar a trabajar?

- No lo sé – me encogí de hombros – tengo que llamar más tarde al hospital pero supongo que el próximo lunes – apreté mis manos entre ellas, esta era una cosa más que se suponía que tenía que hacer con Jasper

Una mano de mi madre separó las mías - ¿Quieres ir en la tarde al cementerio? Yo tengo que escribir unos artículos así que te puedes llevar el auto

- Si – asentí con mejor ánimo – de verdad que me gustaría eso

- Bien – palmeo mi muslo – entonces vamos a comer para que puedas salir temprano

Así lo hicimos, entramos a la casa y ya todo está listo para comer, lo hicimos con una charla mucho más animada y sin mucho contenido, dejé que mi madre me contara todo sobre su nuevo artículo.

- Eso es de verdad interesante – fruncí las cejas – no sé por qué no te gusta el tema – me encogí de hombros mientras le echaba mas ensalada a mi plato – yo con gusto iria contigo – eso, no sería tan malo que mi madre me llevara

- ¡Porque es aburrido! – chilló con tanta energía que no pude evitar sentirme ofendida

- ¡Ey! – la apunté con el tenedor - ¿Sabes que soy doctora no?

- Si cariño – hablo como si fuera lenta – pero tú eres joven, no como esos viejos aburridos que van a las convenciones… apuesto que no hacen más que hablar de a cuantas personas abrieron y cuantas cosas sacaron de no sé donde

La verdad es que no sabía si tenía mucha razón o no, pero eso debía ser parte de, nunca habíamos podido ir a una convención como esta porque aun éramos estudiantes, siempre nos dejaban entrar a las básicas peor esta, ¡Oh Dios! era la convención de Newport, los mejores cirujanos de todo el país y hasta varios invitados de otras parte del mundo iban a estar ahí y si yo tenía la mínima oportunidad de ir no la iba a dejar pasar. Una cosa más que me hubiera gustado compartir con él pero supongo que siempre iba a querer todo compartirlo de alguna forma con Jasper.

- Bueno – me encogí de hombros por segunda vez – si quieres podrías llevarme – le sonreí como niña buena y hasta pestañee un poco – así yo podría explicarte muchas cosas

- Si quieres – le restó importancia – puedes llevar mi cámara… o puedes ir por mi – lo ultimo lo dijo con mucha más energía

- No madre… esa es tu responsabilidad

- Entonces no te llevo – dejó su tenedor en el plato y se encogió de hombros

- No seas mala… sabes que no se me permite ir a esos congresos por no tener el internado aun

- Entonces no debería llevarte, es en contra las reglas

- Bien – me rendí – llevaré la cámara de fotos – sus sonrisa se ensanchó así que me apresuré a cortársela – pero nada más… tu tomas tus mismas notas

- Bien… trato – estiró su mano por sobre la mesa y se la di dándole un buen apretón para que no se olvidara de nuestro trato

- Ahora vete mientras yo preparo mis preguntas

- ¿A quién vas a entrevistar?

- No lo sé, mañana el periódico me envía el nombre, solo sé que es ginecólogo y oncólogo, parece ser que el tipo es un dios o algo así – hizo un gesto con la mano que de nuevo debió de ofender, no tenia caso decirle nada así que me quede callada – seguramente es un viejo aburrido

- ¿A qué hora nos vamos mañana? – ya estaba ordenando mis cosas y buscando las llaves del auto

- Como a las once está bien… por lo que sé _la cosa_ – rodé los ojos – empieza a la una así que tenemos tiempo de sobra

- Bien – me acerqué para darle un beso en su mejilla – me voy ahora

- Con cuidado cariño

Asentí y salí, ahora sí que tenía el ánimo por el cielo, tenía muchas cosas que contarle a Jasper y aunque no todas eran buenas me conformaba con saber que lo bueno empeñaba con creces a lo malo, hasta había traído una foto de mi ecografía, sé que no la podía dejar sobre la tumba pero si se la mostraba y me la llevaba no sería mucho. Maneje con mucho cuidado porque cruzar desde Santa Mónica, donde vivíamos nosotros hasta el cementerio de Westwood Memorial Park en Beverly Hill donde vivían los Cullen no era mucho, esa fue una de las principales razones de por qué quisimos comprar en Santa Mónica, yo quería estar lo más cerca posible de Jasper y mi mamá quería mar, así que la opción llegó sola, además, el barrio no era para nada tan lujoso y contábamos con la privacidad que queríamos, además de estar a solo media hora del centro de Los Ángeles.

Cuando llegué me apresuré a bajarme como si fuera una niña entrando a una juguetería, no había venido desde el día del entierro pero ahora ya sentía un poco más sanadas mis heridas y capaz de ver una lapida con el nombre de Jasper sin entrar en completo ataque de pánico.

Le compré flores pensando en que podía no tener pero por supuesto que no era así, tenia flores nuevas como si hubieran sido cambiadas ese día y yo de verdad dudaba mucho que alguno de los Cullen lo hubiera ido a ver. Miré detrás de mí para no ver a nadie y sin que me importara mucho saque las flores feas que tenía y le puse los claveles rosados que les lleve, no eran mis flores favoritas pero decían por ahí que significaban que extrañabas a alguien y yo a Jasper lo voy a extrañas siempre.

- Se que odiabas las flores – saque las feas y las tiré a un lado – pero estas están más linda – le sonreí a la tumba - ¿Sabes? Fui al ginecólogo y vi a nuestro bebé… es igual de fuerte que tu – ya había puesto las flores así que me deje caer frente a la tumba – te recuerdo siempre Jasper pero sé que debo seguir adelante, con mi madre nos mudamos a Santa Mónica así que voy a estar cerquita de ti – sonreí acariciando la tumba como si fuera él – además… voy a comenzar a trabajar, aun no es el internado porque voy a estar de baja en unos cuatro meses pero después de que nazca nuestro hijo si lo haré y creo que ya tengo una muy buena idea de que especialidad seguiré… creo que te gustara mucho cuando sepas – miré de nuevo las flores feas en el suelo – esas flores no te las trajo nadie ¿no? ¿Acaso le pagan a alguien para que te ponga esas flores feas? – eso no era para nada una locura así que no pude evitar sonreírme

- ¿Y eso a ti que mierda te importa? – me enderecé ante esa voz – de hecho – me giré lentamente – no sé ni siquiera que haces acá… este no es tu lugar

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Nuevo capitulo aca**

**Chicos, les recuerdo que se pasen por el Blog **

**Si quieren buscarme en twitter busquenme por Leovivoysiento y en face por Joha Fics**

**Tambien hay un nuevo Blog sobre recomendaciones literias para leer busquenlo por lee - hoy . blogspot**

**Besos, Joha!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

- No eres quien para decir eso – me mantuve hinchada en la misma posición – Jasper era mi novio, mi amigo, era el… - suspiré con los ojos cerrados para no decir que además de todo es el padre del bebé que llevo en mi vientre

- Tu solo fuiste alguien que calentó su cama en sus años universitarios – quizás otra Isabella le hubiera dado un buen derechazo en la mandíbula pero la verdad es que ahora, frente a mi amor no tenía intenciones de rebajarme – y quita esa carita de mosquita muerta que sé muy bien que solo vas tras la cuenta bancaria de los Cullen

- Que vayas tu tras ella no quiere decir que yo sea igual – iba a ponerme de pie pero no quería que mi vientre se notara en lo mas mínimo así que me quedé donde mismo

Rió moviendo a un lado su rubio cabello que parecía resplandecer aun mas con los rayos de sol – Pero yo soy una Hale… no una cualquiera aparecida en el mapa

- No me interesa tu apellido – la miré con algo de lastima – ni siquiera te conozco y además… - cerré los ojos por lo duro que iba a sonar lo que iba a decir – Jasper está muerto… ya no tengo conexión con los Cullen

Rió mas fuerte aun – No seas mentirosa pequeña zorra – me levanté de golpe dispuesta a golpear su mentón lleno de botox – sé muy bien que ahora vas tras Edward… pero te lo advierto – me apuntó con su dedo índice. Estuve a punto de morderlo – ya me quitaste a Jasper pero no lo harás con Edward… no sabes lo que es enfrentarse a Rosalie Hale y no quieres averiguarlo. Créeme

- No me interesa – volví a repetir – el único Culllen que me interesaba era mi novio muerto – mentira de nuevo, mi hijo era un Cullen y ya lo amaba con el alma – así que puedes quedarte tranquila – sin darme cuenta ya tenía dos lagrimas rodando por mis mejillas – y mientras menos sepa de ustedes mejor para mi – tomé mi bolso que había quedado al lado de la tumba y me lo puse al hombre – pero ni crean que dejaré de visitar a Jasper – miré su lapida con las flores que le había puesto y le sonreí – a él lo voy a venir a visitar siempre, es una pena si tienen que toparse conmigo aquí pero no podrán evitarlo

Dándole una última mirada al lugar en donde descansaba el amor de mi vida me dispuse a caminar, pase lo más alejada de la rubia desabrida para evitar que me topara con el hombre y me tirara lejos, no por la humillación sino por el riesgo que podía provocar eso en mi bebé. Ya había avanzados unos cuantos pasos más cuando escuche un _"Espero ver que dice Esme respecto a esto"_, no quise voltearme porque iba a ser pero así que solo seguí caminando sin parar hasta que llegué a mi auto, estaba un poco alterada y eso no me hacia bien así que sentada frente al volante hice un par de respiraciones antes de ponerlo en marcha.

Cuando llegue a mi casa ya estaba mucho más relajada, pero aun así no por completo, no quería que mi madre se enterara de nada así que si preguntaba algo siempre podía decirle que estaba afectada por haber ido al cementerio cosa que era verdad. Ya no podía darle más problemas a mi mamá, suficiente estaba sufriendo ella misma por verme a mí tan mal, no podía darle más problemas, además, mañana tendríamos un día de madre e hija que no pensaba arruinar.

Por supuesto que se dio cuenta que algo me pasaba pero logré convencerla que era por ver a Jasper, me creyó enseguida haciendo que me sintiera mal por mentirle pero así era mejor. En la noche yo misma la ayudé a preparar las preguntar para la entrevista que tenía que hacer ya que como esta eminencia era ginecólogo y oncólogo las preguntas variaban bastante, después de una hora mi madre quedó bastante conforme con todo pero le costó un poquito enseñarme a usar la cámara. El periódico le ofrecía un fotógrafo profesional pero a ella no le gustaba a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario ya que en unos de sus múltiples ataques de ansiedad por hacer algo más hizo unos cursos de fotografía donde descubrió que era bastante buena. La cámara era mucho más compleja que una común y corriente pero después de otra hora logré controlar el foco, los pases para entrar los imprimió de internet ya que no eran tan estrictos, pero aun así tenía que llevarlos, además que de todas formas me había agregado a la lista de prensa… ¡Mentira! Pero no importa, me moría por estar en ese congreso.

A las nueve de la mañana ya estaba de pie en la ducha despejando mi cabeza, menos mal que la emoción por el congreso había alejado todos los pensamientos que podía producirme el encuentro con Rosalie ayer. Bajé a preparar el desayuno aun emocionada y haciendo algo de ruido para que mi madre ya se despertara, se que le aburría ir pero yo estaba muy emocionada. A las 10.30 ya estábamos desayunadas y listas así que ordenamos un poco la casa antes de irnos. Mi madre quiso manejar así y como nunca lo hizo con calma.

- ¿Qué pasa que vas tan despacio?

- Voy al límite de velocidad permitida

- Madre – reí – tú nunca vas al límite de velocidad permitida

De reojo me dio una de sus miradas – Pero ahora llevo a mi hija y a mi nieto conmigo así que tengo que hacerlo con responsabilidad

- Como has madurado Reneé – me reí de ella

- Cállate – me sacó la lengua y siguió manejando

Cuando llegamos noté que para mi desgracia el hotel donde se desarrollaba la conferencia era uno de los que tenían los Cullen. Jasper me contó que los había adquirido su hermano cuando tomó el control de las empresas familiares pero solo era uno de tantos así que dudaba encontrarme con cualquiera de ellos o por lo menos eso esperaba.

- Guau – murmuró mi madre en cuanto entramos al lobby – sí que es lujoso este hotel

- Bienvenidos al Venere – un botones con demasiado apremio nos dio la bienvenida

- Gracias asentí – mi madre miraba todo el lugar embobada – venimos a la conferencia de medicina – le aclaré para que nos indicara el lugar

- Oh claro… es en el salón Esme… esta por el costado izquierdo, ahí está todo indicado

- Gracias

Bufé por lo bajo, era obvio que tendría algo que me recordara a los Cullen acá, solo esperaba que no me topara con ninguno.

- ¿Esme? – me preguntó mi madre pero en cuanto vio mi rostro compungido abrió los ojos – Oh… supongo que este es uno de los chiches de los malditos Cullen – si, de alguna forma mi madre cada día los odiaba mas – podrán tener todo el dinero del mundo pero se van a perder lo mas maravillo del mundo, porque a mi nieto ni lo van a conocer

Antes le hubiera dicho algo por hablar así pero ahora no, tenía que darle la razón aunque aun no me agradara la idea, los Cullen no eran muy buenas personas y aunque eso no quería decir que nunca les diría sobre mi hijo, por lo menos por ahora no lo haría.

- Hija – ya habíamos llegado al salón y aun había pocas personas - ¿Me esperas mientras voy al baño?

- Claro – ni le puse atención porque frente a mi estaba uno de mis ídolos, Thomas Scott, era un cardiólogo que había hecho su primer trasplante a los 25 años, Jasper mee enseño todo sobre él y desde ese día que lo admiro

Mi madre ya no estaba a mi lado y con toda la personalidad estaba dispuesta a acercarme, por lo menos para sacarle una foto, cuando estuve a la su lado se me fue la voz y fue él quien se giró a verme. Debía rozar en los 40 años y yo parecía una adolecente frente a su ídolo pop.

- ¿Desea algo señorita? – abrí la boca pero nada salió - ¿Es periodista? – apuntó mi cámara, seguí su vista pero negué con la cabeza

- Soy doctora – apreté los labios – bueno, aun me falta la residencia para elegir la especialidad… y yo solo… quería saludarlo

- Oh, bien, es que como la vi con la cámara – volví a mirarla, estaba colgada de mi cuello – si es que acompaño a mi madre, ella es periodista y yo… - ¿Cómo decía que quería colarme?

- Tranquila – me sonrió – antes de graduarme también me colaba en estos congresos – sonreí feliz y aun embobada – Ehhh, quieres sacar una foto o algo

- Oh sí, es solo que yo de verdad lo admiro. Mi novio hablaba mucho de usted y desde que me contó como realizo su primer trasplante solo a los 25 es que querido especializarme en cardiología

- Entonces tendré que agradecerle a su novio por darnos una nueva cardióloga – me acordé de mi amor y me deprimí - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada – negué luchando por las lágrimas. Jasper tenía que estar acá cuando conociéramos al doctor Scott – es solo que… - respiré hondo – mi novio esta muerto… Jasper lo admiraba mucho también y…

- ¿Jasper Cullen?

Fruncí el ceño ante su forma tan familiar de nombrarlo. Me fijé bien en sus expresiones y eran como si lo conociera de verdad.

- Entonces tu eres Bella – tendió su mano ante mí y yo no supe que hacer, después de unos segundo la tomé por pura cortesía – es un gusto conocerte por fin, Jasper no dejaba de hablar de ti, de hecho me comentó que quería ser cardiólogo y supuse que era por…

- Thomas – esa voz. Ahora entendía menos que antes, estaba entumecida y perdida, no entendía nada de nada – es un gusto verte aquí

- Edward amigo – me corrí a un lado para verlos darse un abrazo – estaba aquí conociendo a la novia de Jasper, no pude verla en el funeral y se cuando la amaba él

Me fije en la interacción de los dos hombre y era tan familiar que nada tenía sentido. Jasper me había mentido porque nunca me dijo que conocía al doctor Scott, siempre habló maravillas de él pero solo como alguien a quien se admira no como a alguien que conoces, que le cuentas de tu novia y que…

- ¿Cómo está tu embarazo Bella? Jasper alcanzó a decirle sobre el bebé que esperaban y… - y definitivamente no le cuentas de un embarazo a alguien que no conocer.

Bueno, por lo menos vuelvo a confirmar que Jasper sabía antes que yo que estaba embarazada. ¿Qué tanto más me ocultaste amor? Ahora tenía rabia en su contra, no podía creer esto, me estaba enterando de cosas importante cuando ya no estaba a mi lado para poder darle una buena patada en las bolas por haberme mentido, quería llorar con tantas ganas.

- Isabella – volteé automáticamente para ver a Edward - ¿Por qué no me acompañas? Thomas tiene que ir entrando ya – le dio una mirada al doctor Scott que no supe interpretar

- Claro – asentí conmocionada aun – un gusto en conocerlo doctor Scott

- El gusto es mío y… siento mucho lo de Jasper, era un chico increíble

Asentí y sentí como me tomaban del brazo – Mas tarde necesito que hablemos Thomas, pasa por mi oficina por favor ¿sí?

- Claro amigo – golpeó el hombre de Edward y entró al salón mientras yo era arrastrada a un sofá

- Me mintió – murmuré por fin – Jasper me mintió – sollocé llevando mis manos a mi rostro - ¿Qué tanto más me ocultó Edward? ¿Acaso también tenía una novia oculta por ahí por ahí, una esposa, un hijo? – me comencé a poner histérica. Las hormonas me repetía una vocecita en mi cabeza

- No Bella… Jasper no te mintió – lo sentí agacharse a mi lado y pasarme un pañuelo de tela. Estaba llorando a mares y no me había dado cuenta – es solo que… ¡Aggg! Esto es tan frustrante, no sé qué hacer en estos casos… Jasper… él solo te amaba mucho, confórmate con eso

Me sequé un par de lagrimas - Lo contó de mi embarazo – lo miré a los ojos – Jasper sabía antes que yo que estaba embarazada y no me lo dijo, se lo contó primero a un hombre que siempre admiró pero que nunca me dijo que conocía… ¿Te lo contó a ti también no? – Edward solo asintió clavándome aun mas fuerte el puñal que atravesaba mi pecho - ¡Mierda! – grité frustrada – siento que no lo conozco… no sé porque…

- Ey, Bella – tomó mi rostro y me obligó a que lo viera. Me costaba mucho hacerlo por mis lagrimas – confórmate con saber que mi hermano te amaba más que a nada en el mundo, por eso me dijo lo del embarazo, porque estaba extasiado y necesitaba decírselo a alguien

- Pero me mintió… el doctor Scott…

Sus manos secaron las lagrimas que seguían cayendo por mis ojos – Por favor Bella – noté que era segunda vez que me llamaba así – solo déjalo ir. Piensa en Jasper, él no era malo y si te ocultó esto es porque debía tener sus razones, no te mintió solo omitió información

- ¡Es lo mismo! – chillé sintiendo como sus brazos me rodeaban, quizás debería haberlo alejado pero solo pude aferrarme aun mas a su pecho. Traté de razonar un poco mejor – no quiero enojarme con él. Mi amor nunca me hubiera ocultado nada porque si – era cierto, yo lo conocía muy bien así que esto debía tener una explicación – así que supongo que debía tener sus razones ¿no?

- Si Bella… Jasper tenía sus razones – sus manos acariciaron mis cabellos haciendo que me relajara bastante. No podía creer que fuera Edward el que me consolara

- ¡Suelta a mi hija! – antes de que mi madre pudiera decir nada mas ya estaba lejos de los brazos de Edward - ¿Cuándo mierda los Cullen van a entender que deben mantenerse alejados de mi Bella?

- Señora Reneé yo solo quiero lo mejor para ella, mi sobrino…

- Ya te avisaremos cuando nazca – me apegó a su pecho – pero ahora aléjate de mi hija

Mi llanto ya estaba controlado así que traté de hablar – Mamá, Edward solo me estaba ayudando, él no me hizo nada fue…

- ¿Qué pasó mi niña? – me apreté a sus brazos, estábamos sentadas en el sofá. Solas – háblame por favor

Negué con la cabeza pero no quería hacer un show, apuesto que ya había mas gente – Solo que me enteré de algunas cosas de Jasper – me sequé las lagrimas y noté que gracias a Dios estábamos bien lejos de todo el mundo – pero en casa te contaré todo mejor. Ahora – me sequé un par de lagrimas mas – por favor – entremos y hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer, aun tienes que tomar notas y yo sacar fotos – alcé la cámara dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora

- ¿Segura que ese Cullen no te hizo nada? – negué insistentemente – te creo mi niña

Mientras mi madre iba entrando al salón yo me desvié hasta el baño. Ahora agradecía mucho mas el habernos venido antes, aun faltaban quince minutos para la uno y para que la conferencia diera inicio oficialmente así que mientras me mojaba del rostro y retocaba mi maquillaje noté que era muy probable que mi llanto hubiera sido mayor por mis hormonas. Abracé mi vientre y encontré mi centro, no podía dejar de pensar en Jasper pero por lo menos ahora estaba clara en que sus razones tuvo que tener para ocultarme que conocía al doctor Scott de forma tan familiar. Quizás solo era un amigo de Edward y por eso lo conocía. Bueno, tenía el resto de la vida para ponerme a pensar en ello.

La conferencia se me pasó en nada, subieron especialista en todas las áreas contando sus operaciones más complicadas pero hubo una que me llamó mucho la atención, era un gastroenterólogo que había logrado disminuir el tamaño de un megacolon. Hasta donde yo estaba enterada eso era imposible y sin sentido pero él había encontrado un procedimiento que hacía de la vida del paciente algo más llevadero, después de todo una septicemia al color era algo demasiado común y de muy poca preocupación en muchos casos, la gente pensaba que no ir al baño era casi normal cuando no lo era para nada. Un par mas de casos interesantes me llamaron la atención, por supuesto que el Doctor Scott contó uno de sus maravillosos trasplantes de corazón realizado a una niña de 5 años, de verdad que este hombre era una eminencia. Para el final estaba el entrevistado de mi mamá que no era otro que el mismito doctor Eleazar Volturi.

- Parece que el viejo amargado no lo es tanto – le murmuré mientras seguía sacando fotos – vi un sonrojó en las mejillas de mi madre y reí - ¿Qué pasa mami?... ¿nerviosa?

Su mirada gélida solo me hizo sonreír mas - ¡Cállate!

Le sonreí y seguí disparando la cámara pero sin dejar de prestarle atención a todo el mundo. Como el doctor Volturi era el último en hablar no pasó mucha más hasta que los periodistas atacaron a sus próximos entrevistados, habían dispuestos varios sillones en donde se realizarían pero algo en la mirada de mi madre me decía que prefería entrevistarse sola con mi ginecólogo. Sonreí por eso, me gustaba saber que se interesaba en un hombre aunque ahora hubiera varios intereses mezclados, me saqué la cámara del cuello y se la tendí.

- Mientras tu entrevistas al doctor Volturi yo iré a la cafetería del hotel por un café… ¿Puedes sola?

- Eh si – tomó la cámara media idea

- Y mamá – me miró enseguida – no estaría mal que lo invitaras a salir. Te conozco y sé que te gustó desde el día de la consulta

Negó varias veces con la cabeza – Hija yo…

- Mamá, date una oportunidad – me encogí de hombros – y recuerda que por lo menos lo veremos por los próximos siete meses

- Bien – me gustó su sonrisa, quizás no iba a invitarlo pero por lo menos me agradaba saber que tenía la posibilidad

Caminé casi en círculos buscando la cafetería, podría haberme quedado a conversar con algún medico eminencia mas pero al parecer todos tenían entrevistas pactadas y tampoco tenía muchas ganas ahora. Quizás cuando terminara mi relajante café podría volver y ver. Me senté y un mesero no tardó en tomar mi orden ni en llagar con mi café pero en cuanto le di el primer sorbo sentí como la silla que estaba frente a mí se corría.

- Isabella

Dejé la taza en el plato antes de verla – Esme… un gusto verte – no era verdad pero debía mantener mis modales

- Ahórrate los saludos – me quedé quieta viendo mientras sacaba algo de su cartera

- No te entiendo Esme… si esto es por…

- ¿Cuánto quieres?

- ¿Qué? – quizás hubiera alzado mas la voz pero estaba demasiado sorprendida

- Qué cuanto quieres – su voz era calma y algo aburrida. Quise abrir un par de veces la boca pero no podía – mira… no te hagas la ofendida. Somos gente grande así que no tenemos porque retrasar esto, solo dime cuánto dinero quieres para poder hacerte el cheque

Achiqué los ojos dejando la rabia fluyera - ¿Sabes?... por un momento quise darte el beneficio de la duda… por Jasper, pero ahora no pienso siquiera desgastarme en ello – y menos por mi bebé, agregué solo para mi

- Isabella – rugió mi nombre – mi hijo ya está muerto. ¡Tú me lo quistaste! – su voz pesé a que se elevó unas octavas no la hizo cambiar su pose tan recta - ¡Él tenía otro futuro planeado! Y créeme que por Dios no dejaré que hagas lo mismo con Edward

- ¡Es que ni siquiera sé de qué demonios estás hablando! – llevé mis manos a mis cabellos en claro gesto de desesperación

Rodó los ojos y quise golpearla – Se que como ya no puedes obtener la fortuna de los Cullen por Jasper estas tratando de seducir a Edward

Quedé muda, quieta sin poder mover ni un solo musculo, no podía entender sus palabras. El café que estaba sobre la mesa seguramente ya estaba helado y mientras la gente seguía pasando por nuestro lado supuse que el tiempo también pero yo aun no podía darle un sentido coherente a sus palabras. No entendía su forma tan fría de Esme para referirse a Jasper y mucho menos de lo que estaba tratando de acusarme de hacer con Edward.

- Se que estas enamorando a Edward y no lo voy a permitir – pestañeé repetidas veces viendo como tiraba hacia atrás sus perfectos cabellos demostrando su supuesta superioridad

- Esme. Creo que estas confundida, si esto es por la charla que tuve ayer con Rosalie déjame decirte que no puede estar más lejos de la verdad – escupí un poco cuando tomé un sorbo de mi café helado – yo no tengo nada que ver con Edward

Se acercó un poco más a la mesa – Te vi recién con él y a penas le pregunté qué hacia contigo se puso como loco casi obligándome a que me alejara de ti – mi corazón dio un saltito al saber que alguien como Edward me estaba defendiendo

- Yo… no se que

- ¿Se quedó en tu casa la otra noche? - ¿Cuántas veces ya me había quedado helada en el día? - ¿Ves? – me apuntó con demasiada rabia – estas enamorándolo y no voy a dejar que lo hagas así que terminemos con esto. Ya que no te bastó con el anillo de compromiso que te deje ponle un precio a este cheque – así que eso era. No me lo dio por recuerdo, me lo dio a modo de pago

Tomé mi cartera sacando un billete de diez dólares que dejé sobre la mesa – No puedo decir que fue un placer pero que por lo menos te daré el lujo de que no me vuelvas a ver – puse bien mi cartera en mi hombre y me levanté – en cuanto a Edward… te aviso que no tengo el mas mínimo interés romántico en él. Quizás no me creas pero Jasper es el amor de mi vida y eso se va a quedar así… para siempre – suspiré – hasta nunca Esme Cullen

- De verdad espero que sea así

Me di media vuelta sin decirle mucho mas y salí de ahí, sentía las lagrimas volver a agolparse en mis ojos pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo porque no salieran. Lo que menos necesitaba mi madre era volver a encontrarme hecha un mar de lágrimas.

No podía entender a Esme y creo que a estas alturas ya no la entendería, no era para nada la mujer que me había pintado Jasper, era como si me tuviera un odio especial, mas encima dijo que yo le quité a su hijo, quizás ella también como Edward en su momento pensaba que yo había tenido algo que ver en el accidente. ¡Enfermos! Rugió mi mente, solo en una mente enferma podía caber algo como eso, no tenía sentido el odio de esa mujer hacia mí, solo la había visto unas cinco veces durante toda mi amistad y noviazgo con Jasper y no tiene para sentido su comportamiento conmigo. Bueno, quizás solo era una mujer mal enfocada tratando de una muy mala forma de proteger a su familia.

Iba cruzando el pasillo para volver hacia el salón de la conferencia, el salón _"Esme"_ ¡puaj!, saqué la lengua en señal de asco, cuando una mano tomó mi brazo arrastrándome hasta una oficina.

¿Ahora qué mierda?

Este día tan esperado se suponía que seria para mí como una juguetería para un niño pequeño pero estaba todo al revés, nada estaba saliendo una mierda como yo quería.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – Edward estaba de pie frente a mí

Me volteé a verlo – Nada Edward – sabía muy bien que se refería a su madre – pero creo que de verdad deberías alejarte de mí, no quiero más problemas, necesito estar tranquila y ustedes los Cullen no me dejan

- Mi madre está mal… ella es… es especial – aun no me soltaba de mi brazo. Nuestros cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca para mi gusto – pero no por eso debes dejar que te diga nada, si vuelve a acercarse a ti con cualquier intención extraña es mejor que me lo digas, yo me encargaré de qu…

Negué fervientemente con la cabeza pero sin mover mi cuerpo – Tú no tienes que preocuparte por mí, yo solita puedo cuidarme

- Si tengo – sus manos que estaban en mis brazos subieron hasta posarse en mis mejillas – yo… no puedo permitir que nadie te haga daño Bella

- ¿Por qué me dices Bella? – susurré un poco ida. Era tercera vez que me decía así

Su mirada bajo hasta ¿mis labios? Pero volvió a subir hasta mis ojos – Porque eso eres, eres bella y Bella es un hermoso apodo para ti – sus manos que estaban en mis mejillas comenzaron a acariciarlas haciendo que cerrara mis ojos – si tan solo…

Seguía con los ojos cerrados pero no por eso dejé de sentir su cercanía, nuestros cuerpos estaban mucho más apegados y podía apostar a que sus labios se estaban acercando aun más a los míos. Su aliento se coló por entre mis dientes y por un segundo desee que ese espacio terminara de acortarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Sigo actualizando, bueno este capitulo creo que les dejara varias dudas pero no puedo hacer mas**

**tendran que esperar hasta que pase el tiempo, no tanto, lo prometo :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

Sé que solo basta un movimiento por parte de cualquier de nosotros para que el espacio entre nuestros labios desapareciera por completo y no puedo negarlo. Quería hacerlo, quería que Edward me besara pero sinceramente no estaba segura de que fuera lo mejor. Apreté con fuerza los ojos antes de volver a abrirlo y me perdí, el rostro de mi cuñado estaba expectante pero prácticamente congelado, se veía tan frágil e inocente, era como un niñito perdido que buscaba su hogar. Lamentablemente yo no estaba en condiciones de ser el hogar de nadie.

Sentí un tímido roce en mis labios y supe que esa era mi salida – Edward – murmuré tomando distancia entre nosotros – no… yo no puedo

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al mismo tiempo que ese rostro de niño tímido pasaba al ser el de alguien demasiado frio y duro para mi gusto. Edward estaba volviendo a ser el Edward de siempre.

- No iba a besarte – probablemente me hubiera echado a reír en otra situación pero ahora no podía – así que no te preocupes. Nunca besaría a una ex novia de mi hermano

- Yo no soy su ex – apreté las manos en puños ni bien esas palabras dejaron mis labios. No sabía que era de Jasper a estas alturas – lo que quiero decir es que… yo tampoco te iba a besar – con decisión alcé los ojos para verlo directamente a ellos, contacto visual, eso era lo importante – mira Edward – suspiré relajándome bastante – no quiero malos entendidos entre nosotros, creo que estamos bien así – hice una mueca tratando de que no me viera tan dura – y me gustaría que fuéramos amigos… de verdad que me gustaría ser tu amiga Edward

- Yo no tengo amigos – sus manos fueron automáticamente hacia los bolsillos de sus pantalones – y tu eres la madre de mi sobrina así que trataré de tengamos un buen trato, nada mas Isabella

- Me conformo con ello – se que no tenia caso decirle nada mas – y te agradezco mucho que te preocupes por mi per ya te lo dije, soy una niña grande

- Lo sé y como un intento de amigo te lo repito – ahora su voz era mucho más dura que antes – aléjate de mi madre. Créeme que te lo digo por tu propio bien

Hice una mueca, mi instinto también me decía que es lo que me convenía – Lo haré

- Bien – me iba a girar pero lo vi con intención de decir algo mas – solo… me gustaría que nos mantuviéramos en contacto

- Si… podría ser. El lunes comienzo a trabajar en el hospital pero trataré de encontrar tiempo para que nos mantengamos en contacto, prometo que te avisaré de todo lo que tenga que ver con mi bebé

- Gracias – asintió con agradecimiento verdadero – sé que esto es algo que Jasper hubiera amado pero también es algo que yo quiero hacer

Asentí solo con la cabeza - ¿Entonces… no somos amigos?

- Lo siento – negó ahora él – pero por ahora no. Yo no tengo amigos Bella

- Bien – apreté mi cartera hacia mi – hablamos Edward

No dejé que me dijera nada más y salí de ahí, inmediatamente todo me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Había estaba encerrada con Edward y aunque él lo negara se que había estado a punto de besarme, no eran ideas mías esto y mucho menos lo que pasó el otro día en mi casa cuando estaba borracho aunque había muy buenas posibilidades de que mi querido cuñado solo estuviera expresando sus deseos hacia una mujer… cualquier mujer. Por lo que sabía tenia ciertas debilidades hacia el sexo opuesto y tal parecía ser que ni siquiera me iba a respetar a mí. Aun demasiado confundida caminé hasta que me encontré con mi madre quien tenía una copa de champaña en la mano.

- ¿Estás bien cariño? – asentí rápidamente pero dudo mucho que ella me haya creído porque frunció demasiado el ceño

Por instinto llevé mis dedos a mis labios, solo al tocarlos recordaba lo que acababa de pasar con Edward en su oficina, su aliento mezclándose con el mío, sus manos puestas en mis caderas, tocándome tan delicada pero a la vez con posesivamente. Cerré los ojos por instinto pero cuando me movieron el hombro los volví a abrir para encontrarme con mi madre mirándome más extrañada aun.

- ¿Seguro que estas bien Bella?

- Yo… si. Es que esto que me enteré de Jasper – se que no estaba bien usar como excusa esto pero no tenia opción – pero en casa te contaré todo

- Bien – le dio un ultimo sorbo a su copa y la dejó sobre una mesita que estaba a su derecha – entonces vamos a casa

- Pero… - miré a mi alrededor para notar que había bastante gente menos que cuando salí de acá – está bien. Pero segura que tienes todo lo necesario

- Oh si – sonrió y supe que esa sonrisa era por el doctor Volturi

- Bien. Supongo que tu también tienes mucho que contarme – ella asintió mientras salíamos de hotel

Una vez afuera esperamos porque trajeran nuestro auto y sin buscarlo me encontré guiando mis ojos hacia la venta que supuse era la de Edward, por lógica tendría que ser esa y esa tesis cobró más fuerza cuando vi las cortinas moverse para dejarme ver una figura demasiado parecida a la de él. Rápidamente volví mi atención al frente, no podía estar pensando en mi cuñado, eso no era bueno desde ningún punto de vista.

Me subí al auto solo porque mi madre me dio un empujoncito y me quedé en mi mundo el resto del camino, antes este mundo era cien por ciento de Jasper pero ahora lo estaba compartiendo con Edward y esto no me estaba gustando para nada, aunque si ponía las cosas en perspectivo había muy buenas opciones de que Edward se estuviera metiendo en mi mundo debido a que Jasper no estaba y él venía a ser algo así como su enviado. ¡Mierda!, se como sonaba eso pero aunque me doliera admitirlo Jasper no estaba mas y si alguien iba a estar en la vida de mi bebé por parte de los Cullen ese era Edward, además, mejor él que cualquier otro Cullen con aires de grandeza.

Mi madre dobló la ultima esquina que nos separaba de nuestra casa y recién cuando la puerta de frente apareció ante mi me di cuenta que llevaba más de seis horas sin comer nada solido y eso no era bueno ni para mí ni mucho menos para mi bebé así que rápidamente imaginé una plato lleno de ravioles con salsa blanca. Mi boca se hizo agua y aunque sonara un tanto superficial me alegra alejar los pensamientos confusos que estaba teniendo por pensamientos ricos y sabrosos.

- Tienes hambre – me giré para ver a mi madre que ya había sacado las llaves del contacto – conozco esa expresión – sonreí inmediatamente – vamos y mientras comemos me cuentas todo

- Quiero ravioles con salsa blanca – hablé mientras me bajaba pero sé que me escuchó

Mi madre comenzó a cocer los ravioles mientras yo puse a calentar la crema, vertí un poco más de lo necesario pero mi antojo estaba creciendo mientras veía los ingredientes así que vertí también mas queso y piqué mas jamón, mi salsa blanca se había convertido en salsa Alfredo… Alfredo, no era un mal nombre, quizás si me bebé era un niño… ¡NO! Rugió una parte desconocida de mi mente, no podía estar pensando en un nombre a través de un antojo, sin quererlo rompí en una sonora carcajada que llamó la atención de mi madre.

- ¿Qué es tan chistoso hija?

- Nada – negué y seguí preparando la salsa – pero siéntate que esto ya está listo

Serví dos platos mientras mi madre servía dos vasos de agua. Me senté frente a ella y por los primeros diez minutos solos nos dedicamos a comer hasta que mis antojos disminuyeron considerablemente. Ahí supe que tenía que hablar así que comencé a decirle a mi madre primero todo lo que me decía Jasper sobre el doctor Scott, luego como me lo había encontrado y como me enteré que conocía a mi novio desde hace mucho tiempo, Edward también apareció en mi relato pero como se lo merecía le di mucho crédito sobre todo cuando llegó el momento de relatarle mi tan desagradable encuentro con Esme, por supuesto que tuve que tomar del brazo a mi madre para que no saliera corriendo a tirarle los cabello a esa mujer que ya a estas alturas y con un poco mas de perspectiva me daba cuenta que no merecía la pena. Oculté mi último encuentro con Edward en su oficina y solo le dije a mi madre que me había ayudado con la suya, se que quizás debería haberle dicho lo que estuvo a punto de pasar pero ni siquiera yo tenía completa claridad sobre ello así que no podía pedirle a ella que entendiera las cosas, además, estaba demasiado segura que no le iba a gustar en lo mas mínimo que haya estado en semejante situación con el tío de mi bebé.

- Esa perra – murmuró por enésima vez – juro que cuando la vez

- Nada – la corté – porque no vamos a verla de nuevo y madre – la miré con seriedad para que entendiera esto – no quiero que te metas

- Claro – bufó retirando aun mas su plato de su lado – no dejas que yo me meta pero si dejas que Edward se meta – bufó de nuevo y solo pude negar con la cabeza

- No dejo que nadie se meta – le aclaré – pero… ¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas que pasó con el doctor Volturi?

- Eleazar – me corrigió – y bien – se encogió de hombros – me invitó a salir

- ¿Sabes que ese hombre me verá entera no? – hice un gesto para que entendiera bien a que me refería. Vamos, era extraño que mi madre estuviera saliendo justo con mi ginecólogo

La sonrisa que puso mi madre no me gusto para nada – Eso no me importa. Lo que importa es si me verá entera a mi o no

Saque la lengua y fingí una arcada solo para molestarla. Sé que salía y tenia citas pero solo de vez en cuanto, ya había aprendido a no preguntar por mi padre pero aun así estaba demasiado convencida de que ese hombre pese a haberla abandonado no dejaba que su corazón fuera en paz, seguía revoloteando en él y dudaba mucho que algún día dejara de hacerlo, después de todo yo era un constante recordatorio de que él existió. Aunque, el doctor Volturi se veía bastante interesado en ella y por lo que había escuchado de mi profesor era alguien con bastante perseverancia.

.

.

.

El resto de la semana pasó demasiado tranquila para mi gusto ya que le hice cien por ciento caso a mi madre y al doctor Volturi y me dedique a hacer reposo. Con Edward mantuvimos contacto pero se limitó solamente a mensajes de textos son frases como: ¿Cómo estás? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Estás bien? y respuestas mías con escuetos "Bien gracias", "No gracias", "Estoy bien" y cosas por el estilo. Él no me preguntaba de mas y yo no le contestaba nada extra a excepción de anoche que me llegó un "Mucha suerte mañana" a lo que yo respondí con "Gracias" acompañado de una carita feliz, ni siquiera sé porque hice esa carita feliz pero cuando me di cuenta ya lo había enviado. Sé que teníamos que hablar por algo más que por mensajes de textos pero no podía aun, ya había rechazado una invitación suya a almorzar el sábado y él no había vuelto a pronunciarse y dudaba que lo hiciera ¡Dios!, aun no podía convencerme de que de verdad había deseado que me besara.

La cita de mi madre parece que resultó de lo mejor ya que mi madre no borró su sonrisa en todo el día de ayer y tal parecía ser que tendrían una nueva cita para comer hoy aunque no quería meterme mucho ya que encontraba que las cosas estaban demasiado mezcladas para ello aunque si Eleazar me había mandado muchas buenas vibras con mi madre o al menos eso era lo que ella me dijo.

Ahora ya estaba lista para salir de la casa, estaba nerviosa pero esto era algo que necesitaba, para esto había estudiado tanto.

- ¿Sabes que no podrás atender pacientes enseguida no?

- Lo sé – le sonreí a mi madre mientras tomaba un sorbo de la leche que estaba en mis manos – pero aun así podre ayudar mucho y creo que si me dejaran atender a algunos pacientes. Además – me encogí de hombros – esto me servirá mucho para el internado que tengo que hacer

- ¿Y ya sabes en que te vas a especializar? – asentí mirando mi taza de leche

- Creo que en cardiología – movía mis hombros de un modo raro – Jasper me habló tanto de ello y ahora que conocí al doctor Scott… creo que es lo que quiero

- Bien… entonces mejor te vas antes que te despidan en tu primer día

- Si – dejé la mesa para correr al baño a lavarme los dientes y a buscar mis cosas

Cuando volví mi madre ya tenía todo ordenado en la mesa de la cocina, aun estaba en piyama pero quería estar segura que no iba a necesitar el auto.

- Mamá…

- Eleazar vendrá a buscarme – se giró hacia mi – así que llévate el auto tranquila

- Prometo que me compraré uno luego

- Pero si quieres uno – me frunció el ceño – era cosa que me dijeras, yo puedo…

Negué rápidamente – No… esto quiero hacerlo yo misma

Le di una rápida sonrisa y salí de casa para correr a meterme al auto. Había trazado el camino que tenía que tomar para llegar al hospital de la mejor forma así que después de veinte minutos ya me encontraba aparcando en el sector de empleados, estaba un poco lleno pero conseguí un puesto al lado de un hermoso Yaris negro.

Entre con un buen tiempo al hospital y ahí mismo busqué al doctor con el cual me había recomendado el profesor Adams, pero con lo despistada que estaba últimamente no conseguí recordar su nombre así que me acerqué al mesón principal con la esperanza de que supieran o tuvieran alguna referencia de que yo entraba a trabajar hoy.

- Hola – le sonreí a la chica – mi nombre es Isabella Swan y hoy entró a trabajar acá, el Doctor Marco Adams me recomendó pero olvidé el nombre del doctor con el que tenía que hablar, hablé por teléfono con él hace una semana pero…

- ¿Señorita Swan? – me voltee para ver frente a mí a un hombre que para muchas mujeres se podía considerar como hermoso – soy el doctor Ford… creo que me estaba buscando

- Eh si – balbuceé entendiendo como era posible que alguien tan joven como él fuera el doctor con el que me había recomendado el profesor Adams – lo siento – estiré la mano para saludarlo – es solo que me sorprendió que fuera tan joven

- Oh – llevó su mano a su barbilla en un gesto que capturó por completo mi atención – supongo que Marco no dijo eso – rio – pero sabe que no es algo de importancia, además, no soy tan joven como aparento, ya tengo 28 años – me guiñó un ojo y dude sinceramente que supiera lo bien que se veía haciéndolo

Aun algo aturdida lo seguí y me demostró todo lo que tenía que hacer, iba a estar trabajando con él en urgencia donde estaban necesitando mucho más personal. Sabía que no podía atender en una consulta pero estaba más que capacitada y mi titulo de medicina general me dejaba muy bien trabajar con estos pacientes así que quedé más que satisfecha con esto pero eso no fue lo mejor, la mejor parte vino cuando el doctor Alec, como me había pedido que lo llamara, me dijo que estas horas se podían incluir de maravilla como parte del internado aunque aun así me iba a quedar harto por hacer para obtener mi título de cardióloga, aunque de esta forma me libraba de hacer la parte del internado que se realizaba en urgencias.

La mañana pasó demasiado rápido y sin darme cuenta me encontraba alistándome para ir a comer. Alec estaba compartiendo conmigo consulta ya que como mi situación era bastante extraña y no era ni una interna y ni una doctora del hospital prefería no hacer uso de cosas que no me correspondían, estaba buscando mi celular por entre mi bata para revisar los mensajes que me había enviado mi madre cuando escuché la puerta abrirse.

- ¿Vas a comer? – él se sacó su bata y la colgó detrás de la puerta

- Si – me miró nuevamente de esa forma extraña y no sabía si era solo conmigo o él era coqueto de naturaleza

- Si quieres te puedo acompañar a almorzar

- Yo… - no, definitivamente no estaba lista para la mirada que me estaba dando Alec – creo que sería mejor

- Ey – me sonrió moviéndome por el hombro – no te estoy pidiendo una cita, solo que almuerces conmigo. Odio hacerlo solo y ya que tu aun no conoces a nadie yo solo pensé que sería una buena idea

¡Mierda! ni siquiera me estaba pidiendo esto en un plan amoroso, era solo un buen gesto de un compañero de trabajo pero mi estúpida cabeza se había pasado la película que quería ver. Cerré los ojos por un segundo y estaba lista para responderle cuando mi celular sonó indicándome la llegada de un nuevo mensaje de texto.

Saqué mi teléfono esperando encontrarme con otro mensaje más de mi madre pero abrí los ojos de golpe al leerlo.

_**Bella. Suerte en tu primer día de trabajo. ¿Quieres cenar hoy conmigo? Edward**_

Suspiré y cerré con rapidez el celular, no podía seguirle huyendo porque sabía que no se iba a rendir. Necesitaba hablar con Edward.

- Bella… ¿Estás bien? – pestañeé al ver pasar una mano cerca de mis ojos

- Si – le sonreí - ¿Vamos a almorzar?

- Vamos

Caminé hacia la cafetería con Alec hablando sobre cada cosa que veíamos, me comentó donde estaban los baños, donde se podía dormir cuando se tenía turnos, cosa que yo no iba a tener, donde se podía comer a escondidas, donde estaban las distintas alas, en fin, me dijo lo que más alcanzó en los dos minutos que nos tomó llegar hasta la cafetería. Ahí cada uno pidió su comida y por supuesto que yo pedí mas, no me había dado cuenta que estaba tan hambrienta hasta ahora.

- Lo siento – ya estábamos sentados pero no entendí su comentario – debería haberte dado tiempo para que comieras algo a mitad de mañana… estas embarazada y…

- Alec – lo interrumpí – estoy bien, solo que soy un poco antojadiza. Además, este trabajo es tan extraño, no tengo hecho el internado, estoy embarazada, llegue de la nada y aun así me aceptaste, se que le debó una hermosa canasta al doctor Scott pero también muchas gracias a ti por aceptarme

Rio – En cuanto Marco me contó tu situación – me miró para que entendiera que estaba al tanto de todo – no pude negarme, y antes que lo pienses no fue de lastima, de hecho no quería aceptarte – se llevó el tenedor a la boca y yo lo imité – pero fue un trabajo tuyo que me envió lo que me convenció, me recordaste mucho a mi cuando estaba estudiando, siempre escribía tanto y tan rebuscadamente que ni mis profesores quería leer mis ensayos, tenían tantos detalles como el tuyo

- Si – sonreí – esa soy yo…

- Pero Bella – miré como tomaba mis manos sobre la mesa – se que nada de lo que te ha pasado últimamente es algo que se pueda olvidar tan rápido pero sé que tampoco tienes un amigo acá en LA y yo tampoco así que no me molestaría que fuéramos amigos

- No puedo creer que no tengas amigos – se que tenía mi mano tomada pero no hice ningún amago de soltarme – eres encantador ¿lo sabías no?

- Si… pero las chicas siempre se acercan por lo mismo

Asentí varias veces con la cabeza – He escuchado eso antes y si… me gustaría ser tu amiga – por lo menos alguien si quería ser mi amigo pensé con nuevo animo

El sonido de mi celular si hizo que le soltara la mano pero le di una sonrisa para que entendiera porque lo hacía. Miré la pantalla y vi que era un nuevo mensaje de Edward.

_**Entonces… ¿Comes conmigo hoy amiga? Edward**_

¿Desde cuándo Edward era mi amigo, tal parecía ser que hoy era el día. Sin esperar mucho más y por no ser descortés me apresuré a contestárselo antes de que me enviara otro.

_**Si. Pásame a buscar a la 7. Bella**_

Guardé el celular y volví mi atención hacia mi nuevo amigo, porque algo me decía que Alec sería más amigo mío que Edward… él mismo lo había dicho, no tiene amigos y no sé que había cambiado hoy para que si quisiera ser mi amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Nuevo capitulo aca, si quieren mas los invito a pasarse por mi Blog**

**Chicas, miles de gracias a quienes me leen, me dejan comentarios y me ponen en alertas.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

Cuando llegué a mi casa no estaba para nada cansada, al contrario estaba excitadísima, amaba atender pacientes y aunque no pude hacer mucho hoy el solo hecho de haber estado en el hospital me bastó para sentirme como yo nuevamente. No me había dado cuenta que pasaron tantos meses desde que me puse una bata que solo eso me ponía contenta, por supuesto que el recuerdo de mi Jasper me acompañó todo el día pero a estas alturas estaba bastante segura de que iba a ser así por siempre, pasara lo que pasara en el futuro él siempre iba a ser mi amor y el padre de mi hijo, nada lo iba a cambiar y yo no quería cambiarlo.

Moví la cabeza un par de veces para despejarme, no quería deprimirme ahora y lamentablemente pensar en mi Jazz me llevaba siempre a ello, a pensar en los "y si" cosa que no tiene sentido solo dolor.

Cuando entré a mi casa sonreí aun más contenta porque había olor dulce, no estoy segura de que era pero despertó un mi antojo inmediato de lo que fuera así que me fui directo a la cocina para encontrarme con mi madre sacando unas galletas de algo del horno. Ni siquiera la saludé, solo me avancé a ellas tomando una y metiéndomela en la boca. Error, estaban condenadamente calientes, tanto que tuve que escupirlas en el acto.

- Si me hubieras saludado te podría haber advertido sobre que estaban calientes

- ¿Calientes? – hablé como si no tuviera lengua - ¡Están hirviendo! – sobre la mesa había un poco de jugó el que me tomé como si no fuera nada

- Bella…

- Me dio antojo – me defendí – sabes cómo son los antojos así que no es mi culpa, es la tuya por hacer cosas tan ricas – me rodó los ojos y comenzó a negar con la cabeza

- Entonces prepárate porque hice tu plato favorito para la cena – me enderecé como si me hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría - ¿Qué pasa hija?

- No te enojes – error, esa es la peor forma de comenzar a decir algo – pero Edward me invitó a cenar de hecho – miré el reloj que estaba encima de su cabeza – ya debe estar por llegar así que debería ir a arreglarme

El rostro impávido de mi madre no me gustó para nada - ¿Es broma cierto? – se cruzó de brazos siendo el perfecto retrato de una madre mandona – Bella dime que estas bromeando porque o si no…

- ¿Qué? – ahora era yo la que estaba un poco molesta – si no es broma ¿Qué? – me encogí de hombros – no entiendo porque tanto problema de que salga a cenar con Edward, es el hermano de Jasper y el tío de mi bebé, es como mi cuñado – solté la palabra de golpe – y no tiene nada de malo que quiera conversar un poco con él

- ¿Es que no lo ves? – chilló demasiado fuerte para mi gusto – ese hombre no quiere ser tu amigo y mucho menos ¡tu cuñado! ¡Por Dios hija! ¿Es que no lo ves?

Abrí la boca un par de veces buscando las palabras correctas - ¿Y qué es lo que tengo que ver?

- ¡QUE ESE ALCOHOLICO ESTA CALIENTE CONTIGO!

Entrecerré mis ojos no queriendo darle la razón porque de ninguna forma iba a confesarle que dos veces habíamos estado a punto de besarnos, en lugar de responderle cualquier cosa me giré y salí casi corriendo a mi cuarto. Sabía que si le decía cualquier cosa me iba a descubrir aunque sé que escuché un "por algo arrancas".

Ya en mi cuarto no quise pensar así que me metí a la ducha para dejar que el agüita caliente me devolviera mi buen ánimo. ¡Mierda! venia tan contenta y ahora estaba toda cabreada, Edward no tenía la culpa y no quería amargarlo con mi ánimo por lo que me obligué a calmarme y lo conseguí o más bien el agua caliente lo consiguió. Para vestirme elegí un vestido sencillo y la verdad es que era el único que me entraba, suerte de que fuera anchito en la panza y apretado en busto, si hasta me veía más embarazada con el rosado pálido de la tela. No era una cita así que seguí con los accesorios simples, solo un par de aritos y nada más. A las 7 en punto estuve bajando a abrir la puerta, mi madre se había encerrado en su dormitorio y dudaba mucho que fuera a salir para saludar a Edward.

- Hola – ni bien me vio extendió una rosa roja frente a mi rostro. La tomé algo contrariada – yo… pensé que te podía gustar

- Oh si – le sonreí – es solo que me sorprendió – al alcé riendo y oliéndola – me encantan las rosas rojas

- Lo sé – lo miré nuevamente extrañada – Jasper – asentí no queriendo pensar mucho en él ahora – lo siento

Negué tratando de darle mi mejor sonrisa – Estoy bien… ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro – lo vi mirando hacia adentro como buscando algo o a alguien – ¿Tu mamá?

- Ehh, ella está enferma – dudé tanto que no creo que me haya creído – ¿vamos?

Me condujo hasta su auto y abrió la puerta para mi, todo un caballero hasta el momento, bien, aun no estaba arrepentida por haber aceptado esta cita… no, esta cena, no cita, no cita. Repetí tanto eso en mi cabeza que después de la tercera vez perdió sentido ¿en qué mierda estaba pensando?

- ¡Bella! – me sobresalté poniendo mi atención en Edward que ¿ya estaba conduciendo? - ¿Dónde estabas?

- ¿Qué?

Rio y aunque me mordí la mejilla interior de mi boca me encontré mirándolo casi con adoración – Desde que salimos de tu casa que estas ida

- Oh – me encogí de hombros – yo soy así de rara

- Lo sé – volví a sonreír de forma torcida y lo noté porque toda su atención estaba en el camino

Ya eran muchas veces que Edward decía conocer algo mío y no pude dejar de lado mi pregunta - ¿Jasper te hablaba mucho de mí? – hablé mirando directamente por mi ventana. Tanta gente que pasaba y yo los veía tan lejanos

- Algo – me giré para verlo mucho más serio

- ¿Qué tanto?

Giró su cabeza para verme – Bella… no vayas por ahí por favor

- Bien – no sé porque pero algo en su rostro me dijo que aceptara sin chistar lo que me estaba diciendo

En poco tiempo llegamos al restaurant, sé que Edward se molestó un poco por mío pregunta pero no lo demostró. Como el caballero que descubrí que es me abrió la puerta del auto y me guió hacia nuestra mesa en donde corrió la silla para que yo pudiera sentarme, le sonreí y él me sonrió de vuelta, si, esa sonrisa sí que había sido sincera.

- Buenas noches – un mesero apareció en nuestra mesa. Le entregó solo una carta a Edward y a mi nada

- Edward – lo miré sacándolo de su lectura - ¿Y mi carta? – susurré lo más bajito que pude para que el mesero no me escuchara

- Yo pediré por ti – ni siquiera subió su vista para verme cosa que me enfureció

Preparé mis cuerdas vocales para yo misma pedir mi comida, iba a abrir la boca cuando Edward abrió la suya.

- Yo quiero langosta con salsa blanca y la señorita pato a la naranja – sip, abrí la boca pero para babear

¡Mierda! quería golpear a Edward por pedir por mi pero la sola idea de pato a la naranja pasando por mi garganta hizo que mis palabras se trabajar aunque solo por unos segundos porque ni bien el mesero se fue me crucé de brazos y encajé mi mirada en la suya. Él me vio y notó que estaba enojada.

- ¿Qué hice mal?

- ¿Qué, que hiciste mal? – alcé mi ceja derecha para darle un toque dramático a mis palabras – déjame decirte lo que hiciste mal… hiciste muy pero muy mal en pedir por mí, no sé con qué clase de mujeres estas acostumbrado a tratar pero créeme que soy perfectamente capaz de ordenar mi propia comida

Se encogió de hombros alzando una copa de vino que no sé cuando le habían llenado – Lo siento pero acostumbro a pedir la comida de mis acompañantes – odie como el infierno su maldita sonrisa intento de sexy – pero si quieres cambiar…

Comenzó a alzar el brazo - ¡NO! – apreté los labios tanto que casi se me desaparecieron – por hoy el pato a la naranja está bien – todo lo ultimo lo dijo con los dientes apretados

- ¿Antojo?

- Algo así – me encogí ahora yo de hombros – vi que tenía una copa frente a mi así que la tome. Era solo agua

- Cuéntame de tu primer día de trabajo – ya había terminado su primera copa e iba por la segunda. No es que estuviera contando

- Fue perfecto – sonreí de solo recordarlo – echaba de menos ponerme una bata y usar un estetoscopio – puse mis manos sobre la mesa para mayor comodidad – además de que Alec es un amor, en un gran jefe y entiendo muy bien mi situación. Oh y además me van a contar las horas que trabaje para el internado, de verdad que Alec es un excelente doctor y me gané un premio al tenerlo de jefe

- No me gusta este Alec – su voz sonó tan fría que me hizo ponerme seria – no quiero que trabajes con él. Hablaré con Thomas para que te consiga trabajo con él… seguramente debe tener alguna vacante y si no…

- Espera, espera – lo interrumpí antes de que siguiera hablando sin sentido – no entiendo lo que quieres decir. ¡Ni siquiera conoces a Alec!

Rellenó su copa por tercera vez – No necesito hacerlo para saber que quiere algo mas contigo… quiero que dejes de trabajar con él. Te conseguiré un trabajo con Thomas y punto

- ¡Y punto y una mierda! – hablé un poco más alto pero solo un poco – no tienes ningún derecho a meterte en esto Edward, además que no entiendo de qué viene tanto desagrado hacia alguien que no conoces

- Ya te dije que no necesito conocerlo… se perfectamente como son los hombres como él

No entendía una mierda de donde venia, sus palabras no tenían ninguna lógica para mí pero parecía ser que él si las encontraba porque estaba demasiado serio como para estar bromeando. Esperé unos segundos, tomé un sorbo de mi copa de agua pero su rostro seguía igual de impasible.

- ¿Y por qué? – me encogí de hombros – dame una razón lógica y puede que considere pensar en ello

- Porque… - sus manos se apretaron en puños sobre la mesa – porque… ¡Porque estas embaraza!

Lo miré atónita por los primeros segundos pero luego rompí en risas – Edward esa no es una razón lógica y ni de cerca – por lo menos ahora tenía un mejor humor

- Me importa una mierda la lógica – me tensé considerablemente cuando lo vi tomarse su copa de un solo sorbo y con rabia. Sabía de su problema con la bebida pero no esperaba verlo borracho esta noche

- Edward – negué – siento mucho que pienses así pero no voy a dejar de trabajar con Alec

Mis palabras tuvieron poca fuerza pero no podía hacer mucho más. La comida llegó y seguíamos en un silencio demasiado incomodó para mi gusto, la noche había empezado bien pero ahora era mierda, quería comer luego para irme, hasta ya perdí mi antojo y eso no me había pasado en todo lo que iba del embarazo. Cuando ya no pude seguir comiendo el ahora no tan exquisito pato a la naranja me dedique a mirar de reojo a Edward, su rostro estaba mucho más serio de lo normal, estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada perfectamente en la silla y comía con demasiada formalidad, cualquier que lo viera pensaría que estaba en alguna cena formal y con protocolo y no en una simple comida con una amiga o con su cuñada. Edward es extraño, lo sé, sé que tiene problemas con el alcohol y ahora estoy más que segura que tiene cierta necesidad de estar siempre en control de las cosas. Tal parece ser que mi cuñado no es más que un dominante alcohólico.

- ¿Qué piensas?

Pestañeé varias veces enfocando mi vista en él – Pienso en que tienes problemas con el control y con el alcohol – lo siento pero mi boca se abrió antes de que mis neuronas hicieran sinapsis

Esperé una mala cara, que se parara y se fuera, que me tomara del brazo y me sacara a rastras de ahí, que me dejara botada y saliera con aires de grandezas. Esperé tantas cosas pero no lo que pasó. Edward no hizo nada de eso, no puso cara de culo solo estalló en carcajadas que llamaron la atención de más de alguien a nuestro alrededor.

- Eres una mujer única Isabella Swan

- Bella – murmuré con los dientes apretados – odio que me digan Isabella

- Oh sí, lo había olvidado – rodé los ojos ante su respuesta

- Tu eres un hombre único Edward – ya había alzado una ceja en tono algo coqueto así que me vi obligada a bajársela – eres único de lo tan extraño que puedes llegar a ser. Desconcertante

- Entonces supongo que entre raros tendremos que entendernos

Nuestros ojos se cruzaron en un choque que no me gustó mucho. Mi cuerpo inmediatamente recordó esa tarde en su oficina y lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. Odiaba a Edward por hacerme esto, por provocar estas cosas en mi solo con una mirada o con una sonrisa. Bueno, aunque quizás la del problema era yo por esto de las hormonas y esas cosas ¿o no dicen que las mujeres embarazadas andan mucho más calientes? quizás solo era eso, después de todo él ha sido el único hombre con el que he mantenido contacto durante este tiempo o por lo menos un contacto mas duradero porque de ninguna manera el hermano de Jasper podía despertar en mi algo más.

- ¿Qué piensas ahora?

Ya estábamos afuera del restaurant y estaba helando como nunca en LA – En que hace frio - mentí a media

- Oh bien – en un segundo su chaqueta estuvo sobre mi cuerpo – por cierto – su cuerpo estaba demasiado cerca mío. El olor de su chaqueta ya se había colado por mis fosas nasales – estas condenadamente hermosa Bella – quise mover mi rostro en cuanto me tocó pero no pude – el embarazo te sienta de maravilla, resalta tu hermosura de una manera perfecta

Me perdí, ahora solo estaba concentrada en su rostro – Yo…

- ¿Quieres un helado? Sé que tienes frio pero un helado nunca se rechaza – solo pude asentir porque no me salían palabras – bien, entonces caminemos. Por esta cuadra hay una heladería exquisita

Su brazo se estiró ante mí y no dudé mucho en enredar el mío con el suyo. Él se encargó nuevamente de comprar los helados mientras yo lo esperaba sentada en una banca afuera del lugar. Aun estaba algo aturdida por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, no soy tonta, sé que está mal sentir cualquier cosa por él, que no es correcto y quizás ni siquiera es natural, pero ahora, con su chaqueta en mi cuerpo solo puedo pensar en su aroma y en cómo me gustaría no dejar de olerlo o sentir nunca.

- Voy a pensar en que mi compañía es una verdadera mierda – negué tratando de verlo mejor - ¿Qué pasa Bella?

- Nada – mi voz salió como un susurro mientras no dejaba de verlo

- Bella – sus manos fueron a mi rostro y sin necesidad de mucho más supe que quería. Su voz era un murmullo demasiado cálido – mírame por favor – con esfuerzo pude enfocar mi vista en él – yo sé que no es correcto pero…

- No Edward, – bajé la vista y apreté los ojos y mis manos para controlarme pero no alcancé a siquiera pensar en ellos cuando su mano alzó mi barbilla – no lo hagas…

Sus dedos con gran delicadeza fueron a mi mejilla derecha – No llores por favor - ¿estaba llorando? Ni siquiera había pensado en ello – no quiero hacerte llorar, solo… no te alejes

- Esto está mal – no sé si se lo dije a él o me lo repetí por enésima vez a mi – yo solo… es que esto no debería pasar Edward

Sus ojos se clavaron a los míos y nos quedamos así por unos momentos, no tengo completa claridad de cuanto fue, solo sé que fue el tiempo necesario para que viera en él al hombre que tan pocas veces dejaba salir, tan frágil, tal humano… tan… no él. Haciendo caso omiso a la parte más racional de mi cerebro elevé una de mis manos y acaricié su mejilla logrando que sus luceros se cerraran, pero no me importó porque ahora mis dudas se estaban esfumando.

- Edward…

- No me rechaces – sus ojos seguían cerrados – solo deja que te demuestre que soy mucho más que ese maldito borracho, deja que te muestre que hay mas en mi aparte de toda esa mierda que te he enseñado… solo… déjate llevar

- No me hagas daño Edward… ya estoy rota y no podré…

Mis labios se cerraron cuando uno de sus dedos se puso sobre ellos. Esto era todo, estaba a punto de besar a Edward… y quizás muy cerca de entregarle mi roto corazón.

- Bella… yo nunca te haría daño, tienes que saberlo

No quise pero una imagen perfecta de mí besando a Jasper por primera vez se coló en mis pensamientos haciéndome sentir como la peor perra en la faz de la tierra. Mi corazón y mi alma eran de él y con su muerte estaba más que claro que no iba a haber un segundo hombre en mi vida a no ser que nuestro bebé fuera un niño. No, de ninguna forma yo iba a traicionar la memoria de mi Jasper besado a su hermano.

- Lo siento

Ahora si que estaba llorando como toda una Magdalena y así me levanté del banco para salir corriendo hacia no sé dónde. A penas y conocía Los Ángeles y no tenía ni una sola idea de donde estábamos. ¡Mierda!, me sentía tan mal, consideré la opción de besar a Edward, no solo esta vez, la vengo considerando desde hace mucho y eso hace que todo sea peor porque es algo que he pensado y re pensado. Quise seguir dándole vuelta a lo perra que soy pero no pude porque su olor se volvió a colar en mis sentidos cuando me giró hacia él.

- Esto está mal – lloré sin verlo al rostro – yo amo a Jasper y nunca va a haber nadie. ¡NADIE! – grité ahora golpeado su pecho como si toda la culpa fuera suya – si es tu culpa, ¡es tu culpa porque siempre estás ahí!, estas ahí y me confundes y no puedes confundirme porque eres el hermano de Jasper. ¡ESTO ESTA JODIDAMENTE MAL!

- No está mal – su voz sonó tan calmada que tuve que alzar la vista – en mi puta vida he sentido por alguien la mitad que siento cuando pienso en ti. ¡Mierda Isabella! mi vida es tan jodida que ni siquiera te lo imaginas – pese a que sus manos estaban sobre mis brazos no apretó el agarre – tuviste razón antes. Si soy un puto dominante y alcohólico, no dejo que nadie tome decisiones por mí y yo tomo todas las decisiones por los demás, he entrado a AA por lo menos unas cinco veces pero nunca duro mucho. Jamás he tenido una puta razón para querer dejar de emborracharle y matarme de a poco… hasta ahora – sus manos se movieron hasta tomar mi rostro por completo – soy un dominante y un alcohólico pero por ti sería capaz de cambiar Bella… solo no te alejes de mi

- Edward

No dejé que dijera una sola palabra más. Ni siquiera sé quien fue pero cuando mis pensamientos encontraron el camino hacia mi conciencia me di cuenta que estaba de puntitas con mis labios sobre los suyos. Si, Edward Cullen esta jodido, pero yo también y quizás me joda más después de esto pero que mi Jasper me perdone, no puede seguir muriéndome de a poco, necesito volver a vivir.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Se me habia olvidado subir aqui :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9<strong>

Mis manos estaban aferradas a su cuello, tenía miedo de que si lo soltaba esto se esfumara como la niebla, ahora todo estaba bien y en su lugar pero en el momento exacto en que rompiéramos el beso todo nos caería encima como un balde de agua fría. No podía permitir eso, por lo menos no todavía, necesitaba sentirme querida y a salvo con Edward, necesitaba esto como ni yo misma tenía idea. Apreté los ojos con fuerza y dejé que su lengua entrara en contacto con la mía, hasta el momento solo había sentido cariño en el beso pero ahora estaba comenzando a sentir pasión y mis hormonas de embarazada no ayudaban para nada a mantenerme en mi centro.

Las manos de Edward habían estado todo el tiempo apoyadas en mis caderas pero en el preciso instante de que nuestras lenguas se tocaron haciéndonos gemir, sus manos encontraron el camino hacia mi cintura, pasando por mis costados y prácticamente tocando mis pechos. Gemí como loca y me apreté lo más que pude a su cuerpo, sentí verdaderas ganas de hacer el amor con él.

¿Hacer el amor?

Esto era mierda, eso era imposible, yo no podía estar haciendo esto. De pronto el placer no fue tal, ya no me sentía plena, la imagen de mi Jasper se planteo frente a mis ojos cerrados como un letrero luminoso indicándome lo mal que estaba haciendo… y lo peor… lo peor es que yo quería hacer esto con Edward.

- ¿Por qué llorar cariño? – no me di cuenta cuando me separé de sus labios y ni mucho menos cuando el llanto llegó a mi

Alcé los ojos y con esfuerzo por la escasa luz y las lágrimas en mis ojos pude verlo. Se veía preocupado – Yo lo siento… - comencé a negar. Su rostro ahora se tornó duro – pero no puedo… quiero – quise tocar sus mejillas pero él se corrió – lo siento tanto Edward

- Solo estas cansada – su voz sonó tan fría y demandante que sentí ese mismo frio recorrer mi cuerpo – mañana hablaremos mejor. Ahora sube y acuéstate

Cualquier sentimiento de culpa o de pena se fue por un tubo, sus palabras y su entonación eran de demanda, él no tenía ese poder sobre mí, no lo había tenido su hermano y mierda que no lo tendría él. Me costó un par de segundo encontrar la movilidad de mi cuerpo pero cuando lo conseguí no hubo marcha atrás, mi mano tomó distancia y velocidad para dejarse caer junto a un sordo sonido sobre su mejilla derecha.

- A mi no me hablas así – puede que mi reacción fuera exagerada pero una vez más… hormonas – yo no soy de tu propiedad Edward

- ¡Mierda! – tiró de sus cabellos tan fuerte que me hizo saltar del miedo – lo siento cariño – no me di cuenta cuando ya tenía mi rostro entre sus manos – pero no puedo evitarlo ¿sí?, por eso ahora es mejor que subas y te acuestes. Han sido muchas emociones para ambos y necesitamos pensar ¿bien?

Lo miré y su rostro estaba entre nervioso e histérico - ¿Sabes que eres bipolar cierto?

- Soy mucho más que eso. Soy una mierda de persona pero contigo mejoro un poquito – un suave beso cayó sobre mis labios – solo no me dejes ¿sí?

- No te dejaré – me solté un poco de su cuerpo para pensar con tranquilidad – pero no puedo hacer esto ahora. Necesito concentrarme en mi trabajo y en mi bebé, lo siento Edward, seré tu amiga pero nada más

Me alejé por completo de su cuerpo y una vez hube tomado distancia encontré las fuerzas para caminar en dirección opuesta, para mi suerte un taxi iba pasando por el lugar, no dudé en tomarlo y darle la dirección de mi casa. Ni bien mi cabeza se recostó sobre el respaldo las lágrimas con fuerzas renovadas invadieron mi rostro. Le había dicho a Edward que era bipolar pero yo también lo estaba siendo, estaba comportándome como toda una perra histérica, en un momento lo estaba besando y al siguiente lo estaba abofeteando, en un momento le decía que siempre estaría a su lado y al siguiente que podía hacerlo. Edward estremecía mi mundo como nadie y si no tomaba distancia ahora para desenredar esta madeja que habíamos armado muy pronto íbamos a quedar atrapados sin muchas opciones para salir.

Debían pasar de las 12 de la noche pero las calles de Los Ángeles están tan atiborradas como si fueran las 12 del medio día, así era esta ciudad, viva hasta más no poder, pero por más que yo tratara de contagiarme de esas ganas de vivir mi corazón muerto no me lo permitía, quizás este era mi destino, ya lo había pensado, yo sola con mi hijo, con mi madre y mi trabajo. Quizás así tenía que ser pero… ¡Mierda! sollocé un poquito, la imagen de Edward y el calor de sus labios sobre los míos no me permitía dejarlo ir. Estaba segura de que no lo amaba pero también estaba demasiado segura de que me gustaba y hasta lo estaba comenzando a querer más de lo debido, me preocupada por él, quería tenerlo cerca pero tal parecía ser que esto no era suficiente, por lo menos por ahora.

El taxi se paró en frente de mi casa y supe que las probabilidades de que mi madre estuviera levantada eran altas. Mis ojos estaban hinchados y tenía el maquillaje corrido, no podía ocultarle la verdad y tampoco quería, necesitaba que me consolara. El taxista me preguntó su estaba bien, supongo que me demoré mucho en bajarme así que solo le di una sonrisa y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta. La casa estaba iluminada en la sala así que después de dejar mi chaqueta en el perchero caminé hacia allí. Mi madre estaba concentrada en una revista, sin quererlo sentí frio y la necesidad de abrazarme a mí misma, un sollozo lastimero llamó su atención.

- Mami…

- ¡Voy a matar a ese jodido hijo de puta! – no pude replicarle nada porque sus brazos me rodearon demasiado fuerte - ¿Qué te hizo cariño? Dímelo para poder planificar de mejor forma mi venganza

- Me besó – solté de golpe – pero no fue él… fui yo mami… yo hice mal no Edward

El rostro de mi madre se quedó quieto mirándome y casi esperando porque yo le dijera que mis recientes palabras eran mentira. No pude hacerlo y ella lo supo cuando sollocé de nuevo, con cuidado nos movió al sofá, ahí me sentí mas cómoda y lista para contarle todo. Comencé a contarle cada detalle desde la primera mirada diferente que nos dimos, ella no me juzgó ni dijo nada, en todo momento acaricio mis cabellos reconfortándome.

- Entonces supongo que parte de sus lágrimas ese día en el hotel fueron por él

- Si, ese fue el primer día que sentí ganas de besarlo, que lo vi como algo más que como el hermano de Jasper. Pero ahora… ahora no se si esto estaba bien, si es lo que necesito o lo correcto

- Mi amor, esas no son las preguntas que debes hacerte, lo que tienes que preguntarte es ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué quieres tu Bella? – la miré fijamente - ¿Quieres estar con Edward… como pareja?

¿Quiero? Sé que no quiero estar lejos de Edward pero no estoy muy segura de ser capaz de soportar todo lo que implicaría tener una relación con él como algo más que amigos o cuñados. No eran solo mis propios miedos y el fantasma de mi Jasper, era también su vida de excesos y tan malditamente rígida, era su familia, su madre y hasta Rosalie, quizás en menos medida también mi propia madre, la verdad que eran tantas las cosas que se oponían siquiera a la posibilidad de que algo pasara entre nosotros que antes de considerar la opción ya me encontraba rechazándola.

- Yo lo quiero, pero no puedo hacerlo… no puedo estar con él en la forma que quiere, por lo menos no ahora mami

- Entonces debes ser sincera con él cariño. No dejes que se enamore de ti cuando sabes que tú no lo amas

¿Enamorarse de mí? – Edward está mal y yo le prometí estar con él, no puedo dejarlo ahora

- Quizás tú crees que estando cerca le haces bien pero si él quiere algo mas contigo y tú no estás lista para ello al final de cuentas solo le harás daño – el rostro de mi madre se transformó como solo lo hacía cuando iba a hablar de mi padre – nunca te lo he dicho pero eso es lo que hizo tu padre conmigo. Él me quería, me quería mucho pero no podía estar conmigo… él ya tenía una vida y por más que quisiera dejarla para estar con nosotros le era imposible, por eso en vez de seguir haciéndome daño y hacértelo a ti decidió que lo mejor era la distancia – ahora yo fui la que le acaricio los cabellos – puse tierra de por medio y seguí mi vida contigo, nunca mas volví a saber de Charlie y no sé si fue mejor o peor, solo sé que en ese momento mi vida era una mierda y el saber que nunca podríamos estar juntos lo hacía peor, por lo menos cuando me dejó vi algo de esperanza al final del camino. A veces Bella la gente vive de la esperanza, solo que no todo tipo de esperanza es bueno… ¿Qué esperanza le puedes dar tu a Edward?

Lo pensé por un momento por no me demoré en tener mi respuesta – Se que no le puedo dar la esperanza de que estemos juntos, no ahora

- Entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta. Bells – la miré – has pasado por mucho, el amor de tu vida murió y estas embarazada, es normal que no sepas con exactitud lo que quieres, lo que estaría mal es que prometas algo que no puedes cumplir, ¿Entiendes?

- Si… pero de verdad que no me siento capaz de no ver a más a Edward

- Habla con él… traten de llegar a un acuerdo, dense tiempo pero no se amarren a algo que no saben si podrán aguantar

- Tienes razón – le sonreí con mucho mas animo – me alegra mucho haber hablado contigo y me alegra aun mas que me contaras un poquito más sobre mi padre

.

.

.

Por supuesto que dormí como la mierda y que ahora tenía dolor de cuerpo y sueño, quería irme a mi casa pero aun me faltaban seis horas de trabajo, lo que quiere decir que hace solo dos horas habían pasado desde que comenzó mi jornada laboral. Estaba sentada en el escritorio de Alec revisando papeles, supongo que me faltaba acción que despejara mi mente por lo que levanté y fui en busca de Alec a la sala de emergencias, era altamente probable que necesitaran ayuda ahí.

Y así fue, en cuanto Alec me vio me pidió que entrara al box 6 para suturar a un niño que se había caído de un columpio en el colegio, no era mucho y una enfermera podría haberlo hecho más que bien pero estaban todos ocupados y yo agradecía poner en mi mente algo que no tuviera relación con Edward. ¡Mierda! ya estaba pensando en él de nuevo.

Estuve cerca de dos horas entrando y saliendo de los box, suturé un poco más, puse algunas vendas y limpié muchas heridas, nada grave pero que en muchos momentos me hizo sonreír, amaba ver a alguien salir un poco más contento del hospital. Ya debía ser la hora del almuerzo porque mi bebé estaba pidiéndome comida a gritos.

Busqué a Alec hasta que lo vi firmando unos papeles en el mesón – Alec – él dejo la tableta y me miró – ya está todo bien por aquí así que pensé en tomarme mi hora de almuerzo

- Oh si… espera que deje estos papeles y te acompaño

Asentí solo por inercia, a Edward no le gustaba Alec y no sé si le gustaría que comiera con él, si se enteraba se iba a enojar y aunque no debía importarme yo no quería que se enojara. Alec terminó de firmar sus papeles y yo de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se suponía que esto es lo que tenía que evitar pero mi mente seguía pensando en Edward y más que eso, pensaba en Edward como mi pareja.

- Bella… ¡Bella! – pestañeé repetidas veces alejando mis pensamientos para tratar de poner atención en Alec - ¿Estás bien?

- Eh si – automáticamente llevé mis manos a los bolsillos de mi bata tratando de esconder mi incomodidad – es solo que… - suspiré perdiendo el hilo de mis palabras. Tuve que cerrar los ojos por un segundo para concentrarme – solo estoy cansada – para darle énfasis a mis palabras miré a mi jefe directo a los ojos

- ¿Ya estás en el segundo trimestre?

Asentí con un poco mas de ánimo al pensar en mi bebé, llevé mis manos a mi vientre para encontrar algo de paz – Si – bajé mi vista a mi bebé – de hecho ya se me están pasando las nauseas matutinas

- Pero sigues con sueño – no alcancé a alzar la vista por completo cuando sentí mi mano sobre mi mejilla derecha, más bien sobre mis ojeras imborrables – quizás deberías irte a descansar

No pude decir nada porque me sentí demasiado extraña de saber a Alec tan cerca mío y en un gesto tan intimo. Sabía que esto no era correcto bajo ningún punto de vista sobre todo porque mi cabeza aun estaba en la noche anterior, en Edward, en sus labios, sus caricias y más aun en sus palabras que se seguían reproduciendo sin cesar en mi cabeza. Estaba dispuesta a alejarme de su toque pero no alcancé a moverme por mi cuenta cuando sentí que era tomada por el brazo y arranca de mi lugar.

- ¿Qué…? – me giré para encontrarme con el cuerpo de Edward. Quise hacer contacto con sus ojos pero estaban demasiado arriba, fijos en Alec

- Vamos a almorzar Isabella – yo seguí mirándolo pero él nunca me vio a mí, seguía con su mirada enganchada en mi jefe

Mi brazo seguía tomado por su mano impidiendo que pudiera moverme - Edward…

- Suéltala – no miré hacia arriba pero sabía que era Alec quien estaba intercediendo por mi - ¿No me escuchaste?

- Nos vamos a almorzar – sus ojos verdes resplandecientes por fin se encontraron con los míos dejándome en claro que no iba a aceptar una réplica. Parece que después de todo sus palabras de anoche no eran del todo ciertas ya que ahí seguía su veta dominante tratando de doblegarme

Asentí para cortar el ambiente que se había creado, Alec aun tenía su mirada indecisa así que le sonreí para calmarlo – Lo siento Alec, otro día será

Edward no dejó que dijera nada porque comenzó a arrastrarme por los pasillos del hospital, se que iba en dirección a la salida así que creo que sería mejor esperar a que estuviéramos fuera del hospital para explotar. Su auto negro y de millones de dólares estaba aparcado donde no podía pero por supuesto que eso no le importaba a Edward, su chofer ya tenía la puerta trasera abierta, me metí solo para no hacer un escándalo, en el auto estaría mejor.

Esperé a que el entrara para comenzar - ¿Qué mierda fue eso? – lo miré y podría jurar que mis ojos llameaban – me acabas de dejar en completo ridículo ante mi jefe

- Te estaba tocando – su voz sonó tan calmada que más rabia me dio

- Edward - conseguí que me mirara – es mi jefe, pueden despedirme por esto

- Ya te dije que Thomas te conseguirá un trabajo mejor

Bufé fuerte y me crucé de brazos – Esto está mal, yo nunca he dejado que nadie tenga control sobre mi vida, lo siento Edward – lo miré – pero yo no soy así, no soy la clase de chica que necesita ser rescatada, mi vida entera me las he arreglado por mi misma

- Pero ahora estás conmigo – su mano acaricio mi mejilla y sin quererlo cerré los ojos – está bien amor, conmigo ahora no tendrás que preocuparte por eso

- Edward – lo miré con pena por lo que iba a decirle – no estamos juntos – su mano cayó de golpe – lo he pensando mucho y pese a que de verdad me gustas no estoy lista para una relación – su expresión se endureció. Sabía lo que venía – pero no quiero que nos alejemos, sé que soy una maldita egoísta pero pese a que no puedo estar contigo de esa forma tampoco puedo alejarme por completo

Terminé mi discurso sin saber que mas agregar. Lo sentía mucho pero no podía dejarlo ir sin preguntar primero si era posible que las cosas siguieran como estaban.

- Será mejor que te bajes – su vista estaba fija en la ventana – no quiero que llegues tarde a trabajar y que tu jefe se enoje

- Edward – rogué porque me mirara y lo conseguí – dame tiempo, quizás cuando mi corazón sane un poco más…

- Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer

Quise tanto estirarme y darle un beso en sus labios fruncidos que me bajé antes de confundirlo más. En cierta forma estaba bien que yo me confundiera, mi vida era un enredo de los grandes y eso debía sumarle las hormonas que me tenían en una montaña rusa de sentimientos, estaba bien para mí pero no podía hacerle esto a él, solo iba por la mitad de mi embarazo, aun me quedan muchos cambios de humor y era mejor que los aprendiera a controlar por lo menos delante de Edward.

Vi como el auto desapareció, entré al hospital y aunque se que no era bueno, me olvidé de comer. Alec mantuvo un ojo en mí por toda la tarde, quise hablar con él pero no sabía que decirle y por lo menos hoy no tenía interés en decepcionar a otro hombre más.

Mis pensamientos de todo el día estuvieron dirigidos a Edward por lo que cuando llegó la noche no solo mi cuerpo, sino también mi mente estaban agotados.

- Supongo que hablaste con Edward

- Supones bien y además deberías suponer que hice todo mal… no sé porque estoy tan confundida, en un momento quiero algo y al siguiente no. Me siento como esas perras histéricas de la televisión que uno odia y que encuentra totalmente irreal, ¡Mamá! Me siento como una histérica y ¡yo nunca he sido histérica!

La risa de mi madre no me agradó mucho - ¿Sabes que estás embarazada no?

- ¿Y? no puedo siempre estar culpando a las hormonas

- Bien – dejó su vaso sobre la mesa y apoyó sus manos – te voy a describir a alguien y tú me dirás si encuentras que este aunque sea un poquito – me mostró la medida casi juntando su de dedo pulgar e índice – bien que no sepa con certeza lo que quiere y que encuentre que sus actitudes son un tanto bipolar ¿bien? – asentí – entonces. Había una chica que hace tres meses iba en un auto y tuvo un accidente, acaba de enterarse de que estaba embaraza pero a penas y alcanzó a contarle la noticia a su prometido, él murió y también una parte de ella. Su vida se vino abajo y para superarlo aunque sea un poquito se mudó de ciudad con su madre, ella tenía la vida planeada, se iba a casa, iba a tener un hijo, un trabajo, una casa, todo, en un segundo todo se desmoronó. Cayó en depresión pero luego de un tiempo conoció a otro chico que estaba mucho mas jodido que ella, quizás podrían haberse ayudado a sanar pero él era el hermano de su novio muerto así que ahora la chica con su corazón dividido siente que no sabe qué hacer

Mis ojos ya estaban totalmente inundados, si lo escuchado todo de golpe no tan extraño la forma en que estaba reaccionando, no quería justificarme, necesitaba comenzar a tomar a tomar decisiones.

- Supongo que soy tan perra entonces – le sonreí – gracias mami, de verdad que extrañaba lo que era estar contigo y poder contarte mis problemas

- Para eso somos las madres… ahora vete a dormir porque noto lo cansada que estas

- Tienes razón

Me levanté y fui directo a mi cuarto, ahora que ya no me veía como a una perra creo que tenía más probabilidades de dormir. Me metí a la cama con mucha más energía, dejé la ventana abierta para que entrara aire pero parecía no ser suficiente.

El calor ya era insoportable sentía que si no hacia algo pronto me iba a dar un soponcio, pateé las sabanas hasta el borde de la cama y me di vuelta, apoyé mi brazo sobre mis ojos e hice todo lo posible para que mi cerebro no repitiera los sucesos de hoy en la tarde, eran muchas emociones para mí y no sabía si estaba preparada para ellas. Mi mente estaba casi logrando quedar en blanco cuando un estruendo me hizo sentarme en la cama de golpe, sin pensarlo de mas me levanté y busqué el origen del sonido, no fue muy difícil descubrir que venía desde afuera de mi ventana.

Ahí, parado y con una botella en la mano estaba Edward, la ventana ya estaba abierta por el calor así que no me costó entender sus palabras.

- ¡Baja ahora mismo Isabella! – lo quedé mirando mientras daba otro sorbo a su botella. No tenia palabras para contentarle, no sabía que decirle - ¡NO ME MIRES ASI… MIERDA! – tiró la botella a un lado provocando un fuerte ruido que estoy segura que despertó a mi madre. Verlo era ver a un ogro demandando atención - ¡Tenemos que hablar amor! – ahora su rostro no estaba furioso, desde donde estaba podía ver sus ojitos brillando, pero aun así mi cuerpo no reaccionaba por completo – Vamos amor… solo baja para que podamos hablar… yo no quise reaccionar así… pero ¡Mierda! ¡TIENES QUE ENTENDER QUE TÚ ERES MIA! – cuando quiso dar un paso sus pies se tropezaron enviándolo directamente al suelo. Edward Cullen estaba nuevamente borracho y parecía que esta vez era por mí

Sabía que mi madre estaba despierta así que me apresuré y bajé antes de que lo hiciera ella, necesitaba llegar cuanto antes a Edward, ni bien me vio abrir la puerta se tiró hacia mí, con cuidado lo hice entrar a la casa y lo senté en el sofá. No había ni luces de mi madre y lo agradecí.

- Edward… - lo removí un poquito - ¿Estás bien?

Sus ojitos verdes se abrieron y me miraron directamente – Mi Bella… ¿Por qué me dejaste?... yo espere tanto por ti y ahora me dejas

- No te he dejado – luche con fuerza en contra de mis lagrimas para que no salieran – estoy aquí Edward – tomé sus manos para que me sintiera – no voy a ningún lado

- No amor… tú no estás aquí, tu siempre estas donde Jasper esté

- Jasper… él… esta muerto – apreté los labios para no llorar – nosotros estamos vivos Edward así que debes dejar de hacerte esto. El alcohol es malo y te hace daño

- La que me haces daño eres tú

Tomé su mano con un poco mas de fuerza consiguiendo que me mirara a los ojos – Yo no quiero hacerte daño pero no puedes estar enojado porque este confundida, mi vida ha sido una mierda el último tiempo, lo único que me importa es mi hijo y necesito pensar en él antes que en otra persona

- Pero yo puedo ser un padre para tu bebé – quise decirle que él sería su tío pero no pude – Jasper me lo dijo… cuando se enteró de que estabas embarazada él me llamó y me pidió que estuviera ahí para ti – nuevamente me estaba diciendo esas cosas de Jasper que yo no sabía y que me desconcertaban – él… él me dijo que yo tenía que cuidarlos, él también sabía que había tomado mi lugar… que debía devolvérmelo

- Edward – dejé que mis lagrimas salieron sin control - ¿Por qué Jasper te quitó tu lugar? ¿Por qué te pidió que me cuidaras? – tenia tanto miedo de sus respuestas que no quise hacer mas

- Porque Jasper sabía que se iba a morir, estaba viviendo un tiempo que no era de él… Jasper… sabía que yo te amaba – sus ojos se cerraron y sus palabras se volvieron un murmullo – él supo que yo te amé desde la primera vez que te vi… él lo supo siempre mi amor

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Chicos, perdon por no subir aca pero si alguien quiere q siga subiendo en FF aviseme :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>

- Entremos

Pese a que no hacía nada de frio crucé mis brazos por debajo de mis hinchados pechos y me di vuelta para entrar a mi casa. Este era un tema que ignoraría por segunda vez, quería que habláramos extendidamente y para eso necesitaba comodidad porque la noche recién estaba empezando y no iba a dejar ir a Edward hasta que me contestara por lo menos una de las miles de preguntas que se estaban formulando en mi cabeza.

Sé que mi madre estaba despierta porque yo no había prendido ninguna luz en el segundo piso y por escalera bajaba un tenue halo claro, pero también sabía que no iba a interrumpir así que apenas entré me fui a la cocina a preparar café, no solo para eliminar la borrachera de Edward sino porque tal parecía ser que el único antojo durante mi embarazo sería este brebaje casi prohibido para las embarazadas. Iba a tener que concertar una cita con el doctor Volturi.

Todo el tiempo que la tetera eléctrica estuvo chillando me mantuve a su lado porque aunque estaba ansiosa por escuchar lo que fuera que pudiera sacarle a Edward no podía dejar de sentir miedo por lo mismo. Miré el humo salir cada vez con mayor fuerza por el orificio y recién cuando bajó el interruptor indicándome que el agua había hervido reaccioné y traje las tazas. Para cuando llegué a la sala Edward ya estaba sin chaqueta y sentado con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, supongo que se le estaba pasando la borrachera y que había caído en cuenta de donde estaba.

- Ten - su rostro se alzó automáticamente apenas hablé. No miró la taza que estaba en sus ojos, me miró a mi – te ayudará con el dolor de cabeza

Sé que debería haberle dado una pastilla también pero una parte mía quería que sufriera un poquito las consecuencias de su borrachera.

Me senté en el sofá de un cuerpo que estaba frente a él y sin mirarlo aun le di los primeros sorbos a mi café, estaba segura de que no había pasado tanto tiempo pero se me estaba haciendo una eternidad. El sonido un tanto brusco de su taza golpeando en la mesa de centro me hizo verlo fijamente.

- Yo no quería terminar acá… en este estado. Lo siento

Suspiré y probé internamente mi voz – Pero lo hiciste, de nuevo – agregué lo ultimo mirándolo directo a los ojos

- Es que… - hizo un sonido que quizás en otra circunstancia podría considerarse como sexy pero ahora solo me demostró lo mal que lo estaba pasando – Bella, tienes que creerme cuando te digo que estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por dejar de beber, sé que no te gusta y…

- Debes hacerlo por ti – lo corté porque sabía muy bien para donde iban sus palabras – tienes un gran problema con la bebida y hasta que tu no seas quien decida hacer algo con ello nadie podrá ayudarte

- ¡La haré!, lo prometo

No le dije nada, solo lo miré y él lo entendió porque volvió a pasar sus manos por su cabello esta vez tirando de esas frágiles hebras con un poco mas de fuerza. Un suspiro demasiado pesado salió desde el fondo de su pecho.

- Supongo que quieres que te cuente sobre Jasper… solo lo que dije afuera

- Si – tirité tanto que preferí dejar la taza de café en la mesita – yo… tengo demasiadas dudas, dijiste tantas cosas afuera que ya no sé lo que es cierto y lo que no

- No puedo decirte mucho – sus codos estaban en sus rodillas dejándolo un poco más cerca de mi – así que trataré de contarte un poco, por lo menos el principio de nuestra historia

Mi corazón palpitó con mucha fuerza. Era el momento y no había vuelta atrás.

- Hace cinco años Jasper vino a casa para el cumpleaños de mi mamá, yo no quería estar ahí pero él me convenció diciéndome que tenía algo muy importante que mostrarme así que como siempre dejé cualquier sentimiento de lado e hice lo que era mejor para mi hermanito pequeño. Al principio supuse que estaba teniendo problemas en la Universidad y que me necesita… me equivoqué, él quería hablarme de ti

Recordaba ese fin de semana, recuerdo que pensé que era mentira que tenía que viajar y que solo lo estaba haciendo para pasar de mí.

- Creo que solo llevaban una semana hablando… tu no lo sabías pero él te robó una foto de tu billetera… era una foto pequeñita, tamaño carnet, pero aun así mostraba tu hermosa sonrisa y de alguna forma capturaba tu aura. – traté de recordar esa foto pero se me hacía muy difícil. Mi cabeza estaba en otra parte ahora – yo en ese momento aun creía que había salvación para mí y pensé de forma estúpida que Jasper te estaba llevando hacia mí para evitar que me perdiera en este mundo frio y corrupto en el que estoy. Pero no fue así – negó medio sonriendo y dándole un sorbo a su tasa de café – él solo me estaba mostrando a su chica y una vez más yo quedé en segundo lugar viendo como el tierno y pequeño Jasper se llevaba lo que yo quería

Por unos momentos procesé sus palabras, pero por más que buscaba algo que me dijera que esto era verdad no podía entenderlo. Era mucha información en tan poco tiempo, quizás para algunos no era tanta, pero para mí era demasiada. Con mis manos sudando y apretadas entre sí lo miré buscando algo mas en sus esmeraldas pero ellas estaban fijas en mi, supe muy bien que estaba esperando por alguna reacción mía, lamentablemente no pude hacer más que suspirar profundamente y cerrar los ojos por unos segundos.

- No es mentira cuando digo que te amo… quizás no te puedo decir que te amo a ti pero si amo todo lo que representas… lo que eres y ahora no puedo más que pedirte que me des una oportunidad para amarte por completo Bella – lo miré a medias porque mis ojos estaban aguados – y para que quizás tú puedas sentir algo mas por mí. – mis manos ya no estaban apretadas, ahora estaban tiernamente tomadas entre las de Edward - ¿Puedes darme esta oportunidad Bella? ¿Puedes _darnos_ esta oportunidad? – se corrigió dándole un sentido totalmente nuevo a sus palabras

- Si…

No sé si Edward habrá escuchado mis palabras porque a penas y yo las escuché pero supuse que lo hizo ya que se afirmó en sus rodillas y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos sin dejarme pensar en nada antes de que uniera sus labios a los míos. Por unos momentos me dejé llevar y también elevé mis manos para posarlas en sus mejillas, tenía una incipiente barba que me encantó, era tan hombre que si no controlaba mi mente y mis hormonas iba a terminar en una situación para nada correcta en este momento. Bajé la intensidad del beso y Edward lo entendió, retrocedió un poco su lengua y se dedicó casi por completo a acariciar mis labios, disfruté de su tacto lo más que pude hasta que supe que era el momento de tomar aire.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada – le sonreí para que no pensara lo erróneo – solo que tenemos que ir de a poco… lento… ¿Lo entiendes no?

Su boca se frunció de forma sexy – No, pero supongo que no me queda de otra – su corbata caída y su camisa remangada era solo un dejo de ese hombre acostumbrado a obtener siempre lo que quería, era perfecto

- Exacto y… Edward – ahora yo apreté sus manos – sé que me contaste solo que podías pero no puedo olvidarme de todo lo que dijiste y no te pido todas las respuestas ahora pero si necesito que me prometas que cuando sea el momento lo harás

- Cuando llegué el momento prometo que te enteraras de todo

Nos quedamos los próximos minutos tomados de la mano y mirando a cualquier lugar, jugando con nuestros dedos y solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro, supuse que Edward estaba incomodó hincado frente a mi pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto así que me alejé esos pensamientos y procuré disfrutar del momento.

- ¿Somos novios no?

- No Edward – tal parecía ser que mis palabras no fueron suficientemente claras – no podemos ser novios, yo solo estoy admitiendo que tenemos una posibilidad. Me gustas – le di un ligero apretón a sus manos – eso lo sabes pero aun no estoy lista para nada, deja que el tiempo pase y nos cure las heridas con calma por favor

Edward se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos deliberando, lo supe porque fruncía el ceño a cada rato, tanto que en un momento me causo tanta gracia que tuve que reírme. El me miró algo ofendido pero cuando le expliqué el gesto que estaba haciendo concordó conmigo y terminamos ambos riendo como si un hubiéramos estado en un momento tan tenso. Cuando las piernas de Edward no dieron para mas se puso de pie y ambos nos dirigimos hacia el sofá más grande, aun estábamos riendo, de todo y de nada pero de forma perfecta.

- ¿Entiendes no?

- No, pero haré lo posible por hacerlo. Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo

Asentí - Bien – entendí que era todo lo que también él podía darme por ahora – pero esto es justo lo que necesito

- Y es lo que yo te daré… lo que necesites

Nos quedamos conversando por un momento más hasta que la luz del sol comenzaba a colarse por las ventanas, Edward estaba lo suficientemente sobrio ahora para conducir así que apenas pudo se puso de pie. No me pidió un beso de despedida ni nada parecido, solo acaricio mis mejillas y se fue, sé que me gustaba mucho pero ahora, verlo tan bien, sabiendo que fue sincero conmigo y estando mucho mas clara con respecto a mis sentimientos sentí que todo comenzaba a estar en su lugar.

Cuando el auto de Edward bajó hacia el norte me entré en la casa, mi madre no estaba detrás mío como debería haberlo hecho por lo que subí rápidamente a mi cuarto y me acurré entre mis sabanas para poder dormir aunque fuera un par de horas antes de ir al hospital.

La imagen de Edward no dejó mi mente ni siquiera en la inconsciencia, el saber que nos estábamos dando una oportunidad era suficiente para que mi cabeza y mi corazón no pudieran desconectarse.

.

.

.

Una suave caricia hizo que mis labios se alzaran en una sonrisa que estuvo acompañada de un bostezo, no sé qué hora era y mucho menos cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había estado con Edward.

- Mmm

- Hace mucho que no murmurabas dormidas – sonreí aun mas al sentir unas suaves cosquillas en mi cuello. Sonrisa que termino en una estruendosa risa – es hora de comer bebé

- ¿Comer? – poco a poco abrí los ojos y noté que el sol estaba refulgiendo hasta más no poder. Me senté en la cama con mucha brusquedad - ¿Qué hora es? – estiré las manos hasta que alcancé mi celular

- Son las 11 de la mañana Bells

Miré el celular y tenía razón, era tardísimo y ya me había perdido media jornada en el hospital, quizás si llamaba a Alec y le explicaba la situación podría arreglar esto. Comencé a marcar su número con rapidez pero no alcancé ni a llegar al segundo cuando el celular me fue arrebatado de las manos. Miré a mi madre pero ya lo había dejado a un lado.

- Ya hablé con tu jefe, le explique que no dormiste en toda la noche y que llegarías un poco tarde pero él insistió en que te quedaras a descansar. Parece una muy buena persona

- Lo es

Jugué con el borde de mi sabana esperando porque mi madre me dijera algo sobre anoche, no había dudas de que lo sabía así que solo quedaba que alguna de las dos diera por iniciada la charla. Fui yo. Le conté prácticamente todo lo que ocurrió, le dije que le daría una oportunidad y que íbamos a ir lento pero seguro, ella se mantuvo callada hasta que terminé de hablar y me dijo que yo era lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que estaba haciendo pero que ella iba a estar ahí para mí cuando la necesitara. Mi madre tenía muchas reparaciones en cuanto a nuestra relación y le agradecía mucho que se estuviera guardando sus opiniones más fuertes porque por fin me sentía un poco más decidida en cuanto a nosotros y me gustaba esta sensación.

En el día solo recibí un mensaje de Edward que me pareció de lo más tierno.

_**Espero que hayas podido dormir algo antes de ir a trabajar, si no fue así lo siento mucho. Besos, Edward**_

Sonreí como tonta al celular pero me agradó mucho como me sentí así que me apresuré a contestarle el mensaje.

_**No pude levantarme a trabajar, mi mamá me firmó un justificativo así que estoy bien. Besos, Bella**_

Dejé el celular a un lado y me levanté de la cama, mi bebé estaba apretando mucho mi vejiga así que fui al baño corriendo antes de que me hiciera en la cama como cuando era una niña. Cuando llegué noté que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

_**Si necesitas una justificación adicional avísame. Besos para ti y el pirigüín.**_

Inmediatamente toqué mi veintre y sonreí satisfecha al sentirlo mucho más abultado y durito. Había muchas cosas que tenía que explicarle a mi hijo para cuando fuera grande y no estaba segura de poder recordar todo cuando fuera el momento.

- Me encetaría que tu estuvieras aquí para decirme si esto es correcto para tu vida, estoy tomando decisiones por ambos y no quiero que un día me odies por todo esto – acaricie mi bultito y en un gesto totalmente ridículo puse mis dedos índices sobre el – tengo miedo – pensé en ese gesto como si le hubiera tapado las orejitas, no quería que supiera lo miedosa que era su madre aunque el gesto fue mas cómico que nada – prometo pirigüín que haré lo mejor para los dos… por lo menos lo trataré

Me levanté de la cama riendo, ahora yo también lo llamaba pirigüín. En mi cómoda había un cuaderno vacio, lo tomé junto a un lápiz de pasta negro y volví a tirarme a la comodidad de mi cama, reboté varias veces antes de quedarme quieta, me puse en posición india y reacomodé mi culo. Con los dientes saqué la tapa del lápiz escupiéndola en algún lugar del cuarto, abrí el cuaderno en la primera hoja y comencé a escribir, empecé por el principio de mi historia con Jasper, mis recuerdos estaban tan frescos como si los hubiera vivido ayer así que con el mayor detalle que pude describí cada momento hasta que mi pobre muñeca no dio más y se rindió. A eso tuve que sumarle el enorme ruido que hizo mi pirigüín pidiendo comida.

- Si… parece que tenemos hambre… bajemos antes de que la abuela suba a buscarnos y nos baje de una oreja

El olor a pollo asado estaba en toda la casa así que en los últimos peldaños apresuré el paso para llegar cuanto antes a comer. Mi madre ya tenía servido mi plato por lo que fui directamente a la mesa.

- Se ve exquisito mamá

- Gracias – ella llegó con su plato y se sentó frente a mi – come harto, debes tener hambre

Gemí de placer ante la primera mascada – Si, con el pirigüín estábamos muertos de hambre

- ¿Pirigüín? ¿Le dices pirigüín a tu bebé?

Me encogí de hombros metiéndome más comida en la boca – Edward le dice así y se me pegó… aun no sé que es y no me gusta decirle bebé, es como… muy informal

- Creo que Edward es más inteligente de lo que pensaba, me sorprende ese chico

Ella no hizo otro comentario y yo tampoco por lo que seguimos comiendo entre una charla tranquila y pacífica.

- Este fin de semana tengo que cubrir un juego de algo

- ¿Un juego? – mi plato ya estaba vacio así que lo corrí a un lado – a ti no te gustan los deportes mamá

- Los odio – sacó la lengua haciendo un gesto demasiado chistoso – pero no tienen a nadie más y me prometieron que sería la única vez, creo que soy demasiado buena y blanda para mi gusto

- Si claro – puse los codos sobre la mesa para mirarla mejor - ¿Qué pediste? – ella iba a negarlo por lo que me apresuré – no me mientas ¿Qué pediste a cambio de cubrir este juego?

- Un… ¿fuero maternal?

Aunque su respuesta sonó mas a pregunta agradecí haber estado sentada porque de lo contrario estaba muy segura de que hubiera terminado en el suelo, aunque estaba sentada la escaneé buscando signos de embarazo pero se me hacía imposible verlos cuando a penas y le veía la cara.

- ¡Deja de verme así! ¡No estoy embarazada! – se rio tomando un largo sorbo de jugo – es solo que quiero estar contigo en cada momento cuando lo necesites

Suspire con demasiada pesadez – Mamá, no quiero que hagas eso, no quiero que dejes tu trabajo por cuidarme, soy lo suficientemente grande para…

- No estoy dejando el trabajo solo que por unos meses no podrán mandarme lejos, eso es todo

Asentí mucho mas convencida – Bien, pero no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa

- Oh, olvídate – le restó importancia con un gesto de mano – soy la mejor periodista de este país, no les conviene a ellos perderme

- Bien

Los días pasaron rápido y pronto fue viernes, a mi dulce madre se le había olvidado decirme que el juego que tenía que cubrir era en Iowa por lo que tuvo que salir el viernes a primera hora, el juego era el sábado pero estaría ahí hasta el domingo lo que me dejaba a mi tres días de soledad y paz. Aunque no había perdido oportunidad para recordarme ciertas reglas de la casa según ella dijo, no fiestas, no hombre, no alcohol, no drogas, no, no sé que mas, dijo tantas cosas sin sentido antes de subirse al avión que ignore casi la mitad de su monologo.

Luego de dejarla en el aeropuerto me vine al hospital para terminar mi último día laboral de la semana, tenía planeada una tarde de pizza y películas que se vio interrumpida por mi celular.

_**Ahora que estas solita en casa ¿me invitaras a pasar la noche?. No, se como son las cosas así que te propongo una salida al cine… con calma, nada formal ¿aceptas?. Edward**_

No tuve que pensar mucho antes de responder, agradecí tener una BlackBerry que facilitare mi escritura.

_**Estaba pensando en una noche de películas pero ya perdí la cuenta de hace cuanto que no voy al cine, mucha mejor idea. ¿Me pasas a buscar?. Bella**_

Esto me gustaba, no había visto a Edward desde ese día y ya lo estaba extrañando, las llamadas y los mensajes de texto no estaban siendo suficientes.

_**A las 7 estoy en tu casa. Besos!**_

A Alec apenas y lo vi, después del día que falté había estado preocupado por mi salud, era lindo saber que alguien estaba al pendiente de uno pero no quería que confundiera las cosas así que estaba haciendo lo posible porque esto se mantuviera como algo estrictamente profesional, era mi jefe, no amigo, por lo menos por ahora.

A las 6 de la tarde ya estaba en casa, era algo extraño verla vacía pero no tuve tiempo para deprimirme porque inmediatamente comencé a prepararme para la noche, tenía menos de una hora para estar lista y aunque no era una cita formal si era mucho más formal que todas las otras salidas que había tenido con Edward.

¿Iba a dejar besarlo?

Sus besos me gustaban pero no era tonta y aun recuerdo muy bien como en primer año de Universidad nos pasaron los efectos hormonales en las mujeres embarazadas, en algunos casos el libido subía casi a niveles absurdos ¿Y si yo era una de ellas? ¿Si comenzaba a volver adicta al sexo? ¿Edward estaría dispuesto para estar conmigo?

Sacudí la cabeza varias veces y volví a poner atención a lo que estaba haciendo, dejé que el agua de la ducha se llevara todos esos pensamientos y me concentré solamente en lavarme bien. Miré la máquina de afeitar que estaba apoyada junto al shampoo y deliberé por un par de segundos la mejor opción. Bajé mi vista y comprobé que mis piernas no estaban libres de vellos y por supuesto que no estaban lisas, había dejado de preocuparme por eso pero por alguna extraña razón hoy me pareció una buena idea depilarme, no lo pensé mas y me corté cualquier vello que no deseara en mi cuerpo, había quedado suave y depilada, no es que pensara en sexo, solo era algo para sentirme bien como mujer.

Como solo íbamos a ir al cine me decidí por unos pantalones anchos pre-mamá que me calzaban a la perfección, mis zapatos eran bajos y mi camiseta dejaba un lindo escote a la vista, no me veía para nada elegante pero si decente para una salida informal. No quise maquillarme mucho, solo me di unos pequeños toques para iluminar mi rostro. A los cinco minutos ya estaba lista y sentada en el borde de mi cama esperando por Edward, de reojo vi el reloj notando que aun faltaban quince minutos para que llegara, sin nada más que hacer aparte de comerme las uñas tomé mi cuaderno y seguí escribiendo mi historia con Jasper, por un momento pensé que era una pésima idea hacerlo justo ahora pero recordar momentos tan bellos y especiales en mi vida me dejaban con un sabor dulce en mi boca que no podría borrar.

¿Sabría Edward que iba a amar a Jasper por siempre?

Si, estaba segura que lo sabia pero esperaba que también supiera que el corazón es suficientemente grande para albergar a dos grandes amor, en tiempos distintos y circunstancias distintas, si me enamoro de Edward esperó que nunca me pregunte si lo amo más a él o a Jasper porque dudo que algún día sea capaz de contestar eso.

Mi escritura ya había avanzado y estaba por la parte donde nos comenzábamos a hablar, iba justo a poner un par de pensamientos cuando el timbre de la casa me hizo soltar el cuaderno y bajar casi a trompicones la escalera. Por supuesto que era Edward quien estaba ahí, esperando por mí y viendo demasiado sexy en su atuendo casual, un par de jeans y una chaqueta negra era todo lo que necesitaba para verse bien.

- Estas perfecta

- Tu también – sonreí como adolecente en su primera cita

Los ojos de Edward vagaron por el interior de la casa, supongo que comprobando que mi madre no estaba - ¿Vamos?

- Claro – tomé mis cosas y lo seguí hacia el auto – mi madre está en Iowa – agregué solo para que constara – no iba a salir de la casa con una cámara fotográfica para capturar este momento

- Yo más bien me la imaginaba saliendo con un acha o un gas pimienta repelente

Me quedé muda por unos instantes, tenía que darle la razón en eso – Bueno, siempre puede haber otra oportunidad – ya había abierto la puerta de auto para mí, me deslicé con cuidado – además, creo haberle visto uno de esos gases en su cartera

- Lo sabía

La sonrisa que me dio fue tan… no él, era como un Edward distinto y no podía sentirme más feliz de ser yo quien provocará eso en él. Si, muchas pueden llamarme tonta por no decidirme y estar por completo con él pero ya quisiera ver que haría cualquier en mi circunstancia con una pancita de casi cinco meses. Mi pirigüín, acaricié mi vientre esperando porque se moviera, no lo hacía y me estaba preocupando.

- ¿Se está moviendo?

Negué mirándolo – No lo ha hecho, supongo que aun es pequeño

- Es un pirigüín – declaró volviendo su vista a la calle

- Un pirigüín muy tranquilo

Vi un nuevo brillo en sus ojos al escucharme nombrar así a mi bebé pero antes de que pudiera decir mas ya estábamos estacionados en el cine. Él como todo un caballero rodeo el auto y me ayudó a bajar, con esta ropa se notaba mucho mas mi embarazo y me encantaba, cuando afirmé mi espalda para pararme sonreí fascinada al recordar como de pequeña hacia ese gesto jugando con mis muñecas.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- De que siempre quise hacer eso

- ¿Qué cosa?

Para demostrárselo me volví a sentar y estiré mi mano para que la tomara, puse mi otra mano en mi espalda y repetí el gesto parándome - ¿Lo ves?

- Si

Sus labios se acercaron a mí pero descansaron solo en mi frente, un gesto más que suficiente para mí por ahora, espera que para él también. Su mano tomó la mía y de esa forma entramos al cine, íbamos caminando bien hasta que se tensó de tal forma que dio un tirón a mi brazo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – su vista estaba fija a un lado de la calle - ¿Edward? – seguí su mirada pero no vi nada interesante – Edward… ¿Qué pasa? – le di un tirón a su mano que me consiguió su atención

- Lo siento mucho Bella – sus ojos estaban con tanto arrepiento que sin quererlo quise soltar su mano pero no lo hice, necesitaba confiar en él

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Nuevo capitulo ya que a ustedes les gusta leer aquí :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11<strong>

- ¿Edward?

Nada, solo sentí como me tomaba con delicadeza de la mano y me arrastraba hasta dentro del cine, caminamos unos cuantos pasos hasta que llegamos a la antesala de donde se pasaban los boletos, la mayoría de la gente que se encontraba ahí estaba concentrada en cualquier otra cosa, comprando palomitas de maíz, comprando golosinas, las entradas o hasta haciendo fila, nadie nos ponía atención así que encontré que era el momento perfecto para soltarme de su agarre y girar a mirarlo.

- Dime que es lo que está pasando – iba a interrumpirme pero no alcanzó – Edward – lo miré demostrándole que fuera lo que fuera podía confiar en mí, habíamos avanzado tanto que no quería que desconfianzas y falta de palabras nos pusieran de nuevo en un punto de partida – solo dime que es lo que ha pasado

Su boca se frunció antes de que sus labios se separan – Nos fotografiaron… afuera había un maldito fotógrafo pero te juro que no dejaré que publiquen nada yo – demasiado rápido para mi vista sacó su celular desde el bolsillo interno de su saco – voy a hablar con mi publicista y estoy seguro de que André será capaz de hacer algo… quizá una demanda o también podría…

- Ey – lo quité el celular de la mano – Si esto es tan importante para ti hazlo, pero antes cálmate ¿sí?

Cuando lo vi asentir y respirar hondo volví a entregarle su celular. Nuestras manos se rosaron y él aprovechó el momento para no dejarme ir, tomó mi mano y la apretó entre las suyas por un momento bastante largo.

- Yo no quiero que te arrepientas de esto – alzó su vista que estaba fija en nuestras manos - no quiero que mañana te levantes y veas tu foto y al lado diga _"La nueva puta de Cullen"_ se como es la prensa y nunca me ha importado – suspiró y yo me mantuve en mi lugar – han salido fotos de mi follando hasta sobre un auto y me da lo mismo. – cerré los ojos con fuerza al recordar esa imagen, en ese momento me había puesto incomoda pero ahora me molestaba demasiado – ¡Ey! – los abrí para verlo frente a mi – nada de eso tiene sentido, por eso no quiero que esto nos afecte

- Si la gente quiere hablar puede hacerlo pero tú no puedes ir por la vida amenazando a quien haga algo que no te parece, así no funciona el mundo Edward

- El mío si – sonrió de lado pero sin mucho humor de por medio – en mi mundo si no me gusta algo mando a solucionarlo aunque eso le cueste el puesto de trabajo a alguien, es sencillo para mí y me funciona

Fruncí los labios buscando que decir - ¿Y si no hacen lo que quieres?

- ¿En serio? – ahora su sonrisa y su risa eran genuinas, creo que nunca lo había visto riendo tan tranquilamente. Aun no soltaba mi mano por lo que pudo moverme hasta pegarme a su pecho – soy Edward Cullen, cariño – con su mano libre acaricio mi rostro pero yo no podía reaccionar porque toda su esencia me había hecho perder el hilo de mis palabras – y en esta ciudad no hay nadie que quiera hacerme enfadar

- ¿Es broma? – me separé un pasó de él para poder verlo mejor - ¿Nadie? – alcé una ceja que lo hizo entender mis palabras

- Casi nadie – se acercó el paso que yo me había alejado y me tomó por la cintura. Ahora estos gestos se estaban volviendo completamente normales entre nosotros y ya no me inundaban las ganas de salir corriendo, ahora podía disfrutar de su toque – pero prometo no hacer nada hasta que alguien que se atreva a decir algo malo de ti – quise hablar pero un dedo en mis labios me lo impidió – y no acepto excusas, tu eres mi limite. Pero ahora… ¿Entramos?

La verdad es que nunca tuve ni la mas minina esperanza de que me dejara siquiera comprar las bebidas así que para ahorrarnos malos ratos a los dos me quedé de pie a su lado mientras lo veía como feliz pagaba todo. La película que elegimos era acción. Tal parecía ser que ninguno estaba muy interesado en ella porque en cuanto nos sentamos en nuestras butacas Edward tomó mi mano y comenzó a jugar con mis dedos por las siguientes dos horas, comimos y disfrutamos de la compañía del otro en una sala oscura donde nadie iba a juzgarnos. Quizás mañana cuando salieran esas noticias más de alguien de su familia tendría algo que decir pero por ahora me concentré en el presente.

- Debería irse ahora – murmuró en mi oído cuando la protagonista estaba bajo la lluvia esperando por su novio mafioso – si corre rápido nunca podrá atraparla

- Pero ella lo ama – la defendí, tenía que ser muy buena actriz la chica porque podía ver como sus ojos reflejaban amor puro por el malo de la película a pesar de todo

- ¿Y el amor justifica eso? – miré a Edward y él estaba concentrado en mí, no en la película – ¿Tu te quedarías con alguien sabiendo que no es un príncipe azul?

Me quedé prendada a su boca, creo que pocas veces no me hipnotizaban sus ojos – Si lo amo… si – lo miré más arriba – creo que el amor justifica muchas cosas

- Yo no soy un príncipe azul – sus dedos acariciaron mi brazo izquierdo hasta que llegaron a mi rostro – pero si me amaras…

No me di cuenta que tenia lo ojos cerrados hasta que los abrí para verlo, estaba tan cerca mío que no me resistí a besarlo, solo fue un roce pero algo hizo que delineara mi labio inferior con mi lengua, gemí demasiado alto para una sala de cine, cuando escuché un "shuu" desde atrás de nosotros me separé viendo como él también parecía estar en mi misma situación.

- No sabes cómo me gustan tus besos – acarició mis labios solo por un segundo antes de dejar de tocarme – pero ahora será mejor que terminemos de ver la película

Él se acomodó en su lugar y yo en el mío. Habíamos sacado el separa brazos que estaba entre nosotros así que pude recostarme en su pecho para mayor comodidad. La película terminó y como era de suponerse los protagonistas se quedaron juntos aunque furtivos ya que él había cometido demasiados delitos pero aun así ella nunca dejó de confiar en su amor, vivieron huyendo pero juntos, eso era suficiente.

Las caricias de Edward sobre mi brazo me había dejado un tanto… alucinada, las hormonas de mi embarazo estaban en el pick y esas caricias en vez de hacerme sentir mejor me estaban dejando en un pésimo estado porque sabía que no iban a llegar mas allá, aunque… ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer? – ya estábamos en al auto cuando volví de mis pensamientos

Negué con la cabeza – No… quiero ir a casa, las palomitas me dejaron satisfecha

- ¿Segura? – asentí y él puso en marcha el auto – bien, entonces nos vamos

El camino fue bastante difícil, Los Ángeles estaba más caluroso que nunca y ni siquiera llevar la ventanilla abajo lograba que me bajara la temperatura, aunque tampoco sirvió mucho que pasáramos por calles colmadas de gente besándose afuera de bares y esperando por tener una noche de sexo desenfrenado, bueno, eso no lo podía saber pero lo supuse. La hora que estuvimos en el carro de Edward hasta Santa Mónica se me hizo eterna, mi intimidad palpitaba y rogaba por ser atendida, quise concentrarme en el paisaje pero la noche solo creaba un reflejo en el cristal del vidrio que me dejaba ver el rostro serio de Edward al conducir, me mantuve concentrada mirándolo sin que él se diera cuenta solo consiguiendo que mi deseo por él aumentara hasta lo impensable, si hasta estaba segura que un cambio de bragas no iba a ser suficiente.

Cuando tomamos la carretera Santa Mónica Fwy vique me quedaba poco para estar compartimiento el mismo espacio vital que Edward así que apenas subió por Lincoln Blvd supe que era mi última oportunidad, apreté mis puños, respiré hondo y en cuanto el coche se detuvo me desabroché el cinturón de seguridad para dejarme caer en sus brazos. Al principio le sorprendió mi intromisión pero en cuanto mis labios encontraron el camino hacia los suyos me afirmó de las caderas y me respondió con toda esa pasión que sabía que él también estaba conteniendo.

Sus labios se movieron con cuidado sobre los míos dejándome sentir cada poro de su piel, quería tenerlo más cerca de mí y por eso me estiré lo mas que pude para poner mis manos en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, ignoré la palanca de cambio y sonreí feliz sobre sus labios cuando el lugar ganador fue su exquisito pecho que me recibió con alegría. A través del costoso traje que traía logré sentir como sus músculos se tensaban y ardían por mi toque, quise darle más y darme más, por eso dejé de lado cualquier otro pensamiento del mundo exterior y me concentré en esto, solo en este auto. Mis manos comenzaron a bajar por su cuerpo hasta que me topé con lo que quería, era la gloria, hacia tanto tiempo que quería esto y así me lo hizo saber mi intimidad cuando me obligó a juntar mis muslos rogando por algo de fricción. Edward estaba listo y duro para mí y yo iba a estarlo para él.

- Vamos – me separé jadeando pero sin dejar de tocarlo. Ambos gemimos cuando mis toques fueron un poco mas audaces – adentro… - lo miré fijo a los ojos y sin dejar de tocarlo para que entendiera mis palabras

- Bella…

Me separé cuando encontré las suficientes fuerzas para dejar de estar en contacto con sus labios pero ni aun así pude despegar mis manos de su pecho y él mucho menos puedo dejar de acariciar mis pecho… ¡Mierda! ¿Cuándo había comenzado a acariciarlos? Cerré los ojos y disfruté de la sensación de sus dedos apretando mis pezones malditamente sensibles, me removí lo más que pude llegando cerca de él y volví a besarlo pero esta vez duró demasiado poco… él me separó.

- Bella… por favor – miré hacia abajo y sus manos ya no estaban sobre mi cuerpo

- Vamos adentro – jadeé tomando su rostro entre mis manos pero sin conseguir moverlo - ¿Edward?... ¿Qué pasa?

Poco a poco el calor de cuerpo se empezó a leer de la sola posibilidad de que él no quisiera estar conmigo como yo quería… y claro, si estaba embarazada… de su hermano… ¡Jodida mierda! ¿Cómo había olvidado eso? Me recosté en mi asiento y estiré mi cabeza hacia atrás, había querido tanto disfrutar el momento que me olvidé de algo tan importante como mi bebé. Tratando de controlar mi respiración llevé mis manos a mi vientre encontrando la paz que necesitaba, respiré con calma hasta que el pánico pasó dejándome nuevamente en un estado de tranquilidad.

- Vamos a dentro – miré hacia arriba para ver como Edward estiraba su mano hacia mí. La tomé y salí del auto

No dije nada, solo me dejé guiar por él hasta que me encontré sentada en el sofá de mi sala, sentí como Edward se sentaba a mi lado y me rodeaba con sus brazos.

- Por esto es por lo que no quería seguir – besó mi frente y yo me terminé de relajar – pero tranquila porque cuando hagamos el amor será fenomenal… lo juro

- Lo siento – lo miré con los ojos entre cerrados pero aun así aprecié su sonrisa – pero gracias por esto

- Ya sabes que estoy para lo que quieras así que si pasa algo… lo que sea quiero que no dudes en llamarme porque yo vendré corriendo

Sabía que sus palabras eran completamente ciertas así que acurrucándome en sus brazos logré dejar todo lo que me hacía daño a un lado y me concentré solo en dormir.

.

.

.

El incesante ring ring del timbre no me dejó continuar con mi sueño. Con esfuerzo conseguí sentarme en la cama ¿Cómo había llegado aquí? Miré por la habitación y no encontré a Edward pero si una nota suya, la tomé con tanta rapidez que la arrugue y estuve a punto de romperla.

_**Estas demasiado tranquila durmiendo así que no quise despertarte. Llámame si pasa algo con lo del periódico o si solo quieres hablar.**_

_**Besos, Edward**_

Sonreí como tonta releyendo la nota peor no alcancé ni a llegar a la mitad cuando el maldito sonido del timbre me volvió a traer de vuelta a la realidad. Me puse un vestido suelto que estaba tirado en una silla y bajé lo más rápido que me permitieron mis aun medias dormidas piernas. Abrí sin mirar y sin pensar… error.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – traté de la mejor de sonar cortés pero no sirvió de nada, me hicieron a un lado y entraron a mi casa como si fuera suya

- ¡Quiero que me expliques esto! – cerré la puerta para no darles un espectáculo a los vecinos y vi como Esme dejaba caer con fuerza un periódico en la mesa de centro

No se necesité verlo para saber de qué se trataba. Caminé hacia ella y me senté antes de que me vieran, no podía hacer esto de pie. Pensé bien mis palabras, miré de reojo el teléfono y decidí que yo podía con esto sola.

- Edward es mi amigo… no le veo nada de malo a eso

- No me vengas con estupideces niñita – Esme tomó asiento frente a mí y Rosalie quien aun no abría la boca la siguió – conozco muy bien a mi hijo y su… falta de decoro – me miró de tal forma que me cubrí con mis brazos por instinto – si quieres acostarte con él hazlo en algún hotelucho barato pero no lo obligues a que te saque en público

- Déjala Esme – por fin Rosalie abrió la boca, la miré esperando por mas – seguramente Isabella está disfrutando lo que no pudo con Jasper… salir en los periódicos debe ser toda una hazaña para ella

- Eso no es así

- ¡Y una mierda! – Esme alzó su voz las octavas necesarias para no perder su postura - ¡Conozco muy bien a las de tu tipo!

Respiré hondo y traté de que mi voz saliera lo más normal posible. Quería golpearlas pero yo no era sí, no me iba a rebajar a una pelea sin sentido.

- Ustedes no tienen ningún derecho de venir a mi casa a gritarme de esta forma – hice respiraciones para no agitarme más de lo necesario pero parecía que no sirvieron mucho

La estruendosa y escandalosa risa de Rosalie resonó en las paredes de mi casa – La que no tiene ningún derecho de nada aquí eres tu… ya sabía yo que tus garras irían tras Edward

- Edward es mi amigo… ya se los dije – sabía que tenía que llamarlo pero no quería ser una cobarde, esta era mi pelea y no quería involucrarlo, ya más tarde le explicaría todo con mayor detalle – no veo nada malo en eso… solo fue una salida al cine… nada mas – traté de no titubear en lo ultimo

- Mira niñita – le seguí y me puse de pie junto a ella para no sentirme inferior a su posición tan estirada – no vas a venir a…

Sus palabras murieron a la mitad de su boca. Todo pasó con esa misma lentitud de las películas, su mirada bajó hasta mi vientre, escuché unos jadeos, sus ojos y boca se abrieron y yo di un paso hacia atrás por precaución. Lo hice para mejor pero tal parecía ser que eso solo sirvió para que pudiera escanear con mayor detenimiento mi cuerpo y de esa forma confirmar lo que su cabeza estaba pensando. Sí, yo estaba embarazada y no pensaba escondérselo mas, no sé si era por Edward o no pero yo ya no le tenía miedo a la familia Cullen.

Como acostumbraba a hacer el último tiempo cuando me sentía indefensa, feliz, aterrada o lo que fuera, llevé mis manos a mi vientre y acaricié mi pequeña bolita – Esme…

- ¡PUTA! – solo por unos centímetros desvié mi mirada desde la abuela de mi pirigüín para ver a Rosalie ponerse de pie con demasiada rapidez – Ya sabía yo que eras una puta y que ibas a hacer hasta lo imposible por… - una sola mano alzada de Esme detuvo su discurso y sus pasos que se acercaban cada vez más a mi

- ¿De quién es? – volví mi mirada a la mujer quien estaba clavada viendo mi pancita - ¿Quién es el padre? – por fin dejó de ver a mi pirigüín y me vio a mí. Fruncí el ceño, ¿a qué refería con eso de quien es el padre? - ¿Jasper o… Edward?

- ¿Qué? – las miré deformando mi rostro por completo – No sé a que mierda estén acostumbradas ustedes pero yo cuando me acuesto con una persona que amo no lo hago con nadie mas – y podía estar orgullosa de eso, a pesar de lo de anoche nunca le había sido infiel a nadie y no estaba muy segura de que ella fueran así

- ¿Qué estas tratando de insinuar mocosa? – la furia en los ojos de Esme me dijeron que retrocediera un paso. Así lo hice – no tienes ni idea de con quién te estás metiendo… ¿Es que acaso para ti el apellido Cullen y Platt no significan nada?

- Cullen es el apellido de Jasper y será el apellido de mi bebé… eso es lo que significa – dejé a Edward afuera de la ecuación para tratar de apaciguar un poco las aguas

- Ese niño no es un Cullen

- Mi pirigüín es hijo de Jasper y será un Cullen… lo quieran o no y si quieren hacer de esto un escándalo ¡adelante!

- ¿Pirigüín? – la nota de burla en la voz de Rosalier hizo que mis ojos se aguara. Me aferré a mi vientre y me volví a alejar - ¿es así como le dices a tu bastardo?

Estaba tan lejos de ellas que no como conseguí llegar tan rápido hacia Rosalie y darle vuelta la cara de una cachetada. Mi mano me palpitó diciéndome que le había dejado una buena marca por lo que como tan rápido avancé volví a tomar distancia.

- ¡Afuera! – grité antes de que ellas hablaran - ¡Salgan de mi casa o juro por mi pirigüín que armaré un escándalo que pondrá sus rostros en primera plana mientras son arrestadas!

Subí rápido las escaleras y me refugie en mi cuarto, desde ahí las vi salir de mi casa y salir demasiado rápido en su auto último modelo, cuando el automóvil desapareció calle abajo me tiré a mi cama y lloré. Ellas no tenían ningún derecho a burlarse de cómo con Edward llamábamos a mi bebé, sé que no era algo usual pero "pirigüín" me parecía bonito, además que fue Edward quien primero lo llamó así.

Lloré y lloré por todo, ellas eran malas y no las quería cerca mío, quería a Edward pero no pensaba ponerlo de malas, conociéndolo era capaz de hasta enfrentarse a su madre y eso no es algo que yo iba a permitir.

Miré mi celular que estaba sobre la cama y vi que tenía un mensaje nuevo, lo abrí sin moverme más de lo necesario.

_**No me has llamado así que supongo que sigues durmiendo… llámame cuando despierte. Edward!**_

Sonreí sin nada de humor, me hubiera gustado contestarle pero temí que adivinará mi humor a través del mensaje de texto, dejé a un lado el celular y me acurruqué volviendo a dormirme. Soñé con mi pirigüín quien me devolvió la sonrisa.

El sonido del teléfono de la casa fue el encargado de despertarme esta vez, ¡malditos aparatos tecnológicos!, para la próxima iba a desconectar todo antes de cerrar mis ojitos. A tientas tomé el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba en mi mesita de noche.

- ¿Hola? – silencio. Nadie respondió - ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?

- ¿Qué pasó?

Me pasé la mano por frente, maldita mi voz de zombi, sabía que no tenia caso engañar a Renée, me parió y me conocía como nadie.

- Esme y Rasalie vinieron… saben lo del bebé

- Voy para allá

Me quedé mirando el teléfono como sonaba sin nadie del otro lado de la línea, ni siquiera tenía el numero del hotel en donde se estaba quedando mi mamá para poder llamar a la recepción y avisar que estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso. Me paré de la cama y corrí hacia su cuarto se que tenía que haber una pista y aunque me demoré un poco en revolver todo conseguí encontrar un folleto con el nombre y el numero del hotel. Tenía el teléfono en la mano pero no alcancé a tomarlo bien cuando sonó… menos mal que mi madre había encontrado su sentido.

- ¿Isabella? – esa voz no era de alguien que pudiera reconocer pero era escalofriantemente familiar. No pude hablar - ¿Isabella? ¿Se encuentra Isabella?

Suspiré dejándole saber que si estaba. Me costó un poco pero logré encontrar mi voz - ¿Diga?

- Isabella… hablar Carlisle Cullen… tenemos que hablar

Y por fin el patriarca de los Cullen había aparecido en la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Les dejo un nuevo capitulo aquí**

**Y los invito a pasarse por mi nueva historia, Lounder.**

**Besos, Joha!  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM. La historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12<strong>

- Señor Cullen – me senté al borde de la cama para concentrarme mejor y no decir algo sin sentido – dígame – él hasta el momento no había sido irrespetuoso conmigo así que yo no tenía por qué serlo yo con él

- Isabella, mi esposa acaba de decirme que estas embarazada. Me gustaría mucho que nos juntáramos a hablar del tema

¿Del tema?

Fruncí el ceño y suspire moviendo mi cabello hacia atrás. Los Cullen no tenían solución, no lograba concebir como es que Jasper había salido distinto, ¿Es que acaso ellos estaban acostumbrados a solucionar todos los _"temas"._ Quise darle el beneficio de la duda a Carlisle por lo que lo dejé continuar.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quiere hablar? Lo siento mucho señor Cullen pero mi embarazo es mi tema… Jasper – apreté mis labios enterrando un poco los dientes en ellos – está muerto así que no tengo que discutir nada con nadie

Quise que mis palabras no resonaran en mi pecho pero era imposible, el recuerdo de mi Jasper mi iba a golpear por siempre.

- Ese niño es un Cullen… Espero que no estés pensando negarle sus orígenes ¿no?

Sonreí sin nada de humor – No se preocupe señor Cullen, mi hijo sabrá muy bien de sus orígenes, y ya más tarde podremos ver que hacer, ustedes son sus abuelos, su familia y no tengo intención de negarle eso, pero tampoco pienso exponerlo a personas como su esposa. Esme no es muy buena – no me gustaba decirle esto pero tenía que hacerlo – y hasta que ella no aclare sus sentimientos en cuanto a mi hijo creo que no será posible que nos juntemos a hablar del _"tema"_ – enfaticé con ironía la última palabra para que notara que eso también me había molestado

- Eres una mujer fuerte Isabella… ahora veo que vieron mis hijos en ti. Cuídate y cuida a mi nieto

Y el muy maldito ni siquiera se despidió antes de cortar ¿Y que había sido eso de que "ahora veo que vieron mis hijos en ti"? ¿Es que todos sabían lo que estaba pasando entre Edward y yo?

Sin quererlo las lagrimas inundaron mis ojos impidiéndome ver, me tiré hacia atrás en la cama y lloré por un buen rato. Sé que eran las hormonas que mezclaban mis emociones pero era imposible que cosas como estas no me afectaran, Jasper me advirtió muchas veces sobre sus padres, me dijo que eran complicados, que tendían a querer tener el control sobre todo y que no aceptaban opiniones distintas pero nunca pensé que era para tanto. Eso sí, también me dijo que él iba a estar conmigo en todo momento, en cuanto su madre comenzó a planificar nuestra boda fue Jasper quien procuró que mantuviera la distancia pero ahora… yo estaba sola.

_- Yo creo que estas exagerando – me reacomodó en la cama poniendo una pierna sobre las suyas. Estaba incomoda _

_- No amor. Créeme cuando te digo que es mejor ponerle un paralé, si le das rienda suelta a mi madre se va a meter hasta en nuestra noche de bodas – reí sobre su pecho. Le dejé un beso en el medio cuando me controlé _

_- Quizás deberíamos haber tenido más contacto con ellos estos años entonces_

_Mi novio se sentó en la cama llevándome con él – Nunca creas que no hemos pasado más tiempo con mi familia por ti Bells, es por ellos, es por su maldita forma de ser, por su maldita veta controladora – suspiró llevando sus rubias hebras hacia atrás – no quiero que los conozcas y veas a lo que estas uniendo al casarte conmigo_

_- Jasper – me senté a horcajadas sobre él – nunca sería así, – tomé su rostro y lo dejé muy cerca del mío – yo no me caso contigo por tu familia, me caso por ti, porque te amo y porque no veo mi futuro al lado de nadie más que no seas tú Cullen_

_Jazz bufó – Eres a la única que le dejo decirme Cullen… ¿Lo sabes no?_

_Sus manos en mis caderas comenzaron a moverse lentamente hacia mi trasero – Es porque me amas… Cullen_

_- Cuando conozcas bien a Edward apuesto que vas a querer dejar de decirme Cullen _

_- Cuando conozca a Edward le voy a dar las gracias por haber tomado él el mando de las empresas de su familia y haberte dejado todito para mí_

_- Si no me hubieran dejado me habría escapado… haría cualquier cosa por ti Bella, eres el amor de vida – sus manos se movieron hacia mis cabellos, los tiró hacía atrás acariciando mis mejillas – te amo_

_No le respondí, solo me acerqué hacia él para besarlo e inducirlo a que me hiciera el amor._

Sollocé un poquito más, hace mucho ya que no tenía un recuerdo tan vivido de Jasper y pese a que antes me hacia mal ahora lo veía como una forma de no olvidarlo, si, era duro saber que estaba muerto pero yo tenía que entender que de eso no había vuelta, yo estaba viva y él se hubiera vuelto a morir si me viera destruida.

A tientas busqué el celular en mi cama y marqué el número que estaba en el re discado.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

- Hola – puse mi mejor voz para que no notara mi estado semi depresivo - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bella… ¿estás bien?

- Si, ¿no puedo llamarte? – me senté mejor en la cama para que mi voz saliera sin problemas – si estas ocupado…

- ¡No!, solo… - hasta podía imaginármelo tirando de sus cabellos hacia atrás

- Tengo ganas de comer helado de chocolate con almendras y como tú me dijiste que te llamara si…

- Voy para allá

Por tercera vez en menos de dos horas había quedado con el teléfono en la mano, creo que hoy era el día de _"cortémosle el teléfono a Bella"_, bueno, por lo menos ahora también me había quedado con una sonrisa en el rostro. Apenas alcancé a ponerme algo decente y lavarme el rostro antes de que el timbre de la casa sonara como si hubiera un incendio, ensanché mi sonrisa al pensar a Edward nervioso y con un pote de helado en la mano.

Bajé las escaleras a un paso normal para hacerlo esperar un poquito, cuando abrí la puerta su rostro se relajó, creo que pensó que no estaba o algo.

- Te demoraste en abrir

- Esta arriba – apunté las escaleras – pero pasa – me hice a un lado y él no tardó en entrar – voy a buscar un par de cucharas

- No – me tomó del brazo. Lo vi cerrar los ojos antes de hablar – ve a sentarte por favor, déjame esto a mi

Asentí un poco embobada. Jamás pensé ver a Edward disfrutando de algo como esto, correr a comprar helado y buscando un par de cucharas. Era un tierno en toda la extensión de la palabra.

- Ten – tomé la cuchara que me extendía y no demoré nada en meter el primer bocado de helado en mi boca – mmm – se que gemí mas alto de lo moralmente aceptable pero es que no me había dado cuenta de cuanto quería comer helado hasta ahora – gracias… con el pirigüín te lo agradecemos

- Cuando quieran – después de tragar lo miré y estaba prácticamente embobado mirándome comer – eres hermosa – acaricio mi pancita sin dejar de sonreír

- Gracias – sin pensarlo mucho me estiré y le di un besó en sus labios. Quise que fuera un gesto normal por lo que no le di mayor importancia

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos comiendo helado, viendo televisión y conversando pensé en decirle sobre la conversación que tuve con su madre, con Rosalie y después con su padre pero preferí esperar a que estuviera a punto de irse para hacerlo.

- No sabes cómo me alegra que me hayas llamado – ahora estaba con mi cabeza reposando en su hombro. Me sentía muy cómoda – gracias – sus suaves manos despejaron mi frente para dejar un tibio beso en ella

- Gracias por venir – lo miré hacia arriba dándonos una nueva oportunidad para juntar nuestros labios

Esta vez me moví lo mejor que pude para quedar a horcajadas de él, nuestros labios no de desunieron mientras buscábamos la mejor posición para nosotros, la encontramos cuando Edward se recostó en el sofá y yo me puse sobre él. Si alguien nos veía vería a dos adolecente manoseándose después del instituto y antes de que sus padres llegara pero no importaba, estaba besando a Edward y eso era de lo único de lo que podía preocuparme ahora.

Sus manos inquietas buscaron apoyo por todo mi cuerpo hasta que lo encontraron muy cerca de mi trasero aprovechando para darle un empujoncito a mis caderas consiguiendo que se juntaran con las suyas. Un nuevo subidón de hormonas se extendió por todo mi cuerpo pero sobre todo en una parte que necesitaba atención con urgencia, me removí consiguiendo que nuestros sexos se golpearan sacándonos gemidos por montón. Saqué mi lengua y busqué la suya en su boca, en cuanto nos encontramos comenzamos un juego que no tenia fecha de termino, estábamos concentrados en nuestro trabajo que creo que ninguno notó el momento en que desapareció mi camiseta, mi brasier que estaba quedándome chico por mis cambios corporales dejaba casi al descubierto mis pechos.

- Eres hermosa – y morí…

Perdí cualquier sentido de la cordura en cuanto sus labios calientes tocaron la piel sensible de mis pechos, pese a que mis pezones aun estaban intocables solo necesita sentir su aliento para transportarme a otro mundo pero ¡Mierda!, el muy… no sé cómo decirle, encontró mis pezones y me terminó de llevar al mismísimo infierno para sacarme en un segundo y subirme al cielo. Busqué apoyó en alguna parte pero no encontré nada hasta que me topé con sus cabello, lo siento por él pero tuve que tirarlos y apegarlo aun mas a mis pechos, ese cosquilleo y esa sensación de placer absoluto que producía su lengua sobre mi piel era lo mejor.

- Edward… - gemí removiéndome porque quería mas, mucho mas

Él no me contestó, solo siguió con su trabajo, besaba, chupaba y mordía todo lo que encontraba a su alcance y yo sin darme cuenta estaba a punto de alcanzar el primer orgasmo desde hace mucho.

- Oh Edward… creo que… - cerré los ojos y junté mis muslos pero no necesité crear ninguna fricción porque en cuento bajé la vista y mi a Edward tirando con sus dientes mi pezón derecho lo dejé ir - ¡Edward!

Tiré la cabeza hacia atrás y dejar de acariciarle los cabellos. Había conseguido alcanzar un orgasmo y aun tenía mis pantalones puestos. Tenía que reconocerlo, Edward era un verdadero dios para lograr que alcanzara el clímax preocupándose solo de mis pechos.

- Edward…

- Tranquila cariño – su voz también parecía agitada pero no podía abrir los ojos por más que quería – relájate – me acomodé aun mas sobre su pecho y dejé que la tranquilidad mi invadiera – yo estoy aquí

Y si, yo lo sabía, conseguí encontrar mi sueño porque sabía que en los brazos de Edward nada me iba a pasar.

.

.

.

- Bella… amor… despierta – abrí los ojos de a poco para ver a Edward a mi lado – es tarde y tenemos que comer algo, el pirigüín ya debe de tener hambre

- Es verdad – toqué mi guatita sonriéndole - ¿Qué hora es? – me senté en la cama y vi que estábamos en mi cuarto y vestidos

- Las 11 y algo – vi que ya estaba vestido y de reojo noté una pequeña bandeja con comida cerca – hora de comer

- Gracias – dejé espacio para que la pusiera

Comí sin decir nada por unos minutos hasta que él rompió el silencio.

- Llamó tu mamá – tragué antes de mirarlo. Sabía que algo le había dicho por la expresión de sus ojitos - ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de mis padres?

- Lo iba a hacer pero… ¿Vale la pena echar a perder un buen momento por algo como eso?

- Entiendo tu punto – tomó mi mano libre y jugó con mis dedos – pero debes decirme estas cosas, sobre todo si ahora estamos juntos, porque… ¿Estamos juntos no?

- No lo sé – me encogí de hombros pero sin perder mi sonrisa – tu no me has dicho nada y…

- Bella Swan – se acomodó mejor al lado mío - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Asentí sonriendo - ¡Sí! ¡Claro que quiero!

Aprovechando que era domingo nos quedamos desayudando en piyama hasta que mi celular volvió a sonar. Resultó que al final de cuentas mi madre no pudo venirse pero que después de hablar con Edward quedó bastante más tranquila, de hecho fue ella misma quien le pidió que se quedara haciéndome compañía aunque solo seria por hoy, no quería abrumar nuestras reciente relación, era bueno también que nos extrañáramos un poquito.

A penas corté la llamada con mi madre entró una nueva.

- ¿Hola?

- ¿Bella? – reconocí la voz enseguida. Era Alec – siento llamarte un domingo pero estaba pensando en ti y… solo quería saber cómo estas

- Oh – miré disimuladamente a Edward quien estaba con el ceño fruncido – estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte

- Bien, me alegro. – se hizo un silencio bastante incomodo - ¿Sabes?, estaba haciendo aseo y encontré un par de libros sobre el embarazo, creo que podrían servirte, si quieres puedo llevártelos mañana

Me mordí el labio porque no sabía que decir. Hice lo mejor que pude – Muchas gracias, me serian de gran utilidad

- Bien, entonces te los llevo mañana

- Ok… hasta mañana

Corté y me quedé mirando el teléfono, esa había sido una llamada bastante extraña, ni siquiera estaba segura para que me había llamado Alec, algo en él me intrigaba y que me gustaría descubrir que era, quizás podría tratar de acercarme un poco mas…

- ¿Quién era?

- Alec – no tenía razón para mentirle a Edward – quería saber cómo estaba

Su frente se arrugó y su respiración se agitó un poco mas - ¿Sabes que eso no es correcto cierto?

- Lo sé – tomé su mano para relajarlo un poquito – pero él es así, creo que… no se – hice una mueca por no poder encontrar las palabras correctas – me gustaría conocerlo un poco más, creo que podríamos ser buenos amigos

- No me gusta y lo siento pero voy a hablar con él

- Edward…

- Eres mi novia Bella y aunque sé que contigo tengo que ceder mucho en esto no pienso transar. Voy a proteger lo que es mío como sea

Lo miré y vi su determinación, supe que no tendría caso decirle nada porque no iba a conseguir que desistiera así que hice lo mejor que pude.

- Solo no crees conflictos por favor… recuerda que es mi jefe

Bufó sonoramente – Sabes que si quieres un buen trabajo solo tienes que…

- Comamos mejor ¿Dale?

Puse un poco de manzana frente a él que pese a que no lo distrajo por completo del tema si consiguió que lo dejara por ahora.

Pasamos casi todo el día juntos, a las siete de la tarde cuando el sol ya estaba bajando Edward decidió que era tarde y pese a que no volvimos a revivir lo de ayer si nos despedimos con un muy buen beso.

En cuanto me quedé sola tuve tiempo para pensar y procesar, si, sé que muchos pensaran que estaba yendo muy rápido con él, que esto de ser novios era prácticamente una locura pero también sabía que otros iban a decir que me había tardado mucho, creo que ahora es cuando agradecía que mi vida no fuera una teleserie ni un libro sobre la que todos opinaban, mentira, siempre va a haber alguien que opine, alguna amiga, un vecino, una prima, un compañero de trabajo, quien sea. Lo importante para mí era mi propia opinión y la de mi madre… bueno, ahora también la Edward, nosotros estamos contentos y eso era lo importante.

El lunes por fin llegó y no pude evitar ir a trabajar con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, estaba feliz y lo estuve aun mas cuando mi celular me indicó que me había llegado un mensaje de texto a eso de las ocho de la mañana.

_**Ten un muy buen día… piensa que yo estoy a tu lado. Te quiero**_

Le respondí lo más rápido que me dieron mis dedos.

_**Tú también, piensa que estamos ahí. Besos!**_

Resalté, el _"estamos"_ porque sabía que lo iba a hacer sentir bien.

Entre ahora mucho más contenta a la oficina de Alec, él también se veía bastante feliz.

- Hola… ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, ¿Y tú? – dejé mis cosas en donde las dejaba siempre. Saqué mi bata y me la puse sobre la ropa

- Bien, gracias… Bells, te traje los libros pero ahora tengo que salir, ¿Crees que podamos comer juntos? Necesito hablar contigo

Asentí porque era justo lo que quería – Por supuesto

- Bien, entonces empieza yendo a Urgencias, seguramente necesitan ayuda en algo

Volví a asentir mientras él salía del consultorio, metí mi celular en mi bolsillo y seguí su ejemplo. Tenía razón, había harto que hacer en Urgencia aunque mucho tenía que ver con cosas pequeñas, dolores de cabeza, cortaduras poco profundas y una que otra fractura. Entre idas y venidas la mañana se me pasó en nada así que antes de darme cuenta ya estaba buscando a mi jefe para que almorzáramos, estaba muerta y lo único que quería era comer y sentarme. Lo vi doblando un pasillo así que no dudé en gritarle un poquito.

- ¡Alec! – no reconocí mi voz. Salió demasiado fina y chillona - ¡Detente Alec! – pese a que sentía mis pies hinchados hice lo posible por trotar los metros que me separaban de mi jefe. Cuando llegué a su lado lo tomé con un tanto de brusquedad y lo volteé hacia mi – Alec – fruncí al ceño al notar que le rehuía a mi mirada, sé que no era tan alta pero esa no era excusa para que mirara por sobre mi cabeza como si yo no estuviera frente a él - ¿Qué pasa? – crucé mi bata y mis brazos sobre mi pecho - ¿Estas enojado?... ¿Hice algo mal?

Una sonrisa irónica se instaló en su rostro. Mi corazón latió con fuerza al pensar en que cagada me pude mandar para que mi jefe no quiera ni mirarme – No quiero más problemas Bella, – me miró solo de reojo consiguiendo que los míos se aguaran – no sabía que Edward es tu novio, ahora lo sé así que puedes decirle que me alejaré… y por favor, la próxima vez sería mejor que me diga él mismo si es que tiene algún problema conmigo y no que use sus influencias para hablar con el director del hospital

- Espera – lo volví a detener – siento que Edward haya hablado con el director pero… él es así, prometo que hablaré con él y le pediré que no mezcle a nadie en nuestros problemas peor por favor, no lo tomes a mal, no me gustaría que nuestra relación se viera afectada por esto

- Ya se vio afectada Bella y lo siento mucho porque de verdad yo sabía que… - cerró los ojo e hizo una mueca para nada linda – solo, yo sabía que nosotros podíamos tener algo mas

Pese a que sus palabras podían interpretarse como algo románticas, yo supe inmediatamente que no tenían esa connotación. Era un presentimiento en mi pecho.

Como solamente estaba haciendo una especie de internado y además estaba embarazada decidí usar mis_ "privilegios" _y pedir permiso para irme antes.

No me siento bien, me voy a mi casa. Tenemos que hablar. Te llamo mas tarde. Besos

Mandé el mensaje al momento que me subía a mi auto, ahora solamente quería llegar a mi casa, además, era muy probable que mi madre ya estuviera ahí así que me serviría mucho regalonear un poquito.

Ni bien aparqué mi auto al lado de la acera dejé mi cabeza reposar en el manubrio, estaba solo a uno pasitos de mi cama pero me dolía tanto la cabeza después de tan estresante día que a penas y me podía mover. Alcé la vista para darme las fuerzas y entrar a mi casa cuando me fijé que había otro auto parado delante de mí… ¿Cómo mierda no lo vi? O sea que podría haberlo chocado de lo más bien y ni idea.

Después de suspirar y darme ánimos me decidí a entrar, pero no alcancé a hacer mucho antes de que mi celular sonara. Era un mensaje y yo sabía muy bien de quien.

_**¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Quieres que te vaya a ver? ¿Ya llegaste? Si tienes hambre puedo hacer que te lleven algo de Green Bull. Bueno, no quiero molestarte, avísame cualquier cosa. Besos, tu Edward**_

Sonreí como idiota ante ese _"tu Edward",_ poco a poco íbamos cambiando nuestras formas y no podía evitar emocionarme. Además, estaba segura que Green Bull no hacia repartos a domicilio pero algo me decía que Edward era capaz de que lo hicieran. Quise responderle el mensaje enseguida pero a penas apreté la tecla para responder me quedé de piedra al ver quien estaba sentado en mi sala.

- Renée, lo mejor es que hables con tu hija… que se vayan lejos

Mi corazón latió demasiado deprisa impidiendo que pudiera moverme – ¡No pienso seguir escondiéndome! ¡Bella tiene todo el derecho de vivir donde quiera!

- Eso deberías haberlo pensando antes de tenerla – una fuerte cachetada resonó en la sala. Aproveché el momento para salir y ver a Carlisle con una mano sobre su mejilla – siento decírtelo Renée pero tu sabias muy bien donde te estabas metiendo hace tantos años atrás… sabes muy bien que un hombre casado nunca dejará a su familia… lo sabes

- No me importa – apreté la pared con fuerza al ver a mi madre con lagrimas en los ojos – yo quise tenerla… y me importó una mierda lo que tu o tu esposa pensaran ese entonces… ¡Menos me importa ahora!

- No sabes lo que estás diciendo… ni siquiera le has dicho a Bella quien es su padre ¿O me equivoco?

El rostro de mi madre era un verdadero poema. Antes de pensarlo ya estaba saliendo de mi escondite – No, no me lo ha dicho y tampoco me interesa saber quien fue ese cobarde que nos dejó solas

Los dos voltearon a verme, este era un tema que no iba a discutir con un hombre que no tenía nada que ver con mi vida… ¿cierto?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Nuevo capitulo :)**

**Chicos, recuerden que ya esta mi nueva historia en FF Lounder :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13<strong>

- Bella…

- Creo que es mejor que yo me vaya

- Si Carlisle – me crucé de brazos – creo que es mejor que te vayas ahora

Se puso de pie y se acercó hasta mí. Yo no me moví ni un centímetro – Espero que lo que acabas de escuchar no lo malentiendas y perjudique nuestra relación con – miró hacia mi vientre sin siguiera poder decir la palabra bebé

- Oh tranquilo – hablé con la mayor ironía que pude – porque lo que acabo de escuchar solo reafirmó mi decisión sobre la relación de los Cullen con MI hijo – procuré recalcar la palabra mi, creo que lo logré con creces

- Te dejaré unos días para pensar

Pasó por mi lado para irse así que me apresuré a hablar – No lo creo señor Cullen… aquí no hay nada que pensar – me volteé ahora destilando ira por algo que no entendía pero que mi cuerpo me decía que hiciera – y espero que usted sepa que es lo mejor… para todos

- Entiendo – alzo los ojos para ver a mi madre – Renée, siento todo esto – volvió a verme a mí – Cuídate Bella… cuídense

Me quedé pegada viendo la puerta por donde acaba de salir el que una vez fue mi suegro, el abuelo de mi hijo y el que volvía a ser mi suegro de alguna forma. Si, Carlisle Cullen tenía mucho que ver en mi vida y por mi salud mental, la de Edward, la de mi pirigüín y la memoria de Jasper esperaba no tener que sumarle un titulo más.

Mi madre aun sollozaba pero ya estaba mucho más calma, yo no sabía si tenía fuerzas para verla pero lo hice, me giré justo cuando ella tomaba asiento en el sofá de doble cuerpo y se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza, quería correr y consolarla pero no podía, habían sido 25 años de entenderla pero ya no mas, no podía seguir haciendo la vista gorda sobre quien era mi padre mucho menos cuando estaba en juego la integridad física de mi hijo, porque si Carlisle…. Sacudí con violencia mi cabeza, no, esa no podía ser una posibilidad por nada del mundo, mi madre jamás hubiera dejado que ocurriera algo así y mucho menos que volviera a pasar.

Avancé dos pasos hacia ella, lo suficiente para que mantuviéramos un dialogo fluido - ¿Carlisle es mi padre?

- ¿QUÉ? – su voz salió tan chillona y escandalizada que supe que no era así

Bien, respiré mucho más tranquila al sacar esa idea de mi cabeza. Ahora un poco más tranquila me senté él una silla frente a ella porque esta charla no estaba ni cerca de terminar.

- Bien… entonces, ¿Quién es mi padre?

Mi mamá hizo una mueca rara porque sabía que había llegado el momento de que hablara con la verdad – No te va a gustar lo que tengo que decirte Bells

- Mientras no sea Carlisle ni ningún Cullen o alguien que tenga que ver con ellos creo que estaré bien

- No es Carlisle – se estremeció ligeramente al decirlo. Supongo que no le gustó la imagen mental de verse haciéndolo con él – ni ningún Cullen, pero…

- Si tiene algo que ver con ellos

- Si – mi madre pocas veces estaba tan nerviosa como ahora. Le hubiera servido un corto de tequila pero la necesitaba sobria – él… era mucho mayor que yo y estaba casado – hizo un gesto con su pelo tomando con las dos manos y tirándolo todo hacia atrás – nunca me mintió pero yo… era joven y estaba enamorada, su esposa no podía tener hijos y estaba atrapado en un matrimonio por conveniencia, adoptaron a una niña que ese tiempo ya tenía mi edad – se me estremeció todo el cuerpo de saber que mi padre tendría edad suficiente para ser mi abuelo y que tenía otra familia – cuando quedé embarazada todo se volvió un caos, su esposa se enteró y su hija también, ella ya estaba tenía un hijo y estaba esperando otro. No quise crearle problemas a Charlie así que me fui

- ¿Charlie?

Fruncí el ceño aun mas cuando mi madre suspiró tan fuerte – Charlie Platt

Me quedé en silencio procesando sus palabras, poco a poco comencé a recodar ciertas escenas en donde había escuchado ese apellido, lamentablemente si juntaba esas escenas con la historia que me acababa de contra mi madre tenía un panorama para nada alargador. Lo que estaba suponiendo en mi cabecita me llevaba a un escenario en donde muchas cosas cobraban sentido pero también en donde otras se perdían.

Cerré los ojos y recordé más cosas, cosas pequeñas, algunas cosas me qué dijo Jasper y otras miradas de su madre. Claro, por fin ahora entendía tanto que nunca tuvo sentido… todo encajaba perfectamente.

- Mamá – respiré para contener un poco las lagrimas que habían comenzado a caerme – Esme… ella… - lo siento pero no me salían las palabras

Mi madre lo entendió porque asintió – Si hija… y lo siento, no sabes cómo lo siento, yo en ese momento no sabía conocerías a su hijo, yo… no sabía que el destino podía jugar así con nosotros

- ¡Oh Dios! – me tuve que llevar ambas manos a la boca para controlar un poco mejor mi llanto

- Hija – no me di cuenta cuando mi madre llegó a mi lado y muchos menos cuando la aparté – Bella hija…

Ahora ella también lloraba. Quería consolarla y contenerme pero no podía. Me levanté del sillón y caminé un poco por la sala, aun no procesaba todo esto…

… Esme era mi media hermana. Su padre adoptivo era mi padre biológico.

- ¿Por qué?

- Era joven y…

- No mamá – negué con la cabeza – creo que entiendo muy bien porque estuviste con… Charlie – hice una mueca extraña al decir su nombre – y hasta lo entiendo. Lo que no puedo entender es porque no me dijiste todo cuando lo supiste… ¿Por qué te diste cuenta hace tiempo no?

- Si, a penas Jasper nombró a su madre me di cuenta de todo – bajó la cabeza evidentemente avergonzada

¡Mierda! me sentía como la mierda, no quería hacer sufrir a mi mami pero tampoco podía consolarla, en este momento no era mi persona favorita.

- Charlie murió cuando tenías 15 años, dejó una buena parte de su herencia a tu nombre y aunque traté de rechazarla no pude hacerlo porque es tuya, esta todo en una cuenta y debo decir que es suficiente dinero para el resto de tu vida Bella. – no entendí de que venía todo esto y creo que ella vio mi confusión – Hija, tu no entiendes como son los Platt, bueno, no Charlie – por su rostro supuse que mi padre era muy buena persona. Me alegró que eso no haya sido mentira – esta gente está dispuesta a todo por el dinero y Esme… cuando se enteró que una buena parte de su herencia no era para ella… ¡Dios! ¡Esa mujer está loca!

Por lo menos eso no era novedad para mí - Pero ustedes se han visto y está claro que ella sabe quién soy yo… Entonces… ¿Por qué nunca ha dicho nada?

- Cuando Charlie murió tú recién te habías ido a la Universidad. Esme nos buscó y nos encontró, bueno, me encontró a mí… por supuesto que yo no sabía que ibas a conocer a su hijo pero en ese momento me defendí con la única arma que tenía… las amenazas. Tu padre me dejó suficientes pruebas de la vida de mierda que llevaban, él no era tonto y conocía a su mujer y a su hija así que se preocupó de dejarme un par de fotos de su esposa teniendo sexo con el jardinero, dijo que en caso de emergencia las usara y lo hice. Solo necesité amenazar a Esme con exponer todo para que desapareciera

- Pero cuando se volvieron a ver…

- Después de que descubriera que ella era tu suegra – hizo una mueca extraña con la boca – la busqué, yo fui quien la puso al corriente. Me aseguré, la volví a amenazar… supongo que su imagen a la larga era más importante que el dinero

Asentí entiendo un poco mejor esta mierda de historia - ¿Y donde encaja Carlisle en todo esto?

- Ese hombre siempre fue un monigote de Esme, cuando me quedé embarazada ella lo supo y lo envió a que me amenazara pero yo no soy tonta, le conté a tu padre y él se encargó de todo. Bella, él nos amaba mucho y estuvo con nosotras lo mas que pudo, lamentablemente lo nuestro no podía ser… Charlie quería una vida para ti diferente a la que tuvo Esme y lo consiguió al final ¿no?

- Supongo – me encogí de hombros como si fuera una niñita chica – pero aun no puedo entender que no me dijeras algo tan importante como esto mamá… no estamos hablando de cualquier cosa, estamos hablando de mi padre… ¡De mi familia!

Me volví a exaltar un poco más – Hija…

- No – la detuve poniendo ambas manos al frente – puede que sean las hormonas del embarazo o no sé qué pero ahora no quiero ni puedo hablar contigo… necesito pensar

Me di media vuelta y salí de la casa, caminé por varios minutos o quizás un poco mas hasta que llegué a un parque, el sol ya se estaba escondiendo pero no me importó, me senté en una banca y lloré por un buen momento, del sol casi no quedaba nada, debía ser tarde y estaba corriendo una pequeña brisa, acaricie mi pancita por largos segundos pero aunque me había conseguido calmar un poco no era suficiente, le murmuré a mi bebé que todo iba a estar bien peor ni yo estaba segura de eso. No quería ir a mi casa pero tampoco tenía a donde más ir, ni siquiera había sacado mi cartera antes de salir, solo tenía mi celular que me decía lo que tenía que hacer, yo quería pero…

Saqué cualquier idea estúpida de mi cabeza y marqué el número de Edward, no había nadie más en este mundo con quien quisiera hablar en este momento. Los segundos que pitó el teléfono me fueron suficientes para reafirmar mis fuerzas.

- Hola hermosa

- ¿Edward? – pese a mis esfuerzos la voz me salió como a un perrito lastimero

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo? Bella… ¿Estás bien? – su voz cambio inmediatamente ante mi tono. De pronto sentí de fondo cosas moverse pero no sabía que decir así que me quedé callada - ¡MALDITA SEA… HABLAME!

Di un respingo ante la dureza de su voz, salté sobre la banca logrando que las tablas chillaran – Lo siento… - ¿Cuándo me había puesto a llorar de nuevo?

- No… ¡Mierda!, yo lo siento – un ruido de motor rugiendo me indicó que Edward ya se había subido al auto, sabía que lo haría pero ahora me sentía un poco mal por no decirle que estaba bien desde un principio – solo dime donde estas amor

- Estoy bien – ya más calmada empecé por donde quería – solo que peleé con mi mamá y ahora estoy en el parque que está bajando mi calle

- Se donde es… en diez minutos estoy ahí

Asentí aunque él no pudiera verme. No quería ponerlo nervioso pero de verdad que lo necesitaba a él conmigo ahora, aunque sabía que no podía contarle porque estaba llorando y enojada con mi madre, aunque no pudiera decirle quien era mi padre y toda la mierda que había escondida detrás de mi nacimiento, aunque cuando me enteré de todo pensé en Jasper antes que en nadie, aunque el mundo se cayera… era a Edward a quien quería a mi lado en estos momentos.

Volví a tocar a mi pirigüín sobre mi vientre y me calmé un poco más, no quería estar histérica cuando Edward llegara o si no iba saber que esto iba mucho más allá de una simple pelea madre e hija.

Solo pasaron unos minutos para que Edward se estacionara a un costado del parque, ojala que no haya corrido mucho ya que este tiempo distaba enormemente de la media hora que le toma llegar desde su casa a acá. Me puse de pie lentamente y caminé a su encuentro, él corrió por lo que nos encontramos a la mitad del parque, era una perfecta escena de película con el sol escondiéndose detrás de nosotros y conmigo saltando como loca a sus brazos, en ellos por fin encontré el calor que tanto estaba buscando, pero fue su olor y la calidez de su pecho que me hicieron sonreír y saber que no todo estaba tan podrido.

- Tranquila… yo estoy aquí cariño… tranquila…

Poco a poco su voz comenzó a sonar más lejana hasta que la perdí por completo.

.

.

.

Los ojos me pesaban y picaban un poco pero aun así fui capaz de abrirlo, primero vi solo manchas blancas hasta que luego de un par de intentos conseguí enfocar mejor la vista. Sonreí como nenita al divisar nítidamente el rostro de Edward quien estaba a mi lado y sonriendo de vuelta. Hice un amago de sentarme mejor en la cama pero fue él mismo quien me lo impidió.

- Con calma cariño – me tomó de los hombros y me ayudó a volver a mi posición inicial – aun estas un poco débil – volví a cerrar los ojos en cuantos sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mis cabellos. Se sentían tan bien sus caricias

- ¿Dónde…? – recorrí la pulcra habitación tratando de descubrir donde estaba

El estilo minimalista y el ver todo tan ordenado y con aparatos evidentemente caros me dieron un indicio muy claro de donde podía encontrarme. Pero el olor impregnado en el aire lo que me terminó por convencer de que estaba en el departamento de Edward.

- Muy bonito cuarto de visitas… tienes un lindo gusto

- No es un cuarto de visitas, es mi cuarto – fruncí el ceño acompañando a Edward en su gesto. Pese a que tenía el estilo claro de él no me imaginé que podía ser suyo ya que no había ni siquiera una foto o algún otro objeto personal que así lo indicaran

- Perdón pero…

- Es que no pasó mucho tiempo aquí – se puso de pie y en un segundo estaba de vuelta con un vaso de agua y una pastilla para mí – vino a verte un doctor luego de tu desmayo y te dejó recetado esto, no sé que es pero dijo que era como una vitamina de algo

- Oh – asentí tomando lo que me tendía – debe ser acido fólico o algo por el estilo. – me tomé la pastilla con una gran sonrisa que me cambio el ánimo – Creo que ya te puedes considerar como alguien de mi plena confianza – le devolví el vaso dejándolo aun mas confundido por lo que quise aclararle el porqué se mi buen humor – acabo de tomarme una pastilla que me diste sin siquiera dudar, eso significa que te tengo plena confianza

Ahora él también sonriendo mostrándome por fin la sonrisa que quería ver – Cuando quieras me tomo una pastilla que me des para que veas que también confío en ti como en nadie

- No es necesario – negué – creo que puedo imaginármelo

Después de eso nos quedamos en un silencio algo incomodo que no me gustó mucho, era como si de pronto se hubiera instalado un enorme elefante en la habitación que nos obligaba a mantener nuestra total atención en él. Busqué y rebusqué en mi cabeza algo de lo que hablar pero todo lo que se me ocurría tenia que desecharlo ya que me llevaba a temas que no quería tratar en estos momentos.

- Hablé con tu madre – me envaré de golpe ante su voz – tranquila… sola la llame para decirle que estabas conmigo y bien, estaba muy preocupada y me dijo que te tomaras todo el tiempo necesario pero que la mantuvieras informada sobre dónde estabas

Asentí poniendo atención ahora a mis manos. Tenía las uñas un poco sucias así que ignorando al hombre que estaba a mi lado comencé a limpiarlas, pensé que si me concentraba en algo tan estúpido el elefante se iría pero solo se hizo más grande y gordo.

- No quiero que me digas lo que pasó – alcé la vista lo justo y necesario para verlo – solo quiero saber que tu y el bebé están bien

- Estamos bien – suspiré exageradamente - es solo que lo que pasó es algo que debería haber pasado hace mucho… y es mucha información de golpe, yo…

Me pasé las manos por el cabello pero Edward me detuvo en el acto – Entonces si es mucha información necesitas tiempo. Puedes quedarte aquí lo que quieras, nadie te va a molestar ¿sí?

Su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío que en un momento dejé de procesar sus palabras para concentrarme de golpe en sus labios, se que se movían y que estaban soltando sonidos pero ahora lo único que necesitaba era ese efluvio adictivo que soltaba invitándome a que me perdiera en él. Sé que lo estaba besando y que era muy probable que yo iniciara el beso pero no recordaba haberlo hecho. ¡A la mierda! estiré mis manos y mis pies lo más que pude hasta engancharme en Edward y encontrar un apoyo para besarlo sin ningún problema, amaba esto, amaba sus labios y sobre todo la sensación de bienestar que me producía besarlo. Ya no habían resentimientos de por medio, solo deseo y quizás un poco de amor.

- Bella… - se separó de mi pero solo un poco porque no lo dejé alejarse mucho – amor…

Sonreí como tonta antes sus palabras y volví a alzarme para alcanzar sus labios – Amo cuando me dices así

Los besos esquimales eran algo soso para mí pero teniéndolo tan cerca necesitaba hacer algo más que besarlo así que junté nuestras narices y las moví de un lado a otro sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

- Entonces creo que tendré que decírtelo más seguido – sus manos afianzaron el agarré de mi cintura por lo que tuve que removerme para encontrar una posición mas cómoda

- Puedes decírmelo cuantas veces quieras

Poco a poco comencé a recostarme en la cama llevando conmigo a Edward quien no puso ninguna objeción, al contrario, se preocupó de que mi pirigüín y yo no recibiéramos más que el necesario peso de su cuerpo. Sus manos fueron gentiles y subieron hasta mi cabeza de dónde sacó cualquier cabello que estuviera de mas, cuando mi rostro estuvo despejado me acarició como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, con cuidado y exceso de delicadeza. Sus labios nunca dejaron los míos o fueron los míos los que no dejaron los suyos, no lo sé, lo sé que no quería separarme del cuerpo de Edward, él era mi medicina, lo fue cuando creí morir y haber dejado de querer después de la muerte de Jasper y lo era ahora cuando ni siquiera estaba segura de quien era.

Es verdad cuando dicen que hay amores circunstanciales, hay veces que el destino une dos almas rotas que se necesitas, es como… si las estrellas se pusieran en un orden especifico para que algo resulte. Por eso y mucho mas se que lo nuestro con Edward no es malo, ¿Es difícil? Si que los es pero… ¿Qué no es difícil en esta vida?

- Quiero ir al cementerio mañana – sus manos no dejaron de acariciarme. Me gustó eso

- Bien, iremos a primera hora

Sonreí queriendo un poco mas - ¿No vas a decirme nada más?

- No… amor – tomó mis dos manos juntas y las besó – Jasper siempre será importante para ti y se cuando el pirigüín nazca – ahora tocó mi vientre – lo amara también, espero que sea así de hecho, por lo que no quiero que nunca pienses que me molesta que quieras ir a verlo

- Muchas gracias

- No me des las gracias por eso amor

Sonreí - ¿Quién hubiera pensando que Edward Cullen podía ser todo un amor?

- Ciertamente yo no y mi madre menos

Cuando nombró a su madre hice una mueca que espero que no haya visto como algo mas. ¡Mierda!, no podía pensar en Esme como mi hermana, era algo surrealista.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si… es solo que me acordé de mi madre

- ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó? – negué porque no sabría que decirle – bien, entonces no hablaremos. Lo que sí – me miró serio – quiero que te cuides mas, el doctor que te vino a ver dijo que estas con la presión muy alta

- Sí, tengo que ir a control, ya me queda poco para terminar el segundo trimestre – de pronto me quedé muda pensando. Saqué cuentas y me acordé de la fecha de hoy – mañana Jasper cumple cinco meses – inmediatamente sentí una lagrima rodando por mi mejilla – ha pasado tan poco tiempo…

- Amor si estas reconsiderando…

- No, no es eso – le acaricie sus mejillas para que no pensara lo que no es – sé que es poco tiempo y que quizás para algunos esto es una aberración pero como dijo mi mamá – hice una mueca al pensar en ella. No me gusta estar peleadas – solo alguien que ha pasado por lo que yo puedo juzgarme y ni siquiera así

- Por eso vamos con calma ¿sí?

Asentí siento un poco de vergüenza por nuestra posición, si dejábamos solo nuestras pasiones fluir, ambos teníamos harto que perder y sí, podíamos hacer el amor y calmar el fuego pero puede que las consecuencias sicológicas fueran mucho mas fuertes después, solo habían pasado cinco meses desde la muerte de Jasper, necesita terminar mi duelo a mi manera y pese a que deseaba a Edward aun no estaba lista para hacer el amor con él, estaba cerca de estarlo pero aun me falta algo muy importante por hacer.

Nos quedamos callados pero el silencio solo duró un momento ya que mis tripitas sonaron llenando toda la habitación

- Bueno, creo que es hora de comer

Se separó de mi cuerpo y se puso de pie, quise pararme pero me costó un poco así que él me ayudó – Gracias

- De nada mi amor

Me besó la frente y después hizo algo que llenó mis ojitos de lagrimas, se gachó y besó a mi pirigüín.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Nuevo capitulo**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14<strong>

- Amor… Bella, amor abre los ojos

La voz de Edward se estaba haciendo la mejor fórmula para despertar, se que solo habían sido un par de veces pero podría acostumbrarme fácilmente a esto. Me removí de un lado a otro con mucho cuidado ya que la bolita en mi pancita estaba cada día más grande y no me gustaba para nada la idea de aplastarla, así que después de cuatro vueltas encontré una posición cómoda para desperezarme y abrir los ojos.

- Buenos días – me estiré con una sonrisa y los ojos solo un poquito abiertos

- Buenos días cariño – sonreí aun mas en cuanto sus labios tocaron gentilmente los míos – se que vienes recién despertando pero tienes una llamada. – me mostró su teléfono inalámbrico. No necesité mayores explicaciones para saber quién era – Si quieres le digo que estas durmiendo aun

- No – negué perdiendo mi buen humor de la mañana. Me senté en la cama y acomodé a un lado las sabanas. Después de suspirar pesadamente estiré mi mano en donde Edward dejó el teléfono, a eso le agregó un beso en mi frente antes de salir de su propio cuarto para darme privacidad

Suspiré nuevamente mirando el teléfono, estaba en espera así que mi madre no había escuchado nada. Ahora, tenía dos opciones, aceptar la llamada o terminarla, por supuesto que la segunda era la más atractiva pero aunque esta pelea debió ser cuando yo tenía quince años ya no los tenía y debía comportarme como la mujer que era. Además, si mi bebé algún día me colgara el teléfono y yo no supiera nada de él creo que me sentiría pésimo.

- Mamá…

- Hija… menos mal – mis propios ojos me traicionaron cuando la escuché llorar

Yo no peleaba con mi mamá, teníamos discusiones, altercados y muchos cambios de opiniones pero no peleábamos. Durante toda mi vida mi madre supo equilibrar muy bien el papel de papá, de amiga y de mamá, nunca tuvimos problemas porque se metiera de mas ni porque no estuviera presente en algún momento importante. Por mucho tiempo fuimos solo nosotras dos y quizás eso nos obligó a ser mucho más dependientes la una de la otra pero fueron esos sucesos mismos los que me hicieron la mujer que soy hoy.

Creo que nunca fui mala con nadie ni tampoco mártir. Era solo una chica normal que trataba de sacar las cosas buenas de la vida, ni la típica niña inocente que todos le pasan por encima ni la mujer fatal que le pasa por encima al resto. Solo fui yo, Isabella Swan, una chica común y corriente a quien nunca le dio para ser la heroína de una historia, porque seamos sinceros… ¿Quién quiere escribir sobre alguien normal?, bueno, supongo que ahora sí que alguien quisiera escribir mi historia y creo que por eso estoy tan molesta, me encantaba mi vida como la estaba llevando, era todo seguro, con penas mortales y alegrías inigualables, pero ahora… ahora era la chica que tenía una muy buena y sorprendente historia para contar.

- Hija… háblame por favor… se que te mentí y te oculté cosas pero tienes que entenderme, todo ha sido muy difícil y cada vez que iba a decírtelo pasaba algo que me hacia retroceder – suspiró sobre el teléfono pero aun así no supe que decir – mi amor, no te puedo pedir que me entiendas ni que olvides todo de un momento a otro, solo quiero pedirte que pienses las cosas y después me des la oportunidad de explicarte las cosas con mayor detalle

- Bien – apreté los labios entre mis dientes para no soltar aquellas lágrimas que estaban al borde de mis pupilas

- Edward es un buen chico mi niña… se que te va a cuidar… ahora… solo llámame si quieres hablar. Te amo

- Adiós… mamá

Corté al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer las lágrimas por mis mejillas, odiaba esto pero no podía hacer nada a cambio. Lloré hasta que Edward se sentó a mi lado y me rodeó con sus brazos. Acarició mi cuerpo y besó mi rostro consiguiendo que se me pasara bastante la pena.

- Ya mi niña… tranquila. Ya verás como todo se soluciona – me apreté más a su pecho y rezongué sobre él – todos guardamos secretos y aunque a veces dañan a otros por algo se llaman así… son secretos y no siempre son contados

Dejé caer un par de lágrimas más antes de tensarme por completo. De pronto las imágenes de Edward hablando con su madre, con el doctor Scott y de mi propio Jasper llegaron a darme un azote sobre el rostro. Sabía que Jazz me guardaba un secreto grande y ahora que lo pensaba había muy grandes posibilidades de que fuera este. Con reticencia solté la camiseta de Edward para poder verlo a los ojos, aun las lágrimas me tapaban un poco la visión pero logré enfocarla.

- Amor… - quiso acariciar mi mejilla pero me corrí

Su mueca de dolor me hizo sentir mal pero no olvidé lo que estaba pensando - Edward… - me puse seria – Lo que Jasper me escondía… ¿Tenía que ver con mi papá?

- ¿Tu papá? – la cara de confusión de Edward fue suficiente respuesta para mí – acaso la pelea con Renée… Bella – me tomó las dos manos entre las suyas – acaso ese hombre…

- No – negué con rapidez – está muerto… solo me enteré de quien es

- ¿Quién?... ¿es alguien que conozcas? – negué porque era verdad - ¿Jasper lo conocía?

Hice una mueca que mi chico supo descifrar ya que solo asintió y volvió a pegarme a su pecho – No quiero hablar sobre eso… lo siento, solo quería saber si lo que me escondía Jasper tenía algo que ver con esto. – Cerré los ojos con fuerza pero esta vez de rabia – No sé si es para mejor o peor ya que eso significa que aún me quedan secretos por descubrir de la gente que amo

- ¿Y porque no hablas con él?... con Jasper – me reí irónicamente por su broma tan mala – no estoy bromeando – ahora fue él quien me separó de su pecho - ¿No ibas a ir a verlo hoy? – asentí – entonces prepárate mientras yo te hago el desayuno. Ahí podrás decirle todo lo que quieres y aunque no obtendrás una respuesta consistente quizás… - estaba poniéndole mi mayor atención cuando se rio demasiado fuerte y comenzó a pasear las manos por sus cabellos – creo que ya estoy desvarando. No me hagas caso

- No, tienes razón… iré y le diré lo que tengo que decirle – besé sus labios para después correr por completo las sabanas y ponerme de pie

Ya sabía dónde estaba el baño y Edward se había encargado de tenerme una muda de ropa limpia, suponía que no fue él quien la compró sino la señora que le venía a hacer el aseo pero de todas formas de agradecía mucho la preocupación ya que no me faltaba nada indispensable. Sé que tenía que volver a mi casa en algún momento pero ahora no quería hacerlo. Además, estaba más que cómoda aquí y sabía que Edward también estaba feliz con nuestra presencia.

Me arreglé con calma, pese a que ya pasaba del medio día no tenia mayor prisa - ¡Oh mierda! – me tiré de los cabellos mientras corría a buscar mi teléfono celular que descansaba en la mesita de noche - ¿Alec?

Hablé ni bien me contestaron del otro lado de la línea – Oh, Bella… no te preocupes tu madre ya me llamo

- No, de verdad lo siento, he sido una completa irresponsable desde que comencé a trabajar contigo… de hecho estaba pensando que lo mejor sería dejarle el puesto libre a alguien más – me senté en la cama porque pese a que era lo correcto no me gustaba decirle esto. ¡Amaba mi trabajo! – tú no necesitas a una asistente que este faltando cada dos por tres y ni siquiera se tome la molestia de avisarte con tiempo

- Bueno, si te sientes así creo que lo mejor sería que dejaras el trabajo. No quiero que te sientas incomoda ni mucho menos tu novio

Cerré los ojos y apreté los puños porque la conversación se estaba desviando nuevamente – Sabes que no te lo digo por eso Alec, si te hablo de dejar el trabajo es porque tú necesitas a alguien que te ayude no que te genere problemas

- Pero tú no me generas problemas Bella – su tono de voz cambio considerablemente – solo…

- Me caes muy bien Alec – lo corté – y sé que me tienes estima pero esto no es justo… soy una pésima asistente

- ¿Sabes que estás cerca de los seis meses de gestación no?... si fueras una fanática del trabajo que sobrepone cualquier cosa antes que a su hijo si me preocuparía y tendría que pedirte la renuncia, pero cuando te contraté conté con esto y más… es normal y tu como doctora lo sabes

- Si… - aun no estaba muy convencida – supongo que tienes razón – doblé los labios en una mueca. No había pensando en eso – pero si me quedo me gustaría que cuando dé a luz me hagas trabajar dobles turnos – por lo menos así me resarciría un poco y ya no me sentiría como una inútil malagradecida

- ¿O sea que prefieres hacer dobles turnos antes que estar con tu bebé recién nacido?

- ¡NO! – chillé un poquito demasiado fuerte – es solo que… amo a mi bebé Alec pero esto no está saliendo como lo tenía planeado – no me di cuenta que mi cabeza estaba sobre mis manos hasta que la alcé de golpe ya que el teléfono celular me fue arrancado de repente

- Creo haberte dicho claramente que dejaras a mi mujer en paz – la mandíbula de Edward estaba tensa y la vena de su cuello palpitaba mientras la sangre le fluía - ¡ME IMPORTA UNA JODIDA MIERDA! – no sé que le estaba diciendo Alec pero tampoco atiné a nada más que ver la escena de un hombre extremadamente sacado y posesivo al teléfono – SI NO QUIERES UN DIA AMANECER SIN UNA PIERNA MAS TE VALE QUE COMIENCES A TOMAR EN SERIO MIS PALABRAS MALDITO

Cuando cortó estrelló mi teléfono sobre la cama, solo rebotó pero no se rompió. Aun así, la imagen de Edward sacado por completo me asustó, jamás lo había visto de esa forma y sentí que si no salía de ese cuarto en seguida podía pasar algo de lo que nos íbamos a arrepentir ambos, así que sin que se diera cuenta me deslicé por un lado tomando mi cartera y me celular.

- ¿A dónde vas? – me detuve en la puerta y me giré a mirarlo

Su voz era mucho más calidad y su semblante pese que aun tiritaba un poco estaba comenzando a ser normal. Edward sufría de bipolaridad y creo que no sería tan malo ver a un especialista en algún momento.

- Voy a salir de aquí y darte tiempo para que pienses y te calmes porque siento que esto solo fue un arranque muy malo y no quiero decir o hacer algo de lo que después me puedo arrepentir

Cerré al puerta de un portazo que estoy segura lo hizo estremecerse. O si, no tenía miedo de la reacción de Edward, sino de la mía.

Quizás mis hormonas era las que me decían que le fiera una patada en sus partes nobles pero agradecí que mi parte racional supiera que aunque pudiera verse extremadamente mal desde afuera, Edward no era mala persona, él solo es alguien que necesita ser amado por completo y yo ahora iba por esa parte de mi corazón que aun no podía siquiera ofrecerle.

A penas salí de su departamento me monté en el primer taxi que pasaba, pensé en tener un tiempo para pensar camino al cementerio pero Edward vivía en Beverly Hill así que solo le tomó un par de minutos al hombre antes de dejarme afuera de esas puertas dobles de fierro forjado. No tenía una flor favorita en el mundo pero esta vez me pareció lindo comprarle un par de rosas, no era comunes y probablemente tampoco masculinas pero se veían lindas y me gustaron. Le pagué a la chica y como en toda la escena de una película romántica me llevé las rosas a la nariz, siempre pensé que era un cliché eso de que olieran rico y no me equivoqué… las rosas no huelen. Con mi reciente descubrimiento mejoré mi estado anímico y me di fuerzas para caminar por el extenso camino de parqué que me separaba de la tumba de Jasper.

Cuando llegué a su lado lo primero que hice fue sacar las flores secas, las odiaba y le daban un aspecto tétrico al lugar.

- Hola

Una brisa cálida pasó por mi lado removiendo los pocos cabellos que no pude amarrar en mi coleta. Para mí esa era mi respuesta así que seguí poniendo las flores y ordenando las que ya estaban.

- ¿Sabes?, hace un tiempo que no venia porque la ultima vez no la pase bien pero no me olvido de ti – puse una mano donde estaba escrito su nombre _"Jasper Cullen Platt"_ - y tampoco quiero que nuestro pirigüín lo haga, – dejé una mano sobre su tumba y me llevé otra a mi vientre – sé que es un nombre extraño pero aun no se muestra y Edward se lo puso. Hablando de Edward… yo, supongo que ya sabes que estamos juntos – alcé los ojos que había mantenido fijos en mi bebé – y se que también sabes que es lo mejor, que es lo que ambos queremos ¿no?

No pude seguir. Sin quererlo me quebré soltando mi llanto, no lloraba de pena, lo hacía por los recuerdos, me había costado mucho superar la muerte de Jasper y aun no estaba segura de hacerlo por completo algún día. De hecho, quizás si no hubiera estado embarazada habría caído en una depresión peor, pero mi pirigüín me dio las fuerzas necesaria, la vida sigue y aunque mi Jazz ya no esté físicamente a mi lado se que siempre lo estará… aunque suene cliché.

- Yo… no quiero que pienses mal pero si estas en un plano divino debes saber lo que de verdad siento y siento que quiero a tu hermano. Te amo Jasper, juro que será así por siempre… aunque sé que hay cosas que no me contaste. – quise que sonara como una broma pero no hice muy bien mi trabajo – Te amaré por siempre… pero necesito volver a amar y _quiero_ amar a Edward pero no puedo hacerlo por completo si antes no te lo digo. Tú fuiste mi todo y eres el padre de mi primer hijo, pero Edward es mi futuro… ¿lo entiendes no? – se que podía parecer una loca hablándole sin cesar a una tumba pero necesitaba sacar todo esto para poder seguir adelante

No obtuve respuesta pero aun así me quedé por unos segundos en silencio, sé que eso de las señales como que justo cayera un papel con una par de palabras a mi lado era otro cliché mas. Yo lo que necesitaba era sentirme bien conmigo misma y lo estaba logrando.

- Conoces a tu hermano – reí – sabes que es medio bipolar pero estoy tratando de controlarlo y él hace su mayor esfuerzo cuando está conmigo aunque a veces se descontrola – pensé en hoy y negué con la cabeza – hoy me hizo una escena y pese a que debería asustarme solo hace que me den ganas de golpearlo. Tranquilo – reí con mayores ganas – no pienso convertirme en una golpea hombres, se que la solución es otra y empezaremos a trabajar en ello pero para eso tenemos que estar los dos completamente comprometidos en esta relación y yo no puedo estarlo si no hablo contigo antes… ¿Raro no?

Apreté los puños al pensar en la segunda parte de mi visita. Esto me daba rabia.

- Se que me ocultaste muchas cosas y aunque eso no me haga amarte menos si me hace pensar que tan bien te conocí… que tanto me amaste tu. No quiero dudar porque no estás aquí para defenderte pero… saber que hay secretos me da miedo porque si alguien me hubiera preguntado en quien confiaba plenamente en el mundo hubiera dicho que en tú pero tú no pensabas lo mismo de mi. Jasper… me cuesta decir esto – me limpie las lagrimas con ambas manos porque se desbordaron de un momento a otro – lo siento pero llegó la hora de dejarte ir… necesito entender que no vas a volver y que yo sigo viva… ¿Es lo que hubieras querido no?

- Si… es lo que hubiera querido – estaba en una posición tan incómoda que solo pude alzar la vista para ver a Edward

- ¿Qué haces acá?

- Pensé que era un buen momento para darte esto… tómalo como una señal o no sé que – se encogió de hombros – pero creo que es momento ideal para que lo leas

Tomé el sobre blanco que Edward extendía ante mí con reticencia - ¿Qué es esto? – le di una vuelta para ver escrito con una letra demasiado conocida para mí: _**Para ti mi amor **_

Me tuve que llevar ambas manos a la boca para calmar mis sollozos, era la letra de Jasper – Siento no habértela dado antes pero él me dijo que esperar el momento perfecto y creo que es esto… yo… te esperaré en el auto

No pude responderle nada a Edward, solo lo vi irse antes de volver mi vista al sobre. Era blanco y tenía esa letra extraña de mi Jazz, jamás en la vida pensé en que algo como esto pasara pero aquí estaba. Volví a mirar la tumba y me quedé así por otro momento, apreté el sobre esperando que el contenido se me leyera solo pero eso no iba a pasar a menos que yo lo abriera. Tomé varias respiraciones antes de romper el sello que traía. Era un corazón.

_Bella, amor:_

_Sé que cuando leas esto yo ya no estaré y por mas bizarro que suene espero que sea una especie de mensaje del mas allá porque estoy segurísimo que tienes dudas por montón y que no vas a poder seguir si no te las respondo._

_No sé si tuve una larga agonía o todo pasó rápido, ahora escribiendo esto no sé si te alcancé a decir la verdad o te enteraste por el doctor Thomas pero creo que lo mejor es suponer que sabes justo lo necesario así que lo primero es darte una enorme disculpa por no haberte contado todo pero supongo que después de verme en una cama de hospital entendiste la razón de porque preferí ocultarte esta verdad._

_No quiero entrar en detalles porque sé que Edward te podrá explicar todo mucho mejor pero si tengo que decirte algo… sé lo de tu embarazo y aquí tengo que pedirte disculpas de nuevo. Después de la fiesta cuando hicimos el amor sabía que podías quedar embaraza y me encantó la idea, lamento no habértelo consultado pero mi vida tenia fecha de vencimiento y no quería irme y dejarte sola, eso es lo que me consuela ahora, saber que estas con un pedacito mío dentro de tu cuerpo._

_Lo siento mi amor, fui un maldito débil pero ambos sabemos que no tenia salvación, otro trasplante hubiera sido un calvario para mis padres, mi hermano y para ti, ellos ya pasaron por esto y no quería volverlos sufrir por mi causo. Yo debería haber muerto a los 7 años pero tuve 17 hermosos años de adicionales que me sirvieron para realizarme como persona y para conocer a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, no me odies por elegir no operarme pero amor… ambos sabemos cómo esto, el riesgo, el dolor, la pena y sobre todo el poco tiempo extra que te da. Yo quería vivir para verte a ti y a nuestro bebé crecer pero no puedo… mi corazón es débil y estoy seguro que hubiera fallado antes si no te hubiera conocido, tu lo hiciste fuerte y grande en los últimos años de mi vida._

_Mi Bella… se feliz, ama y ¡Mierda!, me rio con esto, pero mi hermano es una buena persona. Me vas a odiar más cariño pero lo de mi enfermedad no es lo único que te oculté, también hay una parte egoísta de mi que nunca conociste, le quité mucho a Edward y él nunca se quejó así que si en algún momento sientes algo por él o no se… solo quiero que sepas que ustedes dos, después de mi hijo claro (carita feliz), son las personas que más amo en el mundo y no hay nada mejor para mí que verlos feliz… estoy hablando pendejadas ¿No?... por favor, no pienses que te estoy diciendo que te acuestes con mi hermano ni nada… solo que… no se… supongo que esta carta perfectamente hermosa tenía que tener un final raro y no entendible así que terminaré esto aquí._

_Te amo Bella Swan. Cuídate y cuida a nuestro pequeño, muéstrale fotos mías y si tu quieres tienes todo mía poyo desde el cielo, por supuesto, para buscarle un padre, claro que si ese hombre desaparece misteriosamente es porque el cielo, o sea yo, pensó que no era correcto para ustedes._

_Ah, también te pido que le hagas los exámenes, mientras antes se descubra la enfermedad mejor, pero no creo que nuestro campeón tenga nada, yo también me encargaré de eso desde el cielito._

_Bueno, ahora sí que termino esto porque me duele la muñeca._

_Te amo, te amo, te amo… los amo más que a la vida que ya no tengo._

_PD: Obvio que tiene una posdata porque una carta no es carta sin posdata ¿no?... mierda, no entiendo esto porque si quieres decir algo mas solo tienes que escribir otro par de líneas pero a la gente le encanta poner la P al ladito de la D como para que le de alcurnia y sofisticación a esto. En fin, como ya la carta esta rara no pienso borrar nada porque de verdad que me duele la mano escribir de nuevo y me duele más de seguir escribiendo estas cosas que nos pura mierda. En fin…_

_Ahora, olvida la posdata, lo que quería decirte es que le dejé otra carta a Edward para nuestro hijo, quiero que tu se la entregues cuando estimes necesario, no me gusta que no tenga nombre ni siquiera sexo pero dile a que a su padre vinieron a buscarlo los angelitos porque era demasiado bueno para la tierra (carita feliz) mentira, yo solo… Bells, amor, no me recuerden con pena, recuérdenme siempre como el niño que tuvo 17 años de mas para vivir que los aprovechó a concho._

_TE AMO!_

_Jasper Cullen. Un hombre que fue feliz gracias a ti y a mi hijo._

¿Qué puedo decir o siquiera pensar después de leer estas líneas?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Chicos, nuevo capitulo**

**Los invito a que se pasen por Casualidad del destino, un nuevo OS y me digan si ven que puede continuar como fic o no**

**Besos, Joha!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15<strong>

El sol poco a poco comenzó a esconderse dejándome en la misma posición, se que había gente que pasaba por mi lado pero no podía moverme, esta era mi posición, sentada frente a la tumba de Jasper y tratando de entender aunque sea una mínima parte de sus palabras en esa carta. Eran tantas las cosas sobre las cuales tenía que pensar y aunque no lo quisiera una de las principales era en mi bebé… Jasper me lo dijo, había riesgo y se como era esto, no habían mayores posibilidades a las que daba el trasplante en el caso de sufrir la enfermedad. Necesitaba los detalles y hacerle los exámenes a mi bebé, pero lamentablemente eso no iba a ser posible hasta que naciera.

Me tomé mi cabeza y me acomodé sobre el césped porque las piernas me estaban doliendo y aun no tenía intención de irme. Pasó más gente a mi lado y mas se escondió el sol, por la posición debían ser cerca de las seis de la tarde… había estado seis horas sentada frente a la tumba de Jasper pero aun a penas y podía procesar todo lo que estaba pasando. Sabía que debía ponerme de pie y enfrentar la realidad pero me costaba mucho ya que esa realidad era Edward… Edward, suspiré y volví a tomar mi cabeza pero ahora con más fuerza, ahora me sentía completamente liberada de Jasper, ya de antes de leer su carta pero… ahora no estaba para nada segura de que él me creyera todo lo que tenía planeado decirle.

Quería decirle tantas cosas hoy cuando me desperté, a pesar de la enorme pelea que tuvimos, planeaba venia a hablar con Jasper, quitarme todas las dudas que aun cargaba día a día conmigo y dejarlo ir por fin. Para la tarde iba cocinar algo rico y crear el ambiente perfecto para que estuviéramos juntos… juntos de verdad porque de verdad lo quería, quería entregarme a él y sabia de sobre manera que él también quería entregarse a mí. Pero ahora sinceramente no sabía qué hacer.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba llorando nuevamente pero ahora era un llanto histérico y desesperado, me dolía el pecho y la garganta un poco por estar tanto tiempo con la boca abierta sin poder pasar muy bien ese nudo que se me había formado en la garganta. Quise calmarme pero no podía, estaba sola y aunque el calor del sol aun se podía sentir tenía un poco de frio, me volví a acomodar para abrazarme pero no fue necesario, unos brazos mucho mas cálidos me rodearon llevándose por completo esa gota de frio que estaba sintiendo.

- ¿Vamos a hablar a casa?

Asentí aun sin decir nada. Edward me ayudó a ponerme de pie ya que mi pancita me incomodaba un poco.

El camino hacia el departamento de Edward se me hizo eterno, tuve tiempo suficiente para reflexionar sobre lo que acaba de decir "casa", se había referido a su departamento como si fuera nuestra casa, ese era un paso importante y demasiado grande para poder pensarlo ahora… necesitaba tiempo pero no podía decírselo. Lo vi de reojo mientras conducía concentrado, sabía que yo no estaba bien y sé que estaba pensando que una posibilidad grande es que me fuera, pero yo no quería irme.

Cuando llegamos ninguno dijo nada, tomamos asiento en el sofá y antes de que yo pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, lo hizo Edward.

- A los 5 años a Jasper le descubrieron una insuficiencia cardiaca, la principio los doctores pensaron que era algo menos y que bastaba con que no hiciera actividad física y cuidara su alimentación. Pero al poco tiempo empeoró, a los 7 años lo operaron, yo tenía 10 años en ese entonces y entendía todo, estaba muy asustado – vi como se tomaba la cabeza y hacia una pausa bastante larga – no me acuerdo mucho de todo, pero fue difícil, mi mamá lloraba todo el tiempo y mi papá viajaba buscando a los mejores doctores… en fin, a los 7 años lo operaron y le hicieron el trasplante

- ¿Quién lo opero?

Pregunte solo para confirmar algunas cosas porque ya sabía esa respuesta – Sabes quién cariño – tomó una de mis manos y la besó – quien estuvo a cargo de su trasplante fue el doctor Thomas Scott

Asentí uniendo mas y mas cosas que antes no supe ver, este era el gran caso del doctor Scott, yo lo vi, lo estudie y me fasciné, aunque también me frustró mucho nunca saber quien fue el chico tan afortunado para salir bien de una operación de esa magnitud.

¡Mierda!

Yo si conocía a ese chico… solo que no lo sabía. Lloré con rabia, con frustración y con pena.

- No lo entiendo – apreté los labios para que las lagrimas no siguieran saliendo sin control por mis ojos – es que…

Tuve que taparme el rostro ya que una ola de llanto me inundó por completo. Quería tener esta conversación en buen estado pero me estaba costando horrores no desmoronarme – Amor… - sentí el toque de Edward pero no podía hacer nada por detener mis lagrimas – si quieres podemos dejar esto para más tarde

- No – me apresuré a negar a y secar mi rostro – necesito hacer esto… ahora, por favor

- Bien. – volvió a tomar mis manos pero esta vez con mayor presión – Después de la primera operación vino todo el periodo de recuperación, yo para ese entonces ya tenía 12 años y estaba comenzando a jugar beisbol en el colegio, por supuesto que Jasper también quiso integrarse al equipo. ¡Mierda!, Dios sabe que amo a mi hermano pero desde ese día estuvo sobre todo lo que yo hacía y lo quería hacer… yo quise estudiar medicina desde que comprendí la magnitud de su enfermedad, yo quería hacerlo por él pero…

- No pudiste – comprendí sus palabras. Besé sus manos para calmarlo y me gustó verlo sonreír después de mi gesto – porque necesitas hacerte cargo de los negocios familiares

- Eso no iba a ser así en un principio, Jazz siempre dijo que él quería hacerse cargo de todos los negocios familiares pero cuando vio que yo estaba solicitando cupo para la Universidad cambió de idea. Bella amor – tomó mi rostro entre sus manos – quiero que entiendas que nunca he odiado a mi hermano, él sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo, el trasplante tenia fecha de caducidad y no fue un sacrificio para mi darle todo lo que podía pero si… si resentí un par de cosas y no puedo evitar sentirme mal por ello… sobre todo ahora…

- Por qué en ese par de cosas estoy yo – afirmé sus palabras

- Si

Volvió otro momento de silencio pero más que con lagrimas de por medio fue con muchas dudas, los dos estábamos pensando demasiadas cosas importantes. Es que era demasiado, yo ni siquiera imaginé la mitad de todo lo que me había enterado porque no era solo lo de Jasper, era también lo de mi papá… el abuelo de Edward.

¡Mierda! y triple mierda.

Esto estaba confundido y mucho. Creo que me tomé mi cabeza por enésima vez en el día pero parecía ser un gesto natural en mí en estas situaciones. Necesitaba apoyo y tal parece ser que Edward lo supo porque me rodeo con sus brazos en cuento volvieron mis espasmos.

- ¿Estas mejor? – sentí su beso en mi cabeza que me hizo suspirar – amor… si quieres quedarte sola te entiendo, pero por favor, no me alejes ahora

Aunque no quería y estaba demasiado a gusto, me aleje de su cuerpo. Tomé la distancia suficiente para poder verlo a los ojos - ¿Por qué debería alejarme ahora?

- Porque son muchas cosas – cerré los ojos mientras su mano acariciaba mis mejillas mojadas – y es completamente comprensible que quieras tomarte un tiempo para ti misma y para pensar las cosas

- ¿No te molesta que no nos veamos en unos días?

Mordí mi labio para aguantar las lagrimas que querían seguir saliendo – No – corrió mis cabellos de mi rostro en un gesto demasiado tierno que consiguió que cerrara los ojos – pero solo no lo hagas por mucho tiempo

- Gracias

Edward besó mis cabellos y me acurruque más hacia él… si me iba ahora podía ser algo bueno para nosotros pero sinceramente no quería eso, no quería irme, se que necesitaba pensar, interiorizar todo lo que había pasado hoy pero algo me decía que alejarme significaba retroceder y lo que menos quería hacer ahora era eso.

- No pienso irme – alcé mi rostro para mirarlo – no pienso dejarte

- Te amo

Su beso era tan tierno y delicado que me sentí como una pervertida al darme cuenta que mis pezones se había excitado y que mi intimidad rogaba por un mayor contacto. Sus manos se movían cálidas por mis mejillas y su lengua a penas y rozaba la mía pero pese a toda la delicadeza del momento yo quería más, mi cuerpo quería más.

Iba a cumplir cinco meses de embarazo y mis hormonas ya se habían controlado por mucho tiempo, no quería sexo por tener sexo, no quería a alguien que me desfogara, yo quería mas y hoy, podía darle más a Edward porque sabía que él me estaba dando todo. Dejé que sus manos siguieran acariciando mis mejillas y aprovechando un momento de debilidad suyo me senté a horcajadas y procuré incrementar la intensidad de nuestro beso, gemí y me removí sobre su regazo para que se diera cuenta de lo que yo quería. Sus manos sobre mis caderas me indicaron que ya se había dado cuenta, habíamos empezado el juego y yo de verdad que esta vez necesitaba quemarme.

- Bella – su rostro se giró hacia un lado pero yo no quise apartar mis labios de su piel y seguí besándolo por el cuello – amor… deberíamos

Gemí alto y fuerte apropósito, sabía muy bien como excitaba a un hombre saber que su mujer estaba gozando – No hables cariño

Puse un dedo en sus labios y lo miré directo a los ojos para que viera que esto era enserio – Yo… - dejó caer con demasiado dramatismo su cabeza hacia atrás – no sé si es lo correcto

- Si lo es

Le sonreí y volví a atraer su cabeza hacia mí, lo besé ahora con mayor pasión, necesitaba que se excitara por completo y para eso removí mis caderas con insistencia sobre mi entrepierna, notaba como comenzaba a ponerse duro pero aun no era suficiente. Llevé mis manos a su camisa y sin dejar de besarlo comencé a desnudarlo pero tampoco conseguí avanzar mucho ya que sus fuertes manos apretaron mis muñecas inmovilizándome por completo.

- Solo… este caliente cariño – me miró con unos ojos que me imposibilitó por completo enfadarme con él – y no sabes lo que de verdad quieres. – su rostro se adornó de pronto con una sonrisa demasiado pervertida para mi gusto – Aunque quizás yo podría ayudarte de alguna forma a bajar ese calentón

Y ahí estaban… mis hormonas.

Vi todo rojo y lo único que estaba en mi camino era Edward. Tan… ni siquiera sé que tan que solo sé que lo empujé lejos y me levanté de su regazo para alejarme enfadada hacia la cocina.

Tenía hambre y no lo sabía así que empecé a cocinar un poco de pasta ya que aunque yo estuviera enfadada y no quisiera comer no significaba que mi bebé iba a estar muriéndose de hambre por mi culpa. Pensé en hacer unos exquisitos fetuccines con salga blanca para uno sola persona y restregárselos en el rostro pero a última hora volvieron a atacar mis hormonas y decidí hacer comida como para cuatro.

Pensando un poco más en frio, prácticamente había saltado sobre él después de una charla bastante complicada para los dos, yo pensaba que era la única que tenía que procesar cosas pero no era así, si para mí todo esto era difícil para Edward no era menos. Ambos estábamos atrapados en esta historia novelesca y si yo dejaba que mis hormonas tomaron control sobre mí no íbamos a llegar muy lejos. Por eso aproveché el momento sola en la cocina y liberé todas esas malas energía que estaba cargando, si quería seducid a Edward necesitaba hacerlo bien, y no hay nada mejor para comenzar que una rica comida.

- ¡A comer!

Ya tenía todo listo en la mesa de la cocina así que me senté y puse mi mejor rostro. Quizás la bipolar era yo y no él.

Sentí sus pasos y como toda una adolecente arreglé mi cabello. Instinto - ¿Puedo sentarme?

- Por supuesto – le sonreí para que viera que todo está bien – siento lo de hace un momento, es que las hormonas…

¡Claro!

Justifica todo con las hormonas, eso no es excusa y lo sé.

- Es normal – negó con la cabeza y riendo le dio un primer bocado a la comida – esto es exquisito. Gracias

- De nada

- Así que… supongo que llegó el momento de una nueva confesión – lo miré con atención - ¿Has escuchado alguna vez la canción "Primera vez" de Ricardo Arjona?

- Si… no se…. supongo – alargué un poquito la i ya que no sabía por dónde iba. Creo que alguna vez mi mamá había escuchado sus discos pero la verdad es que el español no se me daba muy bien como para escucharlo todo el tiempo - ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Es que en esa canción hay una frase que se aplica demasiado bien para mí – dejó el tenedor a un lado y le dio un sorbo demasiado largo a su vino. Lo miré con una ceja alzada pero él negó – es vino sin alcohol… pruébalo

Le hice caso y estaba esquisto – Muy rico – se lo devolví

- Bueno, volviendo al tema… en esa canción se dice una cosa muy cierta – se aclaró la garganta y juro que pensé que iba a cantar. Me tuve que morder el interior de mi mejilla para no estallar en carcajadas – "He tenido sexo mil veces pero nunca hice el amor"

Asentí con un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que ese "mil veces" era muy cercano a la verdad y que era con muchas mujeres, yo tenía la experiencia que me había dado Jasper, que descubrimos juntos.

- Entonces… supongo que entiendes… a ti te amo… - rio mostrando unos pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas, no los había notado antes - ¡Dios! parezco un tonto – tomó sus cabellos y los tiró hacia atrás

Me levanté despacio y me acerqué a su lado, me agaché y tomé sus manos – Eres un amor… y me alegro ser quien se lleve tu virginidad

- Un pervertido que ha follado con todas las mujeres que ha podido y una hermosa mujer embaraza. Esto está lejos de ser nuestra primera vez

Negué y le sonreí. Con una mano saqué mi celular y busqué en youtube la canción que me decía Edward, seleccioné el primer video y pronto las notas inundaron el ambiente – Baila conmigo

Tomé su mano y él se dejó ir. Nos movimos a penas porque los dos éramos unos troncos para el baile pero eso no era lo importante. Lo que de verdad importaba es que estábamos juntos, este sí que era un ambiente perfecto para nuestra primera vez, dejé que mi cabeza reposara en su pecho y sus brazos crearon esa trampa perfecta de la cual no quería escapar nunca, Edward no era un hombre perfecto, le gustaba beber, follar, era bipolar y amaba por sobre todo tener el control de las cosas pero yo no era así y estaba aprendiendo a ceder las cosas necesarias para complementarnos, por supuesto que yo también estaba cediendo y quizás mientras más seria fuera nuestra relación más me tocaría ceder pero eso es parte de las relaciones ¿No?

- Esto es perfecto – murmuró sobre mis cabellos

- Mas que perfecto

Edward se separó de mi cuerpo y tomó las dos copas que estaban sobre la mesa, las lleno con el vino sin alcohol y me entregó una – Brindemos… por nosotros y por nuestro futuro junto al pirigüín – le dio una mirada a mi pancita que me encantó

- Por nosotros

Alcé la copa para beber pero al mismo tiempo quise acercarme a él cosa que no me resultó muy coordina ya que de alguna forma terminé dejando caer todo el liquido sobre mi ropa, por más que traté de reaccionar rápido ya fue muy tarde, estaba empapada e incómoda.

- Parece que nuestro momento romántico termino – mi chico quitó la copa de mi mano y las tomó - ¿Por qué no vas a bañarte mientras yo ordeno todo?

- Bien

Le di un besito sin mayores intenciones antes de desaparecer por su cuarto. Una vez adentro del baño y mientras me desnudaba me di cuenta de mi enorme impudencia, no estaba muy peluda pero si necesitaba depilarme con urgencia si es que iba a hacer el amor con Edward. Busqué por entre los cajones de Edward pidiéndole perdón mentalmente por mi intromisión pero necesitaba urgente alguna navaja o algo, en los dos primeros no tuve nada de suerte ya que era mucho si encontraba una pasta de dientes, mi última opción fue la pequeña repisa al lado del espejo y ¡Bingo! Ahí estaba una navaja en su envoltorio, supongo que era de emergencia, ya más tarde se la reemplazaría porque ahora la necesitaba con urgencia. Abrí el grifo de agua y me metí a la ducha.

No estoy consciente de cuanto me demoré pero sé que hice todo con cuidado y con calma, me acicalé lo mejor que pude y al salir use un pote de crema corporal que había también en la repisa, tal parece ser que Edward era bastante pretencioso, me gustaba eso.

Ya con la piel limpia y sedosa salí del baño. Edward estaba sentado en la cama usando solo un pantalón de piyama. Caminé hacia su lado dejando que la bata que estaba usando se resbalara por mis hombros para dejarle en claro mis intenciones.

- No es necesario…

- Si lo es – corté cualquier duda que pudiera tener cuando desabroché el cordón de mi bata y la dejé caer – y no porque sea una obligación – caminé unos pasos más hacia él. Edward estaba mudo y lo prefería así – ni sienta que te debo algo… es necesario porque los dos lo queremos… porque lo hemos esperado

- Ven – Edward se acomodó mejor en la cama. Podía ver su erección lista y esperando – te amo… ¿Lo sabes no?

Asentí y le di ese beso que nos iba a llevar a un viaje sin retorno.

- Lo se y esta será nuestra primera vez

- ¿Quieres volver a poner la canción?

Supe que era una broma pero aun así le pegué en el hombro – No… quiero escuchar tus gemidos

Sus labios tomaron los míos como yo quería. Sin delicadeza excesiva, con pasión y amor. Le devolví el beso y se nos fue el tiempo, nuestras lenguas parecían hechas la una para la otra. Mis manos las enredé en sus cabellos para poder acercarlo más hacia mí porque ninguna cercanía era suficiente, quería fundir mi cuerpo con el suyo de una forma prácticamente enfermiza. Me restregué en contra de su cuerpo y lo apreté casi cortándole la respiración, menos mal que a él no le molestó, lo supe cuando sus manos se pasearon felices por mi espalda buscando en donde engancharse.

Solo nos estábamos besando pero mientras más me restregaba en contra su erección mas sentía mis hormonas bullir rogándome porque le diera una mayor atención a mi zona intima.

- Edward…

Me volví a mover para que entendiera mis palabras incompletas. Lo miré y él supo interpretarme porque me dio vuelta y comenzó a despojarme de mis ropas, sus dedos era delicados y ambles, a penas y me rozaban pero era suficiente para mí el saber que pronto ya no habría barrera sobre nosotros, no deje de removerme, necesitaba su toque casi desesperadamente.

- Quieta – abrí como pude los ojos y estaba riendo. Quería pegarle pero no podía moverme – que ya se viene lo bueno

- Solo… te necesito

- Y yo a ti

Ya desnuda volvió a besarme y acercar su cuerpo al mío. Ahora fue mi turno para desnudarlo, lo hice con rapidez y sin ningún miramiento, quizás le había arrancado un par de botones pero la verdad es que no me importaba, quería tenerlo conmigo, ya más tarde podríamos disfrutar con más calma.

- Yo quería… hacerlo con calma

- Lo siento – me separé para verlo a los ojos – te juro que no te estoy usando pero… mmm – gemí prácticamente rodando los ojos hacia atrás de mi cabeza cuando sus dedos encontraron el camino a mi intimidad

- Recuerda que esto es distinto para mí… no es solo sexo pero eso no quiere decir que no disfrutaremos

Removió sus dedos en un ángulo que me llevó a la locura. Me aferré a las sabanas como si fueran mi salvavidas porque no podía mantener mis pensamientos y mucho menos mi cuerpo en la tierra cuando los dedos de Edward me estaban llevando al cielo.

- ¡Ohhhhh! – grité sin ninguna pena. Quería más

- Veo que te gusta

- Me gusta… mmm – me relamí mis labios. No lo estaba viendo, quería hacerlo pero me era imposible mantener los ojos abiertos – eso es… ¡Ohhh! – estaba cerca

- Oh no cariño – abrí los ojos cuando sus dedos se salieron de mi interior y su cuerpo se posicionó arriba mío – cuando se hace el amor deben llegar ambos al mismo tiempo

Tomé su cabeza pero no lo besé, solo acaricie sus cabello – Eres perfecto Edward… eres a quien estaba esperando para que me sacara del peor momento de mi vida… te esperé y no me arrepiento de nada ¿lo sabes no? Esto no es algo circunstancial

- Lo sé – sus labios volvieron a tocar los míos

Mis manos ahora encontraron un nuevo apoyo en su espalda pero duró muy poco ya que con exagerada agilidad, Edward consiguió moverme y dejarme a horcajadas sobre mi cuerpo. Entendí su mirada, así era más fácil para mí y para mi pirigüín.

- Sin obligaciones

- Sin arrepentimientos

- Solo con amor

- Con mucho amor

Terminé diciendo para poder besarlo, quizás nunca le había dicho que lo amaba porque se me hacía muy difícil aun pero creo que si a mis últimas palabras le sumábamos la forma en la que lo estaba besando y como me estaba entregando a él no quedaba duda sobre mis sentimiento. Sentía tanto por Edward que me asustaba, mi corazón no sería capaz de soportar otra tragedia más.

- Con cuidado amor…

- Solo… ¡Ahhhh!

Grité casi desgarrando mi garganta. En cuanto su pene entro en mi mis hormonas se revolucionaron mandando a la mismita mierda cualquier coherencia, esto era el puto cielo y no pensaba bajar porque más que me obligaras. Sus embistes fueron casi inexistencia, Edward dejó el completo control de la situación en mis manos y supe encontrar un ritmo que nos hizo gozar a ambos. Baje y subí por sobre su falo dándonos unos roces exquisitos, apreté mis paredes como había aprendido a hacerlo y sé que le gusto porque un grito brutal salió de sus labios dándome aun mas fuerzas para moverme y no parar mas.

- Sigue así… por favor no pares – pese a que sus manos estaban en mis caderas eran inútiles ya que era yo quien llevaba el control - ¡Mierda! quiero darte vuelta ¡MIERDA!

Estiró más su cabeza cuando volví a apretar mis paredes, estaba cerca y él también. Nos faltaba solo un estimulo final.

- Vamos amor… vámonos juntos – mis susurros sobre su oído era casi los de una pervertida pero es que mi voz solo denotaba lo que estaba sintiendo – estoy…

- ¡Cerca!

Sus manos por fin cobraron vida y me guiaron en un par de movimientos más que nos llevaron a un plano totalmente distinto, explotamos casi al mismo tiempo en un orgasmo que era perfecto por donde se mirara. Fue largo y con espasmos al por mayor, con cuidado me dejé caer sobre mi pecho, estaba sudado pero no más que yo.

Me abrazo y arrulló, no quería moverme por nada del mundo.

- ¿Fue como te imaginabas que sería tu primera vez? – hablé solo por decir algo. Besé su pecho para que entendiera mi broma

- No – me separé solo para ver su explicación – esto fue mil veces mejor – sonreí al escuchar la respuesta que esperaba

- ¿Valió la pena la espera?

- La espera vale la pena siempre que se espera algo bueno y esto fue sublime – se removió llevándome con él – lamentablemente no creo que vuelva a esperarte porque he descubierto que hacer el amor es más rico que el sexo

- Eso es porque no conoces el sexo de reconciliación – lo molesté

- Te ves realmente fea sudorosa

Me reí ante su intento de pelea, supongo que en la vida que nos quedaba por delante ya tendríamos tiempo de probar toda la clase de sexo que nos faltaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Chicos, nuevo capitulo acá y en el Blog el siguiente, ya nos estamos acercando :)**

**Si tienen ganas de leer algo nuevo los invito a pasarse por Lounder y por mi nuevo OS Casualidades del Destino.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16<strong>

- Despierta dormilona

Sabía que Edward estaba dejando besos por toda mi espalda pero mis ojos y mi cuerpo estaban rendidos, no querían ponerse en sintonía y yo no pensaba obligarlos así que solo rezongué y procuré que no se notara que estaba despierta. Lamentable o afortunadamente me había vuelto demasiado vulnerable a sus caricias y si mi cuerpo debía decidir entre entregarse o resistirse elegiría por siempre la primera opción.

- Vamos dormilona… déjame ver tus ojos antes de irme. Sé que estas dormida

De golpe abrí los ojos cuando escuche que se iba - ¿A dónde vas?

Una hermosa risa resonó en sus labios – Al trabajo por supuesto – mis ojos se volvieron a cerrar en cuanto su mano acarició mi mejilla -. Pero no te preocupes, llegaré temprano, solo debo ir a firmar unos papeles y volveré a comer

- No – negué con el ceño fruncido y volviendo a mirarlo -, no quiero que descuides tu trabajo por mí. Además, creo que yo también me daré una vuelta por el hospital, tengo una conversación pendiente con Alec

Su mandíbula se tensó al mismo tiempo que sus manos se transformaron en dos fuertes puños – No quiero… que hables con él amor

- Edward – medio gemí -, ya hablamos de esto y Alec es…

- Lo sé – ahora él cerró los ojos. Se mantuvo así por un buen tiempo -, pero eso no quiere decir que me agrade la idea

- Edward, por favor…

- Solo… no te quedes tanto tiempo a solas con él

Me separé para verlo mejor - ¿Estas celoso?

- Yo no me pongo celoso

Estaba serio, con la mandíbula tensa y sin un ápice de broma así que si, no estaba mintiendo. Él no se ponía celoso. No sé si eso me molestó o me gustó.

¡Mierda!

¿Por qué las chicas tenemos que ser tan complicadas?

Si él es muy celoso nos molesta y asusta, pero si no lo es no nos quiere lo suficiente. Somos unas malditas indecisas y yo iba encabezando la lista. Parece que después de todo la bipolar era yo y no Edward.

- De verdad Bella, yo no siento celosos… soy un maldito controlador así que no hay una palabra para describir lo que siento cuando alguien quiere meterse con lo mío y cariño – volvió a acariciar mis mejillas. Esta vez las dos -, tu eres mía

- No siempre puedes tener el control sobre todo Edward

- Créeme que puedo

Lentamente sus labios se acercaron a los míos hasta que se juntaron en un beso calmo y suave, cálido y fuerte, lujurioso pero sensible. Una excelente mezcla que consiguió que borrara cualquier conversación previa con este hombre. Sonreí sobre sus labios y nos seguimos besando por unos cuantos momentos más hasta que la respiración comenzó a fallarnos y por nuestra salud tuvimos que separarnos. No quería hacerlo y sé que él tampoco ya que esperamos hasta casi no poder respirar para hacerlo.

- Tengo que irme amor – apoyó su frente en la mía dándome el espacio suficiente para volver a alcanzar sus labios – pero te juro que volveré temprano

- Aquí estaré esperándote… estaremos – me corregí posando mis manos en mi vientre

- ¿Sabes que los quiero a los dos cierto? No dudes nunca eso por favor

- No lo hago

Y no lo hacía. Sabía que Edward quería a mi bebé tanto como yo.

Cuando el departamento quedó solo y silencio me sentí algo entraña. Hace mucho que no tenia esta sensación, más bien desde que volví a vivir con mi madre y eso me recordó que no me gustaba ni en lo mas mínimo estar peleada con ella, nos debíamos una charla y ahora de haberlo pensando bastante podía ver las cosas un poco diferentes. Yo sabía que nunca le escondería a mi pirigüín la verdad sobre su padre pero eso era porque no había mucho que ocultar pero si estuviera en una situación distinta no se qué haría. Además, necesitaba urgentemente hablar con mi madre y contarle lo que había pasado con Edward, no los detalles pero si quería que supiera que mi corazón ya estaba sanando.

Sé que había pasado un buen tiempo en la cama, así que corrí a ponerme una camisa de Edward que estaba tirada para después volver al mismo lugar y marcar el número de su celular. Sonó muchas veces pero nadie contestó, no quise rendirme así que lo intenté con el número fijo de la casa y después de cinco repliques por fin contestó.

- ¿Hola?

Esta agitada y apurada. Mis ojos se aguaron de solo imaginármela corriendo a contestar – Hola mamá

- Oh mi amor – sollozó consiguiendo que yo la siguiera -, no sabes cuánto esperaba que me llamaras. ¿Ya tuviste tiempo para pensar?

- Si y aunque aun no puedo asimilarlo todo muy bien si te entiendo y quiero que sepas que no te odio ni nada por el estilo. Aun hay muchas cosas que contar, como tú misma me lo dijiste, así que me gustaría que habláramos. Hoy pensaba volver a casa si tu…

- Oh Isabella Swan, ni siquiera te atrevas a preguntarme si puedes volver a casa porque me importaran nada tus años y de todas formas te nalguearé

Reí por sus palabras. Extrañaba mucho a mi madre – Bien, me vestiré e ire entonces

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no estás vestida?

Reconocí su tono y rodé los ojos. Ya le contaría mas tarde, ahora no – Prometo contarte lo estrictamente necesario mamá

- ¿Eso incluye los detalles?

- No – reí -, eres mi madre y hay cosas que no quieres saber

- ¡Por supuesto que quiero saber! De hecho podría contarte algunas…

El timbre sonó con tanta insistencia que me impidió seguir escuchando a mi madre. Aun con el teléfono pegado al oído me puse de pie y salí de la habitación. El timbre seguía sonando.

- Mamá, alguien está llamando a la puerta así que tendré que cortarte. Ya nos veremos más tarde

- Pero…

- Adiós – corté la llamada

Corrí a abrir la puerta y creo que mi felicidad me estaba haciendo mal porque se me olvidó mirar quien era y ¡mierda que me equivoqué!

- ¿Qué…?

El rostro de Esme se desfiguró mientras recorría mi facha sin ninguna pena. Lo único que pude hacer a esas alturas era abrazarme a mi misma y estirar un poco más la camisa de Edward para que cubriera un poco mis piernas.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero si se que fueron un par de minutos en los que su mirada se seguía pasando por mi cuerpo y supongo que su cerebro tratando de cuadrar todo esto. No era muy difícil de saber que estaba haciendo aquí y aunque me sentía algo incomoda no pensaba flaquear ante ella.

Seguíamos ambas paradas en la puerta y mi cuerpo enorme cubría un poco la entrada por lo que cuando pasó por mi lado mostrando su estampa me tambaleé un poco.

- Edward no esta

¿Edward no está?

¿Eso era lo único que se me ocurría decirle a Esme ahora que la tenía en frente por primera vez desde que descubrí que era mi hermana?

No sé porque pero quise acercarme a ella, después de todo es mi hermana ¿no?

- ¡TÚ MALDITA RAMERA! ¡ESTO ES LO QUE SIEMPRE QUISISTE! ¿NO? – sus ojos brillaban tanto que solo atiné a retroceder el paso que había dado

Pestañeé un par de veces para eliminar las lágrimas que se estaban formando en mis ojos – Yo… no… yo no sabía que ibas a venir…

- No sabes cómo te odio – ahora no hubieron gritos de su parte, solo palabras tan duras que me dieron de lleno casi como si me hubiera abofeteado – eres una verdadera larva en mi vida Isabella Swan

- ¿Por qué? – sollocé. Traté de controlar mi llanto pero era demasiado difícil. Respiré y alcé mi barbilla lo más que pude antes de volver a hablar - ¿Por qué me odias tanto Esme?

Nos miramos directamente, cuando estrechó sus ojos supe que entendió por donde iban mis palabras – Porque nunca deberías haber nacido – su voz sonó tan fría y sincera que me llegó a dar un poco de miedo que alguien tuviera esos sentimientos arraigados en su alma hacia mi

- ¿Por qué? – cambié el peso de mi cuerpo de un pie a otro. Me sentía cansada y quería sentarme pero no lo hice - ¿Por qué mi padre me quiso? ¿Por qué no hizo que mi mamá abortara? – traté al máximo de controlar la ira que se estaba formando en mi ya que no quería hacer de esto una lucha para ver quien gritaba más fuerte y decía cosas mas hirientes

Aun así lo único que recibí de parte de la abuela de mi hijo, la madre de Jasper y Edward y mi hermana fue un jadeo profundo acompañado de una sonora cachetada que consiguió que perdiera el equilibrio y me golpeara demasiado fuerte con el borde de una mesa, mis rodillas estaban débiles y quería dejar caer mi peso pero no lo hice hasta que sentí un dolor malditamente fuerte en mi vientre. Cerré los ojos con fuerza pero rápidamente los abrí asustada cuando sentí algo cálido y liquido rodar por mi entrepierna.

Miré hacia abajo y un gemido se me trabó en la garganta, tenía sangre corriendo por entre mis piernas. No, esto no podía ser, sabía lo que significaba y el que estuviera perdiendo el conocimiento no me hacía sentir mejor.

.

.

.

_- Amor… vuelve… sabes que tienes que volver_

_- No quiero, tengo miedo… soy doctora, se lo que vi… mi pirigüín…_

_- Nuestro pirigüín está bien. Edward lo cuidó. Él cuidará siempre de ustedes Bella_

_- Pero…_

_- Hoy peros que valgan… abre los ojos amor. Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar pero aun no_

_- Tengo miedo Jasper. Si perdí a mi bebé yo… no creo que pueda pasar por otra perdida_

_- No lo harás… confía por favor_

_- No quiero…_

_- Si quieres pero tienes miedo. No tengas miedo mi dulce Bella_

No lo veía, solo lo sentía y escuchaba pero al final si sentí cuando su mano se posó en mi mejilla. Esa fue mi señal para abrir los ojos, claro que cuando lo hice era otra mano la que estaba sobre mi mejilla.

- Hola amor

- Ho… la – me costó hablar, tenía la garganta seca así que supongo que estaba en un hospital y con suero

- ¿Cómo estás?

Asentí tratando de sonreír – Bien pero…

Sollocé… mi bebé.

- Están bien… los dos están bien cariño… tranquila

Eso me relajó e hizo que el sentimiento de ahogo que se estaba creando en mi pecho retrocediera. Lo único que me importaba es que mi bebé estuviera bien, ignorando el suero en mi brazo pude alcanzar mi vientre, seguía igual de redondo y duro.

Mi bebé estaba bien.

- Oh – volví a asentir y sollozar

Lo que más me preocupaba era saber cómo estaba mi bebé y ahora podía respirar de nuevo.

La voz de Jasper reapareció en mi mente, él sabía que nuestro bebé estaba bien. Hace nada había jurado dejar atrás su recuerdo pero no podía evitar recordarlo en momentos como estos.

¡Mierda!

Necesitaba entender que esto no era como si él me hubiera engañado o se hubiera ido. Yo nunca dejé de amarlo, nunca pedí que esto pasara y eso hacía que todo fuera mucho más complicado para mí y es que nadie podía juzgarme ni por aun recordarlo ni por querer rehacer mi vida.

- Tranquila, ya hablamos de esto. Sé que llamabas a Jasper en sueños y es normal amor pero también me llamabas a mí y eso es algo que me hace inmensamente feliz

- Me siento tan mierda a veces – gemí -. Te juro que no te miento cuando digo que quiero estar contigo pero tampoco puedo hacer como si Jasper nunca hubiera existido. Esa parte de mi que lo ama siempre va a existir, pero tu Edward…

Ahora sus dos manos acariciaron mis mejillas. Su solo tacto me volvía gelatina – Y es por eso que te amo más. No eres una insensible cualquiera o una cerrada sin sentido. Tu solo estas siguiendo a tu corazón y eso es lo que cuenta

- Creo que nadie más en este mundo podría entender mi cabeza como tu

- Es que yo soy alguien muy especial cariño

- Si Edward – le sonreí – eres la persona más especial que he conocido y no dejes nunca que alguien te diga lo contrario

Asintió un poco sonrojado. Besó mis manos y rehuyó mi mirada.

- Además – su sonrisa cambio por una mucho más relajada – no olvides que ya eres mi mujer y no tengo intención alguna de dejarte escapar después de anoche

- No tengo ninguna intención de huir… tranquilo

Le sonreí y lo hice aun más cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los míos. Querría quedarme así por siempre pero cuando mi despertar pasó a segundo plano todas las imágenes antes de mi desmayó de agolparon en mi cabeza.

Esme tocando el timbre del departamento de Edward. Esme entrando a la fuerza. Esme insultándome. Esme diciéndome de todo. Yo tratando de explicarle algo que sabía que nunca entendería. Esme diciéndome que me odia. Esme golpeándome. Yo cayéndome. Yo sientiendo algo entre mis piernas… nada bueno.

Sentía mi vientre y los sutiles movimientos de mi bebé. De algo servía mi formación médica, a penas vi que solo estaba conectada a un suero supe que mi estado era estable dentro de todo.

- ¿Qué pasó Edward?

- Esme… lo siento tanto cariño. Llegué justo cuando caías, no sé qué hablaste con ella porque se fue pero si se que algo pasó pero te juro que no volverá a acercarse a ustedes y…

- Es mi hermana – solté de golpe. Su rostro estaba contraído he ido –. Tu madre es mi hermana, no se sangre pero si de… - suspiré. Esto era difícil de explicar – Charlie Platt es mi verdadero padre y él bueno, es el padre de tu mamá

- Mi madre es adoptada – sé que no quería decirlo en voz alta. Hasta podía a apostar a que se lo estaba recordando a él mismo

Nos quedamos un par de minutos en silencio, creo que lo único que podía sentir era como las ideas se acomodaban en su cabeza buscando una explicación lógica quizás, sacando un par de cuentas y sobre todo tratando de ponerle sentido a todas estas trampas del destino.

- Parece que no solo en las teleseries se encuentran las hermanas perdidas – quise reír y bromear pero no lo conseguí ni siquiera de cerca

- No… parece que no

- Edward – llamé su atención. Pese a que le costó un poco consiguió poner sus ojos en mi -, esto no es culpa de nadie ¿sí? yo solo… estoy muy sensible y…

- La escuché Bella. Escuché como Esme decía que le importabas una mierda y que solo querías llamar la atención. Si yo no hubiera llegado temprano a casa ella te hubiera dejado botada, sola y… ¡Dios! – gritó tirando de sus cabellos – no quiero ni siquiera pensar en lo que hubiera pasado porque así como quiero a mi madre tengo ganas de…

- ¡NO! – chillé. Lo último que quería era que Edward dijera algo de lo que se podía arrepentir – pese a todo Esme es tu madre y si se equivocó eso no tiene que cambiar tu forma de verla

- ¿Escuchas lo que estás diciendo? Mi madre fue capaz de dejar a la madre de su nieto sola… a punto de perderlo. Si hubiera sido así, si hubieras perdido al bebé… ¿La perdonarías?

Por supuesto que no. La respuesta era simple pero no quería que esto afectara la relación de Edwrad con su madre, eso era algo totalmente distinto.

- Edward no quiero que pelees con tu madre

- Pues ya es tarde – se acercó hacia mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos -, quiero que sepas que nada de esto tiene que ver solo contigo, si ella le hubiera dicho eso a cualquier otra persona yo habría reaccionado de forma similar

- Gracias Edward

- De nada amor

Sus labios se posaron en los míos calmándome por completo.

Mi madre aun no se enteraba de mi caída al hospital pero tuve que llamarla luego de darme cuenta que no había llegado a casa. No le di detalles porque ni siquiera yo los sabía pero si me prometió estar acá en minutos.

Cuando el médico que me estaba tratando volvió a ver como estaba pude enterarme de mi verdadero estado de salud y aunque ahora estaba bien no todo era bueno. Si, había tenido un principio de aborto como lo pensé. La sangre que sentí entre mis piernas fue eso y aunque sabía que apretar las piernas no era de gran ayuda en esos caso a mi me sirvió, bueno, eso y la rápida acción de Edward permitieron que mi pirigüín no sufriera ningún daño. Eso sí, necesitaba quedarme por lo menos un día internada para que monitorearan todo. Aunque por ahora iba a bastar con una ecografía.

- Esperaré afuera amor

- No – tomé la mano de Edward impidiendo que siguiera avanzando -, quiero que te quedes conmigo, con nosotros

- Gracias

Edward se quedó a mi lado tomando mi mano mientras el doctor, del cual no se su nombre, me hacia la ecografía. Sentía a mi bebé moverse así que estaba tranquila pero eso no quito que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas de felicidad. El bum, bum del corazón de mi pirigüín resonó por toda la habitación por varios segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe. Sabía muy bien quién era ese torbellino y me relajó mucho mas ver a mi madre ahí.

- Oh mi niña… ¿Cómo estás? – asentí y sonreí ya que me estaba aplastando y no me dejaba hablar - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

- Señora Renée, creo que la esta aplastando

Mi madre miró mal a Edward pero aun así me dio aire – Estoy bien mamá

- Oh cariño. ¡Adivina a quien traje!... ¡Eleazar! – grito hacia la puerta. Y llamó con la mano a mi ginecólogo – se que no trabaja acá pero Eleazar quiso venir a revisarte. Vamos… que esperas, hazle la ecografía, mira ahí tienes el aparatito… ¡Vamos! ¡MUEVETE HOMBRE!

Edward, el doctor sin nombre y Eleazar quedaron pasmados sin saber qué hacer ni que decir. Vi al doctor que me estaba atendiendo con ganas de intervenir pero supongo que optó por no hacerlo cuando mi madre prácticamente lo acribilló con la mirada. Eleazar por su parte se disculpó con el hombre pero aun así revisó la pantalla en donde se veía a mi bebé.

Ambos médicos coincidieron en que todo estaba bien pero que era mejor que pasara la noche ahí.

No quería mentirle a mi madre pero no tenia opción. Esperaba que no preguntara aun lo que me llevó a tener un casi aborto pero lo hizo.

- Entonces… - miro a Edward de no muy buena forma - ¿Qué es lo que te pasó para que…?

No dijo la palabra con "a" y se lo agradecí. Esa solo idea me daba escalofríos – Mamá… no…

- Isabella…

Y ahí supe que no podía ocultarle nada – Esme vino a verme y discutimos, dijo cosas feas y yo me puse mal, sabes que ando sensible y…

- ¡Esa bruja! ¡Voy a…!

Vi los rostros de Edward y mi madre, ambos estaban igual de molestos con Esme, sabía que mi madre quería hasta golpearla y ahí lo pensé…

¿Tenía sentido defender a alguien que me había hecho mal?

No soy ninguna mártir, yo misma hubiera estrangulado el cuello de esa mujer si algo le hubiera pasado a mi bebé. Pero también entendí otra cosa, hablar con ella era tema mío, no de Edward ni de mi madre.

- No quiero que ninguno de ustedes se meta en esto ni que la busque. Yo misma me encargaré de hablar con ella

- ¡Pero hija!

- La quiero lejos, nada más pero antes me debo una última charla con ella

Los miré a ambos tratando de que vieran la decisión en mis palabras y cuando los dos bufaron supe que lo comprendieron.

- Bien – rodó los ojos mi madre – pero si me encuentro con ella de casualidad – alzó las manos con inocencia al aire – no puedo prometer no decirle nada

Me reí de ella mientras se giraba hacia Eleazar. Su relación era linda y me gustaba aunque aun no estuviera clara. Estaba perdida viendo a mi madre, no me gustaba su tranquilidad pero no podía hacer más, que no sentí a Edward ponerse a mi lado. Le sonreí y él lo hizo de vuelta.

- ¿Cuándo será el día que me dejaras protegerte?

- Ya lo hacer – alcancé su rostro a duras penas -, solo estando a mi lado mi proteges Edward

Y sus labios sobre los míos me bastaron para saber que todo iba a estar bien. Tenía a Edward a mi lado y eso me bastaba para ser feliz y estar bien. Además, mis hormonas pedían por él a gritos y yo no tenía intenciones de dejarlas esperando.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Chicos, acá les dejo el capitulo.**

**Primero quiero darles las gracias a las que me hicieron ganar el premio a la Trayectoria, son grosas :)**

**Además los invito a pasar por mi nuevo fic, ¿Qué es lo que escondes? a ver si adivinan lo que esconde Edward :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	17. Edward POV

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17<strong>

La cabeza me palpitaba, el cuello me tronaba y tenía ganas de golpear a alguien. Lo que me preocupaba enormemente es que ese alguien era mi madre.

Tenía un montón de papeles sobre el escritorio que necesitaba firmar y unos cuantos otros que debía leer pero no podía hacer nada de eso, mi cabeza estaba en Bella recostada en esa cama de hospital pálida, maltrecha y preocupada. Yo le había jurado protegerla pero no lo cumplí, dejé que mi madre soltara todo su veneno sobre ella hasta el punto de llevarla casi al aborto.

Proferí un grito ahogado y me tironeé de los cabellos, estaba desesperado, Bella es tan frágil y sentía que no podía protegerla de todo, ella es… ella es tan delicada, es una flor delicada que necesita ser cuidada siempre y yo, yo le había fallado.

- Edward

Bufé antes de mirar a mi secretaria. Amelia era una mujer muy sexy y excelente en la cama pero desde que deje de follarmela solo me molestaba su presencia. Con un gesto de mano le indiqué que tomara asiento, tenía que dictarle unas cuantas cosas pero no alcancé a poner mis ideas en orden. Sus manos ya no estaban sobre el block de nota sino sobre mis hombros. ¿Cuándo mierda había llegado hasta aquí?

- Estas muy tenso Edward, lo que necesitas es relajarte un poco

- Amelia…

Sus manos ahora estaban sobre mis brazos, bajaron por ellos hasta que se apoyaron en mis piernas. Ahora estaba demasiado inclinada sobre mí dejando su boca sobre mi cuello, respiró y me vi obligado a cerrar los ojos ante tal sensación.

- Hace mucho que no me tocas Edward – ya no eran sus manos las que me acariciaban sino sus uñas. Esta puta sí que sabía lo que me gustaba -. ¿Por qué me haces esto bebé?

La imagen de una castaña se me vino a la mente pero se borró demasiado rápido cuando las manos de mi secretaria se encontraron con mi polla que saltó feliz ante la atención que estaba obteniendo. Cerré los ojos por completo y estiré el cuello hacia atrás dando mejor acceso a Amelia para que lo chupara mientras masajeaba mi polla.

- Eso bebé… solo déjate llevar, deja que Amy saque todo eso malo que está ocupando tu cabeza. Podrás cogerme sobre tu escritorio – sus dedos agiles ya estaban desabrochando el botón de mi pantalón -, me inclinaré y dejaré mi culo alzado para que me des tantas nalgadas como quieres… mmm… si quieres puedes hasta follar mi culo Edward – ahora era su lengua la que estaba trabajando en mi cuello mientras sus manos ya habían sorteado el primer obstáculo que la separaba de mi miembro - … ya verás que en cuanto me tomes te olvidaras de toda la mierda que te atormenta.

¿De verdad Amelia podría ayudarme a olvidar que Bella estaba en el hospital y que la responsable era mi madre?

- Eso bebé… ponte duro para que me folles duro

Mi miembro saltó de alegría en cuanto sus dedos tocaron mi piel y se arrastraron de arriba abajo pero también ese fue mi tope.

_- Yo confío en ti Edward_

La voz de Bella me detuvo de golpe.

- ¡NO!

Rugí con dureza mientras me levantaba sacando así la mano de Amelia de mi miembro.

Mi pecho se movía agitado y mi respiración era exagerada, el rostro de mi secretaria estaba algo asustado pero me importó una mierda

- Estas jodidamente despedida

No estoy muy seguro de que me haya entendido porque apenas abrí la boca para hablar.

- Yo… no puedes hacer esto Edward

La tomé de los brazos cuando quiso acercarse más a mi – Sal de este edificio antes de que te saque yo mismo… a patadas

- No entiendo Edward, se supone que nosotros

- Nosotros nada. Yo estoy con alguien, alguien que es buena, inocente y no una puta como tú, así que desaparece de mi vista… por tu propio bien

Sus ojos suplicantes pasaron a ser uno que destilaban fuego - ¿De verdad crees que alguien te va a amar Edward? – su risa sonó tan chillona que me dolieron los oídos – si estas con una mujer tan buena ten por seguro que te dejará en cuanto vea la mierda que eres y… - se acercó a mi pero no me vi capacitado para detenerla. Estaba procesando sus palabras -, estoy segura que tu no dejaras de ser un jodido cabrón

Sus manos volvieron a mi miembro al mismo tiempo que sus labios se movían sobre los míos, yo estaba congelado esperando a reaccionar y joderlo todo con Bella pero el solo pensar en ella me bastó para no comportarme como un animal.

Sonreí sobre sus labios cuando estos dejaron de moverse – Gracias por darme una excusa para patear tu trasero fuera de esta oficina

La tomé de las muñecas y así la arrastré hasta el primer piso, el guardia que estaba en la puerta se acercó raudamente hasta nosotros, solo bastó que le dijera que la señorita estaba despedida y que tenía prohibido volver a ingresar al edificio para que la sacara.

Después de eso no pude volver a mi oficina, solo tomé mis cosas y me largué a la mierda. Conduje por un par de horas hasta que llegué al borde de la playa, la brisa fresca y el olor a mar. Estuve un tiempo mirando el horizonte procurando no pensar mucho pero no podía, necesita oír su voz.

- ¿Edward?

- Hola amor – sonreí y cerré los ojos para que disfrutar del momento -, no sabes cómo necesita escuchar tu voz… es como el remedio para todos mis males

- ¿Estás bien Edward?... ¿Te pasó algo?

- Nada importante – sonreí como un estúpido al sentirla preocupada por mi -, solo quería saber cómo estabas tú. ¿Qué te han dicho los médicos? ¿Cómo está el pirigüín?

- Los dos estamos bien, creo que mañana ya me darán el alta, solo fue un susto Edward

- Un susto que no deberías haber sufrido

Apreté mi mano en torno al celular porque aun no podía entender lo que le había pasado y sobre todo que era mi propia madre quien estaba detrás de todo eso.

- Eso ya no importa ahora Edward, lo importante es que estamos bien

- Si…

- ¿Me vendrás a ver hoy?

- Trata de impedírmelo – bromeé -, en la tarde estaré ahí amor

- Te estaré esperando

- Ahora descansa ¿sí?

- Estaré esperándote

- Y yo a ti amor… te amo Bella

Corté antes de ponerla en la incómoda situación de decirme algo como "dame tiempo", no quería presionarla pero eso no quitaba que me doliera el hecho de que sabía que aun no podía amarme.

Me senté en una banca que estaba ahí cerca y dejé que mis pensamientos me llevaran hace un par de años atrás.

_- Es…_

_- Es hermosa, lo sé_

_Sé que Jasper seguía hablándome pero yo no podía apartar mis ojos de esa fotografía, la mujer con la que siempre había soñado me estaba sonriendo aunque ella no lo supiera. _

_- Jazz – lo miré sonriendo esperando porque me dijera donde podía encontrar a esta hermosura -, necesitas presentármela… ahora_

_- Tranquilo hermano – me golpeó el hombro y me quitó la foto. Quise decirle que no lo hiciera pero ya era tarde –, en cuanto me dé el sí la traeré a casa_

_Pestañeé varias veces mirándolo y tratando de entender sus palabras pero no me gustaba para nada lo que estaba sacando en limpio._

_- Ella…_

_- Se llama Bella Swan, bueno, la verdad es que se llama Isabella pero le gusta que le digan Bella, por lo que así le digo – sonrió acariciando la foto. Quería golpear a mi hermano_

_- Yo pensaba que era solo una amiga tuya Jazz_

_- Oh, es amiga mía… por ahora pero espera a que la conquiste _

_Creo que nunca había tenido tantas ganas de borrarle la sonrisa del rostro a mi hermano._

_- Vamos hermano… dame algún consejo para conquistar a Bella_

_El concejo que quería darle era que se diera media vuelta y se fuera, y que así nos dejara ser felices a nosotros dos. Pero como siempre me guardé todo y lo miré con mi mejor rostro cínico._

_- Claro Jazz, yo te ayudaré_

Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba afuera de la que fue mi casa, estaba frustrado, con rabia en contra de Jasper, de mi madre, de mi padre y de mi… con rabia en contra de todos menos de Bella, ella era lo único bueno en mi vida de mierda y por eso era capaz de todo por cuidarla.

Estacioné el auto y me bajé con rapidez antes de que se me pasara mi calma que había conseguido. Solo tuve que esperar unos segundos para que mi madre me abriera, cuando sentí su presencia preferí ni siquiera verla.

- Tenemos que hablar Esme – aproveché que tenia la puerta abierta y me introduje en la casa antes de que reaccionara

Caminé directo hacia la sala, sabía que ella me seguía por el replicar de sus tacones en el piso flotante pero no me detuve hasta que vi el bar. El Whisky que Carlisle siempre mantenía estaba por la mitad y creo que se redujo considerablemente luego de que yo me sirviera un tanto.

Sentí el liquido quemar mi garganta pero no me importó. Hace un tiempo que no bebía, lamentablemente hoy lo necesitaba más que nunca.

- ¿Me puedes explicar a qué se debe tu actitud?

No le respondí. Le di un nuevo sorbo al vaso hasta vaciarlo, con un ruido sordo lo dejé sobre la mesa de vidrio. Cuando me giré vi a Esme sentada como toda una dama en un sofá que costaba demasiado para ser tan pequeño.

- ¿Mi actitud? – reí con una exageración que incluso a mi me pareció sobreactuada - ¿Y tu actitud Esme?... ¿No tienes nada que decir sobre tu actitud de _mierda_?

Abrió la boca varias veces sin conseguir emitir sonido alguno - No voy a permitir que…

- ¡¿QUE? – tomé el vaso nuevamente aunque no para volver a llenarlo sino para arrojarlo en contra de no sé qué… solo me importó la sensación de arrojar algo - ¿QUE MIERDA NO ME VAS A PERMITIR? ¡NADA! PORQUE NO TIENES NADA QUE PERMITIRME ESME

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas pero no me dio pena, no podía, no después de lo que ella había hecho – No puedo creer que me estés hablando así hijo, yo…

- Tu casi dejaste que mi mujer perdiera a tu nieto, y eso si que es algo que _yo_ no te voy a permitir a ti _madre_

- ¿Tu mujer? – su risa estaba tan cargada de burla que me hizo sentir un poco más pequeño – no me hagas reír hijo… esa fue la mujer de tu hermano y eso siempre será así… si quieres puedes ver su vientre para convencerte

- No puedo… no puedo entenderte madre – ya mucho mas calmado me senté en el sofá que tenia más cercano -. Yo siempre pensé que eras una buena mujer, te admiraba pero…

- Soy una buena mujer hijo – llegó hasta mi lado y se hincó para tomar mis manos -, pero no sabes el daño que me ha hecho esa…

- ¿Por qué madre? ¿Por qué el abuelo Charlie la quiso?

Su cuerpo se tensó y su rostro pasó a ser mucho más duro - ¿Qué te contó?

- Nada… esto lo sé hace mucho madre. ¿De verdad me conoces tan poco como para creer que no sé algo sobre nuestra familia?

- ¿Qué…?

Negué con la cabeza – Creo que me parezco más a ti después de todo. Y madre te lo aseguro, no hay nada en nuestra familia que yo no sepa

- No sabes que…

- Tranquila – me puse de pie – que tus juegos nocturnos con mi padre en ese club no soy de mi incumbencia siempre y cuando sigan siendo privados pero – me volteé a verla -, eso seguirá así mientras tu dejes en paz a Bella

- ¿Me estas amenazando?

- No madre, yo no necesito amenazarte porque sé que me conoces y sé que basta con que te diga que amo a Bella para que no hagas nada en su contra, porque sabes que si algo le pasa me puedo volver loco

- ¿Qué te pasó hijo?... tu antes eras un niño tan tímido

- Eso fue hasta que ustedes dejaron todo por Jasper

Vi una solitaria lágrima caer por su mejilla – No puedes estar diciendo eso Edward

- Yo entiendo todo madre, créeme que lo hago. Pero el hecho de que Jasper requiera mas cuidados y atención no quiere decir que no requería menos, pero creo que ese es el error de muchos padres, se preocupan tanto por el hijo más débil que juran que el otro puede valerse por sí mismo, pero cuando uno es niño no lo entiendo. No puedes pedirle a un chico de 10 años que entienda que sus padres no fueron a su acto del día del padre porque estaban visitando a su hermano en el hospital, los chicos son egoístas y guardan rencor por cosas que más tarde le pasan la cuenta

- ¿Cuánto daño te hicimos?

- No tanto como lo están haciendo ahora

Sus manos pasaron frenéticas por sus cabellos. Ahora fue ella quien se sirvió un vaso de whisky - ¡¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES?, puedes pedirme todo menos que deje que estés al lado de esa mujer. Rosalie es una buena chica y siempre…

No tenía pensando reírme en esta conversación pero no lo pude evitar - ¿Qué pasa madre? Ahora que Jasper está muerto ¿piensas emparejarla conmigo?, bueno, parece que esa rubia frígida vuelve a perder antes Bella

- ¿No ves que te estás acostando con la mujer de tu hermano? Que pase lo que pase ella siempre lo va a amar a él

- Yo sé como son las cosas madre, pero también sé que ahora es mi momento para ser feliz y que ni tu ni nadie se va a interponer en mi camino. Así que por favor… deja tranquila a Bella

Salí de ahí antes de que pudiera volver a perder el control. Después de todo Bella tenía razón, era mejor hablar antes que gritar, había dicho cosas que incluso llevaba guardo muchos años dentro mío.

¿Es que soy un monstruo por haber sentido que mis padres a momentos me dejaban de lado por Jasper?

No, ahora puedo decir que no. No era culpa mía, yo era un niño y necesitaba atenciones que no tuve, tampoco fue culpa de Jasper, quizás no fue culpa de nadie pero lo que sí es cierto es que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Manejé mucho más tranquilo hacia el hospital, ya me había descargado lo suficiente para ver a mi chica.

Cuando llegué a su cuarto ella estaba dormida, parecía un ángel con los ojos cerrados y con sus manos abrazando su vientre. Arrastré una silla hasta que quedó a su lado, ahí me senté y la observe hasta que recordé mi última charla con Jasper.

_- Yo sé que me voy a morir pronto Edward… mi corazón no aguantará mucho mas_

_- Estas hablando mierda Jasper – tomé un sorbo de mi copa y volví a mirarlo -, sabes muy bien que te queda mucha vida por delante_

_Negó – No hermano, dime loco pero siento que no me queda mucho, quizás la debilidad de mi corazón se compensa con los presentimientos – se encogió de hombros -, pero si algo me pasa quiero que me prometas que estarás ahí para Bella y para mi hijo_

_Mi corazón se estrujó antes sus palabras - ¿Esta…?_

_- Yo creo que sí pero aun ella no lo sabe… mira hermano – creo que pocas veces Jazz se ponía tan serio, decía que eso era quien tenía tiempo para amargarse -, no soy tonto, se como la miras y sé que sientes algo por ella y si… - suspiró demasiado largo -, y si tengo que elegir quien quiero que esté ahí para mi hijo cuando yo falte te elijo a ti sobre todas personas pero para eso necesito preguntarte algo – asentí porque aun estaba procesando sus palabras -. ¿Amas a Bella?_

_- La amo con todo mi corazón Jasper_

_Cuando me di cuenta que amaba a la mujer de mi hermano jamás pensé en confesárselo y mucho menos que él me sonriera como lo estaba haciendo. Quizás después de todo, algún día podría tener una esperanza con ella, pero si para eso debía esperar a que mi hermano muriera prefería quedarme esperando._

_Jasper era mi hermano y Bella la mujer que amo. Pero no sería capaz nunca de separarlos, los amo mucho para eso, supongo que me conformaría con verlos desde lejos ser felices y formar una familia._

- Hola – sacudí mi cabeza saliendo de mis recuerdos

- Hola amor – me agaché para besar su cabeza

- Viniste

- Te dije que iba a venir… yo siempre vendré por ti

Bella era mi regalo más preciado, el puto destino había jugado con todos nosotros pero ya no podía hacer nada en contra eso, solo me quedaba disfrutar de este momento junto a la mujer que amo y a nuestro pirigüín.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Les dejo un nuevo capítulo acá, espero que les guste este Edward POV**

**Besos, Joha!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18<strong>

Hoy por fin de una semana de estar en cama podía volver a levantarme y es que quizás pude haberlo hecho antes pero entre mi madre y Edward no me dejaban hacer nada, absolutamente nada. Bueno, además a ese hecho debo agregarle el que mi madre había formalizado su relación con Eleazar por lo que ahora mi ginecólogo pasaba metido en mi casa y aunque suene extraño y bizarro entre mis piernas, bueno, no ahí exactamente sino chequeando a mi pirigüín.

Hoy era viernes y se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de cumpleaños de Edward, aunque técnicamente fue hace dos días, se estaba realizando hoy y como cada año seria por todo lo alto, solo que esta vez estaré yo colgada de su brazo.

El miércoles había estado en cama todo el día cuando lo único que quería era levantarme para estar con Edward pero él no me lo permitió y se instaló en mi cuarto desde temprano en la mañana.

- Vengo a pasar mi cumpleaños con las únicas dos personas que quiero estar – luego de acariciar mi vientre se recostó a mi lado y ya no pude sacarlo. Ni que quisiera

Mi madre ayer había ido a comprarle un regalo por mí y se lo daría hoy, no era mucho pero la verdad es que no se me ocurría que mas darle y supongo que esto era una forma de decirle que sentía como lo nuestro iba en serio mas allá de nada, quizás también podía considerarse como un regalo egocéntrico pero lo más importante era lo que representaba y lo que conllevaba.

- Bella, baja que se nos hace tarde

Rodé los ojos. Mi madre parecía más emocionada que yo con esta fiesta, aunque Edward por supuesto que la había invitado ella iba como pareja de Eleazar que estaba en la enorme lista de invitados de los Cullen de los cuales Edward solo conocía al diez por ciento.

- ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

- Tenemos turno a las 13 horas y aun faltan dos horas para eso

Cuando llegué al primer piso me di cuenta que mi madre ya tenía el desayuno y al lado de mi taza estaban las 3 gotitas que debía tomarse. Puede que para algunos estuviera siendo un poco irresponsable pero luego de que me negara a tomar tantas pastillas Eleazar me recomendó unas gotas naturales mucho menos dañinas y que mantenían a mi bebé en un mejor estado de salud.

- Tus remedios

Pese a que eran naturales y que las prefería antes que las pastillas eso no quería decir que supieran bien así que tuve que arrugar mi ceño en cuanto el sabor amargo tocó mis papilas gustativas.

- ¡Asco, asco, asco!

Saqué la lengua y di un brinquito antes de sentarme y tomarme un trago enorme de jugo de naranja – Bueno, por lo menos son naturales – asentí y comenzamos a comer

- Lo sé

- Ahora apúrate que no quiero que perdamos la hora en la peluquería

- ¿Desde cuanto estas tan entusiasmada por pasar tres horas en un salón de belleza?

- Desde que quiero ver el rostro de la puta de Esme cuando nos vea llegar del brazo de nuestros hombres

Suspiré y dejé en el platito la taza de té – Mamá… no quiero problemas hoy, esto es importante para Edward, es su cumpleaños

- ¡Bah! – hizo un gesto que me indicó inmediatamente que se estaba molestado -, esto es solo un evento social que realizan los Cullen para pavonear antes todos los putos ricos de Los Ángeles su fortuna – abrí la boca para hablar pero con un dedo me apuntó -, ¡Y no te atrevas a decir que es mentira porque sabes que es así!

- No importa, yo solo quiero que sea una buena noche para Edward, está nervioso y no quiero ponerlo aún más nervioso

- Entonces dale tu regalo especial – movió de arriba a abajo sus cejas y por un momento me arrepentí de haberle contado mis planes para el regalo de cumpleaños de Edward

- No vayas por ahí – la apunté – porque o si no tendré que hablar con Eleazar sobre una muy linda bolsita que encontré al lado de tu cama el otro día

Me encantó ver sonrojada a mi madre. Muy pocas veces lo hacía pero hoy valió la pena.

- Entiendo, supongo que estos son códigos – sacó la lengua y se metió el dedo en la boca, tan niña -, códigos fomes y sin sentidos

Rodé los ojos. Mi madre era un caso casi perdido.

El día fue un infierno pero lo aguanté por Edward, no me molestaba mi abultado vientre de ninguna forma posible pero quería hacer todo lo que estaba en mí para que todo se le hiciera mucho más fácil esta noche. Ya estaba en mi casa cuando recibí un mensaje de él.

_**Ansío verte. Sé que eres hermosa pero que esta noche lo estarás aún más. Yo también me estoy esforzando por ser un digno compañero.**_

_**Edward sonrojado.**_

El mensaje era tan no Edward normal pero si tan Edward mío que lo amé, lo malo es que no encontraba las palabras correctas para contestarle algo igual de lindo así que me fui por lo chistoso.

_**Entonces debo entender que estas bañadito y perfumadito. Yo si me bañé y perfumé.**_

_**Bella limpia y perfumada.**_

Bueno, no soy la reina del humor pero supongo que tenía su gracia, lo pensé mucho antes de mandarlo pero aunque no me convenció de todo le di a "enviar". Todavía estaba aplicando crema en mi cuerpo cuando volvió a replicar mi celular.

_**Me gusta tu perfume natural… no necesitas nada más.**_

_**Edward ansioso.**_

Si, le gustó el mensaje. Mis dedos estaban cremosos así que me los limpié antes de tomar el celular.

_**La crema que me estoy aplicando tiene olor a vainilla y chocolate… creo que te gustará.**_

_**Bella encremada.**_

Ya estaba poniendo mi ropa interior cuando volví a ser gratamente interrumpida.

_**No deberías decirme que estas semidesnuda cuando me mandas un mensaje… eso es maldad.**_

_**Edward mil veces más ansioso.**_

Reí tan alto que creo que hasta mi madre me escuchó.

_**Entonces este será mi último mensaje, necesito terminar de prepararme.**_

_**Bella ya no tan desnuda.**_

Dejé el celular a un lado y me puse por completo en la tarea de arreglarme. No faltaba mucho para la hora en la que Edward había quedado en recogerme, de hecho podía imaginármelo vestido y sentado en su cama con su celular entre sus exquisitas manos… oh, sus manos, el solo recuerdo hacía que mis hormonas se alborotaran como si fuera una adolecente. Empujé lo más lejos que pude cualquier pensamiento lujurioso y terminé mi tarea. Si, había valido la pena el día y todo el proceso. Me veía linda, muy embarazada pero linda.

Cuando bajé mi madre ya estaba ahí con Eleazar.

- Te ves hermosa Bella

- Gracias Eleazar – suavicé mi vestido hacía abajo acariciando mi vientre -, tú te ves muy bien. Y tú, mamá, te ves fabulosa

- Lo sé – dio una vueltecita para después caer en los brazos de su novio -, pero ahora nos vamos hija. ¿Edward a qué hora viene por ti?

Miré mi celular que tenía en la mano, ya debía estar acá – No creo que demore en llegar

- Mejor esperamos a que llegue Edward – Eleazar miró a mi madre y ella le dio la razón asintiendo

- No – negué -, ustedes váyanse que Edward llegará en nada

- Bien… - mi madre se me acercó y me abrazó – entenderé si se demoran en llegar a la fiesta – me guiñó un ojo antes de darse vuelta hacia su novio

Vi como mi mamá y Eleazar salían de la casa y no pude hacer nada más que abrazarme a mi misma porque no sabía dónde poner mis manos. Estaba nerviosa.

Estuve por lo menos dos minutos sentadas en el brazo del sofá repasando los mensajes de texto de Edward antes de que el timbre sonara. Me puse de pie de golpe y comprobé inmediatamente que lleva la bolsita en con su regalo. Respiré hondo antes de ir a abrir la puerta.

- Hola – se veía hermoso. Con el cabello perfectamente peinado y él perfectamente vestido -, se nota que te bañaste y perfumaste – quise romper el hielo porque los ojos de Edward no dejaban de recorrer mi cuerpo

- Estas… eres hermosa bebé

Sonreí satisfecha – Gracias – me di una vueltecita que subió un poco mi vestido ya que era suelto, solo amarrado debajo de mi busto -, me alegro que tantas horas de esfuerzo no hayan sido en vano

- Nunca podrían ser en vano Bella… te ves hermosa

Y por fin sus labios tocaron los míos dándome mi verdadera recompensa después de todo este agotador día. Estar en los brazos de Edward me bastaba para sentir que todo estaba bien.

- Creo que si no nos vamos ahora… - su frente estaba apoyada en mi pecho que se movía agitadamente de arriba abajo – ya no saldremos

- Lo sé… pero antes quiero darte tu regalo

Rodé los ojos ante la mirada lujuriosa que me dio, así que solo lo ignoré y lo guié hacía el sofá en donde lo obligué a sentarse. Ahora que lo tenía frente a mi no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Los ojos de Edward se volvieron interrogantes y algo demandantes, creo que ya habían pasado demasiados segundos sin decir nada. Respiré hondo y tomé la bolsita que tenia lista, se la entregué y esperé hasta que lo abriera.

- Es hermoso Bella – sacó el marco de fotografía y lo admiró -, tu eres hermosa

Por lo menos por sus ojos supe que le había gustado pese a lo egocéntrico del retrato – Bueno… - me senté en la mesa de centro frente a él -, pensé que quizás te gustaría tener esa foto en tu escritorio y que si… - inhalé todo el aire que pude para darme ánimos -, que si alguien te pregunta puedas decirle que es tu novia

- Amor…

- Edward – tomé sus manos y besé sus dorsos antes de ponerlas sobre mi vientre -, ¿Quieres ser mi novio y algo más que un tío para mi bebé?

La boca de Edward se abrió varias veces antes de hablar - ¿Es… enserio?

- Si… mira, lo he pensando mucho y creo que ya le di las suficientes vueltas. Quiero estar contigo como tu novia y si a alguien le parece mal – me encogí de hombros -, entonces yo no puedo hacer nada por ellos porque no pienso renunciar a mi felicidad por el que dirán. Así que… si a ti te parece bien me encantaría que hoy me presentaras como tu novia

Podía estarme equivocando pero sospecha que parte de lo que le impedía a Edward disfrutar de esta noche era el que dirán y el que diría él mismo. Yo sabía que para él era muy complicada la situación pero no por él mismo sino porque siempre estaba anteponiéndome a mí y a mis sentimientos por sobre los suyos así que esto, el formalizar finalmente nuestra relación le dejaba en claro que estábamos en la misma página.

- Entonces… ¿Aceptas?

- ¡Por supuesto!

Su beso fue febril y perfecto. En cuanto su lengua encontró a la mía sentí como el cosquilleo de mi bajo vientre crecía sin control, desde que hicimos el amor había pasado más de una semana y luego de probarlo, estaba claro que mi cuerpo quería más de él. Pero sabía que no podía, pese a que me dieron el alta aún mi estado no era el normal y si quería volver a estar íntimamente con Edward era mejor que hablara con Eleazar antes.

- Amor… mi novia – sus labios se pasaron por mi cuello hasta que encontró el inicio de mis pechos consiguiendo que mis bragas se mojaran

Ese fue mi punto para parar, si continuábamos ya no íbamos a poder deternenos.

- Novio – lo tomé del rostro para asegurarme que no volvería a buscar mis labios -, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos

- ¡Mierda!... te amo Bella y escucharte decirme "novio" es simplemente fabuloso

- Somos novios Edward

- ¡Lo somos! – sus manos rodearon mis anchas caderas y se apoyaron en mi trasero – y hoy todo el mundo sabrá lo feliz que soy

Le sonreí y besé sus labios – Feliz cumpleaños mi amor

- ¡Definitivamente el mejor cumpleaños del mundos!

Nos abrazamos con fuerza para después ponernos de píe y salir de mi casa.

Hoy Edward andaba con chofer así que juntos nos sentamos en el asiento trasero en donde volvimos a juntarnos en un tierno abrazo. La fiesta de cumpleaños de mi novio se realizaría en Hotel Bel Air, por supuesto, y es que no esperaba menos de Esme Cullen, no, ella no pensaba en que quizás Edward quería algo más moderno y acorde a sus 27 años recién cumplidos, eligió uno de los hoteles más costosos y clásicos como si fuera su cumpleaños. Por supuesto que hermoso pero demasiado… empaquetado para mí gusto.

Por lo menos el viaje no fue tan largo ya que estaba casi entre Santa Mónica y Beverly Hills. Vería a los Cullen, a Rosalie y a no se cuanta gente más que no quería ver nunca mas pero si sabiendo que estaba Edward a mi lado y mi madre y Eleazar en posición de combate por cualquier cosa, sabía que estaba bien.

Ya habíamos entrado en el recinto y ni bien cruzamos la reja de fierro me di cuenta que la entrada estaba llena de periodistas.

- ¿Por qué hay cámaras y… micrófonos?

Edward bufó y miró por la ventana – Mi madre cree que es bueno aprovechar la publicidad para la empresa… esto más que mi cumpleaños es un evento social

- Ahhh

- Lo siento Bella… todo esto estaba listo desde antes de… desde antes y yo – bufó -, no podía cancelarlo a última hora. Estaban todos invitados ya y hubiera sido de muy mal gusto

- No importa, es tu cumpleaños y eso es todo lo que me interesa

Volví a mirar por la ventana y mi pulso se disparó mientras nos acercábamos y los flashes se disparaban sin control.

- Tranquila amor… solo aférrate a mi brazo y sonríe… no digas nada si no quieres hacerlo

Le sonreí y toqué su rostro para tratar de alisar las arrugas de su frente – No estoy nerviosa, solo quiero que tu no lo estés, porque si es así… aun podemos dar media vuelta e irnos

Tomé su mano que descansaba sobre su pierna y la alcé para darle un beso, sabia lo mucho que le había costado a Edward pedirme que lo acompañara y las enormes dudas que estaba teniendo ahora, quizás ninguna era sobre sus sentimientos hacia mí pero si sobre lo que acarreaba esta noche y las consecuencias que tendría.

Por lo menos ya estaba seguro de que tan comprometida estaba yo con lo nuestro.

- Siempre podemos dar la vuelta e ir a comer una pizza… parece que alguien tiene hambre – llevé nuestras manos unidas hacia mi vientre para que sintiera como se estaba moviendo

- No – negó ahora besando el dorso de mi mano -, quiero hacer esto, quiero presentarte a todos como mi mujer porque eso es lo que eres Bella y quiero darte tu lugar y sobre la comida – con su mano libre hice un par de círculos sobre mi bulto -, no te preocupes, no gastamos tanto dinero solo por las flores y el champan, hay comida también… rica y costoso comida

Me encogí de hombros – Es bueno saberlo ya que solo vine por la comida

Edward me sonrió y se acercó para darme un dulce y exquisito beso que a penas y tocó mis labios. Antes de que la situación fuera controlada completamente por mis hormonas el auto se detuvo. Ya habíamos llegado.

- Si te preguntan algo solo sonríe

- Lo haré

El chofer llegó hasta la puerta del lado de Edward y la abrió, en cuanto mi novio puso su primer pie afuera una lluvia de flash y gritos llegó a mis oídos, me aturdí un poco pero eso no impidió que tomara la mano que Edward me extendía. Estaba bastante nerviosa y lo estuve más en cuanto me di cuenta como gran parte de la atención que antes estaba fijada en Edward ahora se concentraba en mí y en mi vientre.

- Edward, ¿quién es?

- ¿Eres la novia de Edward?

- Edward… ¿Serás padre?

- ¿Qué opina tu familia de tu novia?

- ¿Se casaron?

- ¿Es tu hijo el que está esperando?

- ¿Nos puedes decir tu nombre?

- ¿Ya se la presentaste a tu madre Edward?

- ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

- ¿Cómo le pondrán a su bebé?

Me aferré al pecho de Edward cuando sentí como las preguntas y bombardeos sin control me comenzaban a afectar. A través de los años había visto muchas veces a Edward en los periódicos, Jasper solía guardar los recortes porque decía que algún día los usaría en contra de su hermano, yo en ese tiempo solo pensaba en lo perdido que estaba ese hombre para dejar que lo fotografiaran y escribieran tantas cosas de él pero luego comprendí que le daba lo mismo, si la prensa decía algo que no era verdad allá ellos.

¿Pero y ahora?

Antes de que alcanzáramos la puerta de entrada alcé mi mirada al mismo tiempo que Edward la bajaba, tuvimos un momento ahí y también lo tuvieron los buitres de afuera cuando los labios de Edward tocaron los míos en un casto pero cálido beso. En cuanto me sonrió supe que me daba lo mismo lo que leyera mañana en la prensa.

¿Querían poner que era la nueva amante embarazada de Edward?

Adelante, yo estaba con el hombre quería y era feliz con eso… que se joda el resto.

- Feliz cumpleaños novio mío

Con Edward rodeando mi cintura nos dimos vuelta y entramos al hotel, afuera seguía habiendo un gran revuelo pero ya no importaba. Aunque si me importaba un poco el revuelo que se iba a causar adentro.

Esme estaba de pie a la entrada del salón con sus ojos fijos en nosotros. Esperando.

¡Qué se joda!

¡Esta era la noche de mi novio!

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Acá un nuevo capítulo  
><strong>

**estoy tratando de responder todos los RW, pero no me llegan alertas así que lo estoy haciendo a ciegas, si respondo dos veces o no lo hago es porque se me pasó :)  
><strong>

**Besos, Joha!  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19<strong>

- No – hablé antes de que Edward pudiera decir nada -, ya hablamos de esto y no quiero que te sientas mal – lo miré lo más seria que pude -. Así que ahora entraremos y disfrutaremos de tu fiesta de cumpleaños

- Te amo Bella

Lo besé para que no le doliera mi falta de respuesta, quedaba poco para que se lo pudiera decir y estaba segura que en ese momento sería fabuloso.

Cuando avanzamos un poco más tuvimos que detenernos frente a Esme quien estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo con controlarse. Creo que sus dientes saldrían volando en cualquier momento.

- Madre… creo que conoces a mi novia

- Por supuesto – su sonrisa apretada me dejó en claro que por su parte no tendría problemas. Para ella era más importante su imagen que yo -, pasen a la fiesta hijo, hay mucho gente que desea verte… Isabella

Me miró e hizo un gesto de esos raros que hace la gente de dinero. Bueno, si esperaba una venia o algo de mi parte creo que tendría que seguir esperando.

Con la mano de Edward en mi cintura nos adentramos en el salón, sentí uno que otro cuchucheo pero nada muy alto, estaba gente tampoco pensaba ponerse en contra de los Cullen por un simple rumor, ya tendrían tiempo después para descuerarnos vivos. Creo que mi expresión estuvo seria hasta que mi madre y Eleazar aparecieron frente a nosotros.

- Lo has hecho bien yerno – un tímido y casi imperceptible sonrojo se posó en las mejillas de Edward -, mira que mi hija merece que le den su lugar y si no es así esta su madre que es cinturón negro para defenderla

Edward rió porque ya conocía lo suficiente a Renée como para comprenderla – Lo haré suegra

- Oh no – mi madre borró cualquier alegría de su rostro -, no me digas suegra… las suegras son viejas, feas y malas… como tu madre. Y yo no soy así

Por un momento mi corazón saltó ante la posibilidad de que le molestara el comentario a mi novio pero por el contrario, él siguió bromeando.

Tal parecía ser que Edward hizo uno arreglos a escondida de su madre y ahora estábamos los cuatro asignados a una misma mesa. La comida sería servida recién en veinte minutos por lo que aún teníamos tiempo de sobra. Una suave melodía sonaba en el salón y sin quererlo comencé a mover mi cabeza.

- ¿Bailas? – miré hacia arriba para ver a mi novio con la mano estirada

La tomé inmediatamente – Por supuesto – me puse de pie con algo de esfuerzo

El salón aún no estaba acondicionado para bailar por lo que nos quedamos junto a la mesa, pero no pudo importarme menos, ni siquiera sabía si alguien más no estaba viendo. Yo estaba en los brazos de mi novio y nada podía importarme menos ahora.

- De verdad que no te haces una idea de cuánto soñé esto – acarició mi espalda hacia arriba y hacia abajo hasta volver a acomodar sus manos en mi cintura, o lo que quedaba de ella

Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, no era mucho lo que nos movíamos pero para mí era perfecto – Ni yo… jamás pensé que podría sentir tanto por ti Edward… tanto que a veces me asusta – susurré tan bajito todo que no sé si me escuchó

- Y no sabes cómo me alegra que lo sientas… que nos dieras una oportunidad

- Te la ganaste – lo miré hacia arriba y estaba sonriendo como solo él sabía hacerlo -, porque en un momento creí que no volvería a estar con nadie en un tiempo muy largo… pero llegaste tu y…

- Puse tu mundo de cabeza

- Exacto… así como en la canción

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me apegué más a él. Nos mecíamos lentamente sin siquiera seguir el ritmo de la música.

- Creo que la cena ya está casi lista – seguí su mirada hacía los meseros que estaban comenzando a salir al salón

Nos sentamos y esperamos hasta que nos sirviéramos, fuimos la segunda mesa luego de la de los Cullen que era ocupada por Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie y dos personas más que supuse serían los padres de ella. Bueno, en esa mesa había más gente que quería ser un Cullen que los que de verdad lo eran.

- Esto se ve delicioso – mi madre se sobó la manos en cuento pusieron el plato delante de ella

- ¿Estás bien con esto amor? – miré el plato de carne y papas extrañas, lo olí bien pero nada, supongo que no me estaba revolviendo el estomago -, si quieres puedo pedir que te traigan otra cosa

- Esta bien – tomé el tenedor pero no pude comer más de dos bocados antes de que se me revolviera el estomago

De reojo miré a todos en la mesa y estaban enfrascados conversando y comiendo, así que comencé a jugar con mi comida para no llamar la atención. Desde que estuve en el hospital mi estomago quedó un poco delicado, supongo que porque estuvieron tres días alimentándome por una sonda. Ahora, casi todo me daba asco, solo tenía un par de antojos que por supuesto me llegaban cuando menos lo pensaba. Pasaron un par de minutos en los que pude disimular metiendo casi nada a mi boca pero Edward es inteligente y cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los míos supe que me había descubierto.

- Amor… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Le sonreí y levanté mi tenedor ahora lleno de comida – Nada – me encogí de hombros -, estoy bien con esto

Los dedos de Edward se chasquearon y en nada había uno de los meseros a nuestro lado. Justo cuando alcé la mirada vi a Esme mirándonos fijamente. Suspiré, ella seguramente ya se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, es que esta mujer era como una bruja. Siempre sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- Bella… dile al joven lo que quieres, él te traerá lo que sea

Los miré a ambos, luego miré a mi madre y por último a Esme – Me gustaría mucho tener algo con caldo, una sopa de cualquier cosa estaría bien

- En seguida señorita

El chico se fue y mi madre y su novio volvieron a hablar entre ellos para darnos un poco de espacio.

- Creí que había dicho tener hambre

- Se me va – hice una mueca -, últimamente tengo mucha hambre pero cuando veo la comida se me quita

- Yo por eso me preparo primero algo a mí y si quiere quitármelo se lo doy y si frunce el ceño sé que tengo que pensar en otra cosa

- Tranquila Bella – comenzó mi médico y… ¿padrastro? -, esto solo será por unos días más… tu estomago aún está resentido, además que te administramos una dosis de hormonas mayor… si quieres mañana te puedo dar unas pastillas o…

Negué – No… ya sabes que no quiero nada de medicamentos, nada químico

- Lo sé – me sonrió -, por eso te iba a decir que tengo unas hierbas muy buenas para estos casos. Mañana te llevo un poco

- ¿No es mi novio un amor?

Mi madre tomó la barbilla de Eleazar y le dio un beso de trompa estirada de lo más chistoso. Todos reímos mucho más relajados.

En nada el mesero volvió con una exquisita sopa de espárragos que prácticamente me devoré. Creo que si no hubiera estaba rodeada de gente le hubiera pasado el dedo pero sabía que eso era feo aquí y en cualquier parte. Cuando terminé, mi madre, Edward y Eleazar me miraron sonrientes, sé que tenía que comer pero a veces se me hacía muy difícil.

- ¿La están pasando bien?

Edward miró a la parejita – Muy bien yerno… y gracias por arreglar esto de los puestos. Dudo mucho haber estado tranquila con mi hija sentada en la mesa de… tu madre – se corrigió al último pero todos vimos tus intenciones

- Estuvo todo exquisito Edward

- Bueno, supongo que mi madre esto lo hace bien – extendió sus brazos hacía el salón -, después de todo es lo único que sabe hacer

Suspiré, me hubiera gustado decir algo para que Edward no hablara así de su madre pero no tenía ningún argumento.

- Si, la decoración es muy linda… si fueras una niña – mi madre llevó su copa de vino a su boca para ocultar su sonrisa

Le hubiera dicho algo pero pensaba lo mismo que ella.

- Parece que te estás aburriendo – la miré -, creo que te hace falta salir a uno de esos viajes tuyos

Negó – No, ya hablé con todos, te dije que solo aceptaría trabajos locales hasta que nazca mi nieto, no pienso estar mordiéndome las uñas lejos de acá

- Eso es bueno porque además…

Hubo una mirada entre mi madre y Edward que no me gustó para nada. Si al principio a Reneé no le cayó muy bien mí ahora novio, en estos momentos podía decir que era el hijo que nunca tuvo. Claro que la mayoría de las veces se confabulaban en mi contra pero la verdad es que prefería verlos unidos que peleando por tonteras. Eleazar también notó esas miradas pero solo sonrió, me gustaba este hombre, nunca se metía de más ni daba su opinión a menos que fuera muy necesaria, así sabías que si él intervenía era porque de verdad la situación lo estaba ameritando.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Edward…

Mi madre le dio "su mirada" y él suspiro – Mañana tengo que salir de viaje y estuve hablando con tu madre, sé que ella no se irá fuera de Los Ángeles pero quería asegurarme de que no te dejaría sola

- ¿Saben que soy adulta? ¿No?

Los miré con los ojos entrecerrados. Tenía un poco de rabia pero también estaba agradecida por la preocupación.

- Eres mi hija, siempre me preocuparé por ti

- Eres mi novia así que puedo decir lo mismo

Rodé los ojos y le di un sorbo a mi copa de agua.

- Bien… lo acepto solo porque yo soy igual con ustedes

Reímos y charlamos por cinco minutos más porque luego entraron los meseros que sutilmente comenzaron a mover todo. En un tiempo record el salón estaba despejado y dispuesto como una pista de baile. Aunque cuando pensaba que ahora venia la parte divertida de la fiesta la música se detuvo por completo.

El típico sonido de interferencia de un micrófono resonó en todo el salón, con eso todos dirigimos nuestra mirada hacía un pequeño escenario en el fondo del lugar en donde estaba de pie Esme. Recién apreciaba su vestido, verde musgo, largo hasta el suelo, ajustado en los lugares correctos y apuesto que más costoso que ninguno en todo el salón. A su lado está el arrastrado de Carlisle y debajo del escenario, pero aún así muy cerca, Rosalie, cuando vimos que Esme se llevaba el micrófono a la boca Edward rodeó mis hombros.

- Bueno amigos… queremos darles las gracias por haber venido a celebrar uno de los días más importantes de nuestras vidas – tomó la mano de Carlisle. Su sonrisa era tan falsa como la de ella -, nuestros mejores regalos han sido nuestros hijos y aunque mi Jazzi está ahora en un mejor lugar no por eso dejaremos de celebrar a mi hijo mayor… hoy cumple treinta años y se merecía una celebración como esta – escuché a mi novio resoplar pero no dijo nada – ¿Carlisle?

El micrófono pasó a manos de Carlisle. Por momentos tenía pena de este hombre pero eso se esfumaba rápidamente – Como dijo mi hermosa esposa, yo también quiero darles las gracias a todos por venir. Cada uno de ustedes es muy importante para nuestra familia y para Cullen Ltd. – rodé los ojos. Este era el puto fin de esta fiesta -, así que no puedo estar más tranquilo de en manos de quien está quedando la empresa… Edward es un buen empresario y todos los que no lo han comprobado lo harán pronto. Edward, hijo… sube y dile algunas palabras a tus invitados – volví a rodar los ojos pero estaba vez exaradamente

- Ahora vuelvo

Me pareció extraño que no me viera antes de comenzar a caminar hacia sus padres. Cuando subió a la pequeña plataforma ni siquiera le sonrió a su madre, solo tomó el micrófono y con una mano en los bolsillos comenzó a hablar.

- Les agradezco a todos los que tomaron un poco de tiempo para venir aquí… incluso a los que no conozco y no me conocen – sonreí junto con él -. Pero la verdad es que hay una sola persona en este salón que se lleva mi completa atención y esa es mi novia, Bella… te amo bebé

Me guiñó un ojo tan poco característico de ese duro, frio y bien vestido hombre que esta frente, que estoy segura de no haber sido la única que hiperventilo. Ni siquiera me fijé en otras personas, solo me concentré en él.

- Así que les reitero mis agradecimientos también por los regalos que dejaron en el salón de al lado y bueno… espero que beban mucho, pasen una buena velada y los paparazzi les tomen un par de fotos para que salgan mañana en algún periódico

Con eso se bajó del escenario y comenzó a caminar hacía mi. Creo que muchos estaban tan impactados que no pudieron hacer nada más que observarlo. Por suerte Esme, una experta en actos de sociedad, hizo que entraran los meseros llenos del mejor alcohol de todos Los Ángeles. Solo bastaron unos pocos tragos para que a esta importante se les olvidaran las palabras de mi novio.

Ahora por fin estábamos bailando en una pista con espacio y yo no podía estar más cómoda. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que sintiera mi garganta secarse, con dolor dejé de estar agarrada a su pecho.

- ¿Qué pasa amor?

- Tengo sed… creo que iré a buscar algo para tomar

- Espera, yo te traigo algo

- Yo puedo ir

Me besó en los labios para callarme - Quédate aquí… vuelvo en un segundo

- No pienso moverme – le sonreí esperando por mi beso que no tardó en llegar

Vi como el cuerpo de Edward se perdía entre la gente y disfruté de cómo se volteaba a verme antes de hacerlo por completo. Sé que era muy probable que hubieran un par de miradas fijas en mi pero las ignoré y tomé me dediqué a buscar a mi madre. No estaba por ninguna parte.

Me volteé hacia unos sofás para apoyarme pero no pude avanzar porque un cuerpo demasiado bien formado se interpuso en mi camino.

¡Genial! Un poco de entretención.

- Yo no sé cómo te da la cara para venir hasta acá

- Es el cumpleaños de mi novio Rosalie… es lógico que esté acá

La tuve que ver un poco hacía arriba porque si ya era alta esta mujer se veía mucho más con esos enormes tacos. Sé que estaba procesando todo así que solo me quedé parada esperando porque soltara su mierda, no pensaba darle el placer de que creyera que le tenía miedo.

- Debería darte vergüenza

Disfrute de cómo los dientes se Rosalie se apretaban casi haciéndolos crujir - ¿Y porque según tú?, que yo sepa no le estoy haciendo daño a nadie – tomé mi entre mis dos manos e hice mi mayor esfuerzo por mantenerme compuesta -, solo estoy celebrando junto a mi novio un día muy especial

- No, estas consiguiendo que los Cullen pasen un bochorno

Miré hacia mi alrededor y agradecí que los ricos fueran tan egocéntricos como para poner su atención en alguien más que ellos. Nadie estaba al tanto de nuestro pequeño intercambio de veneno.

- No Rosalie, la única que les está haciendo pasar un mal rato eres tú con ese vestido ridículamente corto y tú actitud de perra en celo. Edward es mi novio, yo no necesito llamar su atención para que volteé a verme una segunda vez, además… no está entre mis planes querer atrapar a un hombre con novia – hice lo posible por no alzar mi voz aunque la sangre estaba fluyendo mucho más rápido por mis venas -. Dices ser una mujer de alta sociedad y no sé qué mierda más pero la verdad es que no eres más que una pobre chica que no sabe qué hacer con su vida

La recorrí con la mirada por segunda vez en la noche pero esta vez con un poco de pena. Sus esfuerzos eran casi patéticos.

- Tú… pequeña perra…

Vi como su dedo índice se acercaba a mí con claras intenciones de empujarme así que hice uso de mis pobres reflejos y lo tomé con mi mano. Por supuesto que esto causó sorpresa en la rubia quien se tragó el resto de sus palabras pero lanzándome una mirada que daba miedo.

¿Qué hacia ahora?

- No te conozco… creo que nunca hemos cruzado más que insultos pero tu no dejas de perseguirme. ¿Tan importante soy para tu vida Rosalie Hale?

- Me quitaste a Jasper y ahora a Edward… yo iba a ser una Cullen pero…

Reí tomando el cabello - ¿Te escuchas? ¿Ves que pareces la mala de una estúpida comedia cebollera? Eso de que _"me lo quitaste"_ – dibujé las comillas en el aire con bastante dramatismo -, no existe, y si lo viste en la televisión te aviso que será mejor que ocupes tu tiempo en algo mucho más productivo

- Tú no sabes nada de nosotros niña… solo una chica sin padre que fue criada por una mujer sin un lugar fijo… crees que por ser doctora era mejor pero no es así. Esto es ser una Cullen… ser como Esme, hacer lo que ella hace… ¿Crees que algún día serias capaz de mantener contento a los socios de Edward? Las mujeres de estos hombres quieren a alguien con quien hablar de temas superficiales, quieren mantenerse ocupadas mientras ellos siguen acrecentando su fortuna… entonces dime… ¿Serías capaz?

La miré con terror. Por supuesto que no era capaz de hacer nada siquiera parecido a esto. Tenía que darle un punto a esta mujer, ella era todo lo que se puede desear en una mujer llavero y yo agradecía no serlo.

- No – ella sonrió -, nunca sería capaz de organizar algo como esto ni de entretener a esas insulsas mujer

- Entonces deja que Edward sea feliz con alguien como él

Reí - ¿Sigues con eso? Mientras hablas solo puedo imaginarme que estoy metida en una dimisión extraña… en una de esas comedias de media tarde… ¡Por Dios mujer! Yo no soy como tú y Edward me conoce… nunca podría poner una sonrisa cínica ni entretener a alguien pero soy lo suficientemente capaz de mantener una conversación interesante con cualquier persona… es más que usar un escarpelo – lo último lo dije con un tinte de sequedad para ver si se asustaba. Funcionó

- Y tu… - miró a mi vientre y agradecí que no dijera nada más porque o si no se iba a acabar la charla agradable – acaso no piensas en como afectara a Edward el que estés a punto de tener el hijo de su hermano… por un momento pensé que eras una mujer decente, que tenias sentimiento y que ibas por algo más que el dinero de los Cullen. Cuando supe que Jasper se casaría contigo no me molestó tanto como pensaba… creía que eras mejor que lo que has demostrado ser

Sentí mi corazón palpitar más rápido que nunca, un sudor extraño se paseó por mi espalda y mis manos tiritaron.

- Dices que soy yo la que veo malas teleseries pero al parecer esa eres tu… ese cuento de hada en donde la pobre protagonista buena vive feliz con el chico guapo es mentira… deja de ser egoísta, tienes que pensar en tu hijo y no solo en quien calienta tu cama – la miré fijamente sin poder decirle nada. Estaba entumecida -, de verdad crees que esto está bien pero esa es tu visión… solo la tuya. Y bueno, si quieres que me comporte mal te puedo asegurar que te acabas de ganar la peor enemiga… me crie con los Cullen, son mi familia y te juro que no dejaré que le hagas a Edward lo mismo que le hiciste a Jasper

No sentía nada, ni mis piernas, ni mis brazos, ni mucho menos mis manos, mis dedos estaban como congelados, fríos y duros. La gente pasaba por mí alrededor pero no podía ver a nadie. Sé que la música seguía sonando y que había ruido, pero mis oídos estaban tapados y nada pasaba hacía mi cerebro.

Rosalie no era tan tonta como yo pensaba, esto no era solo un capricho de una niña mimada, ella sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo y llevaba razón en muchas cosas de las que estaba diciendo… quizás en todas. Si, debería hacerle caso, era muy probable que de aquí a un par de años Edward se arrepintiera de todo esto y para ese entonces ya sería muy tarde para mi corazón y para el de mi hijo… solo bastaban un par de años para que un niño se encariñara con alguien y si después de eso lo alejaba… sería horrible.

Es verdad, no podía pensar solo en mí, yo ya no era sola, tenía que tensar en mi bebé. Estaba segura que no había pasado mucho tiempo, mi cerebro estaba funcionando rapidísimo, llevé mis manos a mi vientre y sonreí cuando mi pirigüin se movió, él estaba de acuerdo en lo que yo estaba pensando hacer.

- Tranquilo bebé… mamá te podrá siempre por encima de todo y de todos – lo susurré solo para nosotros

Cuando volví a alzar la vista Rosalie sonreía, ella sabía que sus palabras habían calado hondo en mí y no me quedaba nada más que reconocerle eso.

Mis dedos entumecidos despertaron en cuanto se toparon con la cálida piel de su mejilla, quizás antes no estaba tan caliente pero ahora gracias a la fricción era un muy bonito color rosado.

- En tu vida… te vuelvas a acercar a nosotros… no me conoces Rosalie y yo también puedo ser una perra si se trata de defender a mi hijo y a mi hombre

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**He acá un nuevo capítulo.**

**Ojalá que les guste.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20<strong>

Me estremecí al sentir el agua fría chocar contra mi cuello. Era una sensación extraña pero me sirvió para volver a la realidad, aún estaba algo conmocionada por lo que acababa de pasar… por lo que yo había hecho.

Siempre pensé que lo mejor era hacer oídos sordos cuando alguien empezaba a hablar tanta mierda junta pero hoy no me pude aguantar. El solo ver el rostro tan altivo y falso de Rosalie hizo que saliera la peor parte de mi, esa parte que no veía casi nunca.

Cerré los ojos y agaché la cabeza para tener un mayor acceso. Volví a mojar mi cuello, pero esta vez mis manos no fueron las únicas que masajearon mis contracturados músculos.

- ¿Me viste?

- Sí

Gemí. Lo que menos quería era dar un espectáculo pero parece que ya lo había hecho – Yo no quería… te juro que me aguanté pero ella…

- ¿Sabes lo sexy que fue verte así? – alcé rápidamente la vista cuando lo sentí acomodarse detrás de mi

A través del espejo nuestros ojos se conectaron. Vi claramente el deseo en ellos, también lo sentí cuando su polla se removió sobre mi trasero enviando todas esas sensaciones exquisitas directamente hacía mi coño… gemí… necesitaba mucho más que esto de él.

- Edward…

Dejé caer mi cabeza exponiendo todo mi cuello, quería darle un mejor acceso pero las caricias que tanto esperaba nunca llegaron. Abrí los ojos un tanto consternada, por el espejo vi como Edward me miraba, estaba serio y demasiado rígido para mi gusto. Tal parece ser que notó mis intenciones de voltearme porque me sostuvo de los hombros deteniendo cualquier movimiento posible.

- Te espero en el salón

Sin siquiera darme tiempo para procesar sus palabras se volteó dejándome sola y muy confundida. Afortunadamente tampoco necesité más de medio segundo para seguirlo, alcancé a tomarlo del brazo.

- Bella…

- No – pensé que mi voz iba a salir con más dudas pero salió firme -, dime que es lo que te pasó… trato de entenderte Edward pero a veces me desconciertas… - abrí la boca buscando las palabras correctas -, necesito entenderte

Lo vi inflar su pecho y fruncir el ceño. Estaba luchando contra él mismo – Trato de no ser tan bipolar pero a veces… sé que mis cambios de humor te desconciertan – sus manos subieron hasta posarse en mis mejillas, su tacto era tan cálido -, voy a tratar de controlarme

- Bien… pero ahora necesitas que me digas lo que pasó ahí adentro – apunté hacia la puerta cerrada del baño de mujeres

- Aún estas delicada y yo… a veces siento que no me puedo controlar frente a ti

Se agachó hasta que su frente quedó pegada a la mía – Pero…

- Sexo, amor… te amo pero me calientas como nadie… - se removió hacía un lado pero sin despegar nuestras frentes -, te veo y en lo único que pienso es en hacerte el amor… pero a veces… solo quiero penetrarte duro… hasta el fondo, hacerte gritar mi nombre y yo sé que tu no eres de esas chicas, que lo nuestro es distinto pero yo…

Menos mal que estaba agachado porque casi no tuve que alzarme para tomar sus labios entre mis dientes. No lo besé, lo mordí, porque yo estaba más caliente que él, ya me estaba costando controlar mis hormonas pero escucharlo hablar así… simplemente hizo estragos en mí.

- Creo que llegó la hora de darte la segunda parte de tu regalo

Él me miró fijo y negó – No amor, aún estas delicada

- Espérame en la entrada, nos vamos

No le pregunté, ordené. Lo besé en la comisura de sus labios antes de pasar por su lado y apresurar mi paso de vuelta al salón. Mi objetivo era encontrar a una sola persona, ni siquiera me preocupé por el resto, en cuanto divisé a mi madre y a Eleazar me acerqué a ellos.

Con mi madre tenía una muy buena relación, nos contábamos prácticamente todo pero nuestro límite siempre fue el sexo, ni yo quería saber lo que ella hacía ni a ella le interesaba saber mis prácticas en la cama. Pero esta vez ni siquiera eso me detuvo, me planté en frente a mi médico, no el novio de mi madre, ahora Eleazar era mi médico.

- ¿Estoy bien?

Lo vi fruncir el ceño. Podía apostar que mi madre estaba igual así que les sonreí a ambos.

- Lo siento. Eleazar, necesito saber si estoy bien – abrí bien los ojos y traté de que me entendiera -, te lo pregunto cómo mi médico… no sé si me entiendes

- Amor, lo que mi hija aquí presente – me acarició el brazo -, quiere saber es si puede intimar con tu novio… vamos Bella, está bien que no te guste hablar de sexo frente a mi pero tampoco necesitas actuar como una quinceañera

Rodé los ojos y me concentré en el hombre - ¿Puedo?

- Sí, de hecho desde la última consulta que…

- Nos vemos mañana… adiós

Pese a que mis pies estaban envueltos en unos bastante altos zapatos de tacón, encontré la forma de acelerar el paso hasta la salida. Las puertas dobles del hotel ya estaban en mi campo visual pero también otra cosa… más bien otras personas.

- ¿Ya te vas querida Isabella?

- Supongo que entendiste que este no es lugar para ti – suspiré y me recordé que Esme es una mujer mayor, que no podía solo llegar y golpearla

Puse una sonrisa en mi rostro y apreté mis labios antes de abrirlos – Sí, pero eso lo supe antes de venir, solo lo hice porque Edward es mi novio y no podía dejarlo solo… ahora si me disculpan… tengo que entregarle su regalo a Edward y eso tiene que ser en privado – les cerré un ojo disfrutando el ver como sus venas se marcaban en sus frentes -, no se si me entienden

Pasé por el lado de Esme y Rosalie sin darles oportunidad para decir nada.

Es verdad lo que dicen por ahí.

Cuando te sientes segura de ti misma no es importante la opinión de los demás.

Afuera del hotel ya estaba Edward esperándome al lado de su auto. Estaba serio pero ni bien me vio sonrió, verlo sonreír era la cosa más linda del mundo.

- Lista

Abrió la puerta para mí y la cerró sin siquiera tocarme, lo entendí, para mí también sería muy difícil poner mis manos sobre él ahora. El camino hacía el departamento de Edward no debía ser muy largo pero no llevaba ni cinco minutos sentada a su lado cuando comencé a sentir que el auto se carga de una tensión sexual que poco a poco me estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Cerré los ojos y junté mis piernas pero nada parecía funcionar, de reojo vi a Edward y se veía incluso más tenso que yo… y si…

Apreté mis labios y cerré míos ojos con fuerza. En el sexo nada es malo si los dos están de acuerdo. Me lo recordé un par de veces antes de poner mi mano en su muslo, necesitaba ver primero su reacción. Tiritó bajo mi tacto, creo que eso era una buena señal.

- Bella…

- Shuuu… tranquilo amor…

Subí un poco más mi mano, lentamente, con suavidad, hasta posarla sobre su pene, estaba mucho más duro de lo que esperaba. Lo masajeé hasta que mis hormonas ardieron a un punto en el cual era imposible ignorarlas, necesitaba más, necesitaba hacer algo… necesita su polla.

- Amor… - masajeé su bulto y desabroché sus pantalones -, eso se siente muy bien…

Ahora mi mano estaba tocando su piel, estaba caliente y húmeda. Se me hizo agua la boca.

- Sigue mirando al frente

Tomé una bocanada de aire antes de agacharme y lamer su pene, el liquido que tenía en la punta fue como un catalizador para mí. Lo tomé por completo en mi boca y lo succioné hasta el fondo, gemí sobre él pensando en el momento en que su pene me penetrara… quería sentirlo hasta el fondo, adentro… bien adentro.

- Oh Bella… ¡Bella!

Saqué su polla de mi boca y con la lengua tracé la punta, siseó de placer y yo gemí complacida.

Creo que lo sentí crecer en mi boca justo cuando el auto se detuvo, como pude alcé la vista para ver que ya estábamos en el garaje de su edificio.

- Vamos a dentro

Yo me levanté y el metió su dura polla de vuelta en sus pantalones.

No estoy muy segura como llegamos a su puerta, solo sé que antes de lo que pensaba sus labios estaban sobre los míos y sus caderas embestían en contra de la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo. Pensé que iba a penetrarme ahí mismo pero me equivoqué, me arrastró hasta su cuarto en donde con un cuidado propio solo de él, me depositó en el centro de la cama.

El vestido que llevaba desapareció de mi cuerpo en un par de segundos dejándome solo con una ropa interior que estuvo en el suelo antes de que Edward notara la humedad en mis bragas. Sonreí, él estaba incluso más ansioso de lo que pensaba.

- Quieta – no me había dado cuenta pero me estaba removiendo en mi lugar

Lo miré hacia abajo y lo vi sonriéndome, estaba al borde de la cama, demasiado lejos de mi.

Sus manos subieron lentamente por mis piernas, se entretuvieron detrás de mis rodillas dejando las caricias más exquisitas que jamás sentí, luego siguieron hacia arriba hasta que se toparon con mis muslos, pero no llegó hacia donde yo quería… a donde lo necesitaba. No, Edward quería hacerme sufrir por lo que se pasó directamente a mi vientre el que besó y arrulló con una ternura que de alguna extraña forma me excitó aún más.

- Eres exquisita… tu piel, tu olor… tu sabor – su lengua jugueteó con mi ombligo. Quise arquearme hacía él pero me costó un poco por lo que solo conseguí removerme -. Mmm… parece que alguien está ansiosa

Gemí casi lloriqueando – Edward… por favor

- No amor, quiero disfrutarte por completo… quiero darte placer

- Yo… lo necesito… tú…

Sus labios tan exasperadamente pacientes por fin llegaron a mis pezones que estaban duros hace mucho esperando por un contacto mucho más intimo. Edward no me decepcionó, con la punta de su lengua comenzó a hacer círculos en uno mientras que su dedo índice y pulgar, en forma de tenazas, se encargaban del otro. Con el embarazo mis pechos estaban mucho más grandes y sensibles, si hasta el roce del sostén me excitaba… los labios de Edward eran definitivamente mucho mejores que eso.

Su boca dejó mi cuerpo y ahora eran sus manos las que los amaban y piñizcaban las puntas – Estas tan sensible… tan caliente… tan sexy

Estaba tirada en la cama mirándolo. Hasta el momento me había mantenido relativamente tranquila, pero en cuanto lo vi no me pude seguir aguantando y lo tomé de su cabello para acercarlo lo suficiente, cuando lo tuve cerca ataqué sus labios y dejé que esa maravillosa parte de su cuerpo me diera un poco del placer por el que me rogaba mi intimidad.

- Te necesito… Edward, te necesito adentro

- Con calma

Negué cerrando los ojos y apretándolos con fuerza – No, te quiero duro… fuerte… quiero que calmes ese fuego que me está quemando

- Amor…

- Edward – lo miré a los ojos -, amo que me hagas el amor pero ahora te necesito un poco más rápido, más desenfrena, ya después lo haremos lento, ahora solo…

Edward seguía vestido, pero supongo que su pene estaba afuera hace rato, tal parece ser que no se abrochó los pantalones desde el auto. No lo sé, alguna explicación tenía que haber porque no pude hilar ninguna otra idea ya que el pene de Edward estaba en el fondo de mi coño.

- ¡Edward!

Cuando conseguí volver a tener control sobre mi cuerpo miré hacia abajo. Yo tenía razón, sus pantalones solo estaban abajo lo necesario para dejar libre su falo que en estos momentos entraba y salía de mi cuerpo. Creo que fue el sexo más rápido y satisfactorio de mi vida. Alcancé en un par de segundos ese tan anhelado orgasmo aunque no estaba ni siquiera cerca de estar satisfecha.

- Eso fue genial amor… gracias

Sonreí, mis ojos estaban semi cerrados pero los abrí cuando los labios de Edward tocaron los míos.

Mi novio salió de mi interior y se recostó a mi lado pero yo aún no quería descansar. Encontré fuerzas en el calor de mi bajo vientre para levantarme y sentarme a horcajadas sobre él. Su mirada sorprendida y bastante complacida me terminó de impulsar.

- Lo siento, pero no estoy ni cerca de terminar

Rió alzando sus caderas. Creo que fue instintivo.

- Ahora soy yo la que quiere que disfruten

Mi vientre abultado me impedía agacharme para besarlo así que me tuve que conformar con pasar mis uñas por sobre mi pecho.

¡Mierda!, eso se siente muy bien.

- Álzate un poco… necesito espacio para meterme

- Bien – me apoyé en su pecho para levantarme un poco

Cuando la punta de su pene rozó mi entrada me vi obligada a morderme los labios para no dejarme caer de golpe. Edward tenía su falo en su mano y el muy maldito no halló nada más chistoso que golpear mi entrada, mis labios y mi clítoris en el proceso, con su punta, eran golpecitos tan placenteros que me olvidé de lo incomodo de mi posición. De hecho me alcé un poco más para ver como nuestros jugos se mezclaban, esta era definitivamente una vista demasiado erótica como para perdérsela.

- Estás tan caliente… quiero metértelo hasta la garganta

- Entonces hazlo

Reacomodando el apoyo de mis manos conseguí que mi coño se tragara por completo su polla. Me senté y disfruté de cómo mi estrecho interior era invadido por él.

Lo cabalgué rápido y despacio, disfrutando de cada momento y procurando que él también lo hiciera. Me balanceé sobre él hasta que ya no pude más, apreté su pene cuando mi orgasmo se acercaba.

- Edward… me voy a correr… yo solo…

- Hazlo – sus manos subieron hacia mis pechos. Estaban tan sensibles que rodé los ojos cuando me tocó -, apriétame bien fuerte amor… hazme llegar

Edward retorció sus dedos y yo llegué a mi segundo orgasmo. Edward me siguió enseguida.

- Este definitivamente ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida

- Me alegro mucho

Me separé de él para poder recostarme a su lado. Cuando llegué él me rodeó con sus brazos y me apegó lo más posible a su pecho. Pero fue el momento en que acarició mi vientre lo que terminó por desarmarme.

- Gracias Edward

- Gracias a ti – besó mis cabellos y yo sentí como mis ojos pesaban

No pensé tener tanto sueño pero supongo que en los brazos de Edward era imposible no relajarse.

.

.

.

El olor a dulce hizo que me removiera, estaba soñando lindo, no sé bien con que. Solo sé que mi sueño era placido pero no más que el exquisito olor que me llegaba.

- Despierta dormilona

Rezongando abrí un ojo primero para ver como Edward dejaba una bandeja llena de comida en el velador. Sin poder resistirme más me senté en la cama, aún mis ojitos estaban pesados por el sueño y me costaba enfocar bien pero mi bebé quería comida.

- Pensé que tendrías hambre… ya pasa del mediodía

Me refregué los ojos para después mirarlo – Gracias, sí, me muero de hambre

- Entonces a comer

Me reacomodé y Edward puso la bandeja entre nosotros había de todo así que lo primero que saqué fue un vaso con jugo de naranja, tenía la garganta seca y eso me ayudó mucho. Estaba desnudo completamente pero no me importó, no me interesaba ponerme una camiseta ni nada, Edward ya me conocía por completo y estábamos solos, no le veía el sentido al estar vestidos dentro del cuarto. Además, tenía esperanzas en que repitiéramos lo de anoche una vez que recobráramos fuerzas.

- ¿Rico?

- Exquisito – le respondí para después darle una mordía a unos dulces de no sé qué. Estaban muy buenos

- Gracias Bella… por acompañarme ayer, sé que no fue fácil para ti pero lo hiciste

- Somas una pareja Ed – tomé su mano y le di un ligero apretón -, y esto es lo que hacen las parejas

Su sonrisa creció, me estaba mirando fijo – Me dijiste Ed

- Sí – fruncí el ceño, no entendía hacía donde iba -, ¿Te molesta?

- No, para nada – negó -, de hecho me gusta mucho, creo que es la primera vez que tengo un sobrenombre

- Bien, entonces te diré Ed, no es muy original pero por mientras sirve, si después surge otro lo cambiaremos

Edward se quedó callado y mirándome. Me hubiera asustado si no hubiera estado sonriendo.

- Me agrada esto, que pensemos en el futuro… el saber que nuestra relación no tiene fecha de caducidad

- Aprendí – suspiré llenando mis pulmones de aire antes de continuar -, que en las relaciones nada está escrito, que es bueno tener un plan general del futuro pero no uno detallado, porque cuando este se rompe… se rompe todo

- Entonces hagamos un plan general

Tomó mis manos y le agradecí que no ahondara en el trasfondo de mis palabras. Me agradaba esto de hablar de lo que me pasó con un poco más de naturalidad.

- En mi panorama general están tú y el pirigüin – puso una mano sobre mi vientre y lo sentí removerse

- Se está moviendo… al pirigüin le gustan tus palabras

- Eso es porque sabe que lo quiero… que los quiero

Como su mano seguía sobre mi bebé, llevé mis manos y las puse sobre las suyas. Juntos rodeamos mi vientre.

- En mi plan general también estas tú Edward, quiero que lo sepas

- Lo sé… creo que estoy venciendo mis inseguridades

- Y yo las mías

Saqué la bandeja casi vacía de la cama y me acurruqué en su pecho y disfruté de su calor y su aroma. Mis ojos se estaban comenzando a cerrar cuando recordé algo importante que sabía haría muy feliz a Edward.

- Amor… - lo llamé

- ¿Mmm?

Tal parecía ser que no era la única a la que estaba venciendo el sueño nuevamente – El lunes tengo hora con Eleazar, dijo que es muy probable que supiera el sexo del bebé y yo… quería saber si quieres venir

Miré hacia arriba esperando por su respuesta - ¿Tu me quieres ahí? – asentí -, bien, entonces tengo que decirte que no hay otro lugar en el mundo en que quiera estar… además, Eleazar ya me lo había dicho y tenía pensando hacerle una visita cordial justo a esa hora… ya me aceptaste Isabella Swan, desde ahora en adelante será casi imposible que te libres de mi

- No tengo intención de hacerlo – besé su pecho que era lo más cercano a mis labios

- Ni yo de dejar que lo hagas – él besó mi cabeza y poco a poco sentí como el sueño se adueñaba de mis actos

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo**

**Chicos, estoy tratando de contestar todos los RW pero no puedo hacerlo con los anónimos o los que tienen desactivados los mensajes, además si se me pasa uno es sin mala intención.**

**Cualquier cosa me encuentran en face como Joha Fics.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21<strong>

Agradecí que Edward apretara mi mano porque ver a tanta gente en esta minúscula sala me estaba comenzando a alterar. Con mi mano libre toqué mi vientre, mi bebé pateó, parece que él también estaba algo nervioso. Por un momento cerré los ojos y me olvidé de donde estábamos, poco a poco comencé a relajarme y sentir como mis músculos dejaban de estar tan tensionados, en cuanto saliera la chica que estaba adentro iba a ser mi turno y no podía estar estresada.

- ¿Isabella Swan?

- ¿Sí? ¡ACÁ! – sonreí al ver como Edward se levantaba de golpe y prácticamente gritaba

- Parece que no somos los únicos nerviosos bebé – acaricié a mi hijo y me levanté poniéndome al lado de mi novio

Él enseguida me rodeó con su brazo y me ayudó a caminar hacia la consulta de Eleazar, el novio de mi madre nos sonrió en cuanto nos vio y se hizo a un lado para que pudiéramos pasar, más bien para que yo entrara porque desde hoy en la mañana veía claramente como mi vientre había aumentado considerablemente su tamaño.

Mi cuerpo por completo se volvió una gelatina al mismo tiempo que mis ojos se empañaban, los cerré obligando a que las lágrimas retrocedieran pero eso no fue posible. Ni bien Edward me ayudó a tomar asiento mis ojos abrieron las compuertas del llanto que salió demasiado histérico para mi gusto.

- ¿Amor? ¿Qué pasa Bella?

No quise abrir los ojos pero si sentí como Edward se agachaba a mi lado – Na… da… - sorbí un poco de mis lágrimas pero no fue suficiente, eran muchas

- No amor, algo pasa… ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? – negué con la cabeza porque no confiaba en mi voz -, ¿Quieres que yo salga? – volví a negar pero ahora con más entusiasmo -, entonces vas a tener que decirme que pasa amor… me estas preocupando

- Estoy… gorda… - abrí los ojos para ver como Edward sonreía. Inmediatamente me tapé la cara con ambas manos y dejé que el resto de mis lágrimas salieran sin control -, estoy… fea…

- Te prohíbo que digas eso Bella – dejé de llorar y lo miré porque su tono fue tan serio que me asustó un poco -. Nuestro hijo solo te pone hermosa, ni gorda ni fea, así que ve sacándote esas tontas ideas de la cabeza

Edward dijo… ¿Nuestro hijo?

Pestañeé un par de veces tratando de aclarar mis ideas, me fijé bien en su rostro y estaba tan serio que no tuve dudas de que estaba hablando en serio. De a poco el miedo y la inseguridad se fue para dar paso a otro sentimiento, mi pechó se infló, sonreí orgullosa del novio que tenía.

- ¿Nuestro hijo?

Creo que solo cuando yo dije las palabras él se percató de las suyas – Yo… amor lo siento… no lo pensé, solo lo dije. No quiero que te sientas mal ni obligada a nada… lo siento

Bajó la mirada tan avergonzado que no parecía él, le levanté el rostro con un dedo, quise mirarlo a los ojos para decirle esto – No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que significa para mí lo que acabas de decir. El saber que consideras a mi bebé como tuyo es… - cerré los ojos para contener un poco las lágrimas -, es simplemente el mejor regalo que podrías darme

- ¿No estás molesta?

Negué – Para nada, sé que tú estas consiente de la situación y que no te confundes así que si por ti está bien, por mi también… a Jasper le encantaría saber qué ves a su hijo como tuyo y que así lo cuidarás y protegerás

- Que no te quepa duda de ello

Sus labios chocaron contra los míos en un tímido roce que más que excitarme u otra cosa, me relajó.

- Ahora… ¿Quieres que hagamos la ecografía? – asentí y él se puso de pie

Solo cuando Edward se sentó en la silla de al lado noté que Eleazar había salido de la consulta ya que en ese momento estaba entrando nuevamente. Él no dijo nada, se sentó en su lugar y abrió mi expediente para comenzar a hacerme algunas preguntas, creo que por esto podía seguir con él como mi médico, era tan profesional que no me provocaba ningún rechazo por ser el novio de mi madre.

- ¿Lista para saber el sexo del bebé?

Miré a Edward y asentí cuando él lo hizo – Sí

Me puse de pie y me fui hacía la camilla, Edward me ayudó a subir porque mi vientre ya había coartado bastante mi movilidad. Ya recostada, fue mi novio quien despejó mi vientre. Estaba redondito y grande pero aún le falta un poco para llegar a término. Jadeé al sentir el frio gel pero la mano de Edward me reconfortó al instante. Nos sonreímos cuando el _"bum, bum"_ del corazoncito de nuestro pirigüín inundó la habitación.

Me puse un tanto nerviosa cuando Eleazar comenzó a mover el transductor, estaba a nada de saber que si iba a tener a una nena o a un nene.

- ¿Estás segura de querer saber?

Me trabé en la mirada de mi novio, por un segundo dudé pero inmediatamente negué con la cabeza – Estoy segura

- Bien – besó mi cabeza justo en el momento de que el transductor se detenía en el costado derecho de mi vientre

- Ya chicos, ahora puedo informarles con gusto y con un poco de sorpresa que tendrán un niño – sostuve una respiración para después soltarla de golpe, un niño, un pequeñito. Le sonreí a Edward pero me vi interrumpida muy pronto -, y una niña

Dejé de mirar a mi novio para concentrarme por completo en mi médico - ¿Cómo? ¿Qué dijiste?

Con mis codos quise impulsarme para sentarme más en la camilla, necesitaba ver esto con mis propios ojos. En la pantalla vi claramente como dos pequeñas figuras se entrelazaban en medio de todo el líquido amniótico. Era bastante difícil ver el sexo del de la derecha pero el de la izquierda era más fácil, era una niña. Creo que no me di cuenta cuando tomé con mi propia mano el transductor y lo moví hacia un lado y ahí si lo vi… el otro era un niño… mellizos.

Con mi mano libre tapé mi boca porque un jadeo para nada controlado se me escapó, iba a tener mellizos, dos bebés, no me sentía ni siquiera preparada para uno e iba a tener dos.

- ¿Estás bien amor?

Seguía mirando la pantalla pero asentí igual - ¿Tú estás bien con esto?

- ¡Más que bien!

- Eh, ¿Bella?

Miré a Eleazar quien tenía su celular extendido hacía mi – ¿Quién…?

- Lo siento pero tu madre…

Le sonreí restándole importancia y tomando el teléfono. No alcancé ni hablar cuando ella lo hizo - ¿Hija? ¿Qué es? ¡Vamos, dime! No quise ir para darte privacidad con tu novio pero ya no aguanto la angustia

- Tranquila mamá… y creo que tendremos que agrandar la habitación porque tendré mellizos, una nena y un nene

Por supuesto que ella reaccionó con emoción y sorpresa. Dijo tantas cosas que solo pude procesar la mitad de ellas.

Eleazar me dio un par de indicaciones adicionales y me cambió algunas dosis de las gotas naturales que estaba tomando ya que ahora debía cuidarme por tres y no por dos. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que saliéramos de la consulta, Edward programó la nueva cita que sería para dentro de dos semanas, ya estaba más cerca y al estar esperando mellizos era mejor controlarme más seguido.

Una vez estuvimos en el auto ninguno dijo nada, tal parece ser que ambos teníamos muchas cosas en nuestras cabezas. En un principio supuse que Edward me iría a dejar a mi casa pero enseguida me di cuenta que se estaba desviando hacia el centro comercial, tampoco me costó tanto descubrir que es lo que quería ir a hacer. Lo vi tan concentrado y feliz que no me atreví a decirle nada, si el quería hacer esto y era feliz así, yo no era nadie para negárselo.

- Pensé que sería lindo que hoy les compráramos su primera muda

Asentí y tomé su mano – Sería perfecto amor

- Bien

Me besó en la frente antes de bajarse del auto y rodearlo para ayudarme a mí. Me sostuvo mientras me levantaba y caminaba, no soltó mi cintura hasta que estuvimos dentro de la tienda. Por un momento pensé que iba a tomarme la mano pero enseguida las ocupó como para preocuparse de mí.

- ¿Te gusta este?

Me mostró un lindo vestido de niña, rosado y con flores, bastante primaveral. Asentí per no alcancé a decir nada porque volvió a darse la vuelta para tomar otro.

- ¿Y este? Hacen juego ¿no?

El otro era una bermuda de niño, no hacían juego de ninguna forma pero él se veía tan emocionado que no pude decirle que no.

- Son perfectos

- Bien, entonces creo que no hará daño si llevamos un par más

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió con tanta energía que nuevamente me vi imposibilitada de decirle que no. Casi en cámara lenta lo vi tomar unas cosas más, ropa, accesorios, juguetes y hasta implementos para mí. Creo que no tenía ni idea de lo que era pero en sus manos tenía un extractor de leche.

- Amor, sostén esto

Estiré los brazos y dejé que me pasara tantas cosas que en nada los tuve completamente repletos.

- Y este, y este… y este también

- Edward, pero…

Aunque siempre me ha gustado el consumismo controlado aún así me llamó la atención ver a Edward exaltado comprando. Sí, se notaba que era una persona de dinero que gastaba en muchas cosas innecesarias pero esto que estaba haciendo me parecía una exageración, sí, en un principio pensé que sería feliz comprando un par de cosas pero esto ya estaba pasando a ser algo exagerado. Quise decírselo pero ni bien me acerqué a él, corrió al otro lado de la tienda. Dejé todo lo que tenía a un lado, ya después le diría donde estaban las cosas.

Los pies me estaban doliendo y como mi novio no parecía tener intenciones de detenerse, me detuve yo y tomé asiento en un incomodo y duro cajón. Estiré las piernas y me apoyé detrás de mi espada, de esa posición tuve la mejor vista de cómo Edward volvía locas a las dependientas de la tienda tirando más y más cosas en sus brazos. Ya no tenía caso detenerlo.

Los ojos me estaban pesando por lo que agradecí que alguien me moviera.

- Señora, tengo una silla para usted, la veo incomoda

- Oh gracias – me levanté poniendo una mano en mi espalda. Reí por lo cliché de la posición, tantas veces vi a un montón de mujeres haciendo eso y siempre pensé que era algo típico, no, es algo instintivo

En cuanto mi trasero tocó esa superficie tan blanda respiré tranquila. Sonreí.

- Tenga – miré hacia arriba y la misma chica me extendía un vaso con un jugo de algo

- Gracias – le sonreí y lo tomé emociona. No me había dado cuenta de la sed que tenía

Cuando me terminé el contendido volví a mirar a la chica – No hay de que… se nota que su esposo está entretenido – volví a mirar a Edward. No quise corregirla -, debe sentirse muy contenta, creo que esta es la primera vez que veo a un papá tan emocionado comprando todo para su bebé. Si hasta podría apostar a que nos dejará sin stock – rió pero yo no pude cambiar el curso de mis pensamientos para seguirla, estaba embobada con ese hombre hermoso

- Sí…

- ¿Y ya sabe qué será? – dejé de mirar a mi novio para ver a la chica que apuntaba a mi vientre, lo rodeé con mis manos antes de asentir

- Sí, son mellizos, un niña y un niño

- Oh – movió la cabeza afirmativamente – por eso su esposo casi no discrimina en lo que está llevando

- Está emocionado… nos acabamos de enterar que son dos

- La felicitó – alcé la mirada para clavarla en ella -, hacen una muy linda pareja y puedo apostar a que sus hijos lo serán también

Moví la cabeza hacía ningún lado en particular – Gracias

Tenía una mezcla de emociones, estaba entre contenta y triste, emocionada y exaltada, alterada y confundida. Eran tantas cosas juntas que era imposible no sentir como todo me desbordaba un poco. De un momento a otro sentí que mi corazón bombeaba más rápido, veía a Edward y era como si viera el sol por primera vez, algo tan malditamente típico e imposible de creer que era verdad, las cosquillas en mi vientre estaban desde hace mucho, pero la presión en mi corazón no.

Lo vi y estaba eligiendo unos peluches, algo pequeño y simple pero su sonrisa mientras mirada los cientos disponibles no tenía precio.

En ese momento entendí algo.

Lo amaba.

De alguna forma Edward consiguió que ese corazón que pensé muerto hace varios meses atrás volviera a latir, quizás podía ser la situación o mis hormonas pero de verdad sentía que lo amaba. Me hubiera gustado decírselo pero también entendí que no era el momento, necesitaba verlo y sentir esto mismo sin tantas emociones encima.

Me terminé el jugó y dejé el vaso a un lado, Edward ya estaba pagando. Cuando la cajera de la tienda le sonrió y junto sus pechos una nueva emoción me invadió, ese hombre era mío y de nadie más.

Me levanté, no sin mucho esfuerzo, y caminé hasta posarme a su lado. Él me miró un poco apenado mientras le pasaba la tarjeta a la chica, ni siquiera se me ocurrió ver el monto de lo que había gastado, solo me concentré en mi novio, en abrazarlo y demostrarle a la zorra que este hombre tenía dueña.

- Te volviste un poco loco amor – lo rodeé con mis brazos pero no alcancé ni de cerca a tomarlo por completo -, compraste bastante cosas, creo que hasta que cumplan el año no necesitaran nada más

Edward besó el tope de mi cabeza – Esto es solo por ahora, ya verás cómo esta locura no está ni siquiera cerca de terminar – negué con mi cabeza antes de enterrarla en su pecho -. Pero si tú estás incomoda con esto… solo debes decírmelo, no quiero meterme de más ni incomodarte

- Edward – lo miré -, puedes comprarles lo que quieras, no tienes que pedirme permiso siempre y cuando estas cosas sean útiles en un corto plazo, si ves un osito que te gusta y quieres comprarlo puedes hacerlo, si quieres comprar un vestido también puedes hacerlo. No quiero que te sientas coartado por mí

- Pero tú eres la mamá, yo solo…

- Nuestros hijos – le recordé -, sea como sea serán nuestros hijos

Edward se puso serio y miró hacia otro lado. Su actitud fue tan fría que hizo que mi corazón saltara de susto. En esa misma condición vi como terminaba de pagar y recibía las compras, eran seis bolsas bastante grandes que tuvo que tomar con ambas manos, quise ayudar pero no me dejó, tampoco me pude acercar a él porque el bulto no me lo permitió.

Nuevamente el camino que hicimos en auto fue en silencio, pero esta vez era un silencio incomodo que me hizo soltar un par de lágrimas que sequé con bastante agilidad, no quería ponerme sentimental, pensé y pensé que era lo que le había molestado pero solo había dicho lo que sentía. Aunque, era muy probable que Edward se haya sentido amarrado por mis palabras, con ellas lo estaba condenando prácticamente por siempre, a una familia la cual quizás aún no estaba muy seguro de querer, quizás, él quería sus propios hijos o quizás ni siquiera quería hijos.

Removí la cabeza y saqué esas ideas de ella, Edward si me quería y adoraba a mis bebés así que no había motivo para que pensara lo contrario, era otra cosa lo que le molestó y si estaba segura de algo era que si no aclaraba esto ahora no iba a poder dormir tranquila.

Cuando mi novio se estacionó fuera de mi casa se bajó a ayudarme pero no me acompañó a la entrada de la casa, volvió por las bolsas y estuvo a mi lado justo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta. No había señales de mi madre por lo que aproveché el momento para girarme hacía él.

- ¿Qué dije que te molestó tanto?

- Nada – dejó las bolsas en el suelo y metió sus manos a sus bolsillos. Me estaba evadiendo -, parece que tu mamá no está así que si pasa cualquier cosa llámame – se iba a acercar para besarme pero yo me corrí -. ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti? – lo miré duramente –, desde que salimos de la tienda que estas extraño y no me digas que no es nada, sé que es algo – lo apunté cuando quiso interrumpirme -, no me trates como tonta y dime lo que es

- Bella, ahora no es el momento

Un rugido salió desde el fondo de mi pecho. Me estaba enfureciendo - ¡NO ME DIGAS ESO! Algo te pasa y exijo saber que es

- Bella…

- ¡No me digas mentiras! ¡DIME LO QUE PASA!

- ¡PASA QUE NO SABES NADA! – salté ante su grito -, lo siento, no quise gritar pero es que Bella, de verdad, no sabes nada de lo que dices – abrí la boca solo para respirar -, hoy vienes y me dices que son nuestros hijos pero y ¿mañana?, hoy estas hormonal y me quieres pero es tan poco tiempo… yo… esto no es así para mí y el solo pensar que el día de mañana encuentres a alguien más o veas que me quieres solo por compromiso me mata

- No es así – apreté los labios para no soltar mis lágrimas -, no es…

Rió sin nada de humor – Sé que soy una mierda por decirte esto pero es lo que siento, siento que te tengo hoy pero a veces creo que mañana ya no estarás… es una mierda pero es lo que me da vuelta en la cabeza día y noche

- No confías en mí – hablé tan bajo que dudé que me haya escuchado

- No es eso… es solo que… tengo miedo Bella. Te amo tanto que si algún día decides que ya no me quieres a tu lado moriré, y ya no es solo por ti – se me acercó y puso sus manos en mi vientre – es también por los pirigüines… no creo que pueda soportar que se alejaran de mi

- Eso no va a pasar

- No lo sabes amor – acarició mis cabellos tirándolos hacia atrás y despejando mi rostro -, ha pasado tan poco tiempo, creo que ya hemos hablado esto muchas veces y es muy tonto que sea yo el de las dudas ahora pero… hoy me sentí más feliz que nunca en mi vida, que solo basto un segundo en que imaginara mi vida sin ustedes para volverme loco

- Edward…

- Puede que algún día te enamores y…

- ¡CALLATE! – lo miré retrocediendo un paso - ¿Por qué crees que no te digo _te amo_? No te lo digo porque yo también quiero estar segura antes de hacerlo, pero Edward – me volví a acercar, esta vez lo tomé de la ropa para juntar nuestros pechos -, es más que obvio que este no será el fin de las inseguridad, nuestra situación es tan complicada que me sorprendería que no las tuviéramos, lo que no te aguanto es que me alejes cuando esto te pase. Si sientes que el día de mañana me puedo ir ¡tienes que decírmelo!, no puedes estarte guardando esto – volví a zamarrearlo

- Bella…

- ¡NO! – grité tirando más de él. Se agachó hasta mi altura –, ahora tú y yo vamos a hacer el amor porque estoy malditamente hormonal y caliente… así que te callas

Me estiré solo un poco para alcanzar sus labios que aunque tímidos en un principio, supieron recibir con gusto mi beso y todo lo que el conllevaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Bueno, acá un nuevo capítulo.**

**Gracias a los que leen y a los que comentan, estoy tratando de contestar todos los RW si se me pasa uno no es intencional :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22<strong>

- ¡Bella! ¡Cariño, ya llegué!... Hablé con Eleazar pero quería que tú…

Me senté de golpe en la cama cuando sentí la puerta de mi cuarto abrirse. Por más que me tapé con mis sabanas sabía que ellas no tapaban el carmín de mis mejillas. Creo que ni siquiera cuando era una adolescente pasé por un momento tan bochornoso como este, tampoco es que estuviera en muchas situaciones como esta pero que mi madre me encontrara en la cama con mi novio pasaba fácilmente como una de esas anécdotas que prefieres olvidar.

- Mamá… ¿podrías…?

Apunté a la puerta. Si ella salía en este momento del cuarto todo este asunto iba a terminar aquí, pero a Edward se le tuvo que ocurrir la idea de despertarse justo en ese momento consiguiendo que todo el asunto fuera un poquito más incomodo aún.

- Amor… recuéstate, quiero volver a hacerte el amor… ven... – rezongó mientras me tomaba de la cintura tratando de arrastrarme de vuelta a su lado

Ni siquiera pestañeé viendo la reacción de mi madre quien estaba quieta en su lugar viéndonos – Yo creo que…

Edward al escuchar su voz se sentó del golpe en la cama dejando partes de su anatomía que definitivamente no quería mostrarle a mi madre. Pese a que reaccionó rápido a cubrirse aún así estaba segura que mi mamá había visto más de lo necesario.

- Mamá… por favor – apunté a la puerta -, podría…

- Eh sí… claro, claro, claro…

Creo haber escuchado otro _"claro"_ mientras salía de la habitación. No sé si Edward estaba nervioso o incomodo pero yo no aguanté más y antes de darme cuenta estallé en una histérica carcajada, me tiré hacia atrás chocando con la almohada y ahí seguí riéndome como si me acabara de pasar lo más cómico del mundo y no hubiera sido mi madre quien acaba de encontrarme desnuda con mi novio… y que hubiera visto desnudo a mi novio.

- No es chistoso – me giré para ver a Edward quien me miraba con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados -, tu madre… ella…

Apuntó a la puerta y el labio le tembló solo consiguiendo que yo me riera aún más fuerte – Es que… o me rio o lloro…

Pensé que Edward se iba a molestar un poco más pero me equivoqué, porque aunque lo hizo con mucho cuidado, dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el mío, solo dejó un poco de peso encima de mí pero el suficiente para sentir cada parte de su anatomía. Iba decir algo pero tampoco pude, su lengua ingresó en mi boca sin siquiera pedir permiso, hubiera alegado si no fuera tan malditamente adicta a sus besos.

A quien le importaba que mi madre nos hubiera encontrado desnudos si ahora tenía a mi novio encima de mí apunto de volver a hacerme el amor.

Me aferré a sus cabellos lo mejor que pude para no perderme por completo en el enorme placer que me provocaba este hombre. Sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura y estuvo dentro de mí antes de que pudiera coordinar perfectamente lo que estaba pasando. Lo vi sentarse entre mis piernas sin salir por completo de mi interior y comenzar a embestir como un verdadero desquiciado. No me importó que no fuera para nada amoroso, me gustó tener sexo en vez de hacer el amor, además… la situación lo ameritaba.

- Edward, estoy cerca amor… ya casi…

- ¿Sí? – las venas en su cuello se marcaban exquisitamente -, entonces déjame sentirlo… déjame sentir como me aprietas…

Rodé los ojos y me aferré al cabecero de la cama - ¡EDWARD!

- ¡OH!, Bella…

Con mi interior aún tensado lo sentí derramarse por completo dentro mío, el calor de su liquido llenándome consiguió que mi clítoris volviera a endurecerse, no sé si era la situación o las hormonas del embarazo.

Mientras mi novio salía de mi yo llevé una de mis manos así mi botoncito predilecto y comencé a estimularlo. Necesitaba un segundo orgasmo con urgencia.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Yo solo… necesito un poco más… solo un poco…

Pellizqué mi clítoris consiguiendo que un sonido ronco saliera del fondo de mi garganta, estaba alcanzando ese punto nuevamente pero de un momento a otro mi mano ya no me estaba acariciando. Abrí los ojos para ver a Edward con su boca a centímetros de mi intimidad.

- Nunca… vuelvas a acariciarte si yo estoy aquí para atenderte… este coño es solo mío

Y sí, su lengua era definitivamente mil veces mejor que mis dedos, la forma en que ella entraba y salía de mi consiguió que recobrara el placer pero esta vez mucho mejor. Estallé en un orgasmo que fue consumido por completo por la boca de Edward, chupó y mordisqueó todo lo que tenía a su paso.

- Oh Edward… eso… es exquisito…

- Tu sabor es exquisito

Estuve a punto de volver a excitarme cuando lo vi lamer las comisuras de sus labios, y supongo que él supo interpretar mi mirada porque inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

- No amor… es suficiente, tu madre está afuera y yo de verdad tengo que irme

- Sí, es verdad – me giré para ver el reloj de mi mesita que marcaba ya las 8 de la noche. Había pasado toda la tarde durmiendo -, pero si quieres puedes quedarte

- Oh amor, no sabes cómo me gustaría eso pero mañana tengo una reunión y hay unos papeles que debo estudiar y tú… - me apuntó con un dedo justo en el medio de mi nariz -, eres una excelente distracción

- Hoy no fuiste a trabajar – recordé de pronto -, de hecho creo que muchas veces no has ido a trabajar por estar conmigo Edward, no quiero que dejes de hacer tus cosas por…

- ¡Ey! – me detuvo besando castamente mis labios -, si yo elijo quedarme contigo es solamente mi elección, la de nadie más, además… por algo soy el maldito presidente, si quiero faltar un día puedo hacerlo

Suspiré llenando mis pulmones de aire en el proceso – No quiero problemas con tu familia – iba a interrumpir por lo que puse mis manos en su boca -, lo digo en serio Edward, no quiero más problemas ¿sí?

- Te aseguro que no tendré problemas

- Bien

Nos vestimos, bueno, más bien Edward se vistió porque yo solo me puse una ligera camiseta que me llegaba casi hasta a la rodilla. En cuanto mi novio estuvo listo bajamos para encontrarnos con que mi mamá ya había abierto casi todas las bolsas que dejamos en la entrada de la casa, ni siquiera me acordé de ellas después de que los labios de Edward estuvieron sobre los míos.

- Mamá…

- Oh, hija… Edward – le sonrió igual que siempre. Ni burla ni incomodidad -, estuve viendo todo lo que compraron – miró a mi novio ahora con un poco de reproche -. Supongo que tu tarjeta de crédito sufrió un poco ¿no?

- Nada que yo no haya querido Renée

Rodé los ojos y me separé de su abrazo para ir a donde mi madre había dejado los dos pequeños ositos de peluche – Me encantaron estos -. Eran solo dos peluches, algo extraños y cado uno cabía en la palma de mi mano, nada extravagante ni muy bonito, pero de alguna forma me fascinaban

- Sí, son hermosos amor – Edward me rodeó con sus brazos y depositó un beso en mi cuello. Creo que si el momento no fuera tan tierno me hubiera vuelto a excitar -. Pero ahora debo irme, ¿está bien?

Lo miré hacia atrás y asentí – Sí, ¿vienes a verme mañana?

- Ni bien salga de la oficina me tendrá acá

- Bien

Nos volvimos a besar antes de separarnos por completo. Mi madre estaba atenta a nuestro intercambio pero no dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que el ruido del motor del auto de Edward se escuchó. Recién ahí se sentó en el sofá y me invitó a acompañarla, lo hice sin siquiera dudarlo.

- Te ves feliz cariño – acarició mis cabellos y se hizo a un lado para que me recostara en su regazo. Me costó pero lo conseguí -, me gusta verte bien, te lo mereces más que nadie

- No sé si me lo merezco más que nadie pero me gusta estar feliz

- Me alegro cariño… pero… yo quería preguntarte algo

Cerré los ojos, ahora venía la parte embarazosa – Dime

- Con Edward… ¿han hablado de vivir juntos o algo? – supongo que sintió como mis músculos se tensaban porque inmediatamente comenzó a acariciarme la espalda -, no lo digo para que te sientas mal, te juro cariño que yo entiendo si es así, además, es lo más obvio, sobre todo cuando nazcan los mellizos… porque se nota que Edward ya los quiere como si fueran suyos y entiendo que no quiera estar separado de ustedes, además…

Sé que mi madre siguió hablando pero yo sinceramente no pude prestarle más atención, en mi mente se repetía su pregunta; ¿Han hablando de vivir junto?, no, la respuesta es que no lo hemos hablado, que ni siquiera se ha tocado el tema, pero ¿yo quiero?, ¡Claro que quiero!, ahora, ¿Edward quiere?, no lo sé. Y el no estar segura de que si Edward quiere o no vivir con nosotros me provocó una sensación bastante extraña en la boca del estomago.

- … así que no quiero que le des tantas vueltas al asunto, solo haz lo que tengas que hacer hija

- Lo haré – murmuré incluso sin haber escuchado todo su discurso -. Mamá – sacudí la cabeza un poco y me volví a sentar -, estoy un poco cansada, creo que me iré a acostar

- ¿Comiste algo?

- No, pero…

- Nada de peros, comeremos primero y después te acuestas

Tuve que darle la razón porque la tenía así que entre las dos preparamos la cena y la comimos, antes de las 10 de la noche estuve acostada entre las sabanas impregnadas con el olor a Edward. Pareciera que lo llamé con el poder de mis pensamientos porque mi celular sonó casi en el instante.

_**Sueña conmigo y cuida a nuestros bebés amor. Nos vemos mañana.**_

_**Te amo, Edward.**_

Cerré el mensaje de texto y volví a inhalar una vez más el aroman grabado en mi cama antes de conciliar por completo el sueño.

.

.

.

Mientras acomodaba el último osito de peluche en la estantería que desocupé de mi cuarto el timbre comenzó a sonar, le hubiera pedido a mi madre que fuera a abrir pero recordé que estaba sola por lo que tuve que dejar lo que estaba haciendo e ir yo misma. Aún era un poco temprano para que fuera Edward pero podía apostar a que mi novio se había ido antes del trabajo para venir a verme, tendría que hablar con él sobre ese asunto, no me gustaba que descuidara sus cosas por mí.

Para cuando llegué a la puerta ya tenía listo me discurso pero tuve que cambiarlo peor no era Edward quien estaba detrás de ella.

- Hola Bella

- Alec… - lo quedé mirando fijamente, solo después de unos segundo de tenerlo parado en la puerta atiné a algo -, lo siento, ¿quieres entrara?

- Gracias

Alec pasó por mi lado y llegó hasta la sala en donde tomó asiento en el sofá de un solo cuerpo, yo cerré la puerta y lo imité tomando asiento en el sofá que estaba frente al suyo.

- Te traje algo – se levantó y dejó sobre mi regazo una bolsita de regalo -, ayer me encontré con Eleazar y me comentó que esperar mellizos, lamento la indiscreción pero yo insistí mucho

Moví la cabeza hacía todos lados – No te preocupes, está bien

Abrí la bolsita de regalo para encontrarme con dos peluches muy similares a los que había comprado Edward, estos solo en vez de ser ositos eran perritos, una perrita y un perrito a juego. Eran hermosos. Los contemplé por un segundo buscando que decir o esperando que Alec dijera algo pero ninguno abría la boca para nada, esperé un segundo más antes de atreverme a hablar.

- Muchas gracias, de verdad – alcé los ositos de peluches para mostrarle que es lo que agradecía y también para tapar un poco mi rostro -, ha sido un muy lindo gesto

Los volví a dejar en mi regazó y los contemplé por un momento. No sabía cómo seguir ahora, el momento era incomodo y ninguno de los dos decía una sola palabra más. Creo que ya estaba a punto de rendirme cuando lo sentí agacharse frente a mí, solo ahí levanté mi rostro para poder verlo con claridad, sus ojitos me miraban con tal ternura que sonreí sin siquiera proponérmelo.

- No quiero causarte problemas pero yo… quería pedirte un favor

Asentí, ahora clavando mis ojos en mis manos que se encontraban entre las suyas. Apretó un poco el agarré ante mi respuesta afirmativa.

- No me alejes – volví a mirarlo pero ahora fijamente. Creo que ni siquiera pestañé, quería ver cada expresión de su rostro -, no me mires así Bella… eso es todo lo que te pido, que no me alejes… yo sé que puedo traerte problemas pero quiero estar a tu lado, quiero ser para ti lo que tú necesites

Di un respingo cuando tocó mi vientre. No porque me molestara exactamente sino porque me sorprendió mucho su gesto – Alec… - como si nos hubiéramos coordinado el timbre de la casa sonó justo en ese momento, me solté del agarré de mi amigo y me puse de pie -, perdóname un segundo

Cuando le di la espalda a Alec acaricié mi vientre, tenía esa absurda necesidad de calmar a mis bebés cuando no estaban siquiera alterados. Menos tensa llegué a la puerta.

- Hola amor – no me moví cuando Edward me besó ni pasó a mi lado, menos me moví cuando escuché su gruñido.

Supuse que había visto a Alec sentado en el sofá de mi sala.

Cerré la puerta y respiré hondo antes de seguirlo, Alec estaba de pie ofreciéndole su mano a Edward, por un momento pensé que él no la tomaría pero lo hizo, quizás la sacudió con un poco más de fuerza pero por lo menos no dijo nada.

- ¿Quieren tomar algo? – aunque mi voz salió dudosa rogué por cortar un poco el mal ambiente

- No Bella, gracias

- Yo tampoco quiero nada amor – Edward tomó asiento en donde estaba yo sentada antes

- Bien, entonces…

Me quedé parada en medio de la sala esperando que hacer. Alec tomó esa decisión por mí cuando se me acercó.

- Yo ya me voy, la verdad es que solo quería asegurarme que seguimos siendo amigos y además, felicitarte por la doble buena noticia – esta vez cuando tocó mi vientre no me exalté tanto. Solo le sonreí -. Tu puesto te está esperando Bella, así que puedes volver al trabajo en cuanto te sientas preparada

- Muchas gracias Alec pero yo no…

Él movió su cabeza hacia ambos lado y apretó su agarre de mis manos – No estudiaste tantos años para nada ¿no?, yo sé que amas la medicina así que cuando necesites volver al trabajo solo debes avisármelo ¿está bien?

- Muchas gracias – asentí ahora yo intensificando el agarre. Alec era de verdad un muy buen hombre

- Cuídate y cuídalos – se me acercó y dejó un beso en mi mejilla, luego se giró hacia Edward -, fue un gusto volverte a ver Edward… quizás otro día tengamos tiempo para hablar mejor

- Por supuesto – él asintió

- Adiós

- Adiós Alec

Le abrí la puerta y esperé hasta que se alejó un par de pasos para cerrarla y volver a sala, no quería pelear con Edward pero pensé que eso sería imposible en cuanto lo vi sosteniendo los dos perritos de peluche que me acaba de regalar Alec.

Bufé y me hice el ánimo antes de tomar asiento a su lado - ¿Los trajo él?

- Sí

- Están muy lindo, fue un lindo gesto de su parte

Fruncí el ceño pero le di la razón – Sí que lo fue, dice que se encontró con Eleazar y que él le dijo que serian mellizos así que vino a felicitarme

- ¿Solo a eso?

Por fin pude verle el rostro pero no estaba serio como yo pensaba, al contrario, estaba un poco melancólico. Suspiré y acaricie mi vientre para darme ánimos antes de contestarle, no quería mentirle pero estaba la posibilidad de que mi sinceridad no le gustara en nada.

- No, él también me dijo que quería estar a mi lado, como mi amigo por supuesto – aclaré lo último rápidamente para que no se prestara para malos entendidos

- ¿Y tú que le dijiste?

- Nada – me encogí de hombros –, no alancé a decirle nada porque justo llegaste tú

Edward tomó mis manos y jugó con ellas por un momento antes de alzarlas y darles un beso - ¿Tú qué quieres amor? ¿Quieres seguirlo viendo?... como tu amigo

- Alec me cae muy bien y hay una parte en él que admiro mucho, él es tan joven y a logrado tanto en la medicina y yo… de verdad me gustaría que siguiera siendo mi amigo. Pero no quiero pelear contigo Edward y entiendo muy bien que él no cae del todo bien, yo misma siento apatía por Rosalie y sé que te has alejado de ello así que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es alejarme de él si tú así lo quieres

- No quiero eso amor – me acarició el rostro de una forma muy tierna -, yo solo… tengo que aprender a controlar mis celos. Nada más

- ¿De verdad? – el pecho se me llenó de alegría, no solo por Alec sino porque sabía que Edward estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por mí, una vez más

Sí, sé muy bien que el tener un amigo no podía considerarse como algo malo peor entendía muy bien que Edward no quisiera que fuera así y ya era tanto lo que él estaba cediendo por mí que lo hiciera de nuevo solo me confirmó el maravilloso hombre que era. Ahora solo me falta a mi ceder un poco más.

- Ven acá amor – me apegó a su pecho y me rodeó con sus brazos para después dejar un beso en mis cabellos -, quiero que siempre te sientas libre de decirme cuando quieres algo, que sepas que conmigo puedes hablar lo que sea aunque sientas que eso pueda llegar a molestarme

Me aferré a su camisa para encontrar un mejor apoyo – Tú también amor – lo miré hacia arriba -, siempre puedes confiar en mí, ¿lo sabes cierto?

- Claro que lo sé

Cuando sus labios reposaron en los míos volví a sentirme en casa y pude respirar mejor. Pero de pronto recordé sus palabras y me di cuenta que desde ayer había algo que quería decirle, más bien preguntarle.

- Bueno, ahora que lo pienso hay algo de que quiero hablarte Edward

- Dime amor – su voz salió un poco amortiguada porque sus labios aún estaban sobre mi cabello

Cerré los ojos y me di animo antes de soltar mi pregunta - ¿Alguna vez has pensando en que vivamos juntos?... ¿Los cuatro?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Bueno, acá un nuevo capítulo, les aviso que se viene un poquitito de drama :)**

**Chicos, ya saben que trato de contestar los RW, si se me pasa uno es sin intención.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23<strong>

- Yo…

Mi corazón latió demasiado fuerte. En el fondo siempre pensé que Edward saltaría feliz a abrazarme y besarme cuando le dijera que quería más con él, pero estaba equivocada ya que sus ojos perdidos y rehuyendo a los míos me decían que lo había puesto en una situación incómoda.

- Tranquilo Edward, era solo un decir, no tiene porque ser así.

- Bella amor, no es que no quiera pero… - tomó mis manos. Era un tacto de consuelo, no lo que esperaba, pero hice todo lo posible porque él no notara mi desconcierto ya que estaba segura que eso lo haría sentir peor.

Cuando me sentí lo suficientemente segura le sonreí, me dolieron las mejillas por el esfuerzo pero lo ignoré – Está todo bien Edward, de verdad.

- ¿Quieres comer algo?... ¿Algún antojo? ¡Pizza!, sí, pidamos pizza.

Se levantó tan rápido del sofá que me dejó más que claro cuanto quería evitar el tema. Me levanté detrás de él, necesitaba salir de aquí.

- Voy al baño amor.

- ¡Claro! – tapó con una mano el teléfono -, ¿quieres algún ingrediente en especial en tú pizza?

- No, lo que elijas está bien – asintió y volvió al teléfono, se giró dándome la espalda.

Ahora sí, mucho más depresiva por su falta de interés, sentí la necesidad de huir. Mi cuerpo pesaba tanto que me costó mucho más caminar, hice el camino hasta el del segundo piso porque no quería que Edward escuchara las lágrimas que se salieron de mis ojos en cuanto cerré la puerta.

.

.

.

- Bells… cariño, despierta.

Abrí los ojos pero me costó, los tenía llenos de lágrimas, pegajosas y mojadas lágrimas que no me dejaban dormir desde hace más de una semana. Los recuerdos de esa tarde en la que Edward, olímpicamente, rechazó mi sugerencia de que viviéramos juntos aún se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, quería olvidarlo y pasar al siguiente tema pero me era algo realmente difícil. Sabía que debía hablar con él del tema pero estas semanas habían sido realmente ocupadas para Edward y no quería molestarlo, porque además algo me decía que su estrés combinado con mi lluvia de hormonas podría llevarnos a una pelea épica.

- Cariño… últimamente esta tan extraña, ¿peleaste con Edward?

Negué tratando de sonreír – No, es solo que lo extraño… tiene mucho trabajo y no quiero molestarlo.

- Bueno, entonces no sé si hice bien pero lo llamé – iba a intervenir pero ella no me dejó -, me tienes bastante preocupada y mucho más el hecho de que Edward no haya venido ayer, yo solo quería saber si pasaba algo y él es quien quiso venirse a dar una vuelta.

- ¿Está acá?

- No, pero debe estar por llegar así que te recomiendo que te asees un poco.

Me destapé y mi madre me ayudó a sentarme en la cama – No deberías haberlo llamado.

- Lo sé, no me gusta meterme… pero la verdad es que no lo pensé bien.

Me sonrió, se veía verdaderamente sincera – Para la otra trata de meditar las cosas bien antes actuar. Ahora es muy probable que Edward haya pensado que había algo mal, sabes que es un mandado para preocuparse de más.

- Cariño, sí que hay algo mal – me detuve sentada en la cama. La miré con cara de póker para que pensara que no la entendía -, y aunque sé que no me contarás nada ahora espero que lo hagas después.

Mi madre me ayudó a terminar de levantarme y me dejó sola, lo que me demoré en arreglarme no fue mucho. Ya estaba cerca de los ocho meses y por lo que me dijo Eleazar, que se adelantara el parto de los mellizos no era algo de extrañar así que trataba de hacer el mínimo esfuerzo, por eso solo me limpié y arreglé un poco, tendría que esperar hasta después para que mi madre me ayudara a lavarme.

Con lo que me tomó bajar la escalera ya me sentía asquerosa, estos días estaba haciendo más calor que nunca en Los Ángeles. Puto calentamiento global.

Creo que hasta una gota de sudor corría por mi cuello cuando llegué a la sala. Parece que si me demoré porque Edward ya estaba sentado mientras mi madre llegaba con una bandeja con tres vasos de limonada.

Fui una completa grosera y corrí al vaso antes de saludar a nadie, me vacié la mitad del contenido en la garganta antes de voltearme hacia mi novio.

- Lo siento, pero tengo mucho calor.

- Se nota – Edward en un gesto demasiado sexy tomó una de las gotas que corría por mi cuello con sus labios, no sacó la lengua ni nada pero el solo saber su boca sobre mi piel fue suficiente para que sintiera mucho más calor -, ¿mejor?

Negué aún medio embobada – Bueno – me había olvidado de mi madre. Me alejé de Edward para no tentarme de más -, Edward, cariño, ¿podrías quedarte media hora?, tengo que ir a hacer unas compras y Bella ni siquiera se puede bañar sola así que…

- Ve tranquila Renée, yo me quedo.

- Eres un sol querido.

Mi madre le dio una palmadita en la mejilla derecha a Edward y una a mí en mi cabeza, parecía que ya tenía todo listo porque solo necesitó tomar su bolso y sus llaves para dejarnos solos.

El primer momento en que nos miramos con mi novio fue extraño. Ambos llevábamos días extraños y la tensión sexual del momento solo hacía que todo fuera mucho más complicado. Mis pezones no estuvieron de acuerdo con mi idea de apaciguar las aguas y se endurecieron de la nada, me vi obligada a cruzarme de brazos para no darle una impresión equivocada a Edward, pese a todo yo lo único que quería hacer ahora era hablar con él y saber que mis inseguridades eran una mierda y que nosotros estábamos mejor que nunca.

- ¿Cómo estás?

Aún seguía de pie, no quería sentarme por ahora, cada vez que lo hacía me sentía como una morsa – Bien, pero cariño… ven, siéntate.

- No – me quejé demasiado -, me cansa estar todo el día sentada.

- Se te hincharan los pies.

- Solo será un momento, mejor cuéntame como te ha ido en el trabajo.

Edward tampoco se sentó, se quedó a mi lado y me abrazo – Bien, pero… - su mano en mi espalda se paseó de arriba abajo enviándome vibras nada buenas para mi cordura -, amor, estas toda traspirada.

Me sentí mal por su comentario - Gracias… me siento mucho más sexy ahora.

Me alejé de él pero solo un poco ya que rápidamente volvió a apegarme a su cuerpo – No era eso lo que quería decir, lo que quiero decir es que pareces tener calor y necesitar una ducha.

- ¿Así que ahora más encima huelo mal?

- No amor – me abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo –, relaje ¿sí?

- Perdón – me disculpé al darme cuenta de lo tonta que estaba siendo -, es solo que tengo calor, quiero bañarme y me siento muy hormonal, lo que menos quiero es discutir contigo.

- Bueno, quizás no puedo ayudarte en todo pero si en un par de cosas, empezando por un baño.

- Edward…

- ¿Qué? – me removió un poco de los hombros -, ¿tienes miedo a que te vea desnuda?

- Sabes que no es eso pero…

- Tranquila, espera acá que iré a preparar la bañera.

En nada Edward se fue escaleras arriba. Mi garganta aún estaba seca así que en vez de seguir discutiendo me fui a la cocina y me bebí un vaso de agua de golpe, necesitaba el líquido helado en mi cuerpo con urgencia. Para cuando terminé y mi temperatura corporal se estabilizó un poco, Edward ya estaba de vuelta, no protesté porque de verdad me sentía asquerosa y lo único que quería era un buen baño. Fue él mismo quien me ayudó a sacarme el ligero vestido y la ropa interior.

Pese a que en un primer momento me imaginé que me tocaría un poco más, no lo hizo, solo se limitó a ayudarme a entrar a la bañera.

¡Dios!

El agua estaba en su temperatura justa, tibia y especial para mi cuerpo. Creo que gemí más de la cuenta cuando sentí que mi calor corporal bajaba un par de grados, era agradable al extremo, quizás no estaba sintiendo un par de caricias en mi clítoris o quizás sí…

¿Qué…?

Bajé mi mirada y vi que la mano derecha de mi novio estaba perdida dentro del agua, sí, eran sus dedos los encargados de hacerme sentir tan malditamente bien.

- Solo relaje amor… disfruta de esto.

Le hice caso porque no tenía sentido quejarme de nada. Dejé caer mi cabeza hasta que encontró apoyo en el borde de la bañera y ahí me quedé. Abrí un poco más las piernas para darle más acceso a los dedos de Edward los que se encargaron de separar mis labios para hacer que mi clítoris saliera al juego.

- Edward… eso se siente tan bien.

- ¿Sí?... pues tu también te sientes muy bien, apretada, caliente, húmeda…

- Es… es el agua.

- No amor – un beso en mi cuello fue un aliciente más para mi placer -, eres tú la que está húmeda.

Su voz sonó tan sexy cerca de mí que me apreté mucho más. Mi orgasmo estaba cerca, cerré las piernas por instinto, esos espasmos que me obligaban a encorvar la espalda me estaban haciendo casi imposible mantener mi cordura.

- Ya casi… solo un poco más.

Dentro de todo lo que pude alcé las caderas para darle mayor accesibilidad para la última etapa. Sentía venir mi orgasmo.

- Te siento amor… siento tu orgasmo, déjalo ir, déjame hacerte sentir mejor.

- ¡EDWARD!

Me corrí duro y rico, fue un orgasmo que me hizo liberar un montón de las tensiones que había guardado este tiempo, pero fue todo mucho mejor al saber que había sido Edward quien me había hecho sentir tan bien.

- ¿Mejor?

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los de mi novio – Más que eso.

- Bien, entonces ahora sí que es hora de lavarte.

Edward con mucho cuidado me ayudó a lavarme y a sacarme, para vestirme no fue muy necesaria su ayuda, pero la verdad es que hasta subirme las bragas sola me costaba, por lo que tenerlo conmigo fue un regalo del cielo.

Para cuando ya estuve lista era la hora del almuerzo – ¿Te quedas a comer?

- No amor, lo siento, de hecho… necesito decirte algo – estaba sentada en mi tocador mientras él me peinaba el cabello -, mañana me voy de viaje así que necesito arreglar un montón de cosas ahora, por eso no puedo quedarme.

- ¿Te vas de viaje? – lo vi asentir a través del espejo -, bien… ¿A dónde?

- A Italia, hay unos cuantos inversionistas renuentes a firmar porque no conocen a ningún Cullen, van mis padres también.

- Oh, ¿y por cuánto tiempo? – después de lo que me dijo Eleazar tenía miedo de tener a los mellizos en cualquier momento, saber que Edward iba a estar ahora lejos no me ayudaba mucho.

- Creo que una semana pero todo depende de cómo vayan las negociaciones.

- ¿Vas con tu mamá y tu papá?

- Sí.

- Entonces supongo que puede que el viaje se demore un poco más.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Edward me miró extraño, quizás debí morderme la lengua pero no pude aguantarme – Nada Edward, yo solo pensé que quizás tu madre iba a querer quedarse un par de días más.

Le sonreí lo mejor que pude – Oh, pero tranquila, ya verás como si eso pasa serán ellos los que se queden, no yo.

Quise rodar los ojos pero me contuve, estaba segura de que si Esme podía hacer algo para mantener a Edward alejado de mí lo haría.

Después de eso hablamos un par de cosas más y nos besamos mucho, no veía a Edward en una semana, por lo menos, así que traté de disfrutar lo más que pude de él.

Mi madre llegó con comida hecha así que comimos juntas hablando de todo, creo que me notó mucho más animada porque ella también se veía más feliz. Pese al baño que me di gracias a la ayuda de Edward el calor siguió aumentando en la tarde por lo que con mi madre tomamos una jarra con limonada ay nuestros sombreros enormes y nos sentamos en la terraza disfrutando de la brisa marina que nos entregaba Santa Mónica.

El día pasó rápido y bastante bien. La idea de estar sin Edward no era la mejor pero tampoco es como si pudiera hacer mucho al respecto, además, podía hacer muchas cosas en estos días, el cuarto de los mellizos aun no estaba listo y podía usar mi tiempo ello, además de estudiar un poco, no tomaba un libro de medicina hace un buen rato ya y eso no era bueno, la medicina evolucionaba día y día y yo necesita enterarme de los nuevos avances.

El sol ya había desaparecido peor yo seguía con calor, aunque ahora el calor que tenía era más que nada por un antojo horrible de helado de menta. No era muy tarde, recién iban a ser las 9 y si Edward ya tenía todo listo quizás podía conseguir que pasara a comprar mi helado para después venir a estar un tiempo conmigo, hasta podía decirle que trajera su maleta para que partiera al aeropuerto directamente de acá.

Sí, eso era una muy buena idea.

Tomé el teléfono bastante animada, pero a medida que escucha el repique me iba arrepintiendo.

- ¿Hola?

- ¿Edward? – hablé bien bajito, ahora que escuchaba su voz me estaba arrepintiendo.

- ¡Amor!, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Me mordí los labios, aun considerando si esto era buena idea – Yo… bueno, solo quería escuchar tu voz – rodé los ojos por lo estúpido de mi explicación.

- Bella…

- No, tienes razón, no es eso… es que… tengo ganas de comer helado de menta y pensé que podrías traérmelo tú y no lo sé… quizás quedarte a dormir conmigo.

- Amor, ya te dije que no podía quedarme… mañana salgo de viaje muy temprano y aún me quedan muchos papeles por revisar. Necesito concentrarme en esto, además, estoy muy cansado.

Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, no quería soltarlas pero eran muchas para contenerlas – Entiendo, pero…

- Amor, no llores por favor, sabes muy bien que hago lo que puedo, estoy con ustedes la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible pero ahora necesito hacer esto… por mí

- ¿Estás diciendo que yo te coarto o algo?, mañana mi novio se va de viaje una semana y creo que es normal que lo quiera ver antes.

- Pues, entonces trataré de pasar a verte mañana antes de irme al aeropuerto. Pero ahora de verdad no puedo.

- ¿Estás en tu casa? – apegué lo más que pude mi oído para ver si escuchaba algo -, ¿Qué eso que se escucha de fondo?

- ¡Nada!, estoy en casa solo… tratando de trabajar.

- Oh, perdón entonces… supongo que te estoy interrumpiendo.

Ahora las lagrimas salían de mis ojos pero con otro sabor – Bella, siento si estas hormonal pero…

- ¿HORMONAL? ¡Yo no estoy hormonal! – grité tan fuerte que sentí como mi garganta se resentía.

- No quiero pelear, así que creo que lo mejor será que hablemos mañana – no me gustó como salió su voz. Ya no era tierna y comprensiva, ahora era áspera y algo ruda.

- Bueno, pues quizás yo mañana ya no querré hablar contigo.

Corté el teléfono tan fuerte que por un momento pensé que lo había trisado. Quise golpear algo, pero en lugar de hacerlo, me tiré al sofá y dejé que todas las lágrimas vinieran a mí.

Me tapé el rostro para no ver nada y para que mi madre no escuchará. Así mismo me fui hacia mi cuarto en donde me encerré. Me tapé con una almohada que amortiguó mi llanto y me ayudó a que no se escuchara mi llanto en todo el barrio, lo cual probablemente me pondría mucho peor.

Sentí mi celular vibran en mi mesita de noche pero no tenía ganas de verlo, sabía que las probabilidades que fuera Edward eran enormes, no me gusta pelear con él pero no podía evitarlo.

Cuando ya me sentí un poco mejor estiré mi mano y abrí mi cajoncito de la mesa de noche, de ahí saqué una caja que guardaba con mucho recelo, quizás los motivos no eran los mismos de antes pero aun así Jasper siempre me iba a hacer sentir mejor.

Saqué primero la foto, era la primera que nos tomamos, mi rostro estaba embetunado de helado. En ese tiempo solo éramos amigos y el solo recuerdo me hizo sentir mejor.

_- ¿Qué sabor quieres?_

_Miré la vitrina llena de sabores tratando de decirme por uno pero la verdad me era casi imposible hacerlo – No lo sé…_

_- ¿Puede darme un bol gigante con una bola de cada sabor?_

_Me puse derecha de golpe, era imposible lo que estaba pidiendo Jasper - ¿Qué? ¡NO!, yo quiero de… piña._

_¿Piña?, era el sabor que menos me gustaba pero el primero que se me ocurrió - ¿Se puede?_

_Jasper me ignoró y siguió coqueteando con la chica que por supuesto accedió a su petición, esta era algo así como nuestra primera cita de amigos por lo que verlo coqueteando con otra no me hizo mucha gracia. Me fui a sentar a una mesa vacía y ahí esperé por mi acompañante hasta que volvió con una enorme copa que mostraba la variedad de sabores._

_- Así ya no tendrás que elegir._

_- Ya no quiero helado – estaba enojada, no está muy segura porque pero lo estaba._

_- Bella…_

_- Coqueteaste con ella – apunté hacia la barra de helados -, sé que esto no es una cita ni nada pero coqueteaste con alguien más delante de mí. Eso no fue muy caballeroso que digamos Jasper._

_- Solo estaba tratando de que me vendiera lo que yo quería, fue un coqueteo inocente y completamente legal. Ahora… prueba ¿sí?_

_La cuchara estaba delante de mí por lo que no me quedó otra que abrir la boca, pero no sé si fue apropósito o no que todo el contenido se vaciera sobre mis labios, sentí el frio en gran parte de mi boca y mas allá porque por más que estiraba la lengua no alcanza a tomar todo._

_- ¡Eres un tonto Jazz! – tomé una servilleta para limpiarme pero él no me dejo._

_- ¡No!, espera… te ves hermosa así._

_Primero me sacó una foto con su celular y después se movió hacia mi lado y tomó una de nosotros dos, para cuando tuvo las dos instantáneas me dio un beso muy cerca de los labios que aunque no fue donde yo quería me hizo saber lo lindo que era este chico y que iba bien se convertiría en alguien muy importante de mi vida._

Eso era lo mejor de todo, con Jasper primero fuimos amigos y más allá de los recuerdos amorosos que tenía de él era lindo recordar algo más fraternal. El ánimo no me subió mucho pero si lo suficiente para tomar mi teléfono y revisar que el sonido de antes era un mensaje de Edward.

_**Amor no quiero pelear, por eso creo que lo mejor es que nos tomemos este tiempo que estaré lejos para pensar. No es bueno agobiarnos sobre todo ahora que parece que estamos más sensibles que nunca.**_

_**Los amo mucho, recuerda eso por favor. Cuídate y cuídalos.**_

¿Qué significaba esto?

¿Qué no recibiría ni una llamada ni un mensaje suyo en toda esta semana?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero que les guste ;)**

**Quizás varias se dieron cuenta que estoy con 6 historias, por eso no he podido contestar los RW pero los he leído todossssss. Mil gracias.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24<strong>

- Yo creo que este te queda lindo cariño.

- No… me queda horrible.

Quise sacarme el vestido por mi misma pero no pude. Mis brazos no eran lo suficientemente largos como para rodear todo mi cuerpo. Los dejé caer a un lado y me mordí el interior de mi mejilla para no ponerme a llorar como una nenita, solo cuando los brazos de mi madre me rodearon supe que mis intentos habían sido infructuosos.

- Te ves hermosa cariño – acarició mis cabellos despejando por completo mi rostro -, así que confía en tu madre y déjame comprarte este vestido.

- Es enorme – me quejé.

Ella sonrió antes de besarme en la punta de la nariz – Y eso quiere decir que mis nietos están en buenas condiciones, además, casi no tienes ropa, necesitas algo más… de tu talle.

Entrecerré los ojos en su dirección para que entendiera que su comentario no me había parecido muy acertado. Me crucé de brazos y me di vuelta, traté por segunda vez quitarme el vestido pero nuevamente no pude, ya estaba a punto de romperlo cuando mi madre me ayudó, no me dijo nada, solo tomó las veinte mil prendas que me había probado y salió del probador.

Me demoré más de lo habitual en vestirme pero mi humor no era el mejor. No me gustaba comprarme ropa tan grande, tenía más calor que nunca y extrañaba condenadamente a mi novio. Bueno, la verdad es que lo último es lo que me mantenía de peor humor.

Para cuando salí mi mamá me esperaba con varias bolsas, suspiré y me relajé antes de avanzar hacia ella, sabía que solo quería hacer lo mejor para mí por lo que era la que menos se merecía mi mal humor. Procuré darle una sonrisa algo sincera antes de caminar a su lado. El puto calor era lo peor de vivir en Los Ángeles, no solo estaba con la presión por los cielos sino que debía aguantarme que el sol pegara justo sobre mi cabeza y que las mujeres con cuerpos esculturales se pasearan con poca ropa en frente de mí.

¡Maldito mundo!

- ¿Quieres un té helado?

Mis ojitos se aguaron al igual que mi garganta, eso era exactamente lo que quería – Sí, mami.

- Bien, vamos por él.

Dejé que mi guiara hasta una cafetería, ella misma buscó una mesa libre en donde me dejó rodeada por las bolsas para ir por nuestro pedido. Ahora mi ánimo estaba mucho mejor.

Me dediqué a mirar a la gente que pasaba alrededor de mi cuando mi celular sonó.

- ¿Hola?

- Me gusta escucharte de buen ánimo amor.

Mi sonrisa que antes ya era grande ahora se volvió enorme - ¡Edward!, ¿Cómo estas cariño?

- Mucho mejor ahora que te escucho llamarme así y que veo que no estás tan molesta conmigo.

- No estoy molesta… solo algo hormonal.

Fruncí el ceño, aunque sabía que eso era verdad no me gustaba para nada reconocerlo. Me hacia sentir tan…. No lo sé – Bueno, pues entonces tendré que concordar contigo esta vez. ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, solo con un poco de calor – apoyé mi cabeza en una de mis manos que estaba apoyada en la mesa. Dejé descansar mi cuello en ella -, estoy en el Centro Comercial, ya nada me entra y mi mamá pensó que necesitaba algo de ropa, así que luego de una extenuante tarde de compras ahora obtengo mi recompensa… ¡un té helado!

Su risa era música para mí – Pues me alegra mucho escucharte tan feliz, de verdad amor. No me gusta estar peleado contigo.

- A mi menos – suspiré -. Lo siento, por toda mi verborrea de la otra noche, sé muy bien que tu viaje es por negocios… no sé como…

_- ¡Edward!, cariño, aquí estas, Esme y Carlisle nos están esperando._

- Ya voy - Mis ojos se aguaron y mi garganta se cerró en un segundo -. Bella…

Su voz sonó menos dura que cuando lo habló a ella pero eso no cambiaba las cosas – Rosalie… ¿fue con ustedes?

- Amor, son solo negocios, sabes que… - sequé una de mis lágrimas antes de que le siguiera otra -. Esto no es lo que estas pensando cariño.

- Yo no estoy pensando nada Edward, de hecho, creo que sería mejor que cortáramos, parece que de verdad te necesitan allá.

- Amor…

- Llámame después ¿sí?, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar.

Corté sin darle tiempo de replicar, mi mamá iba a volver en cualquier momento y lo que menos quería era preocuparla, ya suficientes dolores de cabeza le ha dado en este último tiempo. Lo menos que podía hacer era poner una sonrisa y fingir que todo estaba bien para que disfrutáramos sin inconvenientes de este día.

Justo cuando terminé mis diez respiraciones autoimpuestas mi madre llegó con dos tés helados y un plato lleno de galletas, que por lo que pude oler, eran caseras.

- Necesitaba – tomé el té y le di un gran sorbo a través de la bombilla -, algo helado.

- Es normal que estés con tanto calor, es tu presión la que sube.

- Sí, lo sé.

Por un segundo me concentré en mi vaso de té helado, sabía que si miraba mucho a mi madre iba a descubrir que algo me pasaba.

- Estuve pensando y creo que sería bueno que comenzáramos a decorar la habitación de los mellizos – solo cuando terminé de hablar alcé la vista.

Mi madre abrió la boca un par de veces antes de por fin emitir algún sonido – Pero…

- Por ahora me voy a quedar contigo… a menos que…

- No digas tonterías – hizo un gesto con la mano -, sabes que nada me hace mejor que tenerte conmigo, y más ahora que valdrás por tres.

- Bien, entonces creo que sería buena idea que comenzáramos hoy mismo, estuve pensando en comprar un mural de esos que vienen listo y decorar por pared, quizás con distintos motivos. Siendo un niño y una niña sería muy difícil elegir solo un tema.

- Me parece muy buena idea.

Terminamos de tomarnos nuestros tés y de comernos las riquísimas galletas para ir a la tienda de diseños, en cuanto me fui a sección de bebés se me olvidó todo, los problemas con Edward quedaron atrás, ahora solo podía concentrarme en elegir los adornos adecuados para mis niños.

Estuvimos prácticamente hasta que cerraron y salimos de ahí cargadísimas de bolsas. No era mucho lo que íbamos a hacer hoy pero si me moría por instalar por lo menos la lámpara. Era la cosa más hermosa que haya visto nunca, arriba era bastante simple, pero por toda la circunferencia que la sostenía colgaban pequeños animalitos de peluches, no era nada cargado ni ostentoso. Era hermoso y perfecto.

- Mañana arreglaremos todo esto – mi madre soltó las bolsas que tenía en sus manos y se dejó caer en el sofá.

- Quiero poner la lámpara, no es la gran cosa – me encogí de hombros -, y siento que le dará vida al cuarto.

Los ojos de mi madre se clavaron en mi – Hagámoslo mañana.

Estaba usando el tono de madre por lo que suspiré y asentí. Las bolsas que tenía en mis manos las llevé directamente al cuarto, una vez ahí comencé a sacar todo lo que habíamos comprado, era solo los murales y la lámpara y como los murales no los podía abrir, tomé la lámpara. Era hermosa.

El celular que mantenía en mi bolsillo trasero sonó, sonreí mucho mejor ahora. Era justo a quien necesitaba ahora.

_**No te llamo porque me acordé de cuando aún no me aceptabas por completo. Amaba mandarte mensajes, aún lo hago, así como te amo a ti.**_

_**Edward.**_

Sonreí y rápidamente le contesté.

_**Tus mensajes siempre son lo mejor, aunque nada se compara con escuchar tu voz.**_

_**Bella.**_

Dejé el celular a un lado y me estiré lo más que pude para alcanzar el techo, quería ver como quedaba la lámpara. Lamentablemente el estirón fue demasiado para mí.

Sentí un dolor punzante malditamente fuerte justo en la parte baja de mi vientre. Ni siquiera pensé en mi dolor, lo único que estaba en mi mente eran mis bebés. En el cuarto solo había una vieja silla que no combina en ningún lado, como pude llegué hasta ella, ese iba a ser mi apoyo para no darme de bruces al suelo.

- ¡MAMÁ! – por un momento sentí como si mi garganta se hubiera desgarrado.

Me habría preocupado por mis cuerdas vocales pero en este momento solo tenía cabeza para mis bebes. Apreté los ojos con fuerza, quizás de esa forma podía dolerme menos.

- Mami – murmuré bajito, sentí sus pasos rápidos por la escalera.

Sentía como si hubieran pasado horas pero estaba segura de que solo habían sido segundos. Mi rostro estaba mojado y me incomodaba pero mucho menos que el dolor de mi vientre.

- ¡BELLA!, cariño… ¿Qué pasa?

- Me duele mami – apreté mi agarre a la silla, ni siquiera era capaz de sentarme, solo así, parada y con la espalda doblada sentía un pizca menos el dolor -, no sé que es… pero me duele mucho.

- Cariño – me tomó el rostro con las manos pero apenas pude verla por las lágrimas -, no te olvides que eres doctora, sabes cómo es esto ¿no?

Rebusqué en mi mente antes se asentir. Era verdad, yo sabía que esto era solo contracciones, pero leerlo en el libro era malditamente diferente a vivirlo. Quise recordar esta clase en la universidad, aún me faltaba un mes por lo que debía relajarme, pero…

- ¡AHHHHHH! – no, esto iba más allá de lo que había estudiado. Este dolor era malditamente más fuerte que cualquier simple contracción.

En un momento de locura quise estirar mi mano para tomar la de mi novio pero él no estaba. Él estaba en Italia con su perfecta familia y la perfecta Rosalie.

- Tranquila cariño… voy a llevarte al hospital.

Tomé su mano justo cuando se me acercó – Edward… - miré el celular que tenía en mis manos, me anunciaba un nuevo mensaje.

- Lo voy a llamar cariño, pero primero…

- No – moví la cabeza de un lado a otro lo mejor que pude -, no quiero que le digas nada.

- Pero cariño.

Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para mirarla directamente a los ojos, preocupar ahora a Edward estaba realmente de más – Por favor.

- Bien.

Su duda se fue en un segundo. Había algo más importante ahora que hacer y así me lo demostró cuando me arrastró al hospital, mis contracción comenzaron a remitir cuando conseguí controlar mi respiración y relajarme. En el auto me estiré en el asiento y cerré los ojos, para cuando llegamos al hospital mi vientre dolía lo mínimo.

Por mi propia cuenta llegué hasta Emergencia, tenía una muy buena idea de lo que me pasada y el médico me lo confirmó en cuanto me vio.

- ¿Fue un calambre no?

- Sí, pero también fueron una pequeñas contracción, se llaman…

- Contracciones de _Braxton_ – terminé por él -. ¿Eso quiere decir que estoy más cerca del parto?, porque fueron condenadamente fuertes.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Oh lo siento – le sonreí -, estudié pre-medicina – estiré la mano hacía él -, Isabella Swan.

- Mucho gusto Isabella, soy el doctor Santana – el hombre me sonrió pero después frunció el ceño -. Se me hace familiar tu rostro…

Me encogí de hombros, era un hombre que debía rondar los cincuenta, nunca lo había visto, así que no se me ocurría de donde me podía conocer.

- ¡Oh, ya sé!, vi una foto tuya en el escritorio de Eleazar… ¿eres su hija?

Pestañeé varias veces para volver a concentrarme – No, pero es el novio de mi mamá.

- Oh, por eso.

El doctor Santana salió de la habitación pero volvió unos segundos después. Me explicó algunas cosas que ya sabía, solo me quedaba un mes para el parto pero estas contracciones me estaban indicando que era muy probable que se me adelantar el parto. Además, era muy difícil que un embarazo de mellizos llegara a término completo. Solo luego de la ecografía me relajé, mis niños estaban bien, algo nerviosos pero bien.

- Isabella, creo que lo mejor es que hagas un poco de reposo, que no te esfuerces de más ni que pases muy malos ratos, mientras más aguantes los bebés dentro de ti será mejor.

Hice una mueca de asco – ¿Tengo que pasarme todo el día acostada?

- ¡No!, para nada, solo tienes que tener más cuidado y si vuelves a sentir contracciones debes venir nuevamente, ya que pueden ser síntomas de parto aunque sea muy pronto.

- Oh, bien, entonces tendré mucho más cuidado.

- Bueno, entonces supongo que ya puedes irte.

- Gracias doctor – él me ayudó a levantarme de la camilla y me guió hasta afuera.

- Dale mis saludos a Eleazar.

Cuando llegué afuera estaba mi madre apoyada en el pecho de su novio. Ambos me sonrieron cuando me vieron salir caminando y de mucho mejor ánimo.

- Solo fueron contracciones de _Braxton_… se empeoraron porque me dio un calambre – aclaré ni bien llegué hasta su lado.

- Es muy probable que el parto esté cerca Bella.

- Lo sé, pero prefiero no pensar en ello.

- Bien, entonces vamos a casa – me madre enganchó su brazo en el mío y me guió hasta la salida -. No sabes el susto que me diste cariño.

- Lo siento mamá.

Mi madre no preguntó nada con respecto a Edward, no hizo ningún comentario a mi negativa a llamarlo ni dijo nada cuando no le avisé sobre lo sucedido, creo que ella era más que consiente que algo no estaba muy bien entre nosotros.

Por la siguiente semana llegué dos veces más a urgencia, siempre fueron contracciones de _Braxton_ y aunque yo estaba más que clara en ello pensé que era mejor asegurarme. Para cuando la segunda semana sin mi novio comenzó yo ya lo extrañaba lo suficiente como para comerme mi orgullo y rogarle que se viniera.

Durante estas dos semanas que Edward estuvo en Italia, hablamos a diario, generalmente me llamaba él porque sus horarios eran una mierda. Ni yo volví a hacerle reclamos ni él mencionó a Rosalie o su madre, solo la primera vez me aclaró que ella estaba ahí por otros motivos y que se había ido dos días después. No me podía pasar la vida dudando de él por lo que decidí creerle.

- ¿Sabes que te amo no?

- Lo sé Edward y no me gusta sentirme tan insegura pero te juro que es algo que no puedo evitar – respiré hondo para no volver a soltar mis lágrimas.

- Mi amor, yo te entiendo, de verdad y es por eso que me da tanta rabia haber… haberme comportado tan mal.

- No hiciste nada cariño. Eso lo sé.

El silencio que se hizo entre nosotros me permitió pensar un poco mejor mis siguientes palabras. No quería decirle lo de mis visitas al hospital porque eso solo lo preocuparía y sabía que aún le queda trabajo por hacer así que era mejor para su salud mental ocultarle esa información por ahora.

- Bella, necesito decirte algo…

- Edward – rodé los ojos -, ya no es necesario que digas nada más, de verdad que te creo cuando me dices que Rosalie fue por otros motivos. Creo en ti, de hecho estoy segura que te habló ese día solo para que la escuchara pero no pienso darle el gusto de ponerme mal, no se lo merece.

- Mi madre la trajo, trató… ella aún insiste pero yo no la quiero, si fuera así ya hubiera estado con ella, pero yo solo te quiero a ti Bella. ¿Me crees cierto?

No pude evitar reírme, no lo hice de mala intención, pero si de algo no tenía dudas en este mundo era del amor que Edward tenía por mí.

- Lo sé amor… y yo… también te quiero.

- Bien, porque aunque no lo creas me da mucho miedo a veces el que tanta gente quiera separarnos. La sola posibilidad de pensar en que alguien lo logre me mata, Bella.

Respiré hondo antes de hablar – Nadie nos separará Edward, ¿y sabes por qué?

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque yo confío en ti y tu confías en mi, si hay algo que decir lo haremos… no hay secretos y eso deje al resto sin armas en nuestra contra.

Su respiración se agitó por un momento, si hasta podía imaginármelo haciendo rápido y en cortas respiraciones. Lo estaba conociendo tan bien en tan poco tiempo que a veces me asustaba incluso.

- No veo la hora de verte, de verlos. Los extraño mucho.

- Ya falta poco.

- Un poco más de una semana y no volveremos a separarnos.

La semana pasó volando y antes de que me diera cuenta, era 30 de Agosto, ese día no me importo mi reposo ni nada, lo único que quería ahora era ver a mi novio. Por eso, dejando de lado a todo el mundo, a las diez de la mañana estuve de pie con mi enorme barriga esperando por él.

En cuanto sus ojos aparecieron entre la multitud, corrí, dentro de lo que pude a su lado. Sus padres estaban a su lado, de eso estaba seguro, pero no los vi, solo me concentré en mi novio y en sus labios que ahora estaban sobre los míos.

- Te extrañe tanto amor… tanto que no tienes idea.

Su agarré que en un principio fue firme, pero muy pronto se volvió casi desesperado, me apretó tanto que tuve que poner mis manos en su pecho y alejarlo un poco de mi. No lo hice mucho para que no malinterpretara mi gesto.

- Yo también te extrañé mucho.

Sus labios volvieron a estar sobre los míos sacándome una sonrisa, si yo pensaba que estaba equivocada no tenía ni idea de cómo estaba Edward. Me reí sobre su cuello cuando soltó mi boca y enterró la suya en mi cuello. Nos quedamos por lo que pareció una eternidad disfrutando del otro.

- Los extrañé a todos.

Su cuerpo se alejó del mío, pero estaba vez con mayor distancia. No tenía ni idea de si alguien nos veía, pero sollocé como una nenita cuando se agachó frente a mí y acarició mi vientre.

- Hola mis niños… ¿se portaron bien?, ¿me extrañaron?, siento mucho haber tenido que irme… les prometo no volver a dejarlos solos hijos. Nunca.

Con sus últimas palabras yo ya estaba completamente desbordada de lágrimas, las peleas eran parte de la vida, sabía que esta no sería nuestra última discusión y que más adelante vendrían incluso problemas mayores. Pero yo amaba a mi novio y el resto estaba de más.

- Edward – me miró hacia arriba y yo le sonreí -. Te amo.

Su boca se abrió pero nada salió de ella, tampoco se puso de pie enseguida, pasaron unos segundos antes de que su rostro estuviera a la altura del mío.

- ¿Es de verdad?

- Sí.

- ¿De verdad me amas?

- Sí amor, de verdad te amo y no quiero volver a estar sin ti. Creo que dos semanas son ti son mi lmite.

- Te amo.

- Te amo.

Tomó mi rostro y metió su lengua dentro de mi boca de forma casi ilegal, aún estábamos en medio del pasillo del aeropuerto y ni siquiera la posibilidad de que nos apresaran por inmorales nos detuvo.

- Edward – bueno, yo si encontré algo capaz de enfriar el momento.

Sus ojos cambiaron su felicidad por preocupación - ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?, amor…

Bajé mi mirada hasta mis pies, sin quererlo mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sin siquiera tratar de controlarlas lo volví a mirar – Acabo de romper fuente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Bueno, acá nuevo capítulo, si quieren conocer a los hijos de Bella, Jasper y Edward... pásense por el Blog :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25<strong>

- Tranquila amor – sentí como las manos de Edward me tomaban de los hombros y me zamarreaban un poco pero aunque quería decirle algo no podía -. ¿Me escuchas Bella?

Lo miré a él y miré detrás suyo, supongo que lo segundo me sirvió para despabilar porque en cuanto mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Esme me di cuenta que mis bebés venían en camino y que no tenía tiempo que perder. Supongo que ella entendió la situación porque miró hacia el suelo, que ahora estaba completamente empapado, y después volvió a verme. Me concentré el ella solo un segundo pero después volví a ver a Edward.

- Tengo miedo – hablé tratando de que el temblor de mi labio inferior no me molestara mucho.

No era solo el parto, en este momento me daba cuenta de todas las cosas que se vendrían encima, mis bebés ya no estarían las veinticuatro otras de día conmigo, ahora pasarían momentos solos y lejos de mi. Sí, podía decir que tenía un poco más que miedo… tenía pánico.

No me sentía capacitada de dar el siguiente paso.

- ¡EY! – me zamarreó un poco -, no puedes entrar en pánico ahora.

- ¿Qué está pasando acá?

Dejé de ver a Edward para mirar a Esme y Carlisle – Voy a tener a mis bebés y los quiero lo más lejos posible.

Afirmé mi vientre protectoramente pero porque también me dolía mucho. Edward puso su mano en mi espalda y me apoyó desde atrás.

- Vamos a la clínica amor… en el camino llamaré a Eleazar.

- Edward, hijo… ¿a qué clínica van?

Como pude miré a Carlisle – No los quiero cerca, ya se los dije.

- Esos niños son unos Cullen – rugió Esme.

- Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que los vaya a criar como ustedes quieren.

Una nueva contracción me impidió seguir hablando. Dejé que mi novio me llevara hasta el auto, como pude le indiqué donde lo había dejado y dejé que me sentara al lado del copiloto. Lo escuché llamar a Eleazar y decirle que lo veríamos en la clínica pero no fui capaz de responder a ninguna de sus preguntas, solo le hice saber que me sentía bien cuando él me lo preguntó.

- ¿Duele?

Creo que mi cabeza se movió igual de lento que en el exorcista – ¿Me estas jodiendo? ¡DUELE COMO LA MIERDA!

- Ok, entiendo.

Cuando se estacionó, inmediatamente rodeó el auto y me abrió la puerta, me tomó con el mayor cuidado que pudo y me sentó en una silla de ruedas que no sé cómo había llegado a nuestro lado.

- ¿Cada cuanto son las contracciones? – ahí estaba la razón de la silla de ruedas. Eleazar.

- No… lo sé. Cada mucho… creo.

- Bella, cariño, ¿me escuchas? – asentí como pude -, bien, tu madre viene en camino y ahora estamos Edward y yo contigo… todo está en orden así que necesito que te relajes.

- Me duele – sollocé.

- Lo sé, pero necesito llevarte a tu cuarto para revisarte.

- Bien.

- Estoy aquí amor… a tu lado.

Apreté la mano de Edward y dejé que me guiaran hasta la habitación, gracias a los contactos de Eleazar era privada y lo agradecí porque mis gritos no eran para nada sutiles.

- Vemos…

No quise ver con exactitud lo que me hizo el novio de mi madre, así que solo me preocupé de abrir las piernas y dejar que me revisara. No sentí mucho porque el dolor era más grande que cualquier cosa.

No quise pensarlo, pero sin quererlo mi cerebro fue solo por ese maldito camino en donde estaba sola y con mis bebés en brazos, Jasper estaba muerto y Edward se podía ir cuando quisiera, si él en algún momento decidía que quería ser solo el tía de los mellizos yo no podía negárselo… no podía obligarlo a estar conmigo si no lo quería. Cerré los ojos y rogué porque esas putas lágrimas no me hicieran ver más débil.

- ¡Ey!, cariño… todo estará bien… yo estoy contigo.

Una lagrima cayó por mi mejilla derecha empañándome un poco la vista – Tengo mucho miedo, no sé si estoy lista… para ser mamá… es mucho y…

- ¡No! – rugió consiguiendo que mi corazón, dentro de toda la emoción del momento, saltara asustado -, te prohíbo siquiera que pienses que estás sola… Jasper te cuida en alma y yo en cuerpo… estamos los tres juntos en esto amor… créeme – sus labios tocando los míos fueron capaces de borrar cualquier absurdo sentimiento de soledad.

- Gracias.

Pegó su frente a la mía y me dio un beso, que aunque fue tímido me llenó de energías. No pasó mucho tiempo para que mi madre irrumpiera en el cuarto y desplazara a mi novio.

- Oh, cariño… no me gusta verte sufrir, pero prometo que coaccionaré a Eleazar para que te de todas las drogas del hospital.

- Estoy bien – quise moverme pero mi cuerpo pesado y adolorido no me dejó -, es solo que… quiero que el parto comienzo luego.

- Ya falta poco amor – acarició mis cabellos y mi frente, su toque fue tan suave que me hizo cerrar los ojos -. Bella – los abrí para encontrármela muy cerca de mi -, ¿Edward va a entrar contigo o quieres que entre yo?

- Oh… no lo he pensado.

- Amor, si tu quieres que entre, yo entro – habló bajito -, pero si quieres que entre Edward estas en todo tu derecho… es tu decisión.

- Sí, yo pensé que… ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!

El dolor fue tan fuerte que volví a tener un momento perdido. Me pusieron la epidural y tuvieron que pasar unos minutos para que la maldita hiciera efecto, cuando por fin pude ordenar mis ideas ya estaba casi lista para comenzar a pujar.

- Señorita… el doctor Eleazar viene en dos minutos… necesito que esté tranquila.

Asentí pero fue Edward quien contestó por mí, creo que estuvo a mi lado durante todo el tiempo – No se preocupe, ella estará tranquila y lista.

La chica negó y se acercó nuevamente hacía la cama cuando ya estaba con el pomo de la puerta entre sus manos – Pero, señor… usted tiene que salir y arreglar si es que quiere entrar con su novia.

- Pero… ¿Cómo?

Ninguno pareció entender muy bien las palabras de la chica porque pude afirmar que la vi rodar los ojos. Vi de reojos a mi novio y estaba algo desconcertado.

- Señor, salga y la enfermera le dará lo que necesita para entrar a la sala de partos.

La mirada de Edward se empañó enseguida – No, yo no soy…

- Ve amor – apreté su mano consiguiendo que me viera a los ojos -, prepárate para que veas llegar a nuestros hijos.

Sentía un dolor de los mil demonios pero la sonrisa que me acababa de regalar Edward era suficiente para que todo quedara atrás. Luego del accidente pensé que en este momento iba a estar sola, ni siquiera pensé en mi madre, solo vi mi dolor y mi soledad, pero en cuanto acepté a Edward supe que él nunca me iba a dejar sola, por más momentos de inseguridad que tuviera.

Volví a apretar su mano cuando vi que no reaccionaba – Edward… - suspiré, en esto había una opción que no estaba considerando -, si no quieres entrar…

Ya de por si un parto era algo fuerte, que fueran los hijos de tu hermano podría hacerlo un poco más, así que si Edward decidía no hacerlo, lo entendería.

- Bueno, supongo que…

- ¡No! – me aferró con más fuerza la mano –, si no te molesta a mi me gustaría entrar. Pero, ¿estás segura de que es lo que quieres?

- Edward, en este momento no hay a quien quiera más a mi lado mientras pujo – los labios de mi chico bajaron hasta sus labios, no fue un beso húmedo pero fue perfecto.

- Te amo, Bella Swan.

- Y yo a ti.

Nos besamos y apoyamos nuestras frentes, sabía que mi madre estaría de acuerdo con mi decisión y yo no podía estar más que contenta con esto. Para cuando Eleazar vino por mi sacó a Edward de la habitación y lo mandó a cambiarse, la sala de partos era una mierda pero gracias al dolor era más el tiempo que estaba con los ojos cerrados que abiertos.

- Aquí estoy amor.

La sola voz de Edward me hizo sentir bien – Gracias por hacer esto conmigo.

- No podría estar en otro lugar, es al lado de ustedes donde quiero estar por siempre.

- Gracias.

Su mano se aferro a la mía durante todo el tiempo, pese a que la apreté con excesiva fuerza y le enterré las uñas, él nunca me dejó, besó mi frente y me animó hasta que los primeros sollozos nos hicieron llorar de felicidad.

- Edward… ¿quieres cortar el cordón?

Asentí porque sabía que él necesitaba de mi aprobación aún. No pude verlo más que en sombras mientras lo hacía pero sé que debió ser algo muy lindo y emocionante ya que sus ojos se llenaron por completo de lágrimas, volvió a mi lado ahora con sus bracitos ocupados por una pequeñita persona.

- Es un niñito y la verdad es que creo que se parece mucho a Jasper.

Lloré como nunca, no solo porque acaba de ser mamá sino porque Edward era el mejor hombre que me podría haber encontrado en mi oscuro camino, dudo mucho que alguien más haya tenido la valentía de darme esas palabras, porque nosotros estábamos aquí, pero Jazz no y él de alguna forma lo había traído.

- No llores amor… míralo tu misma.

Mis ojos aún estaban empañados pero hice lo posible por mirarlo a mi bebé – Eres hermoso mi niño… todo un Cullen.

- Es tan chiquito – quería tomarlo, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo ahora y creo que aunque hubiera querido no habría podido ya que Edward parecía no querer soltarlo -, eres la cosa más linda que he visto nunca.

- Creo que… viene… ¡AHHHH!

Puje porque mi cuerpo me lo pidió, no porque Eleazar me dijera que lo hiciera, agradecí por segunda vez que Edward estuviera a mi lado todo el tiempo y me ayudara, aunque la verdad es que la segunda vez fue muchísimo más fácil que la primera, mi pequeña salió como si nada saludando al mundo.

Y creo que Edward tuvo que tragarse sus palabras, porque su mirada para mi pequeña era una de completa devoción.

- Amor… mira, es… perfecta… es…

Me la tendió de mala gana solo porque estiré mis brazos, ni siquiera supe cómo consiguió tomar a los dos pequeñitos entre sus brazos y como nadie se los quitó.

Tomé a mi chiquita y la arrullé, pero demasiado pronto sentí un vació que supe muy bien cómo llenarlo. Casi no me quedaban fuerzas pero pude controlar su peso apoyándome en el respaldar.

- Déjame sostenerlo a él también, amor.

Su mueca era casi como la de un niño al que le iban a quitar su juguete favorito, pero no me importó, sostuve a mis hijos entre mis brazos y como ya no tenía un tercero solo me quedó alzar la vista y confiar en el poder de mi mirada.

- ¿Hay lugar para mí?

- Siempre.

No sé quien seguía en la sala ni que necesitaban hacer conmigo y mis hijos ahora pero yo lo único que quería era disfrutar de este momento, con mis niños y mi amor.

- Los amo… a los tres – murmuré. Mis malditos parpados estaban sintiendo ante el cansancio.

- Yo los amo más – sonreí ante el primer ruido de mis niños y el beso de mi novio en mi frente.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos asustada, sentí algo en mi pecho que me obligó a salir de donde sea que estuviera, en un principio me sentí desconcertada pero cuando vi hacía mi lado derecho y me encontré con Edward dormido en un sillón y con dos cunitas a su lado. No fue más que mirara a mis pequeños ahí adentro para que mi princesa abriera los ojos, antes no sabía lo que era el instinto maternal pero hoy lo había descubierto… era eso que me hacía despertarme un minuto antes que mis hijos para que ellos nunca estuvieran solos.

Me levanté de la cama, no sin esfuerzo, y llegué a su lado, quizás ella ni siquiera sabía nada pero en cuanto la tomé entre mis brazos hice una pequeña mueca y se puso a llorar. La arrullé pero nada, no se calmó y menos lo hizo cuando Edward despertó.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Qué… pasa?

Su grito fue tan fuerte que terminó por despertar a mi niño quien no lo hizo para nada calmo. Lloró tan fuerte como no lloró su hermanita.

- Creo que acabas de despertar a los chicos… bueno al chico.

- No me gusta llamarlos así… tienes que elegir un nombre.

Tomé mejor a mi princesa entre mis brazos y me fui hasta la cama, no me sentía muy capacitada para estar mucho en pie. Edward tomó a mi hijo y lo arrulló hasta que se calmó.

- Bien, entonces elijamos los nombres… ¿Qué se te ocurre a ti?

Su rostro se puso serio pero un segundo para después sonreír embobadamente – Creo que uno de los primeros recuerdos que tengo bien claros es de cuando con Jasper vimos _Volver al futuro_, no sé cual vimos primero ni nada, tengo el recuerdo de las tres juntas – sonrió aún más -, en la primera, Marty le dice a sus padres que si tienen un hijo que se llame como él y quema la alfombra no se molesten mucho, en ese momento su papá… más joven, claro, piensa en ese nombre. Recuerdo que Jasper me preguntó mucho como era de la paradoja temporal y aunque ni siquiera yo lo entendí, encontré una forma para nada verdadera de explicársela… no sé muy bien que le dije pero si sé que Jasper me dijo… _"yo le pondré a mi hijo Marty y si quema la alfombra no me enojaré con él"._

Edward me miró y yo asentí, no necesitaba nada más, era una historia hermosa porque los involucraba a los dos – Marty me parece un hombre hermoso.

- ¿De verdad?

- De vedad – afirmé.

- Bien, entonces arriésgate tú ahora.

- Bueno, mi historia es parecida solo en el sentido de que vi el nombre en la televisión… en un anime para ser más exacta – miré a mi hija porque no quería que Edward viera mi sonrojo -, bueno… yo… veía _Sailor Moon_ y…

- Oh no, amor… piensa algo mejor… no puedes ponerle Bunny a nuestra hija.

Sonreí como una colegiala, creo que nunca me acostumbraría a su forma tan maravillosa de referirse a los mellizos – No… no Bunny… Serena.

- Oh – asintió -, me gusta esa actriz rubia de Gossip Girl… es un lindo nombre.

- ¿Sabes lo raro que es que conozcas Gossip Girl no? – lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

Mi niña estaba tranquila entre mis brazos y mi niño pareció igual de relajado en los brazos de su… padre.

- Vivimos en Los Ángeles amor, no lo olvides, he visto a Blake un par de veces, quizás no veo la serie pero algo sé.

- ¿Ah, sí?... ¿y es linda?

- Hermosísima – se acercó hacía mi y se paró a un centímetro -, pero nunca como mi maravillosa novia que acaba de hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo al darme a estos dos angelitos.

- Te creeré – lo miré aún con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Créeme… pero bueno… - se enderezó -, entonces… ¿Marty y Serena?

Si nadie conocía las historias detrás de ellos creo que sería más perfecto aún – Me encantan, pero no quiero que nadie sepa de sus historias, solo ellos… no quiero que nadie los moleste por los padres locos que tienen.

- Para que alguien moleste a mis hijos o a mi mujer deberá pasar por sobre mi cadáver.

- Amo tu lado de macho alfa – reí.

Sus rasgos duros se volvieron a ablandar – Y yo amo que ames cualquier forma mía.

Nos acercamos pero antes de siquiera rozar nuestros labios, Marty y Serena comenzaron a llorar como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, los arrullamos por unos segundos pero nada parecía servir. Solo después de unos minutos, mi instinto maternal volvió a aflorar.

- Tienen hambre – declaré viendo directo a Edward.

- Oh… lo siento y te amo, pero en eso no puedo ayudarte, puede que esté un poquito gordo y mis pechos se vean abultados pero tú puedo jurar que no sale leche por mis pezones.

Entrecerré los ojos y no lo golpeé solo porque Serena estaba entre mis brazos – Bien, hagamos un trato entonces.

- El que quieras – estaba tan concentrado haciéndole arrumacos a Marty que ni siquiera me vio.

- Yo lo amamantaré – asintió aún sin verme -, pero tu les cambiaras los pañales – su mirada se fijó de golpe en mi pero yo le resté importancia con una sonrisa.

- Creo que si está saliendo leches de mis gordas tetas.

- Eso no sonó lindo – hice una mueca, además de no sonar lindo era mentira, el pecho de Edward estaba perfectamente trabajado y sin excesos de grasa en ningún lado -, pero además… ya perdiste tu oportunidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Acá un nuevo capítulo.**

**Sé que los hombres son raros pero me gustan y creo que estaba un poco drogada jajajaja, mentira :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26<strong>

- Cariño… por favor, no llores más, no tengo leche para darte y…

- Edward… - me senté en la cama y refregué mis ojos para poder enfocar mejor mi vista en Edward… Serena -, ¿Qué pasa?

- Oh amor, no quería despertarte pero esta pequeñita no para de llorar – mi novio llegó a mi ledo con mi hija entre sus brazos.

Miré por la ventana y recién habían unos pequeños resquicios de sol por lo que no debían ser más de las seis de la mañana.

- Es temprano – murmuré.

- Sí, lo siento, no quería despertarte, de verdad.

Me hice a un lado la bata del hospital y acomodé a pequeña niña que me estaba entregando mi novio – Amor, creo que ya convenimos que no tienes leche así que si no quieres que los niños se mueran de hambre, deberás despertarme cuando pasen cosas como estas.

- Pero…

Miré a Edward por sobre Serena que ya estaba succionando mi seno – Lo siento amor, no hay otra opción.

- Entonces creo que solo me queda hacerme a la idea de que hay situaciones como… el hambre de los chicos, que no pude resolver.

- Bueno, eso no es tan cierto… siempre me pudo sacar leche y dejarla lista en unas mamaderas, creo que mi madre apreciará tener un poco en el refrigerador para cuando yo me esté bañando o cualquier cosa.

Lo último solo lo murmuré, no me dejaba con buena sensación hablar de esto con Edward sobre todo cuando yo pensaba que después del nacimiento de los mellizos nos iríamos a vivir juntos.

- Ehhh, yo creo que iré por un café antes de que despierte Marty… no creo que el doctor demore mucho en venir a firmarte el alta.

- Claro.

Mantuve mi vista en Serena porque sabía, por su tono de voz, que Edward también estaba incomodo con la charla, y es que yo estaba hablándole de leche de reserva en el refrigerador cuando él no estaría ahí para dársela a los chicos. Una pequeña lágrima se me escapó del ojo derecho pero la sequé rápidamente y me concentré en como mi pequeña estaba tomando leche de mi. Era la sensación más entraña y maravillosa del mundo… sus pequeños labios hacían un trabajo fabuloso, ella era toda una princesita.

- Te pareces mucho a tu padre, corazón – me agaché para dejar un beso en su pequeñita frente justo cuando ella comenzaba a succionar más fuerte.

Serena seguía tomando su leche y me tenía tan concentrada en ella que cuando Marty comenzó a llorar, inmediatamente me puse nerviosa ya que mi posición me imposibilitaba moverme. Me senté un poco más erguida para ver si conseguía verlo, pero con eso solo logré que ahora Serena se sumara al llanto de su hermano.

- No, cariño, no llores – con gran esfuerzo me puse de pie llevándola conmigo y llegué hasta la cuna de mi hijo, pero cuando quise tomarlo no pude -, cariño… lo siento, yo… -, el no poder tener a mis dos niños entre mis brazos me provocó un estremecimiento en el pecho que me hizo acompañarlos en el llanto -. Lo siento… lo siento mucho… no puedo sola… yo… - mis explicaciones no servían de nada, sobre todo porque lo único que estábamos haciendo los tres, era llorar.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Me volteé hacia Edward que venía entrando, por las lágrimas no pude verlo muy bien, pero sé que dejó lo que traía en sus manos en la mesita de al lado y corrió a tomar a Marty.

- ¿Qué pasó amor? ¿Por qué te levantaste?

- Marty comenzó a llorar y yo… - acomodé a Serena mejor en mis brazos, ahora solo estaba hipando -, me sentí sobrepasada… los dos lloraban al mismo tiempo.

- Oh amor – acomodó a mi hijo en un solo brazo y con su mano libre me acarició el rostro -, no quiero que te alteres… espera – acomodó a mi niño en un brazo y de alguna forma acomodó el otro para que cayera Serena -, dame a mi pequeña – lo hice porque no confianza en la fuerza de mis brazos -. Bien, ahora quiero que te vayas a acostar, el médico vendrá como en una hora y quiero que descanses ahora.

- Pero Marty… no le di leche.

- Ve a dormir, él está durmiendo ahora – lo miré y era verdad.

Quería alegar pero no tenía ánimos, así que hice lo que Edward me pedía y me acurruqué de vuelta en las sabanas frías de la cama de hospital. Mi cuerpo estaba lánguido y sin muchas fuerzas, además no tenía ni un solo pensamiento positivo, esto no me gustaba.

- Ey – abrí un poco los ojos cuando sentí a Edward a mi lado -, ya sabes que no estás sola en esto pero si tengo que repetírtelo por todas nuestras vidas lo haré, ¿bien?

Saqué mis labios en un puchero, quise controlar mis lágrimas pero me fue difícil – Lo sé, pero…

- Nada de peros, eres libre de llorar y sentirte agobiada, pero lo importante es que sepas que siempre que te des vuelta estaré yo a tu lado… nunca olvides eso amor.

- Te juro que mis emociones van a bajar… he sido tan bipolar desde que nos conocemos… un día lloro al otro día rio y ahora…

- Shuuu – puso en dedo sobre mis labios y dejó un beso en mi frente -, eso era el embarazo, pero si sigues siendo así no importa… yo te amo más allá de todo.

- Te amo tanto Edward… tanto.

Un beso en mis labios fue lo último que sentí de parte de Edward. Con sus palabras cerré mis ojos, y con la promesa que desde ahora en adelante iba a confiar en él y en lo que teníamos, necesita por fin dejar atrás todos mis demonios y enfrentar lo que se venía de otra forma.

.

.

.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos mis labios estaban estirados hacia arriba en una sonrisa, el sueño me había servido para expiar los últimos demonios que me quedaban, sí, a veces aún tenía ganas de llorar y dudaba mucho que ese sentimiento se me fuera por siempre, pero ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad para volver a vivir junto a Edward y a mis hijos y no pensaba pasar mi tiempo recriminándome cosas sin sentido ni planteándome dudas que mil veces Edward había tratado de borrar.

- Me gusta verte sonriendo.

- A mi también, de hecho – me acurruqué para verlo mejor -, creo que me gusta mucho más sonreír que llorar.

- Pues eso está muy bien señorita Swan, pero si tienes ganas de llorar debes hacerlo.

Negué con la cabeza – No, Edward, ya he llorado mucho, ahora necesito comenzar a sonreír… creo que mi ataque de hace poco será el último.

- Mmm – el hizo unas figuras con su dedo índice sobre mi rostro -, yo no estaría tan seguro, recuerda que la adolescencia es una etapa difícil y nosotros tendremos dos dolores de cabeza.

- Pero estaremos juntos – sonreí, ahora me creía por completo mis palabras.

- Por supuesto amor… siempre estaremos juntos.

Edward me besó sin ningún cuidado, metió su lengua en mi boca, masajeándome y haciéndome sentir bien, quise moverme y poner su cuerpo sobre el mío pero no podía, por eso hice lo único que podía hacer, llevar mis manos hasta sus cabellos y excitarme tirando de ellos, sí, un fetiche bastante extraño pero… es que había que ver a Edward con sus cabellos desordenados para saber que se puede perder la cabeza por él de cualquier forma.

- Mmm, amor… creo que será mejor que nos detengamos.

- Sí – las mejillas de Edward estaban rojas y su cuerpo expelía excitación pura, no iba a poder hacer el amor con él en un tiempo pero si podía darles otras cosas.

¡Oh, mierda!

Mis hormonas quizás ya no me hacían llorar pero si reaccionaron en mi intimidad, nunca pensé que mi entrepierna iba a palpitar de estar forma por la sola idea de hacerle una mamada a Edward.

- Amor… ¿Qué pasa?

Puso su mano en mi mejilla, lo hizo para mejor pero solo logró calentarme más – Creo… que mis hormonas están alteras… pero de otras forma.

- ¿De qué forma?... ¿estás bien?

- De la forma en que te quiero desnudo frente a mí.

Lo miré directo a los ojos para que viera que no estaba mintiendo, él se vio extrañado por un momento pero luego sonrió y volvió a besar mis labios.

- Cuando el médico venga a darte el alta hablaremos sobre ello, pero estoy bastante seguro que por lo menos por unos días te prohibirá la actividad.

- Pero puedo ayudarte a ti.

Llevé mis manos hasta su camisa pero él me detuvo en el acto – Bien, señorita hormonal… creo que será mejor que vaya a buscar al médico, además… tu madre debe estar por llegar.

Agradecí que Edward fuera tan adicto como yo a nuestros besos porque recibí uno más antes de que se fuera.

Me senté en la cama y desde mi posición pude ver de refilón que mis niños estaban completamente dormidos. Antes de que siquiera pudiera comenzar a pensar en cualquier cosa, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió dejándole lugar a mi madre.

- Te ves bien.

- Estoy bien – le sonreí -, creo que ya superé todo… esta mañana tuve una última crisis pero ahora sé que no estoy sola y que en mi vida hay solo motivos para sonreír.

- Me alegra mucho hija, aunque sabes que no es malo que llores o que extrañes a Jasper… ya hemos hablado de esto, no quiero que ignores la verdad.

Negué con la cabeza – No lo hago, solo estoy tratando de aceptar las cosas como son… sé qué sido una verdadera vueltera con todo esto, creo que si alguien me contara sobre una chica que actúa de la forma en que yo lo he hecho me hubiera aburrido, pero ahora que tengo a mis hijos puedo ver todo con mayor claridad.

- Te lo dije – me sonrió mi madre mientras se sentada al lado mío -, no era malo que tuvieras dudas, menos con todo lo que te ha pasado… ¡Dios!, una mujer embarazada que no ha sufrido nada, cambia de idea cada dos segundos, eso es normal bebé.

- Ahora lo entiendo… Edward me ama.

- Sí, cariño.

Agradecí las caricias de mi madre sobre mis cabellos – Y yo lo amo a él.

- Lo sé… ahora solo necesitas decírselo, ese chico se merece escuchar esas palabras.

- Ya se lo dije – me sentí orgullosa de mi y me gustó que mi madre también lo estuviera.

- Bueno, entonces vamos a vestirte, hoy es un día para celebrar

Mi madre me ayudó a bañarme y a vestirme, ya llevaba tres días de reposo por lo que se podía decir que estaba completamente recuperada. Así que cuando llegó Eleazar con Edward y mi alta firmada, casi brinqué de felicidad, ahora lo único que quería era llegar a mi casa y dejar a mis bebés en su habitación.

- Buenos hermosas mujeres… ¿están listas para irnos?, me muero por probar la lasaña que hizo Renée.

Eleazar se encogió cuando mi madre lo miró – Eso era una sorpresa.

- Bueno, pero… ¿Renée?

Mi novio y mi madre intercambiaron una mirada bastante extraña, ninguno dijo nada con palabras pero tal parecía ser que estaban teniendo toda una charla con sus ojos.

- Oh, sí… claro. Eleazar – lo llamó y el seguida se puso rígido -, nosotros nos llevaremos a los chicos.

- Pero… - di un paso hacia adelante pero Edward me tapó el camino.

- Solo necesito que me acompañes a mi departamento, tengo unas cosas que recoger para los mellizos.

- Bien, pero…

Mi madre ya tenía entre sus brazos a Serena y Eleazar a Marty, confiaba en ellos pero no me gustaba la idea de tener que separarme de mis hijos ahora.

- Será rápido, lo prometo.

- Bien, entonces vamos moviendo esos culos.

Eleazar fue delante ya que él se encargó de enseñar nuestra alta. Ayudé a mi madre a acomodar a los bebés en sus sillas, que por cierto ya estaban instalas en su auto, no dije nada, solo los acomodé y les di un beso a cada uno, Edward me imitó y después me arrastró hacia su auto.

- Podríamos haberlos traído.

- Solo serán unos minutos amor – tomó mi mano con la suya y la llevó hasta sus labios para besarla -, te prometo que no tardaremos mucho.

- Bien…

Aún no estaba muy convencida, pero era solo por el estar separada de mis niños, dejé que me llevara hasta su departamento y lo acompañé hasta adentro. El lugar se veía un poco distinto a como lo recordaba, incluso el aura se sentía diferente.

- Esto está distinto – murmuré al ver como ya no estaban esos cuadros extraños que tenía en la sala, ahora de hecho se veía todo un poco más… femenino.

- ¿Sí?, pues no me había dado cuenta… ven, solo quiero mostrarte algo.

Sorprendiéndome totalmente, se puso detrás de mí y tapó mis ojos con sus manos – Edward… ¿Qué haces?

- Confía en mi – susurró en mi oído antes de comenzar a guiarme por Dios sabe dónde.

Lo dejé por unos segundos, pero de pronto comencé a ponerme nerviosa.

- En serio Edward… esto no está bien… por favor.

Sus manos se movieron un poco pero aún así no dejaron espacio para que pudiera ver – Ya estamos aquí.

Por lo que recordaba debíamos estar cerca de la terraza así que lo primero que supuse es que me tenía una cena preparada. Por muy lindo que sonara eso no podía aceptarlo, lo amaba y sé que debía pasar más tiempo con él pero ya llevaba demasiado separada de mis niños.

- Edward, sé que me vas a odiar por esto, pero de verdad… quiero regresar, siento que…

- Acá estamos – sacó sus manos de mis ojos dándome la oportunidad de ver pero aún no pude hacerlo.

La presión que había estado ejerciendo sobre mis ojos me impidió enfocar bien durante los primeros segundos, pero cuando pude ver con claridad volvió a poner todo borroso. Ahora por las lagrimas que se habían agolpado en mis ojos.

- Esto es…

Sus brazos me rodearon desde atrás apegando lo más posible mi espalda a su pecho – Es por esto que no te hice caso cuando lo propusiste, ya estaba trabajando en el cuarto y quería que fuera una sorpresa. Está listo desde hace una semana… así que dime… ¿te gusta la habitación de nuestros hijos?

- Edward – apresé mis labios entre mis dientes porque las ganas que tenía de llorar eran enormes y no quería hacerlo -, yo… pensé que tu no querías vivir con nosotros.

- ¿Cómo no voy a querer? – apoyó su mentón en mi hombro y como pude, por la posición, me volteé a verlo -, vivir con ustedes es lo que más quiero, pero ahora responde mi pregunta, ¿te gusta?

- ¡Me fascina! – me colgué desde su cuello y no me importó que tuviera que soportar mi peso, lo único que quería era sentirlo más cerca.

- Entonces… ¿quieres venir a vivir conmigo?

- Oh…

Esa idea ya la había alejado de mi, por eso que esto me tomaba tan de sorpresa, ya me había hecho a la idea de que mis bebés estarían en la habitación que habíamos estado arreglando con mi madre, aunque tampoco tenía mucho avanzado ya que ella no me dejaba hacer mucho, creo que…

- Ey – le di un ligero golpe en el brazo -, ¿planeaste esto con mi madre?

- Bueno, lo planeé solo, pero tuve que incluirla en un momento.

Entré a la habitación y me senté en una hermosa mecedora que estaba junto a la ventana - ¿En qué momento?

- En el momento en que ella se presentó en mi oficina con un palo lista para cortarme las bolas – él estaba sonriendo pero aún así a mi no me hicieron gracias sus palabras -, tranquila, mis bolas siguen en su lugar.

- Edward…

Suspiró e hizo un gesto de cansancio, llegó hasta mi lado y comenzó a ver por la ventana, desde aquí el sol de Los Ángeles se sentía mucho más fuerte – Ella fue a buscarme luego de que te dijera que no quería vivir contigo… supongo que no pensé que te había hecho daño, yo solo estaba pensando en una forma de sorprenderte – se agachó frente a mí y tomó mis manos -, quería tener un hogar para ustedes antes de nada, ahora lo tengo, solo me falta tu sí.

- Me dolió mucho cuando me dijiste que no, pero lo entendí, por un momento lo resentí pero luego comprendí que no era malo, que no estabas obligado a querer vivir conmigo, que no por eso me amabas menos.

- Amor, te juro que no pensé que podía hacerte daño… pero este departamento no estaba de ninguna forma preparado para recibirlos, así que siempre pensé que era mejor tener todo listo… de hecho tuve que hasta mandar a hacer unas ampliaciones… aunque, siento que debería haberte preguntado primero si quería vivir acá… quizás prefieres una casa.

- Esto es perfecto – recorrí nuevamente la habitación y sonreí fascinada.

- Estuve pensando que podríamos quedarnos aquí un año por lo menos, así tenemos tiempo de buscar una casa.

Suspiré y lo miré a él – Edward, no es necesario, este departamento…

- Se hará muy pequeño… imagínate cuando esos dos mini demonios caminen y anden corriendo por todos lados, además siento que no es seguro un departamento. Quiero que ellos tengan un patio enorme para correr y jugar.

Me quedé por un momento pensando en todo esto, Esme, Carlisle y Rosalie se iban a volver locos pero la verdad es que no me importaba. Tomé el rostro de Edward y lo besé con todo el amor que sentía por él, quería que sintiera mi respuesta a su proposición en sus labios.

- Aún queda un lugar para que veas.

Me tomó al estilo novia y me llevó por los pasillos, tenía una buena idea de lo que quería mostrarme, por eso me aferré a su cuello y dejé que me llevara hasta donde quisiera, cuando cruzamos la puerta sonreí sobre su cuello, me gustaba este Edward un tanto salvaje.

- Bienvenida a nuestra habitación.

- Es… - no me bajó, así que vi todo desde otra perspectiva, sus brazos -, amor… esto es precioso.

- Pero se ve mejor desde acá.

Creo que hubiera sido más brusco de no venir yo saliendo del hospital, pero agradecí su delicadeza al dejarme en el centro de la cama, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de volver ahí en un tiempo cercano.

- ¡Edward!

Rebotó a mi lado e inmediatamente me abrazó – Esta es nuestra habitación.

La recorrí con la vista y estaba distinta desde la última vez que estuve aquí – También hiciste arreglos.

- Sí, en todo el departamento, quería hacerlo más femenino, aunque demás está decirte que eres libre de cambiar lo que quieras.

- Amor… has hecho que este día sea aún más perfecto – me volteé hacía él y apoyé mi cabeza en mi codo -. Te amo.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con los míos, pero ahora ninguno tenía intenciones de detener esto muy luego aunque tampoco pensábamos llevarlo mucho más lejos, solo disfrutamos de nuestros labios porque un beso compartido entre dos amantes era lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Cuando el maldito aire nos faltó, nos separamos, pero solo nuestros labios, porque seguimos abrazados y disfrutando de nuestra cercanía.

- ¿Sabes que pienso pedirte matrimonio no?

Me tensé y él lo notó porque enseguida besó mi cabeza. No dije nada, no sabía que decir en este momento, lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue acercarme más a mi novio y a abrazarlo con el doble de fuerza.

- Tranquila, no pienso pedírtelo aún… solo quiero que cuando llegue el momento no te tome por sorpresa.

Volvió a besar mi cabeza pero aún así mi garganta no me dejó emitir sonido alguno.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Bueno, acá nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste ;)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Los personajes son de míos, la historia es de SM.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27<strong>

- Creo que esta es la última – Edward dejó la caja en el suelo y se apresuró a abrazarme, yo lo recibí con una enorme sonrisa -, parece que tenías más cosas de las que pesabas.

- Eso es culpa de mi madre – me estiré lo suficiente para pasar mis brazos por su cuello y acercarlo un poco más hacía mi -, ella saca mi veta consumista.

Sus manos se acomodaron mejor en mis caderas y me acercó más a su cuerpo – Pues a mi me gustas de todas las formas, así que si quieres sacar tu veta consumista y redecorar un poco el departamento, aparte del sofá, por mi no hay problema.

- Me gusta como está, además – respiré hondo, no quería soltar el tema tan seguido pero una vez no haría daño -, dijiste que el departamento solo sería temporal y…

- Sí, con respecto a eso – me soltó dejándome inmediatamente con un vacío -. Estuve viendo y creo que es mejor contratar a un Agente de Bienes Raíces – me entregó una hoja en donde salían anotados varios nombres con sus respectivas direcciones -, ahí hay un par, pero tenemos que seleccionar uno.

Miré la hoja con calma, no es que dudara de la palabra de Edward, él no me había dado motivos para ello pero me gustaba mucho saber que estaba totalmente involucrado en la búsqueda de una casa, no es que necesitara una, pero tener un proyecto de vidas juntos, comprar algo juntos, hacia que nuestra relación fuera mucho más real.

- Ya veremos… pero ahora quiero inaugurar nuestra habitación.

Tiré la hoja a un lado y me enganché del cuello de mi novio, busqué sus labios y los encontré listos y dispuestos para que jugara con ellos.

- Amor… los niños – se quiso separar de mí pero no lo dejé.

- Mi mamá los va a traer más tarde, dijo que no quería que estuvieran entre cajas y polvo.

Ahora su sonrisa preocupada estaba llena de fuego - ¿Eso quiere decir que te tengo para mí solo?

Me mordí el labio inferior y fingí pensar – Mmm, creo que sí…

- Bueno, dado que acabo de traer tu última caja – apuntó al suelo, donde estaban las cosas que aún no desempacaba -, creo que oficialmente podemos decir que estamos viviendo juntos y que este es nuestro cuarto.

- Así que… - lo animé a que siguiera.

Él me ignoró – Además, han pasado ya varios días desde el parto y Eleazar dijo que estabas bien.

- Y… - lo animé nuevamente

- Creo que tu idea de inaugurar la habitación es muy buena – sus labios ahora atraparon los míos en un beso que prometía mucho.

Me aferré a sus cabellos e intensifiqué el momento, mis hormonas post embarazo se habían revolucionado, los días que había pasado sin poder tocarlo por miedo a que algo anduviera mal conmigo ya habían quedado atrás, Eleazar me había dado oficialmente el alta y pensaba aprovechar el momento con mi novio… en nuestro cuarto.

- Con cuidado – murmuró sobre mi cuello mientras bajaba sus besos y me depositaba en el centro de la cama.

- Como quieras.

Sí, parecía que estaba necesitada y lo estaba, un poco, no, la verdad es que mucho. Abrí mi boca y atrapé la de mi novio de vuelta, esperé a que estuviera un poco distraído y nos hice girar para quedar yo arriba, amaba montarlo, tener el control y que él enterrara sus manos en mis costados, que me guiara pero que a la larga solo yo decidiera que tan rápido ir.

- Mmm… parece que estas decidida.

- Más que eso – desabroché su camisa pero no la saqué, me gustaba la visión de él acostado debajo de mi y con el pecho semi desnudo -, estoy apurada.

- ¿Quieres un rapidito? – sus manos subieron por mis muslos levantando lo justo y necesario mi vestido -, pensé que ibas a querer algo con más… calma.

Negué con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a desabrocharle los pantalones – No, mi madre debe llegar con los niños en una media hora…

- Amor – sus manos se posaron sobre las mías deteniéndolas -, quizás deberíamos esperar hasta la noche, no quiero que lo hagamos solo…

- ¿Por qué queremos? – lo interrumpí -, amor… una de las cosas maravillosas de hacer el amor es que no está mal hacerlo solo porque queremos.

- A veces me siento como un marica.

Estiró su brazo de una forma que me sorprendió, alcanzó mi nuca y me acercó lo suficiente para besarme, yo, mientras pude, terminé de bajarle los pantalones, no se los saqué, solo los bajé lo suficiente para que su polla saltara feliz frente a mí, la punta brillaba pidiéndome algo que no podía negarle así que me separé de él y bajé mis labios por toda su longitud, estaba igual de sabroso que siempre.

- Oh, amor… se siente tan bien.

Murmuré sobre su polla, quería decirle que él sabía bien, pero dejarlo no era una opción. Como mi boca no alcanzaba para abarcarlo con completo, utilicé mis manos, una como tope y la otra para acariciar sus testículos que también pedían atención.

- ¡Mierda!... eso se siente bien – sonreí, le gustaba.

- ¿Y si los chupo? – manteniendo un contacto visual con él obvié su pene y me fui directo a sus testículos –, se ven tan apetitosos.

- ¿Quieres volverme loco?

- Un poco – sonreí y exhalé airé sobre toda su hombría.

- Entonces si… quiero que me los… - me los metí adentró lo mejor que pude.

Sus testículos sabían tan bien como su polla pero por más que adoraba lo que le estaba haciendo sabía que no teníamos mucho tiempo, por lo que llevé una mano hacía mi coño y corrí hacía un lado mis bragas, cuando sentí que era suficiente, solté sus testículos y me volví a encaramar sobre su cuerpo. No lo dejé reaccionar, tomé la base de su polla y la dejé firme para poder dejarme caer sobre ella.

- ¡Jodida mierda!

El primer contacto fue bastante impresionante por lo que cerré los ojos con fuerza y abrí la boca esperando por mi grito.

- Te extrañaba tanto… como te sientes dentro de mí, es…

Las manos de Edward fueron a mis caderas, me tomó con fuerza y me alzó para dejarme caer nuevamente sobre él, yo lo ayudé porque si era un rapidito así tenía que ser.

- Vamos amor… ¿no lo querías rápido?, muévete y déjame sentirte… quiero sentir tus líquidos escurriéndose por mí.

Prácticamente enterré mis dedos en su pecho para darme soporte y comenzar a balancearme, estaba segura que mi culo y mis muslos saldrían resentidos, pero no me importó, seguí moviendo hasta que casi perdí la conciencia, cuando mi orgasmo amenazó con salirse, procuré apretar mis paredes internas, no quería irme sola.

- Vamos Edward… ven conmigo.

- Yo… casi, ya me falta…

No sé de donde salió la idea pero me agaché lo suficiente para agarrar uno de sus pezones con mis dientes, traté de no morderlo muy fuerte pero no puedo estar muy segura de haber sido suave.

- ¡MIERDA!

- ¡Vamos Edward!, quiero sentirte… ¡Córrete!... déjame sentir como tu leche…

Ahora fue él quien me interrumpió, me alzó su suficiente para dejarme caer una vez sobre su polla, se corrió ni bien mi coño lo recibió. Mi orgasmo se dejó ir mientras su semen se desparramaba por mi interior consiguiendo que nuestros líquidos se mezclaran por completo.

No sé si fue un rapidito o no, pero cuando me rendí sobre su pecho estaba más que satisfecha.

Sé que pasó un buen tiempo mientras nos acariciábamos, pero el sueño comenzó a vencernos antes de lo esperado. Estaba quedándome dormida cuando el timbre del departamento comenzó a sonar, de la nada se me fue todo el sueño, pero no porque pudieran descubrirnos semi desnudos, sino porque sabía que detrás de la puerta estaban mis hijos.

- Llegaron los niños – Edward saltó de la cama a arreglar su ropa tan rápido como yo -, tu arréglate mientras yo abro – me encantaba verlo igual de ansioso que yo.

Para cuando terminé de arreglarme, él ya se había ido. Llegué a la sala y todos estaban allí, de alguna forma Edward había conseguido tomar a los dos niños y ahora estaba sentado en el sofá con ellos en brazos.

- Dame a Serena para que estés más cómodo – le dije pero ni siquiera me miró -, Edward…

- ¿Eh? – por fin alzó la vista hasta mi -, no, no te preocupes, yo estoy bien con ellos aquí.

Volví a ignorarme en cosa de segundos, pero se veían tan lindos juntos que me era imposible separarlos, así que me fui a sentar junto a mi madre y Eleazar que nos miraban con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Me siento desplazada – murmuré.

- Eso es normal hija, nosotros sentimos a nuestros hijos por nueve meses, los padres solo pueden disfrutar de ellos cuando están afuera así que es obvio que sean más sobreprotectores.

- Sí, tienes razón.

- Además – intervino Eleazar -, creo que Edward siente el doble de amor por ellos.

No necesitaba que me explicara eso, sabía a que se refería, al amor de Jasper y de él mismo. Me volví a mirarlos y se veían tan hermosos que estaba segura que nunca se separarían.

- Por cierto – habló mi madre -, este sofá está muy cómodo.

Sonreí, el sofá era lo primero que habíamos comprado en conjunto y solo había llegado hoy.

.

.

.

La primera noche que pasamos juntos fue toda una odisea, ninguno estaba seguro de dejar a los bebés en su cuarto así que después de pensarlo, decidimos que era mejor llevarlos a nuestro cuarto, y de esa forma terminamos durmiendo todos juntos. Bueno, de dormir no dormimos mucho, por lo menos Edward y yo porque si no era Serena era Marty quien pedía un poco de atención.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward debía ir a revisar unas cuantas cosas a la oficina así que se levantó temprano, yo solo miré vestirse desde la cama, era una escena que me había imaginado muchas veces y que me hacía muy feliz.

- Me gusta ver cómo te preparas para ir al trabajo.

- ¿Sí? – me sonrió mientras terminaba de abrocharse la corbata -, pues a mí me encanta verte acostada en nuestra cama.

Iba a decir algo cuando el llanto de Marty me interrumpió, quise pararme para tomarlo entre mis brazos pero Edward me ganó.

- Ya te tengo campeón – en cuanto lo tomó, mi hijo dejó de llorar.

- Parece que ya sé a quien prefiere – bromeé.

Edward solo rió – Sí, es todo un compra corazones.

- Ven – me puse de pie – dámelo para que puedas irte.

Edward me lo entregó pero ni bien dejó sus brazos, comenzó a llorar nuevamente – Parece que hoy solo quiere a su papá – murmuró.

- Edward tienes que ir a trabajar.

- No, solo tengo que ir a firmar unos papeles, de hecho – me miró sonriendo -, podría llevarme a Marty conmigo.

Iba a negarme pero su carita de nene bueno no me lo permitió, aunque me costara separarme de mi hijo, en estos momentos él tenía tanto derecho como yo para sacarlos, por eso puse mi mejor sonrisa y asentí.

- Sí, creo que es una buena idea.

- ¿De verdad? – comenzó a mecerlo con mucho más animo, se notaba muy bien lo feliz que estaba.

- Sí amor, solo será un momento y puedes llevarte el relleno por si le da hambre.

- Oh amor – se acercó para besar fugazmente mis labios -, ten – me pasó a Marty y se alejó -, sostenlo mientras le voy a preparar sus cosas.

Edward se movió por todos lados preparando las cosas de nuestro hijo, no demoró mucho en tener todo preparo, cuando vi que ya había terminado, me puse de pie con mi hijo en brazos, comprobé que Serena seguía dormida, la acomodé mejor y tomé el monitor antes de salir a la sala para encontrarme con Edward, él me sonrió cuando me vio y estiró los brazos para que le tendiera a Marty.

- Me alegro tanto de haber comprado las sillas para los niños.

- Sí, eso era necesario – me di vuelta y fui hasta la cocina, él me siguió. En el refrigerador estaba la formula así que la saque y la envolví -, acá está su comida en caso de que le de hambre.

- Sí, sí sé, aunque no creo que nos demoremos muchos.

Ya con el bolso colgado en su hombro, tomó a Marty y se dirigió a la puerta, me dio una mirada antes de irse, sé veía tan feliz que me contagió.

Esperé parada en la sala hasta que se fueron, luego de suspirar como toda una madre preocupada me giré, pero no alcancé siquiera a dar el primer paso cuando el timbre sonó, me apresuré porque estaba segura que algo le había pasado a Edward, lo más probable es que se le haya quedado algo.

- ¿Qué se te…?

Abrí la puerta sin mirar y me arrepentí, no era Edward, era un cartero y yo no estaba con las mejores pintas.

- Oh, perdón – me sonrojé, pero por lo menos mi piyama era decente -, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

- Tengo una carta certificada para Isabella Swan.

- Soy yo – no estaba segura como sabían que ahora vivía acá pero decidí ignorar eso.

El hombre me tendió el sobre blanco, lo miré pero no tenía nada más aparte de un timbre color naranjo en el medio de la parte frontal – Necesito que me firme acá.

- Claro – me pasó la típica tabla llena de hojas, estaba señalado donde firmar así que no tuve problemas -. Ahí está – se lo devolví.

- Buenas tardes señora.

Cerré la puerta y me fui a la cocina, me hice un café porque ya no me iba a volver a quedar dormida, el sobre parecía mirarme, que fuera una carta certifica y que no dijera nada, me tenía un poco nerviosa, por eso me senté en la cocina y mientras tomaba el café me comencé a dar un par de vueltas, no sabía si abrirlo o no.

Cuando terminé, fui a vestirme y a llevar a Serena a su cuarto, en su cuna estaba mucho más cómoda que en la mía, mi hija, era todo un angelito y se veía hermosa durmiendo, le di un beso en su cabecita y acaricié sus insípidos cabellos, estos niños me tenían enamorada por completo.

Volví a la sala y me senté en el sofá, dejé el sobre en la mesa de centro, pero por más que traté de ignorarlo, el maldito parecía llamarme a gritos.

Cuando ya sentí que había pasado suficiente tiempo, tomé una profunda respiración y me preparé para abrirlo, pero como si el destino estuviera en nuestra contra, sonó el timbre captando mi atención por completo. Tomándolo como una salida corrí a abrir la puerta, mi estado _emo_ por el sobre se había esfumado un poco, pero así como se fue, volvió en cuando vi quien me estaba buscando.

- Bueno… por lo menos esta vez estas vestida.

Esme me hizo a un lado y entró, creo que mi shock inicial fue suficiente para que se tomara esa confianza. Cuando reaccioné corrí detrás de ella pero ya era muy tarde, estaba instalada en medio del sofá nuevo.

- Veo que ya comenzaste a cambiar cosas por acá.

- Esme – suspiré tomándome la cabeza -, estoy segura que tienes mucho para decirme pero ahora no puedo ni quiero pelear.

- No me vengas con eso mocosa – se puso de pie de un salto -, no estoy para tus malditos juegos y si vine es solo para decirte que no creas nada de lo que dice ese testamento porque pienso hacer hasta lo imposible por impugnarlo.

- ¿Qué testamento?

Los ojos verdes de Esme se entrecerraron en mi dirección – No te hagas la estúpida… el testamento de Jasper.

Inmediatamente pensé en el sobre blanco que descansaba ahora en la mesa de centro pero rápidamente desvié mis pensamientos cuando un llanto irrumpió en la sala.

- ¿Qué…? – ella quiso dar un paso pero usando mis mejores reflejos me interpuse en su camino -. Son mis nietos – habló entre dientes -, y si quiero verlos puedo hacerlo… tengo todo el derecho del mundo, por lo menos para comprobar si de verdad son unos Cullen.

Creo que sus palabras habían surgido el efecto deseado porque me quedé de piedra cuando me hizo a un lado y se encamino al cuarto de los mellizos.

Por más que corrí, ella ya estaba de pie frente a la cuna de Serena quien lloraba a mares, no sé porque pero lo primero que pensé fue que lloraba porque no estaba su hermano. No me importó Esme, la hice a un lado y tomé a mi hija en mis brazos, la acurruqué y conseguí que se calmara un poco pero aún así hipaba.

- Yo pensé que eran dos – la mujer miró las dos cunas y frunció más el ceño -, ¿Dónde está el otro niño?

- Salió con Edward, fueron a la oficina.

Apreté a Serena más sobre mi pecho, no me gustaba que Esme la estuviera mirado – Se parece a Jasper – comentó, pero no estoy segura de que quisiera que la escuchara.

- Sí – mi niña se parecía mucho a su padre -. Señora, creo que es mejor que se vaya.

- ¿Cómo se llaman? – me ignoró.

Lo pensé por un momento, no le haría daño saber los nombres, suspiré para darme ánimos – Ella se llama Serena y mi niño…

- Marty – terminó ella por mí.

- Sí – asentí y fruncí el ceño -, ¿Cómo lo supo?

- Ese es el nombre que Jasper quería para su hijo, y sabía que tu le harías el honor, además – cuando pensé que todo iba bien, sus ojos volvieron a ponerse fríos -, si quieres sacarnos dinero era obvio que ibas a usar hasta el mas mínimo detalle para hacerlo.

Serena no había vuelto a quedarse dormida pero ahora estaba tranquila, le besé la cabecita y sin preocuparme por Esme, la volví a dejar en su cuna – Espérame un segundo amor.

Cuando me erguí, tomé una mano de Esme y comencé a arrastrarla hasta la sala, ella gritó y quiso soltarse pero no la dejé hasta que estuvimos donde yo quería.

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa, mocosa?

Se sobó la muñeca casi como si le hubiera hecho daño - ¡Me tiene harta! – grité sin alzar mucho la voz -, no la quiero acá, no la quiero cerca de nada, sí, tuve los hijos de Jasper y estoy con Edward, pero eso no es su problema – le sonreí -, a Jasper lo amé y lo amaré de alguna forma por siempre, pero ahora amo a Edward y él es mi futuro, y no pienso dejar que nada nos separe – me acerqué un paso hacia ella -, ni siquiera usted.

- Eres una…

- ¿Perra? ¿Zorra? ¿Mala mujer? – me adelanté -, no me importa lo que piense pero váyase de mi casa – apunté hacia la puerta.

- Esta no es tu casa – habló entre dientes.

- Sí, lo es y quiero que se vaya ahora.

No alcé siquiera la voz, estaba tranquila y no pensaba exaltarme más por ella.

- Por favor – fui hacía la puerta y la abrí para ella.

Esme pasó por mi lado empujándome un poco, no la vi, solo me concentré en cerrar la puerta y correr a la mesa de centro, el sobre blanco seguía allí, ahora ni siquiera lo pensé, lo tomé y abrí en un segundo, aún tiritando saqué dos hojas, tomé primero la que tenía la letra de Jasper.

_Amor._

_Lo siento, diste a luz y yo no estuve contigo, me odio por eso, pero si estás leyendo esto es porque no lo logré. Sé que nuestro bebé debe ser hermoso, ¡Dios!, solo sé que estas embarazada desde hace unas horas y aún no puedo contener la emoción, pero sé que debo hacer estas cosas con rapidez, mi corazón puede fallar en cualquier momento y quiero preocuparme de dejar todo en orden._

_Bella, te amo y de ninguna forma quiero que pienses que no confío en que puedas mantener a nuestro hijo, pero si no alcanzo a cambiar esta carta por otra es porque no nos casamos, así que no es mucho lo que puedo hacer en tu nombre, algo me dice que mis padres impugnarían cualquier testamento, por eso me remito a nuestro pequeño, esa hermosa criatura es sangre de mi sangre y merece tener esto._

_El señor Bronte te explicará todo con mayor detalle, pero quiero ser precavido y dejar una carta para cada uno, no sé si Edward ya te dio la otra pero si no es así, búscalo y pídesela, en ella hay cosas que necesitas saber._

_En fin, amor, acepta esto, todo mi dinero y mis bienes son tuyos y de nuestro bebé._

_Dios, creo que si escribir sobre nuestro hijo me tiene en un estado de completa emoción, escribir su carta será una tortura, por cierto, el mismo abogado la tendrá y te la pasara cuando firmes la sesión de todo. Espero que se la pases cuando pregunte por mí._

_No estés mal, aunque no los puedo ver, sé que existen y eso me basta, no conoceré a mi hijo pero por lo menos sé que tengo uno, tengo un hijo y una hermosa mujer, mucho más de lo que alguna vez soñé._

_Los amo Bella, sean felices._

Mis ojos llenos de lágrimas me impedían un poco la visión, por eso solo pude ver a medias la hora, la fecha y el lugar de la cita con el abogado de Jasper.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Acá un nuevo capítulo!**

**Espero que disfruten.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28<strong>

- No te levantes…

- Tengo que hacerlo – a regañadientes me destapé y senté en la cama. En esa misma posición me restregué el rostro rogando por adquirir las energías que me faltaban.

Estaba lista para dar el paso final pero las manos de mi novio rodearon mi cintura impidiéndomelo – No tienes que hacerlo… - comenzó a besar mi hombro, las energías que tanto me había costado obtener se estaban desvaneciendo -, no cuando hay cosas mucho más interesantes para hacer…

Sus besos se movieron hasta mi cuello al mismo tiempo que me obligaba a recostarme nuevamente en la cama, ahora su cuerpo estaba prácticamente sobre el mío. Sus labios se movían magistralmente por toda la piel que quedaba al descubierto por el camisón, no era mucho pero Edward sabía cómo complacerme con lo que tuviera a su disposición.

Pese a que sus labios e sentían fabulosos mojando mi piel, agradecí que decidiera aventurarse un poco más y enganchar una de mis piernas sobre su cadera, porque de esa forma pude sentir como su maravillosa erección me daba una antesala del fabuloso momento que se nos venía. Gemí y alcé mis caderas, el delgado bóxer que llevaba me dejó sentir la humedad de su pre-semen, gemí más alto… necesitaba esto ahora como nunca.

Maldito Edward y su forma de ponerme caliente.

- Edward… rápido… los niños…

- Tranquila amor – me miró mientras bajaba mi camisón, mes pechos quedaron al descubiertos rogando porque su lengua atendiera mis endurecidos pezones -, tenemos tiempo.

Llevó el dedo índice y pulgar de su mano derecha hasta su boca y los humedeció, sospeché sus intenciones y las confirmé cuando su boca se apoderó de una de mis pirámides a la vez que sus dedos, ahora húmedos, atendían la otra.

- ¡Oh!, ¡Edward!... eso se siente tan… bien…

Agarré las sabanas de la cama en puños para canalizar un poco de mi energía, tenía necesidad de enterar mis uñas en la espalda de Edward pero sabía que si lo hacía terminaría por hacerle daño.

Cuando me sentí un poco más calmada abrí los ojos y visto justo cuando me sonreía, sus dedos fueron hasta los tirantes de mi camisón, lamentablemente no alcanzó a llegar a muy lejos porque un llanto que conocíamos muy bien nos interrumpió.

- Tú, vístete… iré yo…

La frente de Edward se apoyó en la mía antes de pensar mis labios. Me sonrió y se levantó de mi cuerpo, ni siquiera me miró antes de salir de nuestra habitación, mejo así, porque estaba claro que los ánimos en estos momentos no eran los mejores para ninguno de nosotros.

Resople frustrada, a veces me gustaría que Edward me hiciera un poco más de caso, sé que es él quien tiene más experiencia en el ámbito sexual pero yo tenía mi propia experiencia y merecía ser escuchada si decía que era mejor hacerlo rápido antes de que quedarse con las ganas. Ahora, en cambio, estábamos los dos frustrados y de mal humor.

Bufé de nuevo y me puse la misma ropa del día anterior, pensaba hacer algo de aseo antes de bañarme. Tomé el monitor de los bebés y el canasto donde metía la ropa sucia, había ido dejando la ropa de nosotros cuatro ahí por lo que estaba lleno, así que iba a comenzar por ahí.

Ya con las cosas que necesitaba salí de la habitación, pasé solo a mirar cómo estaba Edward con los mellizos, no parecía tener problemas pese a que mi hijo aun estaba hipando, así que sin interrumpirlo, me fui hasta el pequeño cuarto de lavado que tenía habilitado.

Cuando llegué, apoyé el canasto de la ropa sucia en la lavadora y una por una comencé a sacar las prendas de ropas. Era tan extraño ver mi ropa de siempre mezclada con la de Edward y los mellizos, era algo pequeño y tonto pero lindo, me hizo sonreír.

Salí de mi ensoñación ante el nuevo llanto de Marty - ¡Ya voy, cariño! – grité esperando que Edward entendiera que ya iba a auxiliarlo. Solo me quedaba echar la camisa de Edward.

La tomé entre mis manos y la vi, pero no pude enfocar bien mis ojos ya que las lágrimas que se acumularon menguaron considerablemente mi vista. Todo a mi alrededor se detuvo, llevé el dedo índice de mi mano derecha hacia la marca carmín y comprobé que estaba seca, acerqué la camisa hasta mi y la olí, no sabía de quien era perfume pero si estaba segura de que no era mío.

- Amor, Marty no deja de llorar y pensé que era mejor traerlo.

Pestañeé un par de veces antes de soltar la camisa dentro de la lavadora y voltearme hacía Edward que traía a mi pequeño en sus brazos.

- Bella, amor… te ves extraña – no me pasó a mi hijo, comenzó a mecerlo él mismo hasta que consiguió calmarse -, ¿te sientes bien?

- Sí – hablé solo por inercia. Luego de un segundo pude controlarme mejor, pasé mis dedos por mis cabellos y los estiré hacia Marty -, ven, dámelo, creo que tiene hambre.

- Ya sabes que eso no puedo ayudarte con eso – me sonrió pero yo no pude responderle igual que siempre -. Amor te ves extraña… y yo tengo que salir, pero…

- ¿A dónde vas? – acomodé mejor a mi hijo que ya estaba quedándose dormido y puse toda mi atención en cada gesto de mi novio.

Las aletas de su nariz se abrieron, eso era señal de que estaba pensando mucho – Tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas… Serena está durmiendo en su cuna, no me tardaré mucho. Lo prometo.

En un segundo tenía a Edward besando mis labios y la frente de mi hijo, salió del cuarto de lavado antes de que siguiera pudiera hacerle otra pregunta. Y yo que solo quería hacerle una pregunta, una simple y sencilla pregunta.

Edward, ¿me estás siendo infiel?

Apreté los labios haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por no quebrarme, no podía hacerlo ahora, por lo que con la mayor fuerza de voluntad que pude, dejé lavando la ropa y me fui hasta el cuarto de mis niños. Mi bebé aun tenía hambre así que me senté en mi mecedora para alimentarlo, mi mente sola comenzó a viajar por lugares peligrosos pero eso no era algo que yo quisiera.

Pensé tantas cosas, desde revisar los objetos personales de Edward hasta seguirlo, pero eso… ¿tenía sentido?, no, no lo tenía, porque si Edward me quería ser infiel, iba a encontrar la forma para hacerlo, quizás dejaría pistas, quizás yo lo descubriría, pero eso no importaría porque si Edward me era infiel solo había concusión lógica… no me amaba.

Cuando Marty terminó de comer le saqué los gases y lo puse en su cuna, no me sentía muy bien pero no quería estresarme innecesariamente así que hice lo posible por dejar de lado todos esos pensamientos absurdos y me concentré en el aseo de nuestro departamento. En un principio pensé que Edward se iba a demorar más en llegar pero yo ni siquiera terminaba la comida cuando el cruzó la puerta.

- ¿Qué es lo que huele tan rico?

- Un invento extraño… es una especia de comida china casera – me encogí de hombros terminando de revolver el sartén -, o más bien como un salteado de verduras y pollo.

- Bueno – se acercó por mi espalda y me rodeó con sus brazos, a penas sentí el calor de su pecho se me terminaron por ir todas las dudas. Me recosté sobre él y dejé que besara mi hombro -, pues invento o no, esto luce muy apetitoso.

- Edward…

Gemí cuando sus labios bajaron por mi hombro hasta llegar a una parte mucho más sensible. Cerré los ojos y me rendí ante sus caricias, si de algo sabía Edward era de cómo seducir a una mujer… apreté con fuerza los ojos que había mantenido cerrados porque la imagen mental que me llegó hizo que todo mi cuerpo se congelara.

Los labios de Edward dejaron mi piel para retroceder un paso - ¿Qué pasa amor?

- Nada – escondí mi mirada y traté de concentrarme en la comida que ya estaba a paso de quemarse.

- Bella…

Me volteé porque no tenía caso ocultarle nada a Edward, así que puse la sonrisa mas falsa que mi rostro resistió y le guiñí un ojo.

- De verdad que no me pasa nada, solo que no quiero que comencemos algo que no seremos capaz de terminar.

- Bueno, entonces – se me volvió a acercar, su cuerpo ahora más relajado me indicó que había sido capaz de engañarlo -, supongo que deberíamos acostar temprano a los chicos hoy.

- Sí – le sonreí -, yo pienso lo mismo – tratando de concentrarme solo en él, me puse de puntillas y besé sus labios -, pero ahora vamos a comer.

Apagué el fuego y serví los platos.

Los días pasaron lentos, ni Edward ni yo confiábamos en nadie para que cuidaran a los mellizos y es que en eso si que éramos sobreprotectores, aunque Edward a veces se sobrepasaba. Digo, amo a mis hijos más que a nadie en el mundo pero hoy, después de diez días encerrada en el departamento necesitaba un poco de aire, y si mi madre se había ofrecido a cuidarlos, suponía que eso no sería tan malo, no me gustaba ocultarle nada a mi novio pero esta mañana, la sola idea de que yo pudiera salir había desencadenado una absurda pelea.

"_Son muy pequeñitos, necesitan a su madre, espera hasta el fin de semana y saldremos los cuatro"_, sí, puede que tuviera razón en gran parte pero hoy hacía un día hermoso y mis niños ya no tenían pañales así que iría yo misma por ellos.

- Ve tranquila cariño, acá todo estará bien.

Ya tenía la cartera puesta y las llaves del auto de mi madre en la mano pero no estaba muy segura, ahora que por fin estaba a un paso de salir mi habían entrados las mismas malditas dudas de Edward.

- Pero…

- Dejaste leche de reserva y yo te crié a ti así que estos pequeñitos estarán muy bien con su abuela.

- Pero…

Me dolió el pecho, una maldita sensación extraña me decía que no saliera.

- Solo vas por pañales querida… no es la gran cosa.

- Sí – le sonreí un poco más relajada -, tienes razón. Vuelvo en media hora.

- Tómatelo con calma.

Mi madre me guiñó un ojo y terminó por empujarme afuera del departamento. No me gustaba la idea de seguir pidiéndole el auto pero ni siquiera para eso tenía tiempo, necesitaba comprarme uno para cuando no anduviera con Edward, además de dos sillitas adicionales.

Para hacer mi salida un poco más "entretenida" fui hasta el centro comercial, pensaba mirar las vitrinas por unos minutos pero decidí que era mejor si primero compraba los pañales, así si pasaba algo podía irme enseguida.

Llegué a la farmacia, hice mi pedido y listo, solo me había tomado dos minutos. Nada tan terrible.

- Son veintidós con treinta.

- Claro.

Le entregué un billete de veinte y abrí mi cartera para buscar el resto, aparecieron dos billetes de un dólar pero para buscar los centavos tuve que sacar un par de cosas. Le sonreí apenada a la cajera, sé que era una desordenada de mierda pero mi cartera siempre había sido un lio, por más que la ordenara siempre se terminaba por desordenar.

- Y… están… aquí.

Le di los treinta centavos y recibí la boleta que me entregaba. Aun tenía las cosas que había sacado en la mano, no les tomé importancia hasta que un sobre blanco resaltó sobre el resto de mis papeles. Guardé todo menos el sobre, tomé mis compras y salí de la farmacia. En el pasillo había un par de bancas así que me senté una y tomé el sobre mejor, lo abrí sin pensarlo de más porque sabía lo que era, solo necesitaba ver el final de la carta.

… _quedando así citada para presentarse el 1300 de Av. Boulevard de Santa Mónica, oficina número 3, a las 15.30 Hrs. el día miércoles 08 de Noviembre…_

Arrugué el papel entre mis dedos y me puse de pie, faltaban diez minutos para la reunión y yo estaba a dos calles del lugar de la cita. Si esto era una jodida broma del destino no era muy buena.

Ahora tenía dos opciones, ignorar esto e irme a mí casa o ir y saber qué pasaba. No, no había dos opciones, había solo una, porque esto tenía que ver con Jasper y sabía que aunque fueran migajas, siempre iría por lo que me lo trajera de vuelta.

Para cuando llegué me di cuenta que era la oficina era de un abogado, había una secretaría en la entrada así que fui directo donde ella.

- Perdón… me citaron para…

- ¿Señorita Swan?

- Sí – asentí enseguida.

- Oh, el señor J. Jenks me dijo que pasara enseguida si es que llegaba, es la segunda puerta de madera.

Miré hacía donde apuntaba, le di las gracias y fui. Aun podía arrepentirme pero no lo hice, giré el pomo y metí primero la cabeza.

- Perdón, yo…

Pero me quedé muda, ahí dentro de esa enorme oficina, estaban solo personas que conocía, Esme, Carlisle y… Edward.

- ¿Bella?... ¿Qué…?

Edward se puso de pie pero no lo miré, cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ella – Me llegó una citación señor J. Jenks.

Le hablé solo al hombre que no conocía – Señorita Swan, pensé que no vendría, o eso fue lo que me dijeron…

- Siento la demora, y aunque en un momento pensé no venir creo que era mi obligación estar acá.

- Bien, porque es usted la parte más importante del testamento del señor Cullen, de hecho la única parte.

No miré a los Cullen, me quedé donde estaba y esperé a que comenzara la lectura del testamento de Jasper. A medida que J. Jenks iba leyendo, conseguí comprender el porqué de la visita de Esme y que no me quisieran acá hoy. Todo lo de Jasper era mío y de nuestro hijo, bueno, hijos en realidad, sin excepción, todo lo que poseía ahora pasaba a mis manos por ser la representante legar de nuestros bebés.

Hasta ahí todo bien, pero Edward… él me miraba pidiéndome perdón y yo ni siquiera sabía que pensar, él tenía bastante dinero, pero una de las clausulas del testamento decía claramente que si yo me negaba a aceptar, era Edward quien adquiría todo siempre y cuando fuera él quien asegurara nuestro futuro.

Cerré los ojos y traté de controlar mis pensamientos, solo salí de ellos cuando el abogado me dijo que debía firmar no sé qué papeles, lo hice en automático ya que aun sentía que habían partes de esta reunión que me había perdido por estar con mi cabeza en cualquier parte.

Sé que Esme y Carlisle tuvieron mucho para decir, pero no les presté atención, ya suficiente tenía como para preocuparme por la ambición de los Cullen. Cuando J. Jenks dio por finalizada la reunión fui la primera en salir, no quería ni seguir escuchando la voz de pito de Esme Cullen mientras seguía reclamando no sé mierda. El dinero no lo quería para mí, pero sí que mis hijos necesitaban saber lo mucho que su padre los quiso y los amó, e incluso preocupó por ellos, antes de que nacieran, así que sí, ese dinero era de ellos y de nadie más.

Mi cabeza ahora sí que era un lio, los días que habían pasado desde que comenzaron mis dudas habían remitido y ahora me sentía incluso peor que cuando encontré la camisa, tenía dudas, miedos, incertidumbres… pena, y tantas cosas más juntas que ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar a ponerle orden a mis ideas.

- ¡EY!, Bella, espera… necesitas escucharme.

- Claro – me di vuelta. No me había percatado que ya estaba en la calle, me crucé de brazos porque no supe que otra cosa hacer con mis brazos -, dime.

- Aquí no.

Me tomó del brazo y me guió hasta su auto que estaba aparcado a dos metros de nosotros, ni siquiera lo había visto.

Dejé que condujera hasta no sé donde, era un café intimo ubicado en alguna parte. Entramos y él pidió una mesa apartada.

- Bella, sea lo que seas estas pensando mal.

- No estoy pensando nada - murmuré sin verlo -, pero sé que pronto comenzaré a sacar conclusiones y muchas.

- Pensaba decirte todo pero no quería que mi madre te hiciera daño, pensaba venir hoy aceptar por ti y hablar contigo en la noche para convencerte de que era mejor aceptar el dinero.

- Bien – asentí ahora mirándolo -, te entiendo.

Edward tomó mis manos entre las suyas y les dio un apretón – Amor, te juro que pensaba decirte todo.

- ¿Todo?

- ¡Claro!, sabes que no te guardo secretos.

Asentí nuevamente, le di un ligero apretón a su mano y le sonreí pero sin nada de gracia – Entonces quiero que me respondas algo Edward.

Tomé sus manos con las dos mías, las retorcí un poco para saber si se me pasaban los nervios pero solo conseguí alertarlo de que algo no iba bien.

- Cariño me estas preocupando.

- Necesito – lo ignoré -, que me respondas algo.

- Bella…

Volví a ignorarlo - ¿Me estas siendo infiel?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Bueno, acá un nuevo capítulo. **

**Sé que he estado desaparecida pero a parte de las fechas complicadas, me estuve preparando para mi examen de grado, el cual aprobé, así que ahora soy oficialmente Ingeniera Comercial y tengo mucho más tiempo para escribir.**

**Si hay alguien que me sigue leyendo, espero que disfrute del capítulo.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 29<strong>

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Mal, esa no era la respuesta que yo esperaba, un simple "no", hubiera despejado cualquier duda, yo le hubiera creído porque sabía que él no me iba a mentir en la cara, pero ahora… él me daba evasivas.

- Necesito saber – me tragué el nudo de mi garganta haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo porque no notara mi incomodidad -, dímelo por favor.

- No – no me miró pero no podía asegurar que me estuviera mintiendo, lamentablemente tampoco podía afirmar que no lo hiciera.

- Bien – le sonreí con el mayor cinismo del que fui capaz -, ¿nos vamos a casa?

Me puse de pie y estiré una de mis manos hacía él, al principio dudó un poco en tomarla pero lo hizo, cuando me tuvo cerca, tiró de mi y apegó bastante a su pecho. Yo solté el cuerpo y dejé que me guiara hasta sus labios, adoraba probarlos, sobre todo ahora que lo sentía más lejos que nunca.

- Claro.

Antes de que me separara por completo volvió a besarme, esta vez disfruté mucho más del contacto de sus labios.

- ¿Sabes que te amo, no?

- Sí, lo sé – sé que era así, pero necesitaba que alguien me asegurara de que nuestro amor era suficiente.

Me abracé con fuerza a su pecho y dejé que me guiara hasta el auto, lo que necesita ahora era ver a mis bebés, que pasáramos un tiempo en familia y así poder eliminar los putos fantasmas que me estaban acosando.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que encontré a Edward en la oficina del abogado de Jasper, él supo explicarme con detalles lo que había estado haciendo, al final resultó que Esme quería invalidar el testamento que había dejado su hijo. El dinero de Jasper no era ni por asomo una cantidad millonaria como la que tenían sus padres, pero si era suficiente para que Serena y Marty aseguraran su futuro Universitario, bueno, sería mucho más en esos momentos, porque por ahora no pensaba tocar ni un solo centavo, con Edward acordamos que lo mejor era guardarlo, y así lo haríamos.

- No te levantes…

- Tengo que hacerlo… tengo control con la doctora Smith.

- Creo que mejor esperas a Eleazar… y así yo podré acompañarte – enterró su nariz en su cuello respirando fuerte, me hizo cosquillas, unas exquisitas cosquillas.

- Pero si no voy hoy pasaremos más tiempos sin saber si podemos tener relación… - usando mi agilidad, me puse a horcajadas sobre él -, y me muero por hacer el amor contigo.

Las manos de Edward fueron directo a mis caderas, su solo toque era suficiente para encenderme en estos momentos - ¡Mierda!... si no fuera por eso – se sentó conmigo aún sobre él y se estiró lo suficiente como para enterrar su nariz en mi cuello, aspiró hondo -, cariño… necesito sentirte – alzó sus caderas lo suficiente como para que yo pudiera sentir su erección.

- Yo… - me lamí los labios, hice mi mayor esfuerzo por concentrarme -, podría ayudarte…

- No – su voz fue firmar y mandona, justo como él, la sonrisa que lo precedió puso ante mí a mi Edward bipolar -, si te digo que quiero sentirte es porque quiero enterrarme en tu interior – sus manos se movieron solo un poco, logrando excitarme aún más -, quiero sentir mi semen escurriéndose entre tus piernas y…

- Suficiente.

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude. Desde que Edward descubrió que las palabras calientes y demasiado graficas sobre el sexo, me excitaban, que acostumbraba a aprovecharse cada vez que podía para incordiarme, sobre todo ahora que no podíamos tener mayor intimidad.

Lo apunté con mi dedo índice – Ahora me voy a ir a bañar y tu iras por los chicos… no te quiero cerca estando yo desnuda.

- Bien – abrió las sabanas revelándome su maravillosa erección matutina -, pero… ¿eso también se aplica si es que te dan el alta?

Bufé y zapateé el suelo frustrada con él. Lo ignoré y me preparé, estaba estimulada para ir luego a mi consulta médica pero en cuanto sentí el calor del agua tocar mi cuerpo dejé escapar todas las lagrimas que había estado conteniendo, quería pensar que mi vida era perfecta cuando la realidad es que nada me era suficiente, no sentía que esto estuviera bien… es como…

Le di un golpe de puño a los azulejos del baño, no quería pensar, en estos momentos pensar solo me hacía mal, por lo que arrojé mis peores miedos hacía el fondo de mi cerebro.

Lo más rápido que pude salí de casa y llegué hasta la consulta de la doctora Smith, solo me tocó esperar unos minutos pero fueron suficientes para que mi cabeza loca comenzara a pensar.

Mi madre llevaba una semana de viaje con Eleazar, y aunque me encantaba que ella estuviera tan bien en su relación, sí debo reconocer que me ha hecho mucha falta, después de todo, ella ha estado conmigo toda mi vida y ser madre asustada cada día, porque cada día descubro algo nuevo sobre mis pequeñitos.

No sé qué haría sin Edward, él ha sabido estar conmigo todo el tiempo y aunque aún hay veces que dudo y me entran miedos, sé que ahora él es mi constante.

- ¿Isabella Swan?

- ¡Sí! – me puse de pie en seguida y entré a paso apresuro a la consulta.

La doctora Smith era mucho mayor que Eleazar pero me dio mucha confianza.

- Señora Swan.

No quise aclararle que era señorita porque no consideré que viniera al caso, en lugar de eso, me senté en la silla que me correspondía y esperé por ella – Buenos días.

- Buenos días – ella también tomó asiente y comenzó inmediatamente a hojear mi expediente -, bien, veo que ya han pasado treinta días desde que dio a luz… ¿Cómo se ha sentido?

Me miró y si no hubiera sido por eso podría haberle mentido, lamentablemente no me sentí con las fuerzas necesarias para ello – Supongo que bien.

- Bien – la doctora volvió a concentrarse en mis papeles –, ¿has llorado mucho últimamente? – fruncí el ceño inmediatamente, ella me vio al mismo tiempo -, solo dímelo si quieres, no te estoy obligando.

- Un poco – crucé mis brazos por debajo de mi pecho, no me estaba gustando mucho esto.

- ¿Le has dado pecho a los mellizos?

- Sí, casi todos los días.

- Y esos días que les das, ¿es a todas las comidas?

Negué con la cabeza – No, a veces me sale solo una vez en el día así que en esos casos usamos el relleno que me recomendó Eleazar, igual que esos días en que no puedo alimentarlos.

Sin quererlo, mis ojos se habían vuelto a llenar de lagrimas, no me gustaba esa sensación en mi pecho pero por más que trataba de ocultarla, conseguía salir a flote.

- Ey, tranquila Bella, solo estoy tomando notas – asentí y ella también lo hizo -. Ahora, dime… ¿lloras a menudo?

Negué al principio pero de a poco comencé a asentir – ¿Un poco? – aunque quería afirmar, mi tono fue claramente el de una pregunta.

- Te voy a sacar sangre… ¿bien?

Asentí mientras la veía ponerse de pie y preparar la jeringa, estiré mi brazo para que me pinchara y todo terminara antes.

- ¿Para qué es esto?

- Quiero hacerte unos análisis, pero… - se volteó para dejar el frasco con sangre en una rejilla y luego se volvió hacia mi -, cariño – se agachó a mi lado, eso no era un buen presagio -, tienes depresión post parto – abrí la boca pero no fui capaz de decir ni una sola palabra -. Tranquila, con los resultados de los exámenes sabré que medicamentos puedo darte, pero por ahora te daré algo más suave.

Volvió a pararse, esta vez fui directo hacía una mesa en donde tenía muchas cajas de remedios acumuladas.

- Ten, toma una de estas cada ocho horas – tomé la cajita que me daba y la examiné a cabalidad, no parecía peligrosa, pero de alguna forma, para mí lo era.

- Yo… - tragué el nudo que tenía en la garganta -, eso… ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Por ahora nada, pero es mejor, por tu salud mental que comiences a ver a un sicólogo, si no tienes uno de confianza yo puedo recomendarte a uno muy bueno.

- ¿Y la depresión… post parto, es algo muy malo… así como el resto de las depresiones? – un nuevo nudo en mi garganta estaba trabando mi voz.

- Depende, cariño… ¿no crees que es mejor que llames a tu esposo?, siento que estas conversaciones siempre hay que tenerlas en pareja, después de todo aunque seas tú la que diste a luz esto es algo de a dos.

No lo medité mucho, para cuando me di cuenta ya había soltado las palabras – No tengo esposo, el padre de mis hijos murió – no estaba mintiendo, pero si estaba omitiendo una parte muy importante de mi vida.

Y si lo hacía no era por negar a Edward, sino porque realmente sentía que decirle esto era darle un problema más, ya suficiente había tenido que soportar conmigo estas últimas semanas como para sumarle una depresión a la ecuación, no, yo era una mujer grande e independiente, suficientemente capaz de hacerse cargo de ella misma.

- ¿Y tu madre o alguien…?

- Doctora Smith, podría, por favor, solo decirme lo que tengo que hacer, tengo a mis hijos con alguien y me gustaría mucho llegar donde ellos.

- Bueno – no me gustó su cambio de actitud pero sabía que se debía a mis propias palabras -, lo primero es que pidas horas con el sicólogo, no sé si tienes prejuicios contra ellos, pero en estos casos su ayuda es fundamental.

- No tengo problemas con los sicólogos, soy doctora, bueno, casi – me encogí de hombros -, aún me falta el internado.

- Oh, entonces supongo que sabes que esto es algo menos, debes tratarte Isabella.

- Lo sé y haré lo que sea necesario, quiero estar bien para mis hijos.

Mi espalda estaba tan recta y mis palabras salían con tanta coherencia que no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo más aguantaría antes de soltar todas las lagrimas que estaba conteniendo. Por fin, la doctora Smith me dio las indicaciones y las pastillas que podía tomar por ahora, procuré no salir corriendo, pero en cuanto los rayos del maldito sol de Los Ángeles me dieron en el rostro, dejé que dos lágrimas se me escaparan.

Con los dedos aun temblorosos, marqué el número de Edward, no tardó mucho en contestar – Hola amor.

- Hola – me enterré dos uñas en la palma de mi mano izquierda para asegurarme de que no se me rompiera la voz -, ya salí del doctor, ahora tengo que ir a comprar unas pastillas que me recetó, pero vuelvo enseguida a casa.

- ¿Todo bien?

Me mordí los labios antes de separarlos – Todo más que bien.

- ¿Y sobre lo otro?, ¿Ya podemos hacer el amor?

- Sí, no hay ningún problema – no me importaba si mi cuerpo no estaba preparado, hoy lo único que necesitaba era sentirme amada por Edward.

- ¿Sabes? – oh, esa voz sexy hizo que todo se me olvidara y solo pensara en él -, los mellizos están dormidos así que si te vienes ahora para casa…

- Estoy allá en diez minutos.

Mañana podía comprar las pastillas, ahora mi remedio era otro.

Llegué a casa en tiempo record, y de la misma forma me encontré con mis piernas enredadas a las de Edward, sentirlo desnudo sobre mi era definitivamente mi medica, sonreí y disfruté de cómo su cuerpo se amoldaba al mío, era simplemente perfecto, pero todo se volvió más perfecto aún cuando me miró directo a los ojos.

- Te amo Bella, no sabes cómo te amo.

Dejé que sus labios acallaran mi propia confesión y traté de demostrárselo al responderle el beso con tanto fervor como me fue posible. Mi centro palpitaba y mis pechos pedían por algo de atención, estaban tan sensibles y tan olvidados que yo misma me encargué de ellos mientras tiraba de mis pezones.

- Oh cariño – gimió -, me encanta ver cómo te das placer… ¿estás caliente?

- Muy – gemí mientras tiraba mi cabeza hacia atrás, mis pezones ahora estaban mucho más duros pero yo necesitaba más así que abarqué mis dos pechos con mis manos y los junté tratando de crear la mayor fricción posible.

- Parece que alguien necesita atención – alcé la cabeza lo más que pude, pero eso fue suficiente para verlo ponerse de rodillas y masajear su erección, verlo masturbarse era tan excitante que gemí más fuerte aun -, quiero que juntes tus pechos, bien fuerte – ya los tenía juntos pero no dudé en seguir sus instrucciones -, bien… así cariño… no los separes porque ahora los follaré.

En el preciso momento en que el pene de Edward se deslizó por entre mis pechos, perdí parte de mi conciencia y me volqué por completo al placer. En un principio dejé que él hiciera todo el trabajo pero cuando ya no pude más, me traté de incorporar y ahí me di cuenta que sacando la lengua alcanzaba a lamerle la punta del pene, probé una primera vez y sus siseos me indicaron que había sido una buena idea por lo que volví a hacerlo.

- ¡Edward! – cerré los ojos con fuerza, mi orgasmo estaba demasiado cerca -, ya casi…

- Yo solo… un poco más…

- No, quiero que te corras adentro… dijiste en la mañana…

Demasiado rápido para la vista humana, se separó de mi cuerpo y volvió a la parte inferior. Quizás no era tanto el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que lo sentí dentro de mí pero ahora me parecía que ahora hace siglos ya que mi cuerpo lo recibió como si fuera la primera vez. Aunque los dos estábamos bastante cerca de terminar, pudimos durar un par de minutos más, pero no importaba ya que fueron suficientes para dejarnos tendidos en la cama y satisfechos.

La sonrisa que estaba gravada en mi rostro nada podría borrarla, porque no solo me sentía complacida sino que feliz.

- Esto ha sido fabuloso – dejé que Edward tirara de mi hacía él y me acurruqué entre sus brazos -, eres fabulosa amor – besó mi cabeza pero muy pronto se separó para mirarme -, y debo decir que me sorprendió un poco que me dejarás hacer eso.

- No tengo miedo de hacer nada en la cama – estaba sonriendo per traté de que mi voz saliera firme -, siempre y cuando sea contigo.

Su sonrisa crecía a tal punto que me dio miedo de que le haya dado un calambre – Pues, debo decir que me alegra mucho escucharte decir eso.

Me estiré para besar sus labios y, aunque no quería hacerlo, me separé de su agarré – Iré a ver a los niños y vuelvo.

- No tardes.

Sus ojos ya estaban cerrados por lo que estaba segura de que estuviera despierto para cuando volviera, pero no me importó. Con mi sonrisa aun en mi rostro me fui hasta el cuarto de los mellizos, pero solo alcancé a verlos dormidos antes de que un ruido llamara mi atención, era un celular pero no el mío, miré por toda la habitación hasta que me encontré con el celular de Edward sobre la cómoda de los mellizos. Lo tomé para ver si era algo importante, era un mensaje que, lamentablemente se leía perfectamente desde la pantalla de su _I-Phone_.

_**Amor, respóndeme cuando estés desocupado.**_

Mi corazón latió con furia, sobre todo porque el destinatario era Rosalie, desbloquear el celular de Edward era fácil y más fácil aún era leer sus mensajes pero sentía que si lo hacía muchas cosas iban a cambiar, por eso, tomé el teléfono y me dispuse para ir a nuestra habitación, lo mejor en estos momentos era hablar con él.

_**Edward, tengo un antojo, avísame si ves esto.**_

Lo único que atiné a hacer fue toparme con la pared más cercana y lo agradecí, porque me sirvió de apoyo para cuando mis rodillas se rindieron ante mi llanto y dejé caer. Dejé que las lagrimas salieran a destajo, eran tantas las ideas que se estaban arremolinando en mi cabeza que ya nada tenía sentido, en el fondo de mi ser sabía que todo podía ser mentira o había una muy buena explicación para esos mensajes pero, aunque quería, me era imposible razonar, por eso dejé que mi cabeza golpeara contra pared para ver si de esa forma las ideas se me acomodaban.

No lo hicieron, estaba a punto de tener un ataque de histeria y sabía que no lo iba a poder controlar.

- Tranquila… tranquila… no llores – azoté nuevamente mi cabeza contra la muralla, no sé si fue con fuerza o no pero no me dolió, aunque es muy probable que eso fuera porque el dolor de mi pecho y de mi corazón no me dejaban sentir nada más -, no vale la pena llorar – lamentablemente mis ojos no me hicieron caso y soltar aún más lágrimas.

Los llantos de Serena y Marty se unieron al mío, quería quedarme en la misma posición pero no podía así que con mucho esfuerzo me levanté y llegué hasta sus cunitas.

- Ya mis bebés – traté de tranquilizarlos -, todo pasará… les prometo que seremos felices, se los juro.

Cerré los ojos por un segundo tratando de pensar la mejor forma de hacer felices a mis hijos, quizás si solo fuera yo podría soportar todo esto, pero ahora debía pensar primeros en ellos y ya no estaba tan segura de que Edward fuera lo que ellos necesitaban… muchos menos después de que…

- ¡Mierda! – gemí -, ¡Te odio Jasper!, ¡te odio!... ¿Por qué nos dejaste solos? ¿Por qué?

Mis hijos dejaron de llorar pero yo lo hice, solo conseguí aplacar un poco las lagrimas para avanzar a paso decidido hacía la habitación que compartía con Edward. No medí mis acciones y menos mis palabras.

Le arrojé el celular a Edward consiguiendo que le diera de lleno en las costillas - ¡DESPIERTA CABRÓN!

Se sentó de golpe, algo desorientado per evidentemente molesto - ¿Qué coño te pasa? – tomó el celular pero solo luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que es lo que tenía entre sus manos -, ¿te volviste loca?

- Sí – me reí sin nada de humor -, me volví loca desde el mismo momento en que el auto de Jasper se volteó arrancándomelo de mi vida.

Sus ojos se estrecharon un poco más – Bella… - se sentó mejor pero no dijo nada más.

- ¿Rosalie está embarazada?

El color de su rostro huyó al igual que su gesto malhumorado. Tomó el celular y lo revisó, vi como luego de unos segundos lo dejaba a un lado - ¿Revisaste mis mensajes?

- No… no hago esas cosas, solo vi los mensajes por casualidad, quería traerte el teléfono.

- Pues me hubiera gustado que lo hubieras hecho – tocó un par de veces la pantalla y me lo extendió -, ten… lee la conversación completa.

A regañadientes, tomé el celular y leí la conversación, en su mayoría eran mensajes de Rosalie en los que le pedía cosas a Edward, eran unos pocos los mensajes de él en los que, al final, en no muy buenas palabras, le pedía que lo dejara en paz. Sí, en los mensajes estaba claro que Rosalie parecía estar desvariando, pero eso no me quitaba todas las dudas.

- Aquí dices que no estás seguro de que ese embarazo exista – tiré el teléfono pero para que cayera a un lado de Edward -, eso quiere decir que hay posibilidades… de que la hayas embarazado.

- No es así, hay cosas que…

- ¿Dormiste con ella? – su boca hizo una mueca que solo hacía cuando trataba de acomodar sus ideas -, ¿Cuándo?

- No estoy seguro… Rosalie es muy manipuladora y me ha estado chantajeando. Una noche, en Italia, me emborraché, pero no había tomado más que una copa, lo siguiente que supe es que amanecí desnudo en su cama, a simple vista las cosas parecen ser de un modo pero sé la perra manipuladora que es y que es muy probable que todo sea una trama de telenovela barata.

Asentí mientras me cruzaba de brazos - ¿Y porque no me dijiste? – me encogí de hombros -, de eso ya casi es un mes, podrías habérmelo dicho y haberte ahorrado todos estos chantajes baratos.

Estaba alzando la voz nuevamente así que cerré los ojos y traté de calmarme.

- Estabas embarazada, no era un buen momento, además, estoy seguro de que nada pasó, lo que ella quiere es hacernos daño y parece que lo logró.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso sus bóxers sin mirarme.

Debería sentirme mal y pedir disculpas pero no estaba segura de nada, menos de lo que él sentía por mí.

- No confías en mí – comencé -, para ti solo soy la pobre viuda sin anillo de tu hermano, la madre de tus sobrinos. Era demasiado peligroso dejarme sola cuando murió Jasper, creo que ni siquiera yo lo hubiera hecho… en ese tiempo estaba demasiado deprimida.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – se volteó hacía mi con tanta lentitud que retrocedí un paso sin darme cuenta -, ¿eso es lo que piensas, Isabella?

- Lo que pienso – me mordí los labios, mordiéndome también las lagrimas -, es que todo está mal, así no debieron ser las cosas, Jasper…

- ¿JASPER? ¿Qué pasa con Jasper?

- Jasper nunca me hubiera hecho esto – a penas y podía verlo por las lagrimas que aún salían por mis ojos -, Jasper me hubiera respetado, hubiera…

- ¡ME CANSÓ EL JODIDO TEMA DE JASPER! – el celular que tenía en su mano se estrello en pared más cerca, el aparato se hizo trizas con un fuerte sonido que me hizo saltar -. ¿CUANDO JODIDOS VAS A ENTENDER QUE ESTÁ MUERTO?, he sido paciente pero… no puedo estar toda la vida diciéndote lo mucho que te amo Bella – negó con la cabeza -, hasta que no te ordenes tu misma…

- ¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

- Que me rindo – alzó sus manos y las dejó caer a sus costados con fuerza -, ya no puedo seguir con esto Bella… no me merezco esto, no merezco ser tu segunda opción cuando la primera siempre va a ser Jasper aunque esté muerto. Lo siento, pero no voy a competir con mi hermano, sobre todo porque sé que nunca voy a ganarle ya que tú nunca lo vas a dejar ir.

- Edward…

- Necesito ir a Francia, había comprado pasajes para nosotros cuatro, por eso quería que te dieran el alta pero… ahora creo que lo mejor es que vaya solo, necesito un tiempo lejos.

- Bien – asentí. Mi corazón se estaba desgarrando de a poco pero aun así estaba de pie ahí -, para cuando llegues habremos dejado tu departamento.

La boca de Edward se abrió y se cerró muchas veces – Pues si eso es lo que necesitas, entonces es lo que tienes que hacer.

- Lo que necesito ahora… es algo que ni siquiera yo sé.

Vi como Edward tomaba una maleta pequeña y metía un par de cosas en ella, tenía tiempo para detenerlo pero lo hice, solo lo miré hacerlo, era muchas cosas las que estaban pasando últimamente, el testamento, Rosalie, Jasper, los niños… todo y yo estaba segura de nada, ni siquiera de él, dudaba constantemente de todo lo que hacía y si de algo estaba segura, es de que una relación con tantas dudas no era sana para ninguno de los dos, yo no confiaba en Edward y eso era suficiente para matarnos.

Cuando terminó de hacer su bolso volvió a mirarme.

- Solo dime una cosa… ¿crees que algún día olvidarás a Jasper?

- No.

Mi respuesta fue corta y precisa. Era lo que yo necesitaba y lo que Edward necesitaba, quizás ahora le estaba haciendo daño pero ya más tarde me lo agradecería.

Jasper seguía estando presente en mi vida y Edward se merecía otra cosa, no una mujer con depresión, dos hijos y que aún pensaba en su novio muerto.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Acá un nuevo capítulo, no sé si esconderme o no, pero era como tenía que ser, si no me creen vean el trailer :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 30<strong>

- Di, mamá – mi hija me miró pero no abrió ni siquiera la boca para balbucear -, vamos cariño… di mamá.

Serena solo me miró y se rió, que no quisiera siquiera balbucear me preocupaba, sobre todo porque Marty ya sabía decir un par de cosas, que, aunque no tenían mucho sentido, se entendían.

- Cariño, déjala tranquila, ya Eleazar te dijo que no sacabas nada con forzarla.

- No la estoy forzando – fruncí el ceño y me giré hasta mi madre -, solo la estoy estimulando.

- Bueno, entonces deja de estimularla.

Mi madre estiró sus brazos y, aunque dudé un poco, le entregué a mi hija. Ella, inmediatamente se quejó, mis hijos ya no eran tan livianos como para tomarlos sin preocupaciones. Sonreí y mi madre me sacó la lengua. Me puse de pie y acomodé el cuello del vestido de mi hija que estaba doblado.

- Me tengo que ir a trabajar.

- Lo sé – mi madre no me miró, estaba concentrada en mi hija.

-Bien, como parece que no me necesitan…

Por fin los ojos de mi madre me miraron, pero solo para rodarme los ojos – Dramática.

- Me voy.

Le besé la frente a mi hija que ya se estaba quedando dormida en los brazos de mi madre y luego me acerqué hasta la cama en donde dormía Marty plácidamente. Él a penas y se removió cuando lo destapé, estaba haciendo mucho calor y no quería que comenzara a transpirar.

- Ni lo digas – me advirtió mi madre -, sabes que los cuido como si fueran mis nietos.

- Son tus nietos – ahora yo rodé los ojos.

Tomé mis cosas y salí del cuarto. Eleazar estaba con el turno de noche por lo que era probable que me lo topara en el hospital cuando viniera de salida. Tomé mi almuerzo y las llaves del auto, de por sí, los horarios de los médicos eran una mierda pero yo tenía mucha suerte porque al ser madre soltera tenía mucha más flexibilidad de cambiarlos en casos de emergencia, nunca lo hacía eso sí, porque lo último que quería era abusar de lo que Eleazar y Alec habían hecho por mí.

Para cuanto me estacioné en mi lugar del aparcamiento, noté que Eleazar aún seguía acá, así que lo primer que hice fue buscarlo. Estaba en su consulta tapado de papeles, se notaba que estaba agotado.

- ¿Muy ocupado? – metí medio cuerpo adentro y esperé a que el me indicara que pasara para hacerlo.

- Algo – se sacó sus lentes y se restregó los ojos.

- ¿Te vas a quedar más tiempo?

Él asintió, se notaba que no estaba contento – Por lo menos una hora más. ¿Reneé estaba despierta?

- Sí, se quedó con Serena que despertó conmigo.

- Pensaba en llamarla ahora, seguramente me espera con el desayuno listo.

- Bueno… casi.

Le mostré la bolsa de papel que llevaba en mi mano y él me sonrió, ahora se veía un poco mejor.

- ¿Café recién hecho?

- Y tostadas – me acerqué hasta su escritorio y lo dejé ahí -, mi madre tuvo una de sus corazonadas y quiso enviarte eso.

- ¡Dios!, como amo a esa mujer – no creo que él dijera eso con intención de que yo lo escuchara porque estaba muy concentrado rebuscando en la bolsa de papel, pero me agradó mucho la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Eleazar no dudó en darle una mordida a la tostada en cuanto la sacó, reí en voz alta al verlo – Parece que mi madre acertó.

- Siempre lo hace.

- Me grada verte mejor, pero ahora me tengo que ir a comenzar mi turno.

Iba de salida cuando él me detuvo – Espera Bella, ¿Qué turno tienes mañana?

Hice la cuenta y si hoy tenía día, mañana me tocaba noche – Tengo noche, ¿Por qué?

- Oh, por nada – se encogió de hombros, aunque parecía despreocupado, no le creí por completo su despreocupación.

- Bien…

Un poco mas desconfiada, me dirigí hasta la sala de descanso que teníamos en el segundo piso, ahí tenía mi casillero en donde estaba mi bata y mi estetoscopio. La rapidez con la que terminé mi residencia y obtuve mi título oficial como doctora había sido asombrosa, supongo que el dolor y el tiempo que quería llenar para no pensar me habían ayudado, ahora solo llevaba dos semanas como doctora oficial del hospital por lo que aun me estaba acostumbrando. Era raro ver a quienes fueron tus mentores por un tiempo para como un igual.

- Ya te aprendiste tu combinación.

- Sí – sonreí sin dejar de ver mi casillero -, creo que llamar al cerrajero dos veces cuando estoy recién llegando, es mi máximo – de adentro saqué las cosas que necesitaba y dejé mi bolso.

Ya había aprendido a perder la vergüenza por lo no me costó mucho sacarme mi blusa y ponerme parte de la vestimenta en emergencias, iba a estar un mes en la sala de emergencias para que después me dieran mi propio consultorio y comenzara a atender pacientes, pero por supuesto, sin dejar de hacer turnos, iba a tener un horario fijo para consultas y el resto serian turnos en emergencias. Sé que no era el ideal de muchos, pero para mí como doctora, era la sala de emergencias lo que de verdad me apasionaba, salvar a alguien que llega pidiendo ayuda era algo simplemente impagable.

Terminé de ponerme mi traje y terminé con mi bata y mi estetoscopio colgado al cuello. Ya estaba lista.

- Veo que también has perdido la vergüenza.

Por fin me volteé hacía Alec quien estaba apoyado en su casillero – Acá no me queda otra, además… tampoco es como si estuviera quedando desnuda.

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Alec despegó su espalda de la pared y comenzó a sacarse su propia bata, ya iba de salida.

- ¿No tienes consultas hoy?

Negó con la cabeza – No, llevo un turno de veinticuatro horas, si atiendo a alguien ahora es muy probable que la diagnostique mal así que… mejor me voy a descansar un poco.

- Estas trabajando mucho.

Con Alec habíamos llegado a ser mucho más cercanos que antes así que no me pareció raro acercarme a él y tocar debajo de sus ojos, tenía unas notorias ojeras que indicaban que necesitaba varias horas de sueños.

- Te ves cansado, tienes que dormir Alec.

- Lo haré, prometo que llegaré a casa directo a mi cama.

- Pero como algo antes.

- Acabo de comerme un sándwich – me alejé de él para sonreírle -, lo prometo.

- Bien, te creeré, pero ahora es mejor que te vayas, ya empezó mi turno y el tuyo ya terminó, así que…

- Adiós Bella.

Dem se me acercó y me besó demasiado cerca de los labios, sabía que él quería algo más de mí pero no me incomodaba ni me pedía más de lo que yo le daba. Éramos amigos y aunque por ahora, él estaba bien con esto, yo sabía que muy pronto iba a tener que decidirme.

Mi día en la sala de emergencias fue un caos total, paré solo una vez en la que rápidamente me tomé el café y mi comí el sándwich que me había enviado mi madre, los tragué así que a la hora estaba nuevamente de hambre, un hambre que se me pasó cuando a las cinco de la tarde recibí a un niño de tres años que se había caído a la piscina de su casa. Estuvo sumergido por un minuto antes de que lo sacaran así que lo primero que hicimos fue extraer todo el agua de sus pulmones, para cuando entró a cirugía pasó a manos de otro doctor, pero no me fui hasta que no supe que estaba estable.

El niño estaba bien ahora, pero el solo ver a su madre totalmente descompuesta y desesperaba me dio una idea de lo que sería a uno de mis hijos le pasara algo, por eso, en cuento terminé mi turno corrí a casa a abrazar a mis pequeños.

- ¿Qué pasó, cariño?

- Lo mismo de siempre – acaricié las mejillas de mis mellizos, los dos ya estaban dormidos - , llegó un caso que me puso mal, era un niño que quedó sumergido en la piscina por un minuto, se me estrujó el corazón cuando lo vi.

- ¿Lo atendiste a tiempo?

- Lo estabilicé, pero no pude entrar a pabellón con él… soy cardióloga y necesitaba un broncopulmonar. Pero esperé a que saliera y está bien, vivo… - murmuré lo último porque aún me parecía sorprendente que un niño de cinco años estuviera al borde la muerte.

- Supongo que eso te puso sentimental.

- Mucho – mis niños ni siquiera se movieron aunque estuviéramos hablando al lado de ellos, admiraba lo tranquilos que eran para dormir.

- ¿Y comiste?

- Lo que me mandaste.

- Lo supuse – mi madre me tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarme hasta la cocina.

Eleazar estaba en la sala viendo el noticiero me sonrió solamente. Al principio fue raro acostumbrarme a que un hombre viviera con nosotras pero al poco tiempo me adapté con rapidez ya que habían sido muchas cosas las cambiaron, ahora teníamos una casa mas grande, cerca del hospital y habíamos acomodado perfectamente nuestras rutinas.

Esperé a que mi madre me sirviera un poco de los tallarines que había hecho para la cena, comí con mucha hambre y después me dejé caer al lado de Eleazar. Quizás ya era grande para tener un padre, pero me agradaba mucho sentirlo como uno.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?

- Agotador – le conté lo del niño ahogado y él me entendió enseguida.

- Estas cosas pasan más de lo que uno quisiera cariño, quisiera decir que no, pero a la larga uno se acostumbra.

Asentí porque sabía que era verdad. Bostecé sin quererlo, estaba realmente agotada – Bueno, supongo que el día para mi terminó.

- Sí, será mejor que vayas a descansar.

En cuanto puse mi cabeza en la almohada rogué porque los sueños no vinieran a mí de nuevo, lamentablemente vinieron. Por más que quería alejar su rostro, sus ojos verdes seguían atormentándome.

.

.

.

El calor de Los Ángeles estaba en su máximo esplendor, si no fuera por la sombrilla sobre nuestras cabezas y el té helado en mis manos, ya estaría calcinada.

El sol me gustaba pero me obliga a pensar y eso no me gustaba. Creo que eran contadas las noches en las que no soñaba con Edward, por eso, hacerlo, no me suponía una gran diferencia en mi día a día, pero el sueño de la noche anterior me había alterado demasiado, ni siquiera recordaba el sueño exactamente pero sé que la sensación en mi pecho no era la mejor.

Mi madre a mi lado ya llevaba mucho rato mirándome así que cambie de posición para que no notara que algo me atormentaba, me fijé en los hielos de mi vaso para distraerla. Fallé.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí – tomé mi vaso con las dos manos para que el frio del cristal me subiera por los brazos.

- ¿Segura?

Seguí manteniendo mi vista en los dos hielos y así mismo me encogí de hombros – Claro… ya te lo dije, estoy perfecta – levanté mi rostro y le sonreí.

- No te creo nada hija, te conozco y sé que no estás bien, aparentas estarlo que es una cosa, pero…

- Mamá – la interrumpí antes de que siguiera por ese camino -, de verdad, no deberías preocuparte tanto.

Esta vez, la sonrisa que le di parece que terminó por convencerla porque incluso, yo misma, por un segundo, creí que estaba bien. Agradecí que no volviera a decirme nada, estaba bien y no me agradaba tener que recordárselo cada día. La vi con intenciones de volver a la carga, afortunadamente el timbre sonó captando por completo nuestra atención, mi corazón saltó emocionado como cada vez que alguien nos venía a ver, la expectativa era tan grande que se creaba por más que yo la obligara a retroceder.

A veces, parecía que no había pasado casi un año desde la última vez que vi a Edward, porque mi corazón latía desbocado con la sola idea ilusa de volver a verlo, por más que supiera que eso era no iba a ocurrir.

Le eché la culpa a mi sueño de la noche anterior, por lo menos, ya había aprendido a controlar mis impulsos así que mi madre no notó que algo me pasaba.

- ¿Quién será?

Dejé mi vaso en la mesa que estaba a mi lado y me senté mejor en la silla. Pensé que mi madre iría a abrir pero ni se movió.

- Ve tu hija, yo no quiero moverme.

Ella volvió a ponerse los lentes de sol y se acomodó mirando hacia arriba, así que yo me puse de pie rápidamente antes de que volvieran a tocar, los mellizos estaban entretenidos jugando en el corral y no quería que se alteraran.

Para cuando llegué a la puerta no me preocupé mucho por ver quién era. Por eso mismo me sorprendí el doble al ver la enorme sonrisa de Alec.

- Hola, ¿llegué muy temprano?

- ¿Qué? – fruncí el ceño pero no me moví, solo cuando lo vi queriendo avanzar es que le dejé espacio -, oh, lo siento… pasa.

- Gracias… y hola – se me acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla -. ¿Te ves extraña?, ¿llegue antes?

- No, es que… no sabía que ibas a venir.

- ¿Eleazar no te dijo?, él me llamó ayer para invitarme a una barbacoa, yo pensé que…

- ¡Alec, cariño! Qué bueno que ya llegaste.

No quise decir nada más para no incomodar a Dem, porque no me tomó mucho darme cuenta que mi madre y Eleazar se traían algo entre manos. El novio de mi madre había salido hace como una hora a comprar así que supuse que no era necesario que nos estresáramos, ya él traería lo necesario para la barbacoa.

- Cuéntame algo Alec… ¿Cómo está el trabajo?

- Bien, turnos largos como siempre.

Mi madre rellenó nuestros vasos con té y a Alec le sirvió otro. Todos dimos un sorbo al brebaje antes de seguir con nuestra charla.

- ¿Descansaste ayer? – le pregunté mirándolo directamente.

- Como un niño… de hecho creo que dormí como unas diez horas seguidas.

- Tampoco es bueno que duermas tanto – intervino mi madre -, yo, a Eleazar y a Bella les tengo horarios, por mas cansados que lleguen los despierto para el almuerzo y luego los dejo dormir en la noche, porque de otra forma se les descontrola por completo el sueño.

- Sí, es verdad, yo también debería ponerme horarios.

Seguimos hablando por unos minutos más hasta que Eleazar llegó, como con mi madre ya tenían todo planeado, fueron ellos los que se preocuparon de preparar todo, así que con Alec tuvimos tiempo para ir a jugar con mis hijos que estaban bastante entretenidos con sus juguetes en su corral.

- Cada día están más grandes – murmuró.

- Lo sé, a veces me asusta – era verdad, a veces ni siquiera me daba cuenta de lo rápido que estaban creciendo mis niños.

- ¿Serena ya ha hablado?

Negué con la cabeza – Nada, ni siquiera balbucea.

- Pero eso es normal, y tú lo sabes – me apuntó -, no puedes esperar que Marty y Serena vayan siempre al mismo ritmo, van a haber muchas cosas que harán de diferentes maneras, no mejores ni peores, solo diferentes.

- Gracias – murmuré mientras lo veía directamente, sus palabras me habían calmado bastante.

- De nada.

Alec, tomó a mi hija entre sus brazos y la sentó en su rodilla, así que para que mi niño no se sintiera dejado de lado, hice lo mismo con él, en cuanto lo tuve cerca, puso una de sus manitos en mi rostro y lo acarició como pudo.

- Oa.

- Hola cariño – trataba de no hablarles como bebé ya que según lo que había leído eso solo retrasaba su aprendizaje, ellos necesitaban escuchar los sonidos tal cual se pronunciaban.

- Oa – luego de dejar de verme, se giró hacía Alec y le sonrió.

- Hola Marty, hola princesa – Serena solo rió en sus brazos.

Pero cuando él la comenzó a alzar repetidas veces ellas comenzó a reir mas fuerte – Parece que está muy contenta.

Marty llamó mi atención y me mostró su osito – Mia… - supuse que quiso decir "mira", porque decir "mío" hubiera sido perfecto y él aún no acertaba con ninguna palabra perfecta.

- Oh… tu osito, lo veo, es hermoso… ¿cómo se llama?

- Mia – volvió a repetir mientras lo alzaba y volvía a enseñármelo.

- ¿Cómo se llama, Marty? – esta vez fue Alec el que preguntó.

- Eddie – no sé si me sorprendió más el nombre o que fuera mi hija quien lo dijera.

Lentamente me volteé hacía ella, traté de que mi rostro desencajado no la asustara, pero ella reía así que supongo que estaba bien.

- ¿Qué dijiste, hija?

- Osho – apuntó al osito que estaba en manos de su hermano -… Eddie… osho Eddie.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo, quería pensar que mi presentimiento luego del sueño de anoche era sobre esto ya que me negaba a pensar que él regresaría por nosotros después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Bueno chicas, acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**Aunque ya le queda poquito a esta historia :(**

**Besos, Joha!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 31<strong>

- Tranquila – me susurró Alec, supongo que mi rostro desencajado demostró mi malestar -. Serena, cariño – vi como Alec, tomaba a mi hija en brazos y se sentaba con ella en sus piernas -, tienes una voz hermosa… como tú – le pinchó la nariz y ella rió -, pero… ¿de dónde sacaste ese hombre para el osito?

Mi niña se encogió de hombros y comenzó a reír mientras se removía entre los brazos de Alec quien tuvo que volver a dejarla en el suelo cuando vio que no tenía sentido seguirle preguntando nada.

- Yo… nunca lo nombro, no sé de donde… - subí mis manos hasta que conseguí tomar mi cabello, estaba tan nerviosa que comencé a jugar con mis mechones hasta que Alec se me acercó y detuvo mis movimientos -. Incluso trato de no pensar en él.

Sentí las lagrimas juntarse en mis ojos pero los cerré con fuerza porque odiaba llorar por él – Cariño… está bien que piensen en él, que llores, incluso está bien que lo extrañes.

Cuando abrí los ojos y vi a Alec tan preocupado por mí, me odie aun más, porque si tan solo pudiera dirigir mi corazón, lo dirigiría directamente hasta él.

- Alec…

- No digas nada – me abrazó con más fuerza aún -, porque cualquier cosa que digas ahora no la dirás pensando en claro.

- Es solo que… me da rabia que él se fuera sin que yo pudiera hacer nada.

- ¡Ey! – con sus manos tomó mi rostro y me hizo verlo directamente a los ojos -, tuviste una depresión muy fuerte que aun no superas por completo, no fue tu culpa nada de lo que pasó, ya hablamos esto y lo hablaste con tu medico, tienes que entender que no estabas bien en esos momentos.

- Pero, yo debería haberme dado cuenta.

- Sí, pudiste hacerlo antes, pero lo hiciste de todas formas.

- Muy tarde.

- No muchas personas buscan ayuda por su cuenta cuando tienen una depresión tan fuerte Bella, tú lo sabes.

Bajé la cabeza y asentí, yo sabía que él tenía razón. En esos momentos hice lo más que pude, lamentablemente no alcanzó para retener a Edward, pero sabía con claridad que debía estar agradecida por estar bien y poder cuidar de mis hijos.

- Ahora piensa en el futuro, deja el pasado donde está y comienza a formar tu vida.

- Gracias por estar conmigo siempre Alec.

El resto de la tarde fue una mierda para mi, ya que por más que traté que ni mi madre ni Eleazar se dieran cuenta de mi estado, aún así tuve que responder preguntas por mi rostro tan serio, por suerte, Alec me salvó diciendo que era un pequeño malestar por una dona que me había comido más temprano.

Para cuando llegó la noche y me acurruqué en mi cama, dejé que las lágrimas salieran sin contenerlas. Me quedé dormida con mis ojos hinchados y con la imagen de Edward en mi cabeza.

.

.

.

Si había algo que odiaba de mi trabajo era el papeleo, por eso, cuando terminé de rellenar las ultimas fichas que me quedan pude por fin respirar, dejé a un lado del sofá mi paleta y me estiré en el, la sala de descanso estaba vacía y me permití cerrar los ojos por un segundo. La noche anterior casi no dormí ya que Marty tuvo una pesadilla que lo dejó bastante asustado, no le bastó con que lo llevara a dormir conmigo, además tuve que hablar con él y contarle historias hasta que volvió a conciliar el sueño, no me quejaba de estar con mi hijo, pero ahora, luego de ocho horas seguidas de trabajo, la falta de sueño me estaba comenzando a pasar la cuenta.

Aunque solo había pasado una semana desde el incidente con el osito de mis hijos, algo me decía que el malestar para dormir de Marty se debía a ello, aunque la verdad es que tampoco él tenía porque saberlo…

¡Mierda!

Ahora estaba consiguiendo estresarme aun más.

Mantuve mis ojos cerrados y me relajé, supongo que por eso no escuché la puerta abrirse ni los pasos acercarse hasta mi.

- ¿Estas cansada?

Lejos de exaltarme, me relajé aun más. Asentí con la cabeza y no abrí los ojos – No dormí muy bien anoche… pero no me quejó – abrí los ojos ahora para poder sentarme y dejarle espacio a Alec.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Marty – me masajeé las sienes -, tuvo una pesadilla y le costó mucho volver a dormir.

- ¿Sobre qué?

Suspiré y me concentré en él – No lo sé, no me quiso decir, solo me pidió que lo llevara a dormir conmigo.

- ¿Y Serena?

Sonreí, mi hija era un angelito – Ella le hace honor a su hombre, ni siquiera se despertó con el llanto de su hermano, cuando fui a verla en la mañana seguía plácidamente dormida, no sé dio cuenta que su hermano no estaba.

- Bendita sea – ahora fue Alec quien cerró los ojos, pero los abrió con rapidez -, yo me despierto por todo, la otra noche sentí la alarma de un auto que estaba estacionado a dos cuadras.

Se quejó y yo reí por lo ridículo que sonaba eso.

- Necesito café – se puso de pie con tanta rapidez que me asustó un poco -. ¿Quieres uno?

- Sí, me vendría bien.

Mientras Alec iba a la cafetera a preparar los dos café, yo revisé mi celular para comprobar que mi madre no había llamado, al principio me costó, pero aprendí a no llamar cada tanto a casa, mientras yo creía que era lo mejor, luego solo me di cuenta de lo nerviosa que ponía a mi madre e incluso a mis hijos repitiéndoles tantas veces que los amaba, ahora, solo esperaba que mi madre me llamara para poder saludarlos. Siempre lo hacía al medio día, pero a estas horas, cuando ya iba a terminar mi turno, no tenía sentido que lo hiciera.

- Ten.

Recibí el café y apunté con la barbilla sus manos - ¿Qué traes ahí?

- Oh, una revista que estaba encima de la mesa del café – la miró y se encogió de hombros -, me apeteció para leer mientras…

Al ver su rostro desencajado no pude contener la risa, ya conocía bastante bien a Alec como para saber de ciertas… mañana intimas suyas, como ir al baño con algo para leer.

Seguimos conversando mientras terminábamos el café, nuestro descanso ya estaba llegando a su fin y aunque me costara, necesitaba terminar la hora que me restaba antes de ir a casa, mientras le daba mi ultimo sorbo a mi café, vi de reojo como Alec hojeaba la revista, pero me preocupó mucho cuando cambió su expresión por una de disgustó y se levantó casi con agresividad.

- ¿Qué pasó? – dejé a un lado mi taza vacía y me puse de pie también.

- Nada… es solo algo que leí… vi – cerró la revista y la puso bajó su brazo, esperaba que me sonriera pero no lo hizo.

Me preocupó.

- ¿Qué cosa?... vamos, déjame verla – estiré la mano para ver qué era lo que lo había puesto así pero por más que esperé, no me la pasó.

- No, creo que es mejor que no la veas, es solo una tontera.

Insistí con mi mano estirada, le puse una nueva sonrisa y estaba vez él me devolvió una mueca.

- ¡Vamos!… déjame verla.

- No, Bella, de verdad, creo que es mejor que…

Me acerqué sigilosamente hasta él aprovechándome de que se distrajo con el sonido de su celular. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca traté de ser más rápida que él y tomé la revista casi sin mucho esfuerzo.

- ¡La tengo! – la alcé al aire y comencé un pequeño baile de victoria.

No sabía cuál era el problema pero mi alegría se esfumo cuando vi el rostro de Alec prácticamente desencajarse. Me preocupé, sobre todo porque la revista ni siquiera fuera suya, así que el problema debía estar en el contenido de la misma.

Sin dejar de verlo, la di vuelta hasta la pagina que había estado leyendo y por eso lo vi rodar los ojos y alzar las manos al aire – Lo siento mucho, de verdad Bella.

No le dije nada, solo me concentré en la página de papel cuché y comprendí por fin el origen de tanto alboroto, quise sonreír e incluso reír a carcajadas porque aunque estaba viendo las letras juntas delante de mí, el sentido que mi cerebro les estaba dando era tan doloroso que llorar era mi última opción.

"_**Edward Cullen y su nueva novia… ¿suenan campanas de boda?"**_

- Bella… - dejé caer la revista a mis pies y permití que los brazos de Alec me rodearan y me consolaran. Lo mejor, es que a él no tenía que decirle lo mucho que necesitaba de un abrazo en esos momentos.

- Estoy bien – murmuré aun algo perdida -, de verdad – me separé un poco de su pecho para verlo mejor -, es solo que… me sorprendió un poco, nada más.

- Mira, si quieres puedes irte, no queda mucho para termine tu turno y yo puedo cubrirte.

- No… estoy bien.

- Bella, recuerda que no puedes cerrarte – me zamarreó un poco, lo justo para hacerme verlo -, necesitas decir que es lo que estas sintiendo.

- Es que ahora mismo no sé lo que siento.

- Él volvió – asentí porque yo también lo leí, lo sabía -, y quizás esto te da una nueva oportunidad para…

- Tiene novia – le sonreí lo mejor que pude -, así que supongo que esa es mi salida, necesito comprender que ya es muy tarde.

- Bells…

- No quiero hablar ahora pero te prometo que cuando esté lista te buscaré… ¿sí?

Lo miré fijamente y esperé a que asintiera, aunque le costó un poco se lo agradecí. Me puse de puntillas, besé su mejilla y le sonreí para que supiera que todo estaba bien, o que por lo menos no estaba tan mal.

Me agaché para tomar la revista que había dejado caer, volví al sofá a tomar mi paleta con mis fichas y salí de ahí.

Alec sabía que era mejor no seguirme y así lo hizo. Mi cabeza algo desconectada del mundo me permitió terminar mi turno pero en cuanto estuve sentada en mi auto, volví a hace una hora atrás, abrí la revista sobre el volante y leí con mayor detalle el articulo.

"_**El guapo empresario vuelve a los Estados Unidos luego de un año de ausencia y no lo hace solo, una guapísima mujer se bajó de su brazo del avión y fuentes cercas dicen que incluso están compartiendo departamento.**_

_**Aunque Edward ya lleva una semana en Los Angeles, no hemos podido conseguir fotos suyas al cierre de esta edición, pero se espera conseguir algunas imágenes en la cena de beneficio que se realizará este viernes 22 en el Hotel "La Peninsula" de Beverly Hills…**_

_**¿Irá con su nueva novia?"**_

Al terminar de leer, alcé mi vista y vi la radio del auto, en letras rojas y brillantes resaltaba la hora y la fecha.

**Viernes 22 de Octubre, 20:13 pm.**

No lo pensé, antes de darme cuenta ya tenía mi celular en mi oreja esperando porque mi madre me contestara.

- Hija, ¿estás llegando?, ya tengo puestos los platos para…

- Mamá – la corté antes de que siguiera hablando -, yo… tengo que hacer un par de horas extras, lo siento pero me tardaré un poco más, empiecen a comer sin mí por favor.

- Cariño, no deberías trabajar tanto.

- Lo siento mamá – de reojo volví a mirar la hora y necesitaba apurarme -, me están llamando y necesito colgar.

- Bien, pero prométeme que comerás algo.

- Claro.

Colgué porque si seguía hablando con mi madre tenía muchas posibilidades de flaquear. Por eso, a penas puse en marcha mi automóvil, apagué cualquier resquicio de pensamiento lógico y me encaminé hasta esa bendita fiesta.

Dos cuadras antes se notaba lo lleno que estaba el lugar, por eso, aparqué en cuanto encontré un lugar disponible y me bajé.

Pero solo me bastó poner los pies en el suelo para ver lo mal que estaba esto, mis zapatillas planas y mi atuendo cómodo para el trabajo no era para nada el look correcto para hacer esto, estuve a punto de volver a meterme a mi auto y escapar de ahí pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, me había costado demasiado llegar hasta aquí y aunque aun no estaba cien por ciento segura de que haría una vez que lo viera, sí estaba segura de que necesitaba verlo.

No necesité llegar hasta la entrada del hotel para saber que iba a ser imposible que me dejaran entrar, por lo mismo no me quedó otra que meterme por la entrada lateral, afortunadamente, la bata del hospital que no me había sacado me servía para pasar un poco inadvertida entre los camareros.

- Ten… lleva esto… ¡rápido!

Tomé la caja que me daban y asentí porque con esto tenía pase directo para el interior del hotel.

En cuanto pude, dejé la caja a un lado y me saqué mi bata ya que mi jeans y remera era algo mejor que mi bata blanca. Me dolió pero la tuve que dejar tirada, ya después me encargaría otra.

El salón estaba llenísimo, por lo que nadie puso especial atención en mí, aunque yo también contribuí manteniéndome en las sombras y buscando a la única persona que quería ver.

Cuando las luces bajaron supe que algo estaba a punto de suceder, me escondí detrás de un pilar y esperé hasta que un hombre que recordaba bastante bien, se subió al escenario.

- Queridos amigos, les agradecemos a todos su presencia hoy, ya que esto no es solo un evento a beneficio de las víctimas del incendio de Compton, sino también una forma de darle la bienvenida a mi hijo, Edward Cullen, quien vuelve a Los Ángeles luego de estar fuera por más de un año – Carlisle hizo una pausa y yo me acerqué un poco más para ver si conseguía verlo -, hijo… ven y di algunas palabras.

En cámara lenta, vi como Edward se ponía de pie y subía los cinco escalones hasta llegar al lado de su padre, ya no me importaba no estar oculta, seguí avanzo hasta tener la mejor visión de él.

- Muchas gracias padre – traté de buscar algo de ironía en él y me sentí un poco mejor al encontrarla, seguía mirando de la misma forma a su padre -, es un honor para mí volver a casa y… solo me tomaré unos segundos para agradecer a Alice, quien ha estado conmigo durante todo este año, ella…

Al mismo tiempo que dejó de hablar, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, no sé si fue para bien o para mal, pero luego de un año, nos estábamos volviendo a encontrar.

Me quedé quieta, no escapé por más que mis pies me rogaban porque saliéramos corriendo, esperé hasta que él se disculpó y solo cuando lo tuve lo bastante cerca mandé todo al diablo y me acerqué hasta él.

Sabía que mucha gente me estaba mirando e incluso juzgando, pero el resto se podía ir a la mierda, este era nuestro momento y de nadie más.

- Edward…

- Edward, querido – desvié mi atención de él solo cuando sentí la presencia de esa menuda chica que se nos había acercado -, tu madre te está buscando.

Retrocedí un paso porque sabía que si Esme estaba metida entre medio iba a ser muy difícil que hablar con él. Aunque nuevamente, solo necesité verlo a los ojos para recobrar mis fuerzas y reafirmar mi posición en esos momentos.

- Lo siento – miré a la chica -, pero necesito hablar con Edward.

- Pero Esme…

- Le puedes decir a Esme que si tiene algo que decir puede venir ella misma a buscar a su hijo.

La chica bufó y dejó de verme, así que se desvió a Edward quien en todo momento había estado prendado de mi, aunque sus ojos estrechados, no me dejaron en claro si quería estar frente a mi o no.

- Alice, cariño… solo dile a Esme que iré en unos momentos.

Ella asintió y le sonrió. Odié la caricia que le dio, pero por lo menos, se estaba quedando conmigo.

Pensé que me iba a hablar o algo, pero en lugar de eso, me tomó del brazo y me llevó hasta un rincón bastante oculto del resto de la fiesta.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Estaba tan nervioso y apurado que me dolió todo – Después de un año, ¿solo me dices eso?

- Bella, este no es el momento…

Bajé la vista y negué con la cabeza antes de volver a mirarlo - ¿Ya te perdí, no?, no importa que haya venido hasta acá ni lo que tenga que decir… ya te perdí.

El que no dijera nada, solo estaba consiguiendo que esto fuera mil veces más difícil… y doloroso.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Bien, como podrán darse cuenta, ya no queda nada para que esto termine :(**

**Espero que no me odien.**

**Besos, Joha!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 32<strong>

- Bella, lo siento…

- ¡Ey! – aunque mi voz sonó relaja como quería, por dentro me estaba muriendo de dolor -, somos grandes, sabía que esta era una posibilidad y no te juzgo… solo que no quería quedarme con la duda.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿Fuiste tú quien me dejó? – miró hacía el resto de la gente y apretó sus labios, pero de nada sirvió -, no entiendo… ¡Dios Bella!, ¡A pasado más de un año!

Cuando se dio cuenta que había alzado la voz más de lo políticamente correcto, me tomó por el brazo y me arrastró hacía un balcón, lejos de las miradas curiosas. La brisa de Los Ángeles a penas y dejaba sentir el aire helado de la noche, pero por instinto me abracé, no fue por frio, solo fue por sentirme un poco reconfortada.

- Lamento mucho si te estoy causando problemas, pero… no racionalicé bien antes de venir – eso no era del todo cierto pero él no tenía porque saberlo.

- Mira Bella – lo vi bien apoyaba su espalda en la baranda y flexionaba sus brazos sobre su pecho. Me distraje por un segundo -, no quiero hacerte sentir mal pero… estuve mucho tiempo en un estado que… - comenzó a negar con la cabeza y en un momento se estremeció como si estuviera recordando algo realmente desagradable -, y no quiero volver a eso.

- ¿Yo te puse en ese lugar?

Él me dio una sonrisa que aunque era hermosa, no me reconfortó – Yo mismo me puse ahí… desde el momento que traté de reemplazar a Jasper.

- No, nunca trataste de reemplazar a Jasper – quise acercarme pero él, tan frio y distante no me dio la confianza suficiente -, sabes que las cosas no fueron así… yo, poco después de que te fueras – pasé el nudo de mi garganta y procuré retomar el hilo de mis ideas -, no pasé por mi mejor momento, Eleazar me convenció de ir al médico y descubrí que tenía… tengo – me corregí -, de depresión.

- ¿Qué?

Él, por fin distendió sus brazos pero aun así no se acercó hacía mí, pero por lo menos lo sentí algo más cercano.

- Parece ser que quedé con un grado de depresión después de lo de Jasper que se ocultó en cuanto tu entraste a mi vida, me hiciste bien por mucho tiempo, pero en cuanto tuve a los mellizos… - negué con la cabeza -, todo explotó como una enorme bomba, ya no pude contener mas todo lo que estaba pasando y me descargué contigo.

- ¿Ahora, estas bien?

- Mucho mejor – le sonreí -, he estado yendo a terapia y las cosas han ido mejorando.

- Eso está muy bien – asintió -, ¿Cómo…?

No necesité que terminará la pregunta – Ellos están bien.

- Supongo que no me recuerdan – vi un dejo de melancolía en sus ojos, por eso no pude ocultarle la verdad.

- Quizás no se acuerdan muy bien – reconocí -, pero de alguna forma lo hacen… le pusieron tu nombre a su oso de peluche, bueno, tu apodo… le pusieron Eddie.

- Oh – un sonido fue todo lo que salió de sus labios.

Desde ahí todo se volvió muchísimo más incomodo, así que entendí que era el momento para salir, para siempre de la vida de Edward.

- Si quieres verlos… puedes hacerlo, ¿lo sabes no?, son tu familia después de todo – podría haber dicho que eran sus sobrinos, pero siempre iba a considerar a Edward algo más que solo el tío de mis hijos.

- Gracias.

- Bueno – comencé con mi despedida -, sabes donde vivimos así que solo tienes que pasarte por ahí, y… Alice es muy linda, solo espero que ella te haga mejor que yo.

Le di una sonrisa porque Edward se la merecía, él se merecía que lo último que viera de mi en el plano de nuestra relación, fuera una sonrisa.

Me di media vuelta pero antes de llegar a la puerta me giré, aún con mi sonrisa plasmada – Si lucho por ti… ¿tengo alguna posibilidad?

Su rostro, hasta el momento impasible, de pronto se contrajo como si hubiera mordido un gajo de limón.

- Bien, entonces tomaré ese silencio como sí… una de las cosas que he aprendido en terapia, es a reconocer mis sentimientos, y aunque lo siento por Alice… no puedo darme media vuelta e ignorar que aun te amo.

Salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude ya que mi cambio de decisión de última hora me había dejado desconcertada incluso a mí misma. Pero ya suficiente había dejado que Edward tomara las decisiones por los dos y si era sincera, aún veía algo de amor por mí en sus ojos, así que si tenía una oportunidad con él, iba a saberlo muy pronto.

Dejar el recuerdo de Jasper atrás había sido difícil, pero hoy, por vez mil quinientas, podía decir, por fin y definitivamente. Que aceptaba su muerte y aceptaba seguir avanzando, solo que para seguir avanzando necesitaba a Edward conmigo.

En cuanto crucé el umbral de mi casa y me encontré con mi madre, supe que ella tenía una muy buena sospecha de mi reciente paradero, pero no dijo nada y yo se lo agradecí. Cuando pasé por el cuarto de mis hijos y los vi durmiendo, por un segundo tuve una buena idea de cómo atraer de nuevo a Edward hacía mí, pero así como lo pensé la rechacé, yo no pensaba utilizar a mis hijos, esta era una batalla mía.

Por último, si no podía reconquistarlo sentimentalmente enseguida, haría todo lo posible para recuperar su amistad, me conforma con estar al lado de Edward aunque fuera como su amiga.

.

.

.

Me puse el último pendiente y alisé mi vestido, el sol brillaba más que nunca, fruncí los ojos al mirar por la ventana.

No quería hacer esto, me sentía mal, me dolía todo, pero lo había prometido como amiga… amiga, que dolorosa sonaba esa palabra cuando uno quería ser más que amiga.

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que me reencontré con Edward y aunque nuestra relación fue muy lenta en un principio, hoy por fin podía decir que éramos amigos… maldita sea, amigos, como odiaba esa palabra.

En mi casa ya todos estaban listos, me acerqué hasta mis hijos y le acomodé los bucles a Serena y la pequeña pajita a Marty.

- ¿Lista Bells?

- Claro – respondí con mi mayor esfuerzo para que mi madre no notara mi malestar.

El camino a la iglesia fue una tortura, no quería ver a Edward y menos en un día como hoy, pero tenía que estar ahí, a su lado… como amiga.

Cuando llegamos ya había una buena cantidad de gente y él… mi mejor amigo. En cuanto lo vi se me olvidó todo lo que había estado sintiendo durante los últimos días, me acerqué a él y le sonreí para que viera que estaba a su lado, apoyando en el día más importante de su vida… el día de su matrimonio.

- Bella, menos mal que llegas, pensé que no vendrías – me dio un abrazado bastante más apretado de lo normal.

- ¿Y porque no vendría? – aunque mi pregunta fue retorica, él asintió. Se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos.

- Lo siento, si prefieres no entrar…

- No, esto está bien – me crucé de brazos y comencé a mirar – Estoy bien, es solo que… no entiendo aún como tú y ella…

- Ya te lo expliqué Bella, la amo y… lamento si esto te molesta pero… ¡Dios! – se pasó las manos por sus cabellos -, no quiero verte mal hoy Bells, y si de verdad prefieres…

Le sonreí pero dejé de hacerlo en cuanto por mi visión se cruzaron Esme y Carlisle, los vi acercarse hacía nosotros sin poder hacer nada por huir de ahí.

- Querido… te estábamos buscando.

Rodé los ojos ante la actitud de Esme, ignorándome – Esme, Carlisle – asintió él.

- Alec – Carlisle estiró su mano y saludó a mi amigo -, supongo que ahora puedo darte oficialmente la bienvenida a la familia.

Mi amigo sonrió algo nervioso, le di la mano solo para reconfortarlo – Aún no, mira que Alice aún está a tiempo de arrepentirse.

- Oh, no querido, ella jamás lo haría, te ama de verdad… no te dejaría jamás.

Esme es mi hermana, eso quiere decir que el tema de que sea mayor que yo y le deba respeto queda obsoleto ¿o no?, bueno, si no era así no me importaba, teníamos algunos temas que aclarar.

- Esme – la llamé con voz de mando -, acompáñame por favor, tenemos que hablar.

- Que irrespetuosa, ¿no ves que…?

No me importó, la tomé del brazo y comencé a arrastrarla por entre los invitados, ella se mantuvo callada, sabía que no le convenía armar un escándalo delante de toda su familia.

¡Dios!

¿Podía tener peor suerte?

De todas las mujeres del mundo, Alec justo se tuvo que fijar en Alice, prima de Edward, sobrina de Carlisle y chica demasiado simpática para ser Cullen. Si tan solo ese día no hubiera arrastrado a mi amigo a ver a Edward, sabía que él iba a estar en el Starbucks de la esquina de su casa porque él me lo había dicho, tenía una reunión con su prima y le gustaba ese lugar, iban a estar bastante tiempo ahí, por lo que en cauto estuvimos libres de nuestros turnos, tiré de Alec y lo obligué a acompañarme.

No por nada él se había ofrecido de casamentero con nosotros, tenía que estar ahí.

Y se enamoró.

Solo bastó que se viera con Alice para que saltaran las chispas y todas esas cosas. En un principio pensé que solo era algo pasajero, pero ahora, luego de tres meses, estaba esperando para verlo casarse.

¿Lo malo?

Que Alice no solo era prima de Edward, sino también la sobrina favorita de mi hermana Esme.

- ¿Podrías soltarme?, casi me dislocas el brazo – solté a Esme y ella inmediatamente comenzó a sobarse el brazo.

- Se acabó Esme – hablé con voz firme -, tienes que parar tu mierda, no es mi culpa que mi papá me haya tenido y me haya querido, pero si tu quieres pasar la segunda mitad de mi vida odiándome por eso, es tu tema. ¡Somos hermanas!

- ¡Dios!, ¡Tú no eres mi hermana!

- Lo somos – la contradije -, tuvimos el mismo padre y eso nos convierte en hermanas, sin importar el resto.

- ¿Sabes? – se encogió de hombros -, no me importa, no somos hermanas y punto.

Cerré los ojos antes de jugar mi última carta – Entonces supongo que tampoco te importan tus nietos, lo digo por todo este tiempo que ha pasado y no te has acercado a ellos.

- ¡Eso es mentira!, sí que me importan pero no me he acercado a ellos porque aún son muy pequeños y lo único que deben querer es estar con su mamá… cuando sean más grandes…

- Esa es la peor excusa de la vida. Pero ¿sabes? – alcé las manos solo para demostrar mi inconformidad -, si no quieres ser parte de sus vidas yo no pienso obligarte, solo te pido que si alguna vez te los topas, les muestres el mínimo de respeto.

Me di media vuelta esperando porque ella me detuviera, pero no lo hizo, así que traté de alejar todo lo que Esme significaba y tomé el camino de vuelta a la iglesia, pero antes de llegar lo vi de pie, mirándome.

- ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

- Lo suficiente para saber que mi madre nunca cambiará.

Vi la nostalgia en sus ojos así que sin pensarlo, lo tomé de las manos – Dale tiempo, ya verás que cuando los mellizos sean más grandes…

- No la defiendas, ella es así… pero es mi madre – se encogió de hombros -, no puedo odiarla.

- Y no deberías hacerlo, solo dale tiempo.

Él me sonrió y mi corazón se derritió, en estos últimos tres meses habíamos tenido más momentos de los que quisiera, yo me perdía en sus ojos y él en los míos pero por más que trataba de avanzar, él no me dejaba.

Su relación con Serena y Marty era como si no se hubiera visto interrumpida, ellos lo quisieron desde el primer momento en que lo volvieron a ver y de alguna forma, sé que veían en él esa figura paterna que tanta falta les hacía.

- Ya es tarde, deberíamos entrar…

Quise dar un paso pero me detuve, él seguía apartándome cuando pareciera que la tensión de siempre se hacía aún más densa.

- Sí, claro… - Edward puso su brazo en forma de jarra y me complací al sentirlo tan cerca de mí.

Juntos y de esta forma casi podíamos pasar por una pareja, pero no lo éramos, éramos solo amigos.

Volvimos al frontis de la iglesia justo en el momento en que el auto de Alice se estacionaba en la entrada.

- ¡Edwa! – mi hijo, se soltó del agarre de mi madre y corrió hacía nosotros.

Serena lo siguió de cerca, corriendo lo mejor que su equilibrio le permitía - ¡Vinite!

Edward se olvidó del mundo y se concentró en los mellizos, los tomó a ambos, sé que pesaban y que era un gran esfuerzo pero él no lo demostró.

Alice se bajó de su auto, se veía hermosa y aprovechando que Edward estaba con los niños, me acerqué hasta Alec que prácticamente tiritaba de los nervios.

- Tranquilo… todo saldrá bien – le murmuré a mi amigo en cuanto llegué a mi lado.

Él no me respondió pero le dio una mirada a Edward que hablaba en esos momentos con los chicos – Para ti también.

Me guiñó un ojo y se giró para entrar a la iglesia.

La ceremonia fue hermosa en muchas partes pero cuando terminó no pude sentirme más agradecida, no era gran fan de las misas. Pero por lo menos estaba sentada junto a Edward a mis hijos.

Cuando Alec levantó el velo de Alice y la besó, no pude evitar que las lagrimas se acumularan en mis ojos, la forma en la que ellos se veían eran muy similar a como nos veíamos con Edward, pero la diferencia es que ellos estaban cumpliendo su sueño de estar juntos y nosotros… nosotros solo somos amigos.

- Jamás hubiera pensando que terminaría emparentado con Alec – me dijo Edward al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a aplaudir.

- Son felices.

- Eso se nota – comentó él con una sonrisa al ver que mi amigo no soltaba el rostro de su prima.

- ¡Beso! – gritó Marty provocando risas en su hermana.

- Beso – repitió ella y miró a Edward.

- No cariño, tu eres muy pequeña aún, cuando tengas unos treinta años podrás recién pensar en experimentarlo.

Sonreí como tonta, él era tan padre de ellos.

A la fiesta, nos fuimos con Edward en vez de con mi madre y Eleazar. Los niños iban en las sillas que él les había comprado y hablaban animadamente, sabía que no iban a aguantar mucho más pero por ahora estaban con todo el ánimo.

- Supongo que estaremos poco, los chicos caerán rendidos dentro de nada – murmuré.

- Yo… - Edward iba con su vista en la carretera pero la desvió por un segundo para verme -, renté una habitación en el hotel, no es bueno conducir cuando se ha bebido y…

- Oh, supongo que es una buena idea.

Él solo me sonrió sin decir nada más.

.

.

.

La fiesta era lujo puro, no por nada la había organizado Alice con la ayuda de Esme, por lo menos ella tendría la posibilidad de organizar algún matrimonio, ya que…

Luego de la cena movieron todo para dejar la pista de baile libre pero mis niños ya estaban a punto de caer rendidos así que me preparé para llevarlos arriba.

- Serena, cariño… creo que ya es hora de dormir.

- No… yo teno… - de pronto, sus ojitos que se estaban cayendo de cansancio se abrieron y cobraron vida.

- ¿Qué cariño? – ella estaba en su sillita y de entremedio sacó una nota

_**Es una hermosa noche… ¿quieres contar las estrellas conmigo?**_

No necesité que la nota llevara firma, porque reconocí enseguida la letra - ¿Edward te dio esto?

Ella no me hizo caso y comenzó a jugar con un pequeño cascabel que le había traído.

Miré a mi madre y le pedí con la mirada que la cuidara, cuando me sonrió me levanté y comencé a buscar a Edward que estaba con Marty, pero antes de encontrarlos, me topé con Alec quien llevaba en brazos a mi hijo.

- ¿Qué está pasando Alec?, ¿Dónde está Edward?

Él se encogió de hombros y removió a mi hijo entre sus brazos – Vamos campeón, dale a mami lo que tienes para ella.

- Toma – él me entregó una nota igual a la de su herma y se fue riendo en los brazos de mi amigo, la desdoblé y me encontré con la misma letra.

_**Te estoy esperando en el patio trasero, ¿o tienes miedo de estar a solas conmigo?**_

Miré por todos lados hasta que encontré la puerta para salir al patio. Pero no vi mucho, todo estaba oscuro y… de pronto, un montón de pequeñas luces se prendieron creando un ambiente casi como de película.

- ¿Edward? – pregunté al viento ya que no lo veía por ningún lado.

- No te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves esta noche.

Me giré y en medio de la pérgola, estaba él, tan hermoso como siempre - ¿Qué haces ahí? – le pregunté.

- Ven – estiró su mano y me ayudó a subirme con él.

En cuanto nos paramos en el medio, la parte del centro comenzó a girar lentamente.

- ¿Qué…? – me asusté un poco pero él me tomó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

- Una vez, vi en una película una escena final similar a esto y… pensé que era un buen final… o comienzo para nosotros – me aferré a él con mayor fuerza cuando mi corazón comenzó a latir con mayor fuerza -, porque aunque me encanta ser tu amigo, no creo que podamos seguir así… ya no más Bella.

Me separó de él pero aun así, no fui capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

- Mírame por favor – con esfuerzo y comiéndome las lágrimas lo vi.

Él me sonrió y acarició mis mejillas antes de agacharse y apoyarse en una sola rodilla - ¡Oh Dios mío! – me llevé las manos al rostro y me lo tapé.

- Te amo, lo sabes, te amo incluso antes de conocerte y aunque sé que siempre Jasper tendrá una parte muy importante en nuestros corazones, sé que ya lo olvidaste y que ahora, luego de tantas idas y venidas, por fin llegó el momento de que nosotros seamos felices.

- Edward… - gemí pero sin ser capaz de decir nada más.

- Si no te pedí matrimonio antes creo que era porque a mí también me falta mucho, perdonarme y perdonar a mi hermano. Ahora todo eso ya quedó atrás, así que… Bella, amor… ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

- Sí.

Aunque hablé bastante bajo, él me escucho, deslizó el anillo en mi dedo y se levantó para alzarme y darme vueltas.

Su beso me llenó por completo, no necesita nada más de él que saberlo a mi lado, pero ahora, con su anillo en mi dedo, podía decir que era completamente feliz.

- Te amo – murmuré antes de volver a tomar sus labios.

Y tenía razón, este no era un principio ni un final, solo era yo… volviendo a vivir.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Uno más y esto se acaba :(**

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron hasta acá :)**

**Besos, Joha!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 33<strong>

- ¡Amigos! – el tintineo de la copa llamó la atención de todos -, lamento interrumpir su comida, pero me gustaría hacer un brindis por mi maravillosa esposa – estiré mi mano y dejé que Edward la besa y acariciara -, no fue fácil para nosotros llegar a este día y estoy seguro que ustedes saben de eso, pero quiero agradecerles el estar hoy con nosotros celebrando este día tan especial en el que por fin conseguí que Bella me diera el sí – sonreí viéndolo pero su imagen muy pronto se distorsionó ya que las lagrimas no me dejaban ver con claridad -. Así que les pido alzar su copa – él lo hizo y todos lo imitamos -, y brindar por mi maravilla esposa y mis hermosos hijos.

En la mesa de enfrente, estaban Serena y Marty los que rebotaron en las sillas al saberse nombrados por su padre.

Un par de lágrimas me cayeron por las mejillas antes de que Edward las dispersara con sus besos.

- Te amo – murmuró y yo le respondí con un mudo, _"yo también"_.

- ¡Salud! – resonó en el salón.

Aunque nuestro matrimonio no fue enorme, el salón que escogimos para celebrarlo estaba lleno, aunque lleno de nuestros familiares y amigo, bueno, los que quisieron venir, ya que una buena parte de la familia de Edward, comenzando por sus padres, no se presentaron.

Sé que eso impedía que, mi ahora esposo, estuviera cien por ciento feliz, por lo mismo, antes de venir tuve la pésima idea de ir a ver a sus padres.

Toqué el timbre y esperé, solo para que Esme saliera hecha una furia, sé que dijo muchas cosas y que la mayoría fueron insultos, pero Eleazar, que en esos momentos iba conmigo, pude detenerla y llevarme de vuelta al auto. El chofer tuvo que dar una vuelta extra antes de llevarme con Edward porque me costó bastante terminar de entender que Esme no quería nada que ver con nosotros, y mucho menos después de que me convirtiera en la esposa de su hijo, era horrible que rechazara a sus nietos y a Edward, pero luego de sentir en odio detrás de sus palabras, supe que lo mejor era mantenerla lejos.

Solo me bastó ver a Edward de pie en el altar para darme cuenta de que todo estaba en su lugar, ya no me importó Esme, ni Carlisle, ni mucho menos Rosalie, lo único que podía ver era a Edward y mi familia.

- Hijos, quiero que se porten bien, yo mañana los iré a buscar muy temprano para que nos vayamos de viaje.

Serena asintió pero Marty negó con la cabeza – Yo no quiero mami… yo quiero ir contigo…

Fruncí el ceño y arrugué los labios porque nunca me era fácil negarles algo a mis hijos – Marty, papá y yo tenemos que hacer unos recados antes del viaje… para que así todo salga bien mañana.

- ¿Papá no me arropará esta noche?

Luego de un año con Edward de vuelta en sus vidas, no pasó mucho tiempo para que mis hijos, espontáneamente comenzaran a llamarlo papá, la primera vez el corazón de Edward saltó ansioso y un par de lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, pero al darnos cuenta de que para ellos eso era él, los dejamos ser hasta que hoy, por fin hicimos todo legar, no solo nuestro matrimonio, sino también la adopción de ellos.

- Se quedarán con la abuela y el abuelo… y estoy segura de que ellos los arroparan.

- ¿Y mañana nos vienes a buscar? – asentí ante la pregunta de mi hija.

- Pero eso no quita que no pueda darles un beso enorme ahora.

Detrás de mi apareció Edward y tomo a nuestros hijos al mismo tiempo como solía hacerlos, ellos rieron al verse en los brazos de su padre y se removieron luego de que él les diera un beso enorme en cada mejilla.

- ¿Nos extrañarán?

- ¡Sí! – gritaron al unísono.

Aunque amaba la imagen que me daban ellos tres juntos, se estaba haciendo muy tarde y yo necesitaba un minuto a solas con mi marido. Bueno, mucho más que un minuto.

Para cortar el momento, me volví a buscar a mi madre con la mirada quien me encontró enseguida y así mismo se apresuró a nuestro lado.

- Mañana iremos por ellos temprano, solo necesito que los vistas con las ropas que puse en sus mochilas.

- Tranquila cariño – me abrazo y yo aproveché de recostarme en su pecho -, ahora procura pasar un momento a solas con tu marido. Se lo merecen.

- Mamá…

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de carmín ante sus palabras. La verdad era que desde que acepté ser su esposa, con Edward casi no teníamos tiempo para nosotros y esta noche, sería nuestra primera vez en mes, por un momento, creo que expectativa era incluso mayor que ese reencuentro en la boda de Alec y Alice, de alguna forma, esta noche era muchísimo más especial.

Luego de despedirnos de nuestros hijos y de nuestros invitados, con Edward nos fuimos directo a la suite que mi madre y Eleazar nos regalaron por esta noche. En el camino ninguno dijo nada, mis ojos estaban pesados y se caían por el sueño, estos últimos días casi no había podido dormir y eso me estaba pasando la cuenta, de hecho, cuando llegamos, fue Edward quien me tuvo que guiar por el ascensor.

- Llegamos amor – respiré hondo y abrí los ojos.

Solo me bastó ver el lugar para despertar por completo, estiré los brazos hacia arriba y los dejé caer en los hombros de mi esposo que no tardó en tomarme de las caderas.

- Estas muy cansada, lo mejor será que duermas… mañana nos espera un largo viaje.

Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y me reí ruidosamente – Amor, ¿de verdad piensas que lo que quiero hacer en estos momentos en dormir?

- Cariño – habló él tomando mi rostro -, prácticamente te tuve que arrastras hasta acá, así que creo que lo mejor será descansar ya después…

No lo dejé hablar, llevé mis labios hacia su cuello y succioné fuerte y duro para cortar cualquier pensamiento pesimista que puede haber estado teniendo. Él gimió y me dio un mejor acceso que no desaproveché, seguí en mi labor pero esta vez subiendo los besos por su mandíbula hasta llegar a sus labios.

- Solo… no pienses, déjate llevar… - murmuré antes de atacar con todo los labios.

Sonreí satisfecha cuando sus manos bajaron por mi espalda hasta alcanzar mi trasero, me apegó a él en un principio pero yo supe escaparme a tiempo.

- ¿Qué…? – su voz era jadeante y sus labios estaban hinchados, un perfecto cuadro capaz de calentar a cualquier mujer. Pero yo necesitaba unos minutos a solas.

- Siéntate, sirve unas copas, yo vengo ahora.

No le di tiempo para replicar, me fui corriendo al que supuse era el baño, acerté. Y ahí, me despojé con cuidado del sencillo vestido que había decidido usar, no era para nada principesco pero me hizo lucir bien y era blanco, como siempre quise.

Debajo de mi vestido de novia tenía puesto el conjunto de ropa interior que especialmente había comprado para esta noche. De blanco virginal, con un profundo escote y con la suficiente transparencia como para alterar a mi marido, salí a su encuentro.

La mirada con la que me recibió me bastó para saber que estaba haciendo esto bien, caminé con calma hasta su lado, de pie frente a la cama, tomé su corbatín y se lo quité.

- Te ves hermosa… preciosa – puso uno de sus dedos en mis labios y yo lo lamí antes de dejarlo ir.

- Acabo de tomar una decisión – murmuré sin verlo, estaba demasiado concentrada en desvestirlo.

- ¿Mmm? – tomé eso como su respuesta.

Sonreí, amaba acariciar su tan bien formado pecho – Que no podemos pasar más de una semana sin hacer el amor – alcé la vista para encontrármelo viéndome, amé ver la excitación en sus ojos.

- Yo… creo lo mismo.

- Es que – dejé un beso en el centro de su pecho y respiré su aroma -, no puedo estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti… y ahora, siento como si hubieran pasado años.

- Entonces supongo que tenemos que ponernos el día.

Pensé que me iba a tocar, besar o algo pero en vez de eso, Edward se alejó de mi y se recostó en la cama con las manos detrás de su cabeza.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Me pongo cómodo para ver a mi esposa desnudarse.

Arqueé una ceja y asentí. Miré por el lugar pero no encontré lo que buscaba así que fui hacia mi bolso y saqué mi _I-Phone_, ahí busqué la canción que quería y la puse a un volumen alto.

Nunca había hecho un striptease pero hice lo mejor que pude, moví mis caderas con lentitud y me balanceé de un lugar a otro sacando la poca ropa que llevaba encima con la mayor sensualidad de la que fui capaz.

Estaba disfrutando esto y mucho, pero, lamentablemente, la poca ropa que llevaba se acabo bastante rápido, así que cuando me di cuenta que ya estaba desnuda, gateé hasta la cama, hasta ponerme sobre mí esposo. Afortunadamente él fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para terminar de desnudarse a sí mismo.

Nuestros sexos se juntaron al instante, provocando miles de sensaciones en nosotros y dejándonos saber que no íbamos a aguantar mucho tiempo más.

- ¡Dios!, eres hermosa… y yo solo quiero hundirme en ti…

Vi a Edward bajar una de sus manos para tomar su polla y guiarla hasta mi abertura. Aunque en un principio solo se rozó, fue suficiente para que ambos gimiéramos con fuerza.

- Edward… solo métela.

- Pero…

- ¡HAZLO! – ya que vi que él estaba un poco lento, dejé caer mis caderas sobre las suyas, permitiendo así, que nuestros sexos se conectaran por completo.

- ¡Oh, mierda! – Edward gruñó y se sentó en la cama conmigo.

Dejé que me apretara a su pecho y nos balanceara a su ritmo, porque para mí era suficiente y sinceramente, a estas alturas, no estaba muy segura de aguantar mucho más. Sentí su polla entrar y salir de mi, de esta forma frenética, era suficiente para hacerme acabar en un par de embestidas más.

- Edward… ya casi…

- Aún no.

Una vez más, Edward se me alejó de mí, pero esta vez, incluso, se salió de adentro de mí.

- Ponte en cuatro… quiero follaste en cuatro… y alza tu culito… quiero verlo bien.

Sus palabras, su voz… su todo, me hicieron gemir. Pero reaccioné lo más rápido que pude y me puse como él me lo había podido. Me afirmé con ambas manos en la cama y levanté mi trasero lo más que pude, la expectación de no ver a Edward acabo cuando tocó entre mi trasero, buscando mi abertura el canal que tan ansiosamente esperaba recibirlo. Llevábamos un tiempo tratando de hacerlo por atrás pero habíamos decido dejar el momento para hoy, después de todo, era algo nuevo para ambos y de alguna extra forma, quisimos perder una virginidad juntos en nuestra noche de bodas.

- Edward…

- Tranquila – gimió -, si te duele o solo quieres parar, avísame.

Asentí y para tener mejor apoyo, me afirmé en mis antebrazos – Lo sé… confió en ti.

- Te amo, Bella – sentí sus labios en mi espalda, seguida de la punta de su polla en mi culo.

- Yo también… - el resto de las palabras murieron en mi garganta, ya que sentirlo dentro de mí fue suficiente como para que se me atorara cualquier cosa.

- ¡Oh, mierda!... esto es… estas tan jodidamente apretada aquí Bella…

Solo gemí en un principio, se sentía bien pero aún era incomodo. Y Edward lo supo, ya que sin decirme nada, llevó una de sus manos al frente y comenzó a estimular mi clítoris.

- ¡MIERDA! – me aferré a las sábanas de la cama como si en ello se me fuera la vida ya que el placer que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, me estaba sobrepasando.

- Oh, Bella… esto es…

Sonreí al sentir la primera palmada, aunque él me dijo que no era de esos que golpeaban traseros cuando lo hacían a lo perrito, yo le aseguré que lo haría sin darse cuenta, creo que dar nalgadas, era algo natural en los hombres.

- Ya casi… lo siento venir…

- Yo… también – cerré los ojos y me concentré en el orgasmo que se estaba formando en mi vientre.

Pensé que Edward se correría dentro de mí, pero luego de que yo alcanzara mi orgasmo, él se salió y comenzó a masturbarse hasta que los chorros de semen cayeron sobre mi espalda, que a esas alturas yacía sobre la cama.

- Edward… - gemí.

- Espera – lo sentí levantarse y volver en nada con algo para limpiarme.

Me hubiera levantado para darle mejor acceso pero mi cuerpo ya no me pertenecía.

- Edward… - volví a llamarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa amor? – sonreí al sentirlo a mi lado, acariciando mis cabellos.

Cerré los ojos antes de abrirlos y verlo – Que ahora sí que tengo sueño… y no creo poder moverme.

- Tranquila amor – besó mis labios y yo fui feliz -, yo me encargo de ti… tu, duerme.

Y lo hice, cerré mis ojos y dejé que mi esposo me acomodara en la cama.

.

.

.

- Edward… - rezongué estirando la mano y moviéndolo.

- Mmm – no abrí los ojos pero me acerqué más a él para removerlo mejor. El sonido del celular era insistente y estaba de su lado.

- El celular…

- Deja que suene – sonreí al sentirlo rodearme con sus brazos, pero el celular no dejaba de sonar.

- Contesta, puede ser importante.

A regañadientes, abrí los ojos y me estiré, Edward hizo lo mismo - ¿La gente no sabe que no debe molestar a los recién casados?

Solo rodé los ojos y me deleité con su trasero mientras se estiraba a contestar. Cerré los ojos mientras él hablaba, pero su gritó me hizo abrirlos de golpe.

- Vamos para allá.

- ¿Qué pasa? – mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente, su rostro desencajado era suficiente para dejarme saber que algo iba realmente mal.

- Es Serena – comencé a negar antes de darme cuenta -, alguien se la llevó.

No sé cómo me vestí ni como tomé mis cosas, pero Edward siempre estuvo a mi lado encargándose de todo. Mi celular se había quedado sin batería luego de que dejara la música en reproducción automática la noche anterior, no sé desde hace cuanto que estaba llamando mi madre, pero no podía dejar de sentirme culpable.

Para cuando llegamos, agradecí que Alec y Alice se hubiera llevado a Marty ya que la casa estaba llena de policías y gente haciendo preguntas, en cuanto mi madre me vio, corrió a mi lado, escuché su lamento y sus disculpas pero yo solo quería ver a mi bebé.

- Tranquila mamá… todo estará bien.

Odié verla tan destrozada, entre sollozos me contó que a mitad de la noche alguien entró y se llevó a mi hija sin llamar la atención de ninguna de las personas de la casa, fue todo planificado y la policía estaba segura de que era alguien que nos conocía, por lo mismo, nos pidieron mantener nuestros teléfonos cerca. Ya que el mío estaba sin batería, me apresuré a la que fue mi habitación y rebusqué el cargados. Mientras el teléfono se prendía, me senté en la cama y dejé que las lágrimas contenidas se escaparan por mis ojos, por más que trataba de controlar mi respiración, nada calmaba el dolor en mi corazón.

Me levanté de la cama solo cuando mi celular indicó la llegada de un nuevo mensaje, supuse que era el aviso de las llamadas perdidas, pero estuve tan equivocada. Un nuevo sollozo salió desde el fondo de mi pecho, me dejé caer y me permití perderme en el dolor pero solo por un minuto, porque en cuanto pasó ese minuto, desconecté el celular, rogando porque la escaza batería me durara un poco más, tomé mi bolso, me sequé las lágrimas y me decidí a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

En cuanto llegué al primer piso todos me miraron, pero yo no vi a nadie, no podía.

- Voy a dar una vuelta, necesito aire – tomé las llaves del auto de Edward de encima de la mesa y me apresuré, pero no fui no lo suficientemente rápida.

- Amor, no debería salir.

No alcé la vista porque no podía – Solo necesito dar una vuelta.

- Entonces déjame ir contigo – me solté de su agarré y me afirmé a mi bolso -. Bella… yo sé que…

- ¡NO! – rugí aun viendo al piso -, nadie sabe cómo me siento.

Corrí porque sabía que tratarían de volver a detenerme, solo luego de manejar por tres cuadras, me detuve para confirmar la dirección en mi celular, no estaba segura de donde era pero con la ayuda del GPS, pude llegar en cosa de minutos, aunque para mi fueron las horas más horribles de mi vida.

Solo bastó que me bajara del auto y entrara a la pequeña habitación del motel para comprender que esto era muchísimo más grave de lo que pensaba. Ver a Esme con una pistola en sus manos, me demostró que la mujer estaba verdaderamente desquiciada.

- Mami – aunque mis pasos habían sido lo más sigilosos posible, aún así, mi hija que estaba atrapada entre sus brazos, fue capaz de verme -, mami… viniste.

Sus ojitos estaban hinchados al igual que sus mejillas, claro signo de que llevaba horas llorando – Sí… - habló Esme -, te dije que tu madre vendría… aunque se tardó más de lo pensado.

- Esme… solo deja que Serena se vaya y así tu y yo podremos hablar – hablé lo más despacio que pude, conteniendo todos mis sentimientos en lo mas profundo de mi ser.

- ¡No! – alzó el arma de una forma tan descuidada que hizo que mi corazón saltara desesperado -, vamos a hablar ahora… hay tantas cosas que decir – me miró pero sus ojos estaban perdidos -. Por fin lo conseguiste… ser una Cullen… volver a tener mi apellido – de pronto sus ojos se enfocaron en mí, pero no dijo nada más.

- No es así… sabes que…

- Nada – volvió a alzar el arma y yo supe que en cualquier momento podría perder el control sobre ella.

- Esme… por favor… solo baja el arma – alcé las manos y me acerqué lentamente un paso, ella pareció no darse cuenta. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en la nada así que aproveché de mirar a Serena y decirle, silenciosamente que se moviera.

Mi bebé a sus dos años, a penas y caminaba, así que podía estar segura que sus piernitas le dolían por estar de pie y tan fuertemente sujeta por la que se supone es su abuela. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas matándome lentamente.

- ¿Sabes? – dejé de ver a mi hija para concentrarme en Esme -, todo esto está mal – llevó el arma a su cabeza y mi corazón saltó del solo pensar en que tenía cero control sobre ella -, la que debería estar aquí eres tú…

Me volvió a apuntar y yo volví a alzar las manos – Deja ir a Serena y me podrás tender… solo deja que la coja y la ponga en un lugar seguro...

- Mami… quiero upa – mi corazón se estrujó al escuchar su voz sobre su sollozo.

- Serena… hija, ven – miré a Esme y ella no le movió, así que estiré mis brazos y la llamé.

Como puso, mi bebé se soltó del agarré de su abuela y comenzó a trastabillar hacia mí, sabía que no iba a llegar por lo que me apresuré a alcanzarla. No debí hacerlo, Esme reaccionó de la nada y el poco control que tenía sobre el revólver se fue a la mierda porque un disparo resonó en el lugar, porque un disparo resonó en el lugar cortando el ambiente.

Lo primero que hice, antes de caer inconsciente, fue fijarme en que mi bebé estuviera bien, pero la inconsciencia no llegaba y no llegó hasta que vi a mi hija sosteniendo su costado derecho y permitiendo que la sangre se filtrara por sus pequeñas manitas.

- Mami… - en ese instante supe que el recuerdo de mi hija, sangrando y sosteniendo su herida, me acompañaría por el resto de la vida.

.

.

.

- Mmm – me removí pero no podía despertar porque más que trataba, sabía que estaba semi despierta pero mis ojos me pesaban demasiado.

- Bella… amor… abre los ojos, estabas soñando.

Solo después de que Edward me removiera con insistencia fui capaz de abrir los ojos. en cuanto lo hice, me di cuenta del porque no podía hacerlo, mis ojos y mis mejillas estaba completamente bañados de lagrimas.

Y como siempre que me pasaba esto, Edward me tomó entre sus brazos y me acunó hasta que los sollozos se me pasaban.

- Shuuu, amor, tranquila… todo estará bien.

- Serena – gemí y me aferré con fuerza a su piyama.

No importaba que hubieran pasado años desde el incidente, tal cual lo predije ese día, ver a mi hija caer ensangrentada, era una imagen que nunca se me olvidaría.

- Bella, amor… sé que hoy es un día difícil, pero…

- Solo quisiera que ella estuviera con nosotros hoy, que viera a su hermano graduarse del instituto… ¡ella debería estar aquí graduándose con él!

Sabía que Edward estaba igual de afectado que yo, lo vi en su mirada y en el brillo de sus ojos, por eso respiré hondo e hice todo lo posible por controlar mi llanto. Le di la mejor sonrisa que fui capaz de poner y me auto convencí que este pequeño ataque era solo por el hecho de ver a mi hijo graduarse del instituto y convertirse en un hombre.

- Yo también la extraño… ¿lo sabes no? – asentí porque con el tiempo comprendí que el dolor no era solo mío -, pero ella está en un lugar mejor, ya hablamos de esto…

- Lo sé… pero ya sabes – le sonreí -, es solo por la fecha… yo sé que ella está bien, mucho mejor y… es solo que ando algo sentimental.

- Bien, entonces será mejor que nos levantemos y nos comencemos a preparar o si no Marty nos matará por llegar tarde a su graduación.

Ya teníamos aparte la ropa que usaríamos, así que no nos demoramos nada en prepararnos. Para cuando bajamos, con Edward, nuestro hijo ya nos estaba esperando.

- ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto?... ¡se hace tarde!

De todo lo rebelde que pudo ser mi hijo, tuvo que salir completamente obsesivo por el estudio, su misión era estudiar negocios, como Edward y ese objetivo parecía seguirlo sin dejarlo ver nada más. Bueno, por lo menos era feliz, y más feliz luego de quedar en Columbia, igual que su padre.

- ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer una ceremonia de graduación en la mañana? – rezongó mi esposo.

- No lo sé… pero apúrense.

Miré a Edward y me encogí de hombros – Ya sabes que no salió a mí.

- Bueno, ni a Jasper ni a mí tampoco… así que insisto que su personalidad está en tus genes.

Rodé los ojos y seguí a mi hijo, quien, como siempre se detuvo a un lado de la puerta y le dio una mirada a la foto de Jasper que descansaba en la mesa de arrimo. Con Edward, pusimos esa foto ahí desde que nos mudamos a esta casa, queríamos tener un pedacito de él con nosotros y la verdad es que su presencia era algo que no podíamos negar, además, no es que alguno quisiera hacerlo.

La ceremonia de mi bebé fue hermosa, pero cuando lo llamaron, nuevamente no pude evitar pensar en que faltaba su hermana a su lado, por suerte, Edward sintió lo mismo y tomó mi mano dándome su apoyo. Mi madre, Eleazar, Alec, Alice y su hija Zafrina, eran la única familia que teníamos, así que como en cada acontecimiento, ellos estuvieron a nuestro lado.

Luego… del incidente hace tantos años y de que se llevaran a Esme a un centro psiquiátrico, solo tuvimos noticias de la familia de Edward por lo poco que salía de la boca de Alice, sé que Edward descubrió que Esme no actuó sola, que Rosalie la ayudó, pero yo en esos momentos tuve una recaída de mi depresión y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que lo mejor era no decirme nada. Lo único que recuerdo con claridad, fue la llegada de Edward unos segundos después del disparo, sé que estuvo a mi lado, pero luego de apuntar a Serena, me dejé vencer y cerré los ojos perdiéndome en la inconsciencia. Solo al despertar en el hospital pude entender un poco mejor como se habían desarrollado los hechos.

En un principio, y luego de que encerraran a Esme, sentí pena y rabia, por Edward, ya que no encontré justo que él se alejara de su familia por completo, pero lo entendí, sobre todo cuando me dijo que su verdadera familia éramos nosotros.

En su momento, le dimos tantas vueltas al asunto hasta que un día decimos dejar ir el pasado porque entendimos que si vivíamos pegados en él, nunca viviríamos por completo. Era difícil, extrañábamos a Jasper y a Serena pero… a la larga entendimos que las cosas pasaban por algo.

- ¡Mamá… papá!

Con Edward, nos volteamos, sin soltar nuestras manos, si antes mis ojos picaban por las lagrimas contenidas, en ese momento se dejaron ir.

- Edward – gemí tirando de su mano.

Lo vi y su expresión era la misma que la mía. Ambos la mirábamos sin entender lo que estábamos viendo.

Sin soltarnos corrimos hacía ella. Por suerte la ceremonia ya había terminado y no estábamos dando un espectáculo.

- Hija – solté la mano de Edward solo para rodear con fuerza a mi hija -, ¡Dios!, pensé que no podías viajar… - la solté solo para tomar distancia y tocar su abultadísimo vientre.

- Thomas consiguió el permiso… y me vino cuidando todo el camino – detrás de mi hija vi a su novio quien me sonrió pero sin interferir en nuestra burbuja -. ¡Papá!

Con amor, vi como nuestra hija se colgaba del cuello de su padre. Desde que se fue a vivir a Londres con una beca de música a los quince años que la veíamos tan poco que dolía, pero solo, cuando, hace ocho meses nos enteramos de su embarazo es que realmente sentimos su ausencia. Recuerdo que apenas nos contó, con Edward tomamos el primer avión a Londres e hicimos de todo para traerla de regreso, pero ella, a sus diecisiete años, ya era toda una mujer, ella y Thomas, su novio, habían planificado muy bien sus siguientes pasos e incluso habían conseguido un piso en el que vivían cómodamente.

Sí, que tu hija quede embarazada siendo una adolescente no es el ideal, pero ella era feliz y por consecuencia nosotros éramos felices… aunque aún no perdíamos la esperanza de que se volviera a Estados Unidos.

- ¡Serena!

Sonreí y sentí los brazos de Edward rodearme mientras ambos, veíamos a nuestros hijos abrazarse, el que fueran mellizos siempre los mantuvo muy unidos, y con Edward sabíamos que la distancia, también les hacía bastante mal a ellos.

Solo después de que los saludos, a Serena por su regreso y a Marty por su graduación, cesaron, me di cuenta de la expresión de dolor en el rostro de mi hija.

- Serena… cariño, ¿Qué pasa? – mi madre, que era la más cercana a ella fue la primera en acercarse.

- Creo que acabo de romper agua… viene mi bebé.

Miré a mi hija y luego a mi esposo con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

No importaba el dolor, la pena, la rabia, la frustración, la traición ni nada… si todo lo que habíamos vivido es lo que nos traía a este momento, ante la presencia de una nueva vida, pues todo podía darse por bienvenido.

Supe volver a vivir cuando Jasper murió.

Supe volver a vivir cuando Edward se fue.

Y supe volver a vivir, cada día, después de decidir que una maldita depresión no me quitaría mi futuro.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, llegamos al final.<strong>

**Sé que el capítulo puede ser algo confuso y quiero aclarar el porque Bella y Edward no tuvieron hijos propios, y eso es porque Marty y Serena eran los hijos de Edward y Bella, no había diferencia :)**

**Mil gracias a todos los que leyeron.**

**Besos, Joha!**


End file.
